Harry Potter y la ultima batalla
by yunypotter19
Summary: Harry pasara x muchas cosas y entre ellas podra descubrir algo k no se esperaba de su mejor amiga.Es mi primer fic, espero k les guste, no sean muy duros conmigo plis.


Era un dia de lluvia y habia mucha tormenta, pero sin embargo en la calle de privet drive

se podia ver a un chico de pelo color azabache, alto, de unos ojos color esmeralda y en su frente

algo k lo caracterizaba y k lo diferenciaba de los demas tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Este chico no tenia solo eso sino k ademas cinco años atras se entero k era un mago y habia asistido

a uno de los colegios de magia mas famosos Howarts, eso le habia parecido k era lo mejor del mundo.

Pero desde k entro alli su vida habia cambiado mucho, en esos cinco años habia conocido lo k era

la amistad , el k alguien se preocupe x ti y a la vez habia conocido lo k podia haber sido un padre.

Pero sin embargo ese chico no estaba feliz se le veia en la cara la tristeza, la amargura,

asta se podia ver reflejado un sentimiento de odio hacia una mujer Bellatrix lestrang,

esa mujer la tenia reflejada en su mente y tenia ganas de venganza x haber matado a Sirius Back lo mas

parecido a un padre k Harry Potter hubiera conocido anteriormente.

Estaba andando x esa calle mientras la lluvia le caia y iva pensando:

"Xk a mi? acaso no voy a poder ser feliz? se me esta negado eso?"y aunke no lo pensaba con maldad se preguntaba

"xk tuvo k escogerme a mi y no a Neville?" aunke Dumbledore ya se lo habia explicado el seguia pensando en eso.

Mientras iva pensando en eso se sento en un banco de enfrente de la casa de los Dursley sus tios con los k tenia k vivir durante el verano. Aunke este año no sabia xk su tia Petunia k anteriormente lo

trataba de la patada este año habia empezado a tratarlo como lo k era su sobrino, hasta x sorprendente k le pareciera

una noche sin k su espeso el tio Vernon se enterase habia ido a la habitacion de Harry y le habia entregado una foto en la k salian su madre y ella de jovenes.Y sin k Harry se lo pidiese habia empezado a contarle como era su madre y k en realidad la keria

mucho aunke no lo demostrara y k decidio kedarse con el cuando de pekeño habia habierto los ojos justo cuando

ella lo iva a coger de la cesta en la k estaba y habia visto en ellos a su hermana "los mismos ojos" habia dicho

eso era lo k todo el mundo le decia pero al oirlo de su tia no sabia xk pero le gusto mas.

Su tia habia kedado con él en k siempre k kisiera saber algo de lily k le preguntara k ella le contestaria pero

k lo hiciera sin k Dudley y tio Vernon se enteraran.

Harry habia empezado a sentirse mas cercano a su tia, incluso la habia empezado a kerer, lo k el no se habia

dado cuenta es k desde k el año pasado Voldemort "el mas temido de todos los magos y el rival de Harry"habia adkirido una cosa

de Harry y era k podia sentir el corazon del chico no del todo pero si una pequeñisima parte y se habia dado cuenta de k

habia empezado a kerer a esa persona.

Mientras estaba ahy sentado una lechuza marron dejo caer una carta k Harry abrio y empezo a leer

Muy buenas mi keridisimo Harry:

Seguro k esto no te lo esperabas bueno es previsible como ivas a recibir una carta de la persona k mas te odia,

pero no hay k ser descortes, solo te escribo para felicitarte me acobo de acordar k es el aniversario de la muerte de tus padres,jajaja.

Y bueno puesto k yo fuy el anfitrion tenia k recordartelo y decirte k eso fue una de las cosas con las k mas disfrute

junto a esta carta te envio una pekeña cosita espero k te guste.

Ah sabes lo k mas recuerdo de todo la osadia de tu padre y su prepotencia a la vez k su estupidez al pensar k él me

podia vencer y sobre todo las lagrimas y súplicas de tu madre, jajaja.

Y keria decirte k la satisfaccion de ese dia fue igual k la de hace un mes al ver como Sirius black caia muerto,jajaja

es algo k no voy a poder olvidar ni yo ni mi fiel mortinfaga k te manda saludos.

Harry cogio la carta y la arrugo en su puño mientras le salian lagrimas de los ojos y su odio incrementaba mas,

se levanto y justo en ese momento se callo algo al suelo y el lo recogio, era un pequeño espejo k ese ser le habia

mandado al mirar el espejo empezo a verse algo primero se veia borroso pero mas tarde se empezo a ver con mas nitidez.

En el se podia ver una casa blanca y grande y como un hombre con capucha se hacercaba a la puerta y decia "Bombarda" y esta

echaba a volar y daba paso a un vestibulo al k el hombre entra y ahy desde otra puerta entra otro hombre k se keda muy kieto y luego grita"Lily coge a harry y sal de aki el nos ha encontrado"a la vez k dice eso cogia

su varita y apuntaba al intruso"largate de aki no te dejare k los mates son lo mas importante para mi y no lo

permitire" en eso salio de su varita una luz roja k no logra dar al intruso y este dice "Es k acaso crees k puedes

vencerme tú" y una risa ensordecedora salio de su boca"Al menos puedo enfrentarme a ti lo suficiente para k ellos escapen" y volvio a atacarlo al igual k la vez anterior este no le hizo nada y el hombre de capucha dijo "Esto ha durado mucho adios Avara kedaba"(creo k era asi no me acuerdo)y un resplandor verde salio de su varita y le dio al hombre en todo el pecho, y este cayo para atras con lagrimas en los ojos mientras decia "lily lo siento".

En el piso de arriba la mujer buscaba una escoba para salir de alli y cuando estaba apunto de salir aparecio el hombre en la entrada y dijo"Expeliarmus"y la mujer con un niño embrazos cayo para atras protegiendo a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas para k no se hiciera daño con el impacto.

Al levantarse cogio su varita y apunto al extraño y esta dijo"¿Dónde esta James? ¿k le has echo?"

"descuida si pronto lo vas a ver pero si te interesa esta muerto"y al terminar se rio"Aunke si te unes a mi todavia puedes seguir viviendo y tu pekeño niño tambien ", "No se k te hace pensar k voy a hacer eso" y de su varita salio un rayo azul hacia

el intruso k no le dio al igual k los anteriores "No se k mania teneis de pensar k vais a poder vencerme a mi al mago mas poderoso

a Lord Voldemort"y volvio a reirse"pobre insignificante" "NO te dejare k lo mates, a Harry no, a él no" "Niña tonta si es por él por lo k he venido" "Pues no te dejare "y volvio ha hacer otro hechizo k no sirvio de nada "Expeliarmus" dijo Voldemort y asi la varita de la mujer salio disparada.la mujer empezo a llorar mientras cogia a Harry con mas fuerza contra si y decia."por favor no lo mates matame a mi pero a Harry no, a él no, te lo pido dejalo es muy pekeño no te puede hacer nada" "Niña tonta entregamelo y podras vivir tu, como piensas k lo voy a dejar vivir es k no sabes k los niños crecen y luego puede ser tarde,

entregamelo y te dejare vivir piensa k por su culpa ya has perdido a James" "No no te lo voy a entregar"

"Muy bien entonces muere y reunete con James y descuida el pekeño se reunira pronto con vosotros Avada Kedabra" y el mismo resplandor verde le dio a lily en la espalda ya k se havia dado la buelta para protejerlo y mientras caia dijo"proteccio total te kiero Harry" y asi callo al suelo dejando a Harry debajo de ella.Voldemort aparto a lily y alli estaba el niño al k temia y al verlo dijo:

"No se como puedes tu matarme a mi bueno te voy a mandar con tus padres"y repitio el hechizo.Ahy ya no se vio nada mas de ese momento pero sin embargo se empezo a ver una sala con mucha gente luchando y en especial se fijaba en dos personas subidas en una tarima luchando una de ellas riendo y diciendo"eso es lo mejor k puedes hacer primita"y eskibando hechizos uno tras otro de una mujer k estaba emfurecida al ver k ninguno de sus hechizos daba en el blanco.Pero para sorpresa de uno y alegria de otra un haz de luz roja le dio en el pecho al hombre y este cayo tras un velo negro y a lo lejos se veia a el mismo corriendo y gritando entre lagrimas "Sirius Sirius sal" a la vez k otra persona salia detras de el y lo cogia y le decia "Harry esta ... el ya no puede volver" decia lupin mientras lo cogia "No no digas eso el no esta muerto seguro" Y ahy ya no se veia mas Harry estaba llorando ya no podia mas y del espejo salio una luz y ahy estaba la persona k mas odiaba en ese momento mirandolo desde el espejo y riendose y cuando acobo de reirse le dijo

- Que Potter te ha gustado espero que si, a mí me encanta y aunque me hubiera gustado tenerlo para siempre preferí mandártelo, sabia k a ti té gustaría más - y dicho esto se echo a reír y añadió -a k tu parte favorita es cuando tu madre me suplica esa es la mía, aunque también me gusto la parte en la k tu sales llorando llamando a tu estúpido padrino - ja ja ja ja.

Harry no podía mas y le dijo.

- Te juro k me las vas a pagar todas juntas te lo juro-

- A si bueno estaré esperándote pero no - te confíes recuerda que tu maldita protección ya la sobrepase ahora tu madre no te puede proteger y ah se me olvidaba dile a Dumbledore k su escudo se va a debilitar- y dicho eso

sé volvió a reír y se marcho Harry cogió el espejo y estaba apunto de romperlo cuando Voldemort le dijo - Vas a romper mi regalo k

des considerado después de las molestias k me he tomado pero bueno adelante.

Harry lo lanzo y lo hizo trizas pero lo k no se esperaba era k ese espejo sé volvió a juntar y volvió a aparecer Voldemort riendo

- As visto Potter desde el momento en k lo cogiste cerraste un conjuro k yo había puesto para k nunca pudieras desacerte del

así aunque lo rompas mil veces nunca te desarás del y otra pequeña cosita sabes lo mejor k te lo vas a tener k llevar a todas

pártes ya k es imposible k se separe de ti y x ultimo cada vez k intentas romperlo las voces de tus padres se oyen mas fuerte mientras mueren espero k te guste- y así desapareció.

Harry estaba de pie y a punto de entrar a casa cuando vio a Dudley y a tío Vernon como sé iban en coche.

Harry entro a la casa y tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver esto tía petunia se le acerco y le dijo

- Harry que té pasa x k lloras? - y a la vez se fue para abrazarlo.

Pero antes de llegar a el este cayo al suelo desmayado, y su tía lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevo al salón

- Harry, Harry k té pasa cielo, Harry por favor despierta - pero este no contestaba al dejarlo en el sillón le toco la cara para despertarlo y dijo:

- Por dios Harry estas ardiendo Harry despierta x dios debo hacer algo pero k como se llamaba ese pajarraco k tiene he de avisar a el de la carta-

Al decir eso Hedwig apareció por la escalera y petunia fue a buscar una hoja y a la vez traía una carta muy vieja en la mano y se fue al lado de Harry y se puso a buscar algo en esa carta - Aquí esta este es

el nombre de ese hombre- y dicho eso se puso a escribir .

Hola soy la señora petunia Dursley.

Le escribo comunicándole k es urgente k venga resulta ser k Harry esta ardiendo en fiebre y se desmayo y ahora no despierta

vino de la calle después de haber estado debajo de una tormenta venia con ,los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Le pido k venga lo antes posible a poder ser hoy mismo ya k mi marido no esta en casa y no volverá asta mañana en la tarde, bueno le dejo.

Petunia Dursley

Tras escribir eso lo doblo y en el dorso escribió

Para Albus Dumbledore.

Trás escribir eso penso "que nombre mas raro" y así dijo.

- Esto toma -y poco a poco se lo acerco a la lechuza ya k le tenia miedo

Hedwig se le acerco y la cogió con el pico y cuando se disponía a salir petunia le dijo - ve muy rápido todo lo k puedas es urgente.

Dicho eso Hedwig se marchó mientras tanto petunia fue a la cocina y mojo un trapo y se lo puso a Harry en la frente.

Mientras tanto en Grimul place (no me acuerdo como se escribe perdón) una lechuza entra volando y se mete en una reunión donde hay mucha gente, todos se la quedan mirando y uno dice.

- Que querrá Harry- y al decir esto se levanta y va a coger la lechuza pero esta se aleja de el y se acerca a un hombre con barba y una espresión tranquila en su cara y unas gafas en forma de luna en sus ojos.

- Lúpin creo k la carta es para mi no para ti - dijo levantándose

- Ya me he dado cuenta Dumbledore pero k raro k haya escrito lleva mucho sin hacerlo de echo dijo k no iba a volver a escribirnos-

Dumbledore cogió a Hedwig y le quito la carta y miro el dorso al ver la letra dijo.

- Lúpin tal vez sea xk esta carta no es de Harry si no de otra persona- y dicho eso la abrió al ver lo k ponía dijo.

- Lúpin, Minerva y tu Severus venir conmigo nos tenemos k ir, el resto se a plaza la reunión asta k nosotros volvamos.

Por ahora hacer lo k hemos hablado y no dejéis nada sin mirar. Andando.

- Pero Dumbledore donde vamos? preguntó Lúpin mientras se ponía a su lado.

-Toma- y dicho eso le entrego la carta para k la leyeran el y los demás.

- Pero Dumbledore x k el este enfermo no tenemos k dejar de hacer nuestras cosas nosotros no somos sus niñeras - dijo Snape

- Severus no creo k te tenga k dar explicaciones a ti - le dijo Lúpin

- Mira si a ti te gusta estar detrás del no es cosa mía pero a mi no me hace ninguna gracia-

- Severus creo k he sido muy claro al decir k vendrás conmigo no es así - dijo Dumbledore mirando a Snape

-Si- dijo este y sin mirar a Lupin se puso al lado derecho de Dumbledore. Mientras k Mcgonagall y Lúpin iban detrás hablando.

Mientras, Petunia estaba poniendo a Harry los paños y de repente ollo un ruido k salia de la chimenea y dijo-

esta cegada no podrán pasar x ahy si no es rompiendo la chimenea- tras decir eso se ollo un boon y la chimenea estallo y petunia se puso sobre Harry para k no le diera nada.

-Hola buenas siento el destrozo ahora mismo lo arreglo- y dicho esto arreglo la chimenea.

-He venido en cuanto recibi su carta k es lo k le pasa a Potter- dicho esto el hombre k habia llegado x la chimenea se hacerco y dijo-cuanto tiempo lleva asi?-

-Mas o menos una hora cosa asi.-tras decir eso petunia se alejo un poco y le dijo-y usted kien es?

-Sirius black, estaba cerca de aki x eso llege en cuanto lei su carta.

"Pero si yo se la envie a Albus Dumbledore y ademas este hombre estaba muerto

Harry me lo dijo" penso petunia mientras se alejaba un poco hacia atras.-y se puede saber x k me mira asi es k Harry no le ha hablado de mi-dijo el hombre incorporandose y pensando"no puede ser k lo haya visto antes y si la carta no era pa sirius"

-Si si claro k me hablo de usted- dijo tia petunia mientras coguia un jarron de la mesita sin k el hombre la viera.

-Entonces no entiendo su cara a no ser k bueno es k dumbledore me enseño la carta x eso llege es k me mando a mi a verlo,

como soy su padrino pues me dio permiso.- dijo este mientras pensaba "seguro k ahora si me creera xk solo a uno de los dos

habria escrito, y total seguro k no sabe k ese idiota de sirius esta..."

-Disculpe me ha dicho k se llama sirius black-

-Si asi es xk?-

-Es k resulta k Harry me dijo k usted...-dijo mientras cogia fuerte el jarros

-estaba bueno ...MUERTO- dicho eso le estampo el jarron en la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Harry.

-Maldita muggle me las vas a pagar- dicho eso cogio su varita y se acerco a ella- vas a saber lo k es sufrir te lo aseguro-

Levanto la varita hacia petunia y dijo"crucius" pero sorprendentemente el hechizo no le dio a Petunia si no k Harry se puso en medio

-Harry k te pasa Harry,-Harry se retorcia de dolor mientras tia petunia lo veia.

-Estupido ahora lo vas a sufrir tu en su lugar, despues de todo mi cometido era matarte a ti-

De repente de la cicatriz de Harry salio una leve luz rojiza y la maldicion dejo de hacer efecto.

-Pero k esta pasando "crucius"-grito otra vez pero no le hizo nada a Harry este estaba muy devil pero se puso de pie y dijo.

-Eso ya no va a funcionar con migo Lucyus-dijo Harry mientras se estaba levantando.

-Bueno seguro k a ella si "crucius"-grito mientras apuntaba a tia petunia pero el hechizo no llego a tocarla ya k Harry habia levantado un escudo.

-Te dije k ya no vas a poder atacarme ni a mi ni a ella- dijo Harry mientras avanzava hacia él.

-Pero como hiciste eso si no tienes varita eso es imposible no puedes hacer magia sin ella, nadie puede.

dijo lucyus mientras se alejaba de Harry.

-A no ni sikiera Voldemort puede.dijo Harry estrañado.

-No pronuncies su nombre y menos con tu boca sangre sucia-.

-y no el no puede hacer eso-dijo lucyus despues de recuperarse x haber escuchado ese nombre.

De repente se olleron ruidos y de la nada aparecieron 10 mortifagos al lado de Lucyus.

-Bueno potter k vas a hacer ahora somos diez contra ti y esa muggle.dijo lucyus riendose.

-A ella no la metas en esto ella no tiene nada k ver con nosotros.-dijo harry mientras se terminaba de poner recto del todo, con mucho esfuerzo.

-Eso es lo k tu te crees vamos a matar a todos los k tu aprecias Potter y a ti te vamos a dejar de manera k nunca mas podras luchar.

-Y ademas esa sucia muggle me dio en la cabeza no se lo voy a perdonar asi k adios-dijo levantando su varita hacia ella y dijo.

-Avada kedabra.- Harry no sabia k hacer pero no iva a ver a su tia morir y se puso en medio para protejerla mientras cerraba los ojos. Pero para su sorpresa cuando volvio a abrirlos de los once mortifagos ya solo habia 4 en pie los demas estaban incoscientes en el suelo.

-Pero como as hecho eso maldito crio como puede ser k la maldicion imperdonable no te haga ningun efecto y como de un solo hechizo as kitado a 7 de mis mejores hombres del combate.-Harry no supo k contestar ya k ni el lo sabia solo se sentia muy debil y poco a poco fue cayendo asta caer otra vez al suelo casi incosciente.

-anda pero si el pekeño potter no se acordaba de k estaba muy enfermo ahora ya no tienes fuerzas para defenderte de este atake.-

Dicho esto levanto su varita mientras Harry pensaba"es el fin ya voy a verlos a todos" "sirius dentro de poco estare contigo"pero justo despues de pensar eso aparecieron 4 personas delante de Harry. El las reconocio al istante eran Dumbledore,

Mcgonagall, Lupin y a kien menos esperaria ver ayudandolo Snape.

-Lucyus k estas haciendo aki como conseguisteis entrar aki?-

-K pasa viejo no sabes k tu escudo ya no funciona nosotros nos dimos cuenta hace poco creiamos k

tu ya lo sabrias despues de todo eres un viejo no se puede esperar otra cosa- dijo lucyus mientras se reia.

-A k te refieres- dijo Lupin.

-Eso es imposible verdad Dumbledore?-dijo Mcgonagall

-No Minerva desde k Voldemort tomo la sangre de Harry pueden entrar en esta casa,-dijo dumbledore mirando a Mcgonagall.-Sin embargo esperaba k el no se diera cuenta, pero al final lo descubrio no es tan tonto despues de todo verda Lucyus?-dijo dumbledore mirando otra vez a lucyus.

-Asi es lo descubrio cuando lo posello hace un mes, al igual k ha descubierto otras muchas cosas k potter le enseño k ni el mismo sabe, como donde podemos encontrar a sus amigos.-dicho esto desaparecio pero dejo una nota donde el habia estado mientras Dumbledorfe la cogia Lupin y Severus cogian a Harry y lo LLevavan al sillon.

Lupin se fijo en los 7 mortifagos k habia en el suelo eh instintivamente busco la varita de harry x toda la sala,cuando petunia vio k buscaba algo le pregunto-Perdone pero podria saber kienes son ustede y k es lo k esta usted buscando?-

-Yo soy Albus Dumbledore, esta es Minerva Mcgonagall es profesora de harry al igual k, él Severus Snape, y x ultimo el es Remus lupin exprofesor de Harry, y muy amigo de el y de los padres de Harry al igual k de Sirius black.Lupin se levanto y saludo y despues dijo:

-Dumbledore la varita de harry no esta aki, crees k se la habran llevado?-dijo lupin

-No su varita esta arriba-dijo tia petunia

-Y como llego alli? si estubo luchando aki?- pregunto Snape.

-Y como pudo vencer a 7 mortifagos el solo y emfermo como esta?-pregunto Mcgonagall

-No utilizo la varita-dijo Petunia

Tras oir eso Dumbledore k estaba leyendo la nota se dio la vuelta con cara de asombro y dijo.-como k no utilizo varita? -

Era la primera vez k ni el mismo Dumbledore no tenia una explicacion.

-Pero eso es imposible como va a hacer magia sin varita ni Dumbledore puede y eso k es uno de los mejores magos del mundo. puntualizo Lupin

De repente Harry se empezo a levantar ya k Snape le habia dado una pocion para k se recuperara.

-Harry es verdad k hiciste magia sin tu varita?-pregunto Dumbledore mientras se le acercaba.

-Se puede saber k hacen ustedes aki, no dije bien claro k no los keria ver mas.-dicho eso Harry se levanto y fue hacia la puerta pero alguien entro x la puerta y le dio una bofetada.

Tia Petunia se habia adelantado a el y tras oir esa contestacion le dio la bofetada.

-Se puede saber k te pasa?-dijo esta.-si no hubieran venido estarias muerto ahora mismo ¿y asi se lo agradeces?.

-Es k eso es lo k keria estar muerto y con ellos. dijo Harry a su tia sin ni sikiera mirarla a la cara.

-Ve Dumbledore como le importa k usted se preocupe x él.-dijo Snape

-Severus dejalo-dijo Dumbledore.

-Ademas yo no se lo he pedido- dijo Harry mirando a Snape.

-Ya claro y como el señorito Potter se cree muy bueno pues claro a despreciar a todo el mundo k vino a ayudarlo, no eres tan importante sabes chaval.-

-Si eso es lo k crees k haces aki.-dijo Harry

-Pues k Dumbledore me lo pidio haber si te piensas k tenia ganas de verte.

-Pue no haber venido ya dije k no los llame preferia haber muerto k pedirles k vinieran total ya no me importa nada.

Tras decir eso Snape no aguanto mas y se le acerco le dio una bofetada en el otro lado de la cara y le dijo:

-Eres un niñato inbecil Potter x salvarte la vida murio Lily y tu niñito pretencioso no miras nada de eso solo te importa lo k tu sufres y nada mas, solo piensas en ti,mientras k Lily lo dio todo por mantenerte con vida tu se lo agradeces asi, al igual k James k intento x todos los medios k no te hiciera nada a mi no me caia tu padre pero de todas maneras lo dio todo xti y a ti eso te da igual verdad.

Y k Sirius desapareciera en un espacio donde no hay mas k sufrimiento y dolor solo por una idiotez tuya x hacerte el herue verdad, esas personas no importan a k no?para k vas a pensar en los k se juegan el cuello x ti, no eso seria mucho no es asi, maldito crio eres un niño k no creces y k lo unico k haces es creerte el centro del

mundo.-Tras decir eso Dumbledore se acerco a Snape y le dijo:

-Ya esta bien Severus, dejalo ya.-

Tras decir eso Snape se aparto y se fue donde la chimenea y sin k nadie se diera cuenta se limpio una lagrima k le caia.

Harry estaba petrificado no se esperaba k Snape fuera a decirle todo eso pero de repente salio del trance y le dijo:

-Pues para preocuparte tanto x ellos bien k antes eras un Mortinfago y bien k despreciabas a mi padre y a mi madre la TRATABAS FATAL DESPUES DE HABERTE DEFENDIDO.-dijo Harry mientras iva levantando la voz cada vez mas.

Snape se dio la buelta y le dijo:

-K te kede claro maldito niño k yo nunca fuy uno de ellos, nunca mate a nadie, ni le fuy fiel a Voldemort, yo era un espia de Dumbledore y x si no lo sabes salve a tu madre de la muerte,un monton de veces y nunca la trate mal y si lo hacia era delante de los demas solamente ya k Lily y yo somos familia inepto.-tras decir eso Snape se cayo y dijo-es decir amigos-corrigio rapidamente.

Pero Petunia dijo:

-Snape ese es el apellido del hombre k se caso con la hermana de mi madre.-tras oir eso harry no sabia k decir.

-Bueno pues creo k ya es hora de k lo sepais todo- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry y a los demas mientras k Snape movia la cabeza como diciendo k no.

-Snape es mi primo- dijo petunia y luego añadio-x lo tanto es tu tio Harry.tras esas palabras Lupin, Mcgonagall y harry estaban muy impresionados.

-Pero no soy su tio del todo bueno solo por k soy tu primo.-dijo Snape mirando a Petunia muy rapido.

-No,no, no puede ser tu no puedes ser nada mio no.-tras decir eso Harry solto lo k tenia en las manos y Dumbledore lo miro y dijo.

-Harry dejemos eso, se puede saber k es eso k te cayo?.-

Harry miro hacia abajo y al mirar el espejo de frente otra vez este empezo a reproducir imagenes, cuando Harry vio k era la muerte de sus padres otra vez dijo:

-No otra vez no eso no -despues de eso se alejo del espejo y Dumbledore lo cogio junto con la carta tras ver lo k se veia en el espejo dijo:

-Cuando te envio esto Harry?- dicho esto comenzo a leer la carta y dijo:-te llego hoy verdad?

Harry asintio y tras eso Lupin dijo- k es lo k se ve en el espejo- y al cogerlo y ver a la muerte de Sirius dijo- pero kien es tan cruel para mandar esto no puede ser y no me digas k ha sido él-dijo eso y cogio la carta k Dumbledore le entregaba y la leyo y agrego-como se puede ser tan ruin-

Le volvio a dar el espejo a Dumbledore y dijo-Dumbledore lo voy a destruir.le lanzo un hechizo y lo rompio pero delante de todos se volvio a reformar.y Dumbledore k lo cogio y de el salio una luz y ahy estaba otra vez el reflejo de Voldemort.

-Anda pero si es el honorable Dumbledore K el pekeñin murio ya o no?

-Pues no no murio

-Como no el gran Albus fue a salvarlo verdad?

-Se puede saber k kieres Tom.

-si claro solo keria recordarle a Potter k este espejo no se puede romper y k vaya donde vaya este regalo ira con él, kiera o no.x cierto k keria decirle k he agregado nuevas imagenes dile k se acerk.

Harry tras oir eso dijo:

-No se a kien mas me vas a mostrar a mi solo me importan los tres k me enseñaste ya. dijo Harry con odio en la voz.

-Seguro k solo son esos los k te importan bueno ya lo veremos ahy te dejo esto.tras decir eso su imagen se borro y aparecio la madrigera y una marca verde en el tejado de esta.

-Ron- dijo Harry- tengo k ir a ayudarlo y una serie de diferentes casas fueron apareciendo una tras otra. Harry solo conocia una pero Dumbledore dijo.

-Severus ponte en contacto con la orden y di k tengan cuidado y k protejan a sus diferentes objetivos.

-De acuerdo pero tenemos un problema Dumbledore-

-Cual es el problema?-

Snape miro hacia Harry y no dijo nada entonces Dumbledore le dijo:-no es momento de kedarse callado Severus.

-Entonces kiere k Potter lo oiga.-

-Si el ya pertenece a la orden-al decir esto Harry lo miro.

-Bueno nadie puede ir a defender a Hermione Granger. El k estaba a su cargo esta ya muerto tras el primer atake k sufrio.-dicho esto miro a Harry y bajo la cara.

-Es k ya la habian atacado kien? xk?.-dijo Harry

-Harry fue el mismo Voldemort kien la ataco pero gracias a dios no pudo matarla ya k Dumbledore llego a tiempo pero kien la protejia no tuvo esa suerte.

-Y como es k nadia la proteje ahora.-

-Era lo k ivamos a decidir Hoy-

-PUES VENGA RAPIDO-

-Es k ya no keda nadie para ocupar ese puesto todos estan con sus objetivos y nosotros debemos irnos ya-

-Bueno pues ire yo a donde esta ella-dijo Harry

-Bueno al menos sabemos k si te importa alguien Potter -dijo Snape-ven te llevare donde ella esta.

Tras decir esto Harry fue detras aunke vio como Dumbledore habria la boca para decir k de eso nada y antes de eso dijo

-No la pienso dejar sola y mucho menos k muera asi k ahorrese lo k me iva a decir.-

-Si pero no pensaras ir sin tu varita-dijo Lupin

-No, tienes razon- y dijo- varita-y ante la mirada de todos la varita de Harry aparecio en su mano y seguidamente la guardaba en su bolsillo.y salio de la casa.

-ven es x aki- dijo Snape, cogieron un trasladador y tras k Harry lo tocara Snape le dijo-

Ten cuidado y no hagas una locura- y sin k Harry dijera nada el trasladador se lo llevo a una cocina muy amplia y alli ante la mirada de Harry habia una castaña k lo miraba con sus ojos color miel.

-Harry k haces aki?- dijo la chica ayudandolo a levantarse

Harry no podia hablar estaba demasiado sorprendido cuando vio a la castaña esta llevaba un camison de dormir corto k se le pegaba muy bien al cuerpo y su pelo suelto y estaba comiendo un sanwich cuando Harry consiguio hablar dijo

-Hermione vistete tenemos k irnos antes de k llegen ellos.

-K llegue kien?-dijo la chica k se habia ruborizado al ver como Harry la estaba mirando y al darse cuenta de k estaba vestida con el camison.

-Los mortifagos viene xti venga tenemos k irnos.

Hermione dejo el sanwich y subio a la planta de arriba seguida de Harry entro en una habitacion y le dijo k le esperara fuera k se iva a vestir.

Harry estaba muy nervioso pensando en todo lo k esa tarde le habia pasado cuando de repente se ollo un ruido en la planta de abajo.

Harry miro x las escaleras al ver A Lucyus Malfoy buscar x abajo fue a la habitacion y entro sin preguntar Hermione se puso rapido la camiseta y Harry le dijo- lo siento pero Lucyus ya esta abajo es mejor k nos bayamos ya.

-Si venga vamos no hagas ruido sigueme.-

-A donde vamos?-pregunto Harry

-Al estudio de mi padre alli hay una chimenea k podemos utilizar-dijo Hermione-pero antes tenemos k ir a x mis padres a su cuarto.

Fueron a un cuarto al final del pasillo y abrieron la puerta los padres de Hermione estaban durmiendo esta los llamo les explico lo k

sucedia y estos se levantaron y fueron con ellos al estudio, al llegar encendieron la chimenea y hicieron k los padres de hermione fueran primero y mientras ellos se ivan Lucyus entro en el despacho con otros tres mortifagos

y lanzo un hechizo a la chimenea para k esta se destruyera, y luego dijo:

-Al fin voy a tener el honor de matarte askerosa sangre sucia, x suerte para mi estas sola y ahora si vas a morir.dijo lucyus k no habia visto a Harry.

-Y xk nuestro señor nos mando a x ella a tantos si solo es una criaja.-dijo uno de los mortinfagos k estaba al lado de lucyus.

-No la subestimes es muy poderosa es la mejor de Howarts despues de Potter. Y el señor oscuro sabe k ella es muy importante para Potter.

-Aunke sea muy buena no podra contra nosotros tres ella sola.- y dicho esto se dispuso a atacar pero el hechizo no le dio ya k un escudo habia aparecido al rededor de Hermione.

-No te creeras k te voy a dejar k la mates verdad Lucyus?-dijo Harry k salio de detras de una estanteria k lo habia estado tapando.

-Potter como llegaste asta aki eso es imposible estabas muy mal, seguro k fue ese maldito traidor de Snape, keria decirte k vamos a ir a por el despues de ella seguro k eso no se lo espera Dumbledore pero bueno no pasa nada despues de todo un maldito como el no merece vivir.-tras decir eso Harry le dijo

-Y k te hace pensar k voy a dejarte escapar esta vez? yo no creo haberte dicho k vayas a salir de aki si puedo evitarlo.

-Ja jajajaja no me hagas reir Potter me estas diciendo k me vas a matar no creo k seas capaz de tanto eres demasiado bueno para hacerlo es mas diria k eres igual k Lily en ese aspecto.

-No vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre LUCYUS O SERA LO ULTIMO K HAGAS EN TU VIDA TE KEDO CLARO? -dijo Harry k ahora lo apuntaba con la varita.

-Asi k ahora si tienes tu varita en Potter y bueno se puede saber k es lo k me vas a hacer si menciono a la sangre sucia de tu madre? contestame.

De la varita de harry salio un destello lila k le dio a los dos mortifagos k habia detras y estos calleron con los ojos muy habiertos x la sorpresa al suelo. Lucyus se dio la buelta y al ver a los dos hombres tirados en el suelo dijo- como hiciste eso? maldito potter.

El otro mortinfago k estaba al lado de Malfoy dijo-Olle Marfoy creo k esto nos viene grandes contra el no podemos x lo menos yo.

Tras decir eso intento desaparecer pero no pudo y dijo- Pero k es lo k esta pasando no puedo salir de esta maldita casa, Lucyus no podemos desaparecernos .

Al oir esto Lucyus dijo-eso es imposible aki no hay ningun hechizo de esos ademas si pudimos entrar tambien podremos salir,- entre tanto Hermione miraba la escena mintras estaba en el escudo k la protejia y a la vez miraba a su mejor amigo k estaba mirando las reacciones de Lucyus y del otro mortinfago k estaba con el, Hermione nunca habia visto a Harry con esa mirada de decision y de concentracion ni sikiera el año pasado cuando se enfrento a estos mismos mortinfagos.

-Pero k es lo k pasa xk no podemos salir, esto solo lo puede haber echo dumbledore pero como si el no esta aki-dijo el mortinfago a Lucyus- a no ser k nuestro señor nos alla encerrado.

-No seas tonto Not para k crees k nuestro señor nos encerraria si el mismo nos libero de azcaban.Aki esta pasando algo pero no es nuestro señor.

Harry se echo a reir mientras los otros dos y Hermione lo miraban.

-se puede saber de k te ries mocoso-dijo Not.

-Es k no lo sabes? te acabo de decir k de aki no vais a salir y tu eres tan inepto k piensas k podras.dijo Harry mirando a Not

-Si lo k estas diciendo es k esta barrera la has puesto tu no me lo creeria ni en mil años.

-Y tu Lucyus te lo crees?

-Preguntas tonterias Potter, x supuesto k no, yo se k tu esto no sabes hacerlo pero sin embargo esa maldita sangre sucia si k podria. dijo mirando a Hermione k no se habia podido mover en todo lo k iva de duelo.

De la varita de Not salio un rayo rojo hacia Hermione pero este no le dio y Harry dijo- K te creias k le habia kitado mi escudo de eso ni hablar no soy tonto x lo menos no tanto como tu Not.

-Eres un insolente niño- y ataco a Harry diciendo PETRIFICUS TOTALUS,pero Harry lo eskivo sin mucho esfuerzo y dijo-Mi turno no crees,-tras decir eso un rayo azul salio de su varita hacia las piernas de Not y este cayo gritando.

-K es lo k me has hecho?

-Solo t las he inmobilizado laS dos piernas. dijo Harry y miro hacia Lucyus y le dijo- Yo estoy listo y tu Lucyus-

Tras decir eso lo apunto y este le contesto -X supuesto si te crees k va a ser tan facil k me mates estas ekivocado yo no soy tan devil como estos.

-Yo no he matado a nadie todavia pero me voy a estrenar con tigo para practicar es k necesito esperiencia para matar despues a Voldemort.en ese momento los dos hombres se estremecieron y Lucyus retrocedio un poco.

Harry ataco y le lanzo un riptusempra y malfoy lo eskivo y le lanzo a el otro hechizo k hizo k salieran unas cuerdas y ataran a Harry

y este con solo pensarlo las cuerdas se soltaron y se fueron contra su creador mientras esto pasaba Not consiguio suficientes fuerzas y ataco a Harry este k no se lo esperaba cayo y al caer el escudo de Hermione desaparecio Lucyus se deciso de las cuerdas y ataco a hermione con un "CRUCIUS" Hermione se empezo a retorcer de dolor, harry cuando vio eso no lo soporto y apreto sus puños y coguio su varita pero Not grito "expeliarmus"y Harry salio despedido y su varita cayo cerca de Lucyus y este la coguio y le dijo

- Vaya potter veo k perdiste algo ya no podras protejer a tu amada.

Al decir esto se le kedo mirando y Harry le dijo

-Pero k dices Lucyus estas un poco ekivocado ella es solo mi mejor amiga.

-Eso es lo k dices verdad pero seguro k no es lo k sientes es mas daria la ventaja de esta victoria si eso no es lo k sientes.

-Pues estas ekibocado.

-De verdad vamos a comprobarlo haber si puedes verla llorar sin meterte.

-Eso es lo k tu kisieras.

-Venga Lucyus ya no puede hacer magia matalos a los dos de una vez o si no nuestro señor ... pero una voz grito "silencius" y este no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Decias k no podia hacer k? a k eso no te lo esperabas verdad Not pero resulta k ahora eres tu kien no puede hacer hechizos.

Harry dijo "varita" y esta salio de la mano de lucyus y llego a la suya lucyus k no se lo habia esperado eso lo miro y le dijo.

-Veo k si ke puedes hacer magia sin tu varita aunke antes lo habias echo pense k era k kerias asustarme ya veo k no k es verdad k no tenias la varita en tu salita.

Pero bueno resulta k no te has dado cuenta de k antes se te habia caido las dos barreras k habias puesto tanto la k defendia a esta askerosa sangre sucia como esta.

Y al terminar de decir esto Lucyus desaparecio de la habitacion y al cabo de unos minutos entraron x esa puerta Snape y Dumbledore Harry al verlos dijo:

-Como estan los otros?-

-Bien llegamos a tiempo para impedir...- pero a Snape no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase ya k Harry habia empezado a caer y Snape habia ido a cogerlo para k no cayera.

-Señorita Granger se encuentra bien?-le dijo Dumbledore acercandose a ella- no pudimos llegar antes habia algo k nos lo impedia no podiamos aparecernos aki, Sabria decirme k es lo k pasa?

Hermione asintio y dijo- si pero podria decirme si mis padres estan bien.

-Si consiguieron llegar a grinmult place a tiempo ahora mismo vamos para alla, Snape puedes trasportar tu a harry yo llevare a la señorita Granger.

-Si x supuesto- dicho esto desaparecio con Harry apollado en el

-Vamos señorita Granger.

-si- dijo hermione k seguia asombrada x lo k su amigo acababa de hacer.

Cuando llegaron a grimult place alli ya estaban Ron, Luna, Giny, Neville, y todos los Weaslay.

Al llegar Snape habia decidodo aparecerse en la habitacion de Harry para nada mas llegar echarlo en la cama y asi fue lo k hizo luego bajo a la salita y dijo:

-Dumbledore esta otra vez como cuando lleguemos a su casa esta tarde con mucha fiebre solo k lleva mucho desmallado.

-Trankilo Severus luego subire ha ver k tal sigue x lo pronto le diste la pocion?-dijo Dumbledore

-Si asi lo hice. Bueno Granger k tal se encuentra usted.

-Yo estoy bien Harry no dejo k me atacaran.

-Bueno señorita Granger nos puede decir k fue lo k paso para k ni yo ni severus pudieramos llegar asta ustedes.

-Fue Harry es k puso una barrera dijo k no iva a dejar escapar a Lucyus y creo una barrera para k no se pudiera desaparecer.

-Pero eso es imposible como hizo eso es demasiado joven para saber hacerlo.

-Eso es lo mismo k dijo Not cuando Harry le dijo k era el k la habia creado.

-Bueno esta claro k tanto eso como lo k hizo en casa de su tia es increible.-dijo Lupin

-Es k todavia no me esplico como salvo a su tia del avara kedabra sin k a el le hiciera daño y ademas se deciso de 7 mortinfagos el solo.

-Tambien ahy una cosa mas.- dijo Hermione y les dijo.- Puede hacer magia sin varita ademas d k fue capaz de con un hechizo sin decir palabra, dejar a dos fuera de combate y a Not le paralizo las piernas y cuando consiguieron kitarle la varita, Not dijo

k ya estaba vencido k no habia nadie k pudiera hacer magia sin varita y Harry dijo

"SILENCIUS" y este se cayo sin mas y Lucyus dijo k entonces era verdad k podia hacer magia sin la varita, aunke otra cosa k me sorprendio fue k levanto una barrera para k no pudieran irse ni buscar ayuda, a la vez k proyectaba un escudo para k no me pudieran hacer nada, ya k no tenia mi varita a mano para defenderme, y por ultimo estaba luchando contra ellos, eso es casi imposible el hacer tantas cosas a la vez y no digo imposible xk lo he visto hoy, y si ademas decis k estaba enfermo antes de ir a buscarme, pues no lo entiendo-dijo Hemione mientras miraba a Dumbledore en busca de una explicacion.

Aunke no era la unica k lo miraba si no k los demas miembros de la orden k estaban alli tambien lo miraban y estaban impresionados x lo k Harry habia hecho.

-Dumbledore no se k es lo k le esta pasando a Harry pero es impresionante lo k ha llegado ha hacer hoy tu xk crees k pudo hacerlo.

Dumbledore no hablo al instante si no k se kedo cayado un buen rato y luego dijo

-Yo creo k es debido a lo k voldemort le envio esta noche estaba tan furioso k no pudo controlarse y sus poderes adkirieron tal fuerza k ni el mismo conocia, aunke para ser sinceros es la primera persona k hace lo k habeis presenciado vosotros ni yo ni voldemort, hemos echo nunca nada parecido lo k kiere decir k ya tenemos una carta a nuestro favor ahora solo hace falta k Harry aprenda a controlarla y sea capaz de usarla a su antojo.

-Ahora tengo k decirte algo en privado Dumbledore.- dijo Lupin

-No creo k aya ningun motivo para eso- dijo Dumbledore a Lupin pero este le dijo

-Si k lo hay creeme.

Dicho esto los dos salieron del salon y fueron a hablar.

Mientras en la habitacion en la k Snape habia acostado a Harry este se desperto al abrir los ojos lo primero k vio fue el techo k se notaba k era muy antiguo, despues de mirar eso se fijo en el resto de la habitacion y cuando se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba se levanto de golpe y se fue de esa habitacion al bajar las escaleras Harry oyo la voz de Dumbledore k decia:

-Se puede saber a k te refieres-

-A k me hicieron jurar k nunca lo diria hasta el dia k le tocara a ella-

-Pero Lupin eso es muy fuerte como no se me informo inmediatamente de ello-

-xk no me dejaron decirselo aunke todavia ahy algo k no me he atrevido a decirle antes-

-Pues venga dimelo estoy esperando-

Justo cuando lUpin empezo a hablar de la camisa de harry salio una luz y ste se fue de nuevo a la habitacion haber k era eso k brillaba al sacarlo bio el espejo de voldemort y a el reflejado.

-Veo k para mi mala suerte sigues vivo-

-Es k acaso creias k ese mortinfago tuyo iva a poder conmigo-dijo Harry k se habia tumbado en la cama y se tapaba para k el no viese donde estabani él ni el cuartel general de la orden.

-Veo k te he subestimado y x lo k me ha dicho mi fiel mortinfago se ve k es verdad lo k descubri cuando te posei, no es asi potter?

-No se a k te refieres-dijo Harry k no lo entendia

-A si k no lo sabes bueno te lo dire yo k tu protejia muy bien a esa sangre sucia k tanto amas.

-No se de k me hablas yo a ella no la amo, ya te encargaste de kitarme todo lo k keria asi k no se k mas kieres.

-Yo te voy a hacer la misma oferta k le hice a tu madre años atras unete a mi seamos aliados y tendras todo lo k kieras incluso te prometo no matarla a ella ahora si tu respuesta es no ire kitandote uno a uno a todos los k te rodean empezando x ..-la imagen de voldemort cambio x la de Tia petunia cuando Harry la vio el corazon se le estremecio y despues volvio la cara de voldemort y dijo- Y terminando por ...-volvio a desaparecer y aparecio Hermione k le sonreia.- creo k preferirias k ella viviera verdad ademas piensa en una cosa k mas da la felicidad de los demas piensa en k si te unes a mi ella estara con tigo y nunca te dejara ademas de k podras ser feliz ya k yo puedo hacer k tus padres buelvan bueno yo te dejo piensalo potter ya nos veremos. Pero antes aki tienes algunas imagenes k seguro te gustaran y se me olvidava sabes k cuando miras este espejo ya no puedes dejar de verlo asta k todas la imagenes acaban espero k disfrutes esta.- tras decir esto aparecio una imagen de un chico de su edad de ojos grises y un pelo muy rubio k estaba gritando en el suelo debido a k le estaban haciendo la maldicion"cruciatus" al verlo harry no supo k hacer xk le habia mandado esa imagen a el k mas le daba lo k le pasara a Draco Malfoy.

Pero al verlo se levanto guardo el espejo y bajo ya no estaban en la entrada ni Lupin ni Dumbledore asi k se dispuso a buscarlos al llegar a la sala vio a Snape k estaba Hablando con Dumbledore este al ver a Harry se levanto y le dijo.- k tal estas mejor?

Harry asintio pero luego dijo

-Profesor necesito k me diga donde esta la casa de Malfoy.

Al oir esto Dumbledore se extraño y le dijo:

-Para k lo kieres saber Lucyus ya no vive alli, en esa casa solo estan draco y narcisa su madre.

-Es k Malfoy esta siendo atacado.

-K k es lo k as dicho- Snape se habia levantado y al oir eso se habia acercado a el.

Snape se fue del salon y Harry le pregunto:

-A donde vas? tu no puedes ir.Voldemort me dijo k keria matarte k eras su objetivo principal.

-Y desde cuando te importo si se puede saber.dijo Snape k se habia puesto la capa para salir.

-Si tu vas voy con tigo.-al decir esto harry se puso una capa k habia en el perchero.

Cuando estaba apunto de salir Snape le dijo:

- ak viene esa actitud potter? a k viene k kieras ayudarnos a mi y a Malfoy?

Harry no le contesto y cuando estaban en la puerta llegaron los demas al vestibulo y al verlos a los dos juntos Ron pregunto:

-Harry se puede saber a donde vas? y ademas con el profesor Snape

-Harry te pasa algo?.-dijo hermione acercandose a el.

Pero Harry lo unico k les contesto fue:

-No creo k ninguno de los dos sea mi madre y mucho menos k yo les tenga k dar explicaciones de lo k hago o lo k no.- tras decir esto añadio

-Nos vamos de una vez no creo k pueda aguantar demasiado lo vi muy mal.

Snape se le acerco y le dijo:-si vamonos. tras esto los dos desaparecieron tras la puerta y ron y hermione miraron a

Dumbledore y este les dijo-

-Han ido a rescatar a Draco Malfoy esta siendo atacado.

-A dicho a Draco Malfoy, desde cuando Harry se preocupa x el pero si siempre nos ha tratado fatal?

Al otro lado de la puerta Harry estaba contestando a esa pregunta a Snape, mientras este hacia un trasladador para llegar lo antes posible.

Al llegar alli vieron k la puerta estaba abierta y en la entrada estaba el cuerpo inerte de Narcisa Malfoy. Harry al verlo entro corriendo rogando k no estuviese muerto Malfoy.

Al llegar al piso de arriba escucharon voces.

-Voldemort kiere k te unas a el Y TU PADRE TAMBIEN.

-Yo eh dicho k no no kiero unirme a ellos y prefiero morir antes.

-Muy bien si eso es lo k kieres eso es lo k tendras maldito crio, y resulta k no hay nadie k te pueda salvar ya k tu madre esta muerta abajo en el vestibulo, y ahora vas a ir tu.

En el otro lado de la puerta Snape dijo:

-Ese es Goyle.

-Bueno vamos a esperar a ver si Malfoy puede con el.-

Tras escuchar unos cuantos hechizos se oyo como Goyle decia:

-Ya as perdido tu varita maldito mocoso y ahora perderas la vida .

-Este es mi turno.-dijo harry en voz baja a Snape.-cuando Goyle eche la maldicion yo activare un escudo para draco entonces tu entras y lo desarmas deacuerdo?

Pregunto Harry a Snape k lo miraba incredulo al ver lo k estaba apunto de hacer, Snape penso k se habia ekivocado respecto Harry si k se preocupaba x los demas,y ademas x su mas fiel enemigo aun asi lo iva a salvar, despues de todo lo k

Malfoy le habia Hecho y como lo Habia tratado el lo iva a defender ademas de haber ido para asegurarse de k a el el profesor k mas lo odiaba en todo Howarts volviera sano y salvo.

-Profesor Snape me esta escuchando-dijo Harry mirando a Snape.

-Si potter te oigo perfectamente.

Desde detras de la puerta se oyo como Goyle decia:

-Aunke creo k te puedo hacer sufrir un pokito mas antes de matarte es k gusta ver como te rebuelcas mientras te hago un crucius es tan guay k aunke antes ya lo he visto kiero repetir.

-Aya voy "crucius"- pero para el asombro del mortinfago y de Draco mismo el hechizo no le dio si no k reboto y se perdio.

-Pero bueno k es lo k esta pasando"crucius"-al igual k la vez anterior el hechizo no hizo blanco solo k esta vez la puerta se abrio de golpe y Snape grito "Expeliarmus" y Goyle cayo para atras.

Pero Snape no se dio cuenta de k Habia alguien mas y le lanzaron un hechizo pero para suerte de Snape Harry salto y tiro a Snape al suelo para k no le diera.

-Gracias potter, pero podria habermelas arreglado estos dos son crabbe y Goyle no son rivales para mi.

-Veo k en ese caso no te as fijado bien en kien soy yo-dijo una voz muy familiar para Harry una k odiaba a muerte.Harry se dio la buelta y al verla le dijo:

-Tu-

-Si Potter yo baya sorpresa el señor oscuro no creia k serias tu kien vendria a salvar a este traidor.Penso k solo vendria ese otro traidor y asi poder desacerse de el de una buena vez, pero bueno no pasa nada en vez de llevarle dos muertos seran tres dos traidores y su mayor enemigo.

Tras decir esto dijo"accio varitas" y tanto la variata de Snape como la de Harry fueron a parar a su mano.

-Bueno a sido muy facil, poneros ahy con Malfoy.-yo voy a avisar a Lucyus d k voy a matar al traidor de su hijo x ordenes del señor oscuro.

Cuando Harry y Snape se sentaron al lado de Draco este los miro y dijo:

-Xk as venido Potter? no creo k pensases k yo te lo iva a agradecer, ademas de k eres un cara rajada estupido mira k meterte en la boca del lobo, ahora k vamos a hacer tiene nuestras varitas.

-Kieres cerrar esa bocaza Malfoy estoy pensando.-dijo Harry sin mirarlo si kiera.

-Profesor Snape xk estaban tan seguros de k usted vendria a rescatarme como lo sabian?

-Draco callate k estoy pensando en como salir de esta.

-Pero es k no se dan cuenta de k son tres con varita y nosotros tres sin ella k no podemos hacer magia.

-Draco creo k deverias de aprender a contar yo solo veo una con varita. -dijo Harry al decir esto Malfoy vio k Goyle y Crabbe estaban inconsccientes y harry tenia dos varitas en su mano.

-Como hicieron eso?-dijo Malfoy mirando a Harry y a su profesor.

-Bueno tu padre me ha dicho k no hay ningun problema en k acabe contigo, y al decir esto apunto a draco y añadio-pero primero vas a pagar x haber traicionado al señor oscuro."Crucius" grito Bellaxtrix y al igual k el de Goyle este reboto y Bellaxtrix dijo:-

pero k es lo k pasa pero si yo tengo sus varitas como pueden tener un escudo.

-Oye Bellaxtrix xk no te vas somos tres contra una, creo k eso es desbentaja-dijo Snape mirandola.

-Pero k dices imbecil es k el golpe de antes te trastorno o es k no as aprendido a contar somos tres.- dijo bellaxtris mirando a Crabbe y a Goyle.

-Creo k la k no aprendio a contar fuiste tu- dijo Harry k se habia puesto en pie.-o es k no te has fijado k esos dos estan inconscientes y no te pueden ayudar.dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Maldito potter eres un despreciable sangre sucia ademas de un prepotente y un maldito niño, como as conseguido hacer eso en explicamelo.dijo esta con la varita apuntando a Harry.

-No creo k te tenga k dar explicaciones de absolutamente nada.-dijo Harry

-Bueno no importa seras el primero en morir-dijo bellaxtrix-ya k tu varita la tengo yo y esas dos k tienes no las puedes usar x k ninguna es la tuya.

Harry ya estaba de pie y le dio una varita a Snape este la cogio y al verla vio k era la suya y entonces miro en la mano de Harry y vio k este tenia la suya propia y de reojo miro a donde estaba bellaxtrix k sujetaba las otras dos varitas de Crabbe y Goyle y penso"como lo habra echo?"

-Es k eres sordo tu varita la tengo yo no puedes hacer magia.-dijo bellaxtrix esta vez mas alto al ver como Harry levantaba la varita hacia ella.

-Profesor sake a Malfoy de aki yo me encargo de entretener a Lextrang.-tras decir esto

luego añadio-cuando este a salvo venga a ayudarme le estare esperando.

-Trankilo potter no tardare es mas no me voy a mover de aki.Harry lo miro y este le devolvio la mirada.

-Puede hacerme un favor?-

-Cual?-pregunto Snape.

-Solo se metera si estoy apunto de morir, es k tengo una deuda con ella.

-tras decir esto miro a lextrang y le dijo- lista-

-ASi k te pinsas k me vas a vencer y ademas con una varita k no es la tuya k ingenuo. aya voy "riptu sempra".

Harry lo eskivo sin mas y le dijo-K es eso lo mejor k puedes hacer- tras decir eso luego añadio -te suenan esas palabras verdad-

-Por supuesto k si como no, son las mismas k me dijo el estupido de mi primo antes de morir, no me digas k te enfrentas a mi x el para vengar su muerte no me lo puedo creer.Vas a morir por intentar vengar al estupido de mi primo.

-Profesor no se muevan de ahy ni usted ni Malfoy asi les vayan los hechizos...-pero no acabo la frase xk malfoy dijo.

-Potter estas loco si piensas k me voy a kedar aki si viene algun hechizo para aka.

Harry hizo como k no lo havia escuchado y depues prosiguio hablando-he levantado un escudo protector k ni el avara kedabra puede traspasar de echo usted ya lo vio antes profesor.

Lestrange aprovecho k Harry estaba hablando y lo ataco.

Pero su hechizo ni le rozo.

-Se puede saber como es k no te doy nunca, eso es imposible.

-Sera k tienes muy mala punteria lextrang.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Tras decir esto le lanzo un hechizo con un destello lila k lextrang evito pero lo k no esperaba es k harry habia echo dos a la vez uno sin varita y otro con ella.el segundo le dio de pleno y la tiro hacia atras esta se levanto con mucha dificultad, mientras Malfoy y Snape miraban el duelo.

-Pero profesor como hizo eso es muy rapido lanzo dos destellos en muy poco tiempo.

-Eso parece Malfoy es bastante bueno despues de todo.

-Veo k te subestime potter pero no pasa nada ahora vamos a ir en serio veo k asta sin tu varita eres bueno.

-Lextrang no me digas k todavia no te has dado cuenta de k la varita k tiene es la suya propia al igual k la k yo tengo es la mia tu posees las Crabbe y Goyle.

Dijo Snape al oir esto Malfoy volvio a mirar la varita k tenia Harry y dijo-es verdad esa es tu varita potter, pero k es lo k esta pasando?

-Eso es imposible- al ver las dos varitas de su mano se kedo muy palida luego dijo- Veo k tienes recursos pero eso no basta para ganarme."EXPELIARMUS"- grito Lestrange a Harry se le cayo la varita y Snape se levanto para ir pero Harry le dijo

-No, no ve k todavia no estoy a punto de morir creo k fui muy claro cuando dije las condiciones de k usted entrara a la pelea.

-Potter tu estas tonto te va a matar ya no tienes varita k utilizar-

-Malfoy kieres cayarte ya de una buena vez.-dijo Harry mientras miraba a Bellaxtrix como se reia.-Bueno a k esperas para atacarme lextrang.Estoy sin varita haber k tal se te da.Lextrang levanto su varita y mientras harry cerro los ojos ella le lanzo el hechizo y antes de k saliera de su varita harry dijO- Profesor agachese Malfoy tu tambien, de la varita de lextrang salio una luz de un color azul intenso pero no llego a rozar a harry sino k este volvio contra la k lo habia hecho y al darle hubo una gran explosion.

Lextrang cayo al suelo con muchas heridas, Snape y Malfoy estaban bien y cuando miraron viero k Harry estaba de pie mirando al frente con su varita en la mano apuntando a lextrang.Esta comenzo a moverse y de la nada aparecio Lucyus y dijo.

-Tu se puede saber k haces aki, Hoy apareces en todas partes potter.-y miro a draco k estaba con Snape.

-Y tu me las pagaras maldito niño no sabes lo k acabas de hacer- y cuando dijo esas palabras vio k Snape se movia y añadio.-como puede ser k sigas vivo.Lextrang se puede saber como es k no has terminado con ninguno de ellos a nuestro señor no le

va a gustar nada esto.

-Yo solo me enfrente a potter es k el levanto un escudo para no poder matar ni a Snape ni a tu hijo Malfoy.-

-Como es k ahora defiendes a mi hijo en potter no es tu mayor enemigo en howarst?.

-Aunke asi fuera a demostrado k no se kiere unir a voldemort y con eso me vasta para ver k no es lo k yo habia pensado lo juzgue xk creia k era igual k usted y hoy me di cuenta k no es asi.

-Esto tiene gracia mi señor te enseña como lo estamos matando y en vez de pensar k ya te as librado de el, ademas de saber k si se lo decias a ese imbecil el iva a venir corriendo a salvarle, y asi te hubieras librado de dos de tus peores enemigos, no tu decides venir y ayudarlos a hambos.

-Asi es, tienes algun problema.dijo Harry miorando a Lucyus con la varita todavia levantada.

-Lextrang xk cuando me dijiste k ivas a matar a estos dos traidores no me dijiste k Potter estaba aki, te podia haber advertido de k es capaz de hacer magia sin varita seguro k se dejo kitar la varita para k te confiaras.

-Pues no te ekivocas o no ves k en mi mano esta la varita.-dijo harry mientras seguia apuntandolo.

-Como es eso de k puede hacer magia sin varita nunca lo habia oido-dijo malfoy mientras miraba a Harry y a su padre.

-Asi k fue asi como me arrebataste tu varita verdaD POTTER?.-dijo lextrang k no podia casi hablar

-Asi es, bueno Lucyus no tengo todo el dia empiezas o no,.-dijo Harry mirandolo con los ojos color esmeralda

k tanto le gustaban a una casstaña k estaba sentada en la cocina de una casa pensando,en como estaria el.

-Potter te crees k soy tonto a mi no me vas a hacer lo mismo k a ella eso k te kede claro.Ademas yo me voy no voy a luchar contra ti.

-Y eso kien lo ha decidido Lucyus.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su cara.

-A k te refieres Potter-dijo Snape k se habia levantado y ahora miraba al muchacho de 16 años k estaba delante de el.

-No se meta profesor.-dijo Harry mientras veia la cara de miedo de Lucyus.

-No pensaras hacer lo k me dijiste antes verdad Potter, eso es imposible eres incapaz de matar a nadie

seguro k si hubieses kerido matar de verdad a lextrang ya estaria muerta no mal herida de graveda.

-Y no as pensado k podria kerer k tu vinieses a mi y asi matar a dos de una vez.-dijo harry mientras los miraba muy serio.

-Para eso tendrias k impedir k salieran Potter y eso es imposible mi padre ya se puede desaparecer de lo lugares o es k se te ha olvidado ese pekeño detalle cara rajada.Malfoy miraba a Harry y este tenia en su cara rencor y odio hacia las dos personas k estaban delante del.

-Si es verdad k no les puedo impedir salir dime xk tu padre me mira con esa cara de miedo.-dijo Harry mientras miraba a los dos Malfoys.

-Eso no es cierto yo no te tengo miedo Potter, -dijo Lucyus levantandose.

-Al fin te has decidido a venir a pelear- dijo Harry biendo k se levantaba pero Malfoy en vez de eso cogio a su hijo y lo puso delante suya y dijo

-Venga Potter o kitas esa dichosa barrera tuya o lo mato.-dijo Malfoy apuntando a Draco en la nuca.

-No- grito Snape intentando coger a draco

-Profesor no se preocupe por Malfoy a el no le va a pasar nada, y tu Lucyus dile a Voldemort k mi respuesta es la misma k le dio mi madre- y dicho esto grito-"EXPELIARMUS" y el hechizo paso de draco y fue directo a LUcyus y le dio de pleno pero al hacer eso Harry tuvo k descuidar un poco su barrera y Lucyus y Bellaxtrix consiguieron escapar.

-Baya se me han escapado.-dijo Harry bajando la varita y se acerco a Malfoy y le dijo,-estas bien?

-Si- dijo este tan sorprendido por lo k acababa de presenciar k no se podia ni mover.

Harry empezo a handar pero se desmayo y justo cuando caia Malfoy lo cogio y entonces partieron a grinmul place.

Al cabo de una media hora llegaron los tres a grinmul place, al entrar todos salieron a ver k tal estaban y vieron a Harry apoyado en Snape y en Malfoy.

-Profesor xk no me dijo k Potter estaba enfermo no lo habria dejado luchar solo,-dijo draco mientras lo dejaban en la cama.

-De verdad lo habrias ayudado?

-X supuesto no lo iva a dejar morir x muy detestable k haya sido se arriesgo x ayudarme a mi cuando mi propìo padre estuvo apunto de matarme.-dijo Draco

Y tras eso salio de la habitacion seguido de Snape, abajo los estaban esperando y cuando llegaron a la escalera del final Dumbledore los llamo y estos fueron.

-K fue lo k paso para k bolviera otra vez asi?

-K otra vez cuantas veces ah luchado hoy?-pregunto Draco

-Pues esta es la tercera.-dijo Snape.

-La tercera y kien a ganado?.y contra kien a luchado?-pregunto draco otra vez.

-Dos de ellas contra tu padre y en esas dos ocasiones dejo en una a 7 mortinfagos inconscientes y en otra a 2 ademas de a uno sin hablar y paralizado¨de cintura para abajo.Y bueno a tu padre ya lo viste como estaba, k hasta se le reflejaba el miedo cuando lo vio alli.

-Un momento Kien estaba alli si no era el padre de Malfoy?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-Crabbe, Goyle y Bellaxtrix a esta la dejo medio muerta pero antes de eso dijo"eso es lo mejor k puedes hacer" recuerdas esa frase."

-Asi k eso dijo, muy bien voy a subir a hablar con el vosotros descansas seguro k estareis cansados.

-Pero k dice cansados de k si lo unico k hicimos fue mirar el resto lo hizo él.-dijo draco.

-Perdone dumbledore podria decirle algo k me parecio raro.-dijo Snape

-Si claro de k se trata?-

-Es k le dijo a Lucyus k le dijera a Voldemort k su respuesta era la misma k le habia dado su madre anteriormente.

-Si ya veo creo entender-dijo dumbledore y tras decir eso salio y comenzo a subir las escaleras hacia la habitacion de Harry.Cuando estaba apunto de entrar esta se abrio y aparecio Harry.

-Hola Harry, kerria hablar contigo un momento.

-Yo no tengo nada k hablar con usted si me permite.- dijo este intentando pasar, pero Dumbledore no lo dejo y dijo.

-Creo k tu no pero yo si-tras decir esto cogio del brazo a Harry y lo metio en la habitacion.

Harry no keria hablar con el y intento soltarse pero Dumbledore le dijo:-Harry si kieres lo podemos hacer x las malas a mi me da igual.- Harry se kedo kieto,y decidio entrar en la habitacion ya k no keria hacer daño a ese hombre aunke hubo alguna k otra vez k kiso pegarle un puñetazo pero nunca lo hizo.

-Bien veo k al final al cedido.-

-Se puede saber k es lo k kiere ahora.-dijo Harry sin mirarlo.

-Harry creo k es mejor k te calmes, llevas hoy un dia muy agetreado y te has exigido mucho.

-No se k es lo k kiere y si no me lo dice pronto me largo.

-No yo solo keria decirte k al alejar a la gente k kieres n es la solucion.

-No se a k se refiere yo no hago nada.-dijo Harry sin mirar a Dumbledore

-Harry la contestacion k le diste a tus amigos no fue nada amable, los trataste como si los odiaras en vez de lo k sientes en realidad.

-Es k no se kiere dar cuenta VERDAD SI ELLOS SIGUEN A MI LADO VAN A MORIR.-dijo Harry gritando.

-Creo k te ekivocas Harry aunke los apates de tu lado el va a seguir detras de ellos x k sabe k a ti te importan y k sufririas si les pasara algo.

-Pero si el cree k ya no me importa los dejara en paz.

-Puede k eso sea lo k tu mente le pueda decir pero y tu corazon Harry, crees k el no le dira lo k sientes de verdad?-dijo Dumbledore mirando al chico a los ojos.

-Él mi corazon no lo puede leer, y si es asi hare k mi corazon sea el mas frio del mundo.dijo el moreno mirando a su profesor.

-Bueno yo solo keria darte ese consejo Tu haz lo k te plazca.

Harry se levanto y le dijo:-Como estan Malfoy y Snape les hice daño?.-

-No pero x k lo dices esk acaso podrias Haberselo hecho?

-Es k hubo una gran explosion cuando atake a Bellaxtrix con su propio hechizo.-dijo el moreno.

-Harry ves como tu corazon no lo puedes hacer frio es con tus propios enemigos y no eres capaz de acerles daño al igual k x mucha venganza k kieras con bellaxtrix no fuiste capaz de matarla de echo estoy seguro k paraste tu mismo el atake cuando viste k estaba apunto de morir.

Harry no dijo nada ya k como siempre su profesor tenia razon en el ultimo atake se paro para no matarla ya k el no se consideraba un asesino, y en ese momento se acordo de lo k voldemort le habia dicho y este le dijo-

-Voldemort va a atacar a mi tia, ella no tiene como defenderse tiene k ir alguien a ayudarla.dijo Harry

-Trankilo ya me e encargado de eso y los e escondido para k no les puedan hacer nada, y keria decirte k estoy muy orgulloso de ti Harry, menos con lo k respecta a tus amigos.

-Pues n se xk esta orgulloso de mi.-dijo este k no entendia.

-X la respuesta k le diste a voldemort de su oferta.-

-Como sabe usted eso? kien se lo dijo?

- Snape me dijo lo k le habias dicho a Malfoy y yo deduje el resto.-

-hice lo k debia nada mas.-

-Harry espero k hagas lo mejor para ti pero te repito k el camino no es alejarlos a todos de ti. Pero si todavia sigues con esa idea yo solo te dire k no creo k en primer lugar la SÑ.Granger se aleje de usted, y tampoco k el profesor Lupin al igual k el sñ.Weasley lo dejen solo.

-Si no kieren me da igual soy yo el k decide con kien voy.

-Harry te puedo preguntar algo.

-Si.-dijo Harry k se habia acercado a la puerta.

-A k se debe k ahora trates tambien a Malfoy y a el profesor Snape?.

-A Snape x k es de mi familia y a Malfoy no lo trato de ninguna manera.

-Bueno eso era todo ya te puedes marchar.

-Profsor kisiera peidrle k si puedo salir de esta casa aki no me encuentro comodo.-

-Lo siento Harry pero no es posible ya se k esta casa no es comoda para ti pero sigue siendo la sede de la orden y no podemos cambiarla.

-Ya veo.-tras decir esto salio de la habitacion y subio las escaleras y al llegar al piso de arriba abrio la puerta

de una habitacion y resulto ser la habitacion de Sirius .

La habitacion k el ocupaba cuando vivia alli, en la mesita tenia una foto de él, y al lado otra en la k salian sus padres Sirius y una chica al lado de los tres.

Esta era morena de ojos negros y un pelo muy largo k le llegaba a la cintura se veia k eran muy amigos, pero cuando se fijo en la chica se dio cuenta de k era Lextrang cuando era joven, al verla tan contenta en esa foto Harry sintio una punzada y se preguntaba"como puede estar ahy al lado de ellos? como es k estan todos tan contentos? kien le iva a decir a Sirius en esa epoca

k ella lo iva a matar unos años mas tarde con lo bien k parecian llevarse."dejo la foto en su sitio y siguio mirando la habitacion y alli en lo alto de la cama encontro una carta k estaba sin abrir Harry se acerco y al verla el sobre traia.

"Para Harry James Potter"

Harry la cogio pero no se atrevio a abrirla asi k se la guardo en un bolsillo y salio de la habitacion.

Harry habia vuelto a su cuarto y se habia encerrado alli ya era la hora de comer y le picaron a la puerta.

-Kien es?-dijo este.

-Harry soy yo la señora Weasley dice k si vas a bajar a comer.-dijo Hermione detras de la puerta.

Harry cuando oyo su voz se kedo un rato callado intentando guardarla en su mente cuando esta volvio a hablar.

-Harry?

-No, no voy a comer y hazme el favor de no volver a venir, no kiero ni oirte.-dijo Harry lo mas frio k pudo.

Hermione al oir esto se sintio muy mal y se fue sin decirle nada, no entendia como Harry se habia buelto tan antipatico con ella.

AL llegar abajo le dijo a los demas.

-Dice k no va a comer k no tiene hambre y k le haga el favor de dejarlo empaz y de no volver a hablarle.-tras decir esto se dispuso a salir de la cocina pero ron le dijo.

-Este esta tonto o k? se puede saber k mosca le ha picado.

-Ron tienes k entenderlo lo esta pasando mal.-le dijo su madre.

-Y x eso se puede dedicar a tratarnos peor incluso de como Malfoy nos a llegado a tratar.-dijo Ron muy enfadado.

-Oye pobreton a mi me dejas en paz de este asunto k yo no te he dicho nada.

-Malfoy tu te callas.

-Kien lo manda?

-O te callas o te hago callar yo.-dijo Ron k se habia levantado.

-Venga kiero ver como lo intentas, x si no te as dado cuenta potter ya se canso de estar siempre de niñera.

-Se puede saber a k te refieres?.-dijo Ron k se estaba poniendo muy rojo.

-A k ya se canso de sacarte las castañas del fuego, y x si no te fijaste no kiere saber nada de ti ni de esa.

-Se puede saber kien te ha dicho eso en listo xk no creo k te lo haya dicho el y es mas k pintas en esta casa, largate de aki.-dijo Ron

Hermione estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina y estaba apunto de llorar, cuando dijo

-Ron, Malfoy dejadlo ya.

-No Hermione este me va a decir kien le dijo eso y kien lo dejo k se kedara aki.

-Fuy yo tienes algun problema Weasley, xk si es asi te puedes largar ahora mismo.-Harry acababa de entrar en la cocina , y tras decir eso todos se le kedaron mirando.

-Pero Harry se puede saber a k viene esto.

-Biene a k Malfoy tiene razon estoy arto de ustedes y kiero k me dejen empaz,-miro a Hermione y añadio-ambos.

Hermione ya no aguanto mas y salio llorando de la cocina Harry al verla kiso ir detras de ella pero se lo penso mejor y se kedo alli plantado mirando a Ron, y este se dirigio a su amigo y le dijo:

-No se k crees k estas haciendo pero si eso es lo k kieres descuida me alejare de ti.

-Muy bien asi es eso es lo k kiero, ah x cierto tu duermes a partir de hoy con Neville.

-Eso no hace falta k me lo digas, era lo k iva a hacer.

Ron salio de la cocina y los k todavia kedaban en ella miraban a Harry con cara de asombro, entonces Lupin se levanto y le dijo.

-Harry me gustaria hablar un momento contigo a solas.

-Lo siento pero yo no tengo nada k hablar con usted ya le dije anteriormente k me dejara empaz y k no volviera a hablarme.

-Si asi es pero es la ultima conversacion k vamos a tener acompañame.

-Como le acabo de decir no voy a ir.- y miro a su antiguo profesor y este al mirarlo vio como sus ojos se habian buelto muy frios y como ese verde intenso le decia k no keria hablar con el tras eso kito la mirada de su antiguo profesor y dijo:-Malfoy acompañame kiero hablar contigo.-y salio de la cocina

Lupin seguia de pie mirando a Harry como se alejaba y pensando k se parecia mas a su padre

cada dia, y tras ver como desaparecia x la escalera se dirigio a la sala, donde dumbledore y Snape estaban hablando.

-Lupin k es lo k sucedia en la cocina hoy voces.-dijo Snape mirando a lUpin.

-K Harry acaba de decirles a Ron y a Hermione k no kiere saber nada mas de ellos, y k si no les gusta la presencia de Malfoy k se vayan k el no los va a retener.

-Veo k esta decidido a hacerlo de verdad.-dijo Dumbledore cruzando sus manos.

-A k se refiere profesor.- Pregunto Snape-

-Me refiero a k kiere alejarlos de el para k voldemort no les haga daño.

-Pero no se da cuenta k no va a servir de nada.-dijo Snape.

-Puede k si sirva si es capaz de cerrar su corazon a voldemort pero eso va a ser imposible ya k no lo va a consegir nunca.

-A k se refiere x k no lo va a consegir nunca.

-Xk Harry ademas de apreciarlos esta enamorado de alguien y ese sentimiento no se puede guardar ni ocultar x mas k el kiera.-dijo Lupin.

-Pero yo no entiendo xk me kiere alejar a mi.

-Es muy facil no kiere perder al unico amigo de su padre k le keda.-dijo Dumbledore mirando a Lupìn.

-Tienes k entender Remus k ya solo le kedas tú, lo unico k conocio como un Padre fue a Sirius y este ya lo dejo, no kiere perderte a ti tambien.

-Pero Harry no se da cuenta de k Hermione es el blanco de voldemort ya k el sabe lo importante k es para él.

-Tienes razon Remus pero Harry no se ha dado cuenta de lo k siente x ella.

-Pero si todos nos hemos dado cuenta como es k el no.

-Snape tu mejor k nadie deberias de saberlo.-dijo Remus mirando a Snape.

-Él siempre la ha visto como su mejor amiga aunke poco a poco se a ido enamorando de ella sin darse cuenta es mas creo k ninguno de los dos ni de sus amigos se han dado cuenta.

-Pero Dumbledore si el no se da cuenta de su error la van a matar y ya sera muy tarde el mismo se va a destruir le esta sirviendo la victoria a Voldemort en bandeja.

-Esperemos k se de cuenta antes de k eso pase.

-Pero de verdad k lo va a dejar k siga asi?.-dijo Lupin.

-Yo ahy no puedo hacer nada, es mas el me dijo k no keria ni k yo me acercara a él.

-Y usted lo va a hacer?.-preguntaron Snape y Lupin a la vez.

-Remus se puede saber k le contetaste tu cuando te lo dijo

-Pues k ni lo pensara k no me iva a alejar de el.

-Pues mi respuesta fue "lo mismo k el profesor Lupin te contesto asi hare yo".

-Y k vamos a hacer si sus amigos se separan de el de verdad.

-Tu crees k el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger lo van a dejar.

-Yo creo k no.-dijo Lupin.

-Al igual k pienso yo.-Dijo Dumbledore.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Harry:

-Potter se puede saber k kerias.

-A partir de hoy vas a dormir aki.

-Pero de verdad k te vas a alejar de ellos?.-dijo Draco levantandose de la cama para mirarlo.

-Asi es ya me canse de estar todo el dia con ellos.-

-Mira potter tu haz lo k kieras pero deverias de pensar un poco lo k haces.

-A k te refieres Malfoy.

-A k esta no es la solucion el señor oscuro no los va a dejar aunke tu los alejes.

-Se puede saber xk me dices esto, y como te has enterado.

-Solo hace falta fijarse un poco, cuando viste a esa sangere sucia llorar kisiste ir detras de ella.

-Malfoy no la vuelvas a llamar asi te lo advierto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo Potter pero a mi no me la vas a dar.

-Bueno keria decirte k si me harias un favor.

-Segun cual sea.

-Necesito k delante de ellos te comportes como si nos llevasemos bien, y fuesemos amigos.

-Bueno eso no es dificil pero no creo k se lo tragen, ya k si me meto con ellos tu no lo vas a aguantar.

-Pues con k no lo hagas estamos de sobra.

-Bueno despues de todo me salvaste la vida asi k esta bien te ayudare pero solo te digo k estas haciendo el tonto.

-No se xk.

-Seras capaz de no mirar y mantenerte fuera de la vida de ese Weasley?

-Si estoy seguro k si.-dijo Harry muy seguro.

-Y de esa Granger?.-dijo Malfoy mirandolo con una sonrisa, Harry se kedo cayado un rato y luego dijo.

-Tambien no veo xk no.

-Seguro k si?

-Malfoy a donde kieres llegar?

-A k si tu ves a Hermione k esta con algun chico, saliendo o si se enrrolla con alguno a ti no te va a importar, verdad k no Potter?

-Pues no xk me iva a importar?

-Potter todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta menos tu, eso si es tener vista.

-Malfoy me lo vas a decir, de una vez.

-Si k estoy seguro de k esa Granger te gusta, ah y x cierto si vamos a actuar como si fueramos amigos llamame Draco vale Potter.

-Lo mismo te digo llamame Harry.

Tras decir esto el rubio salio de la habitacion y dejo a Harry solo pensnando en lo k le acababa de decir Malfoy.

Seria verdad k el estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. No seguro k no ella era eso su mejor amiga nada mas, "verdad?" se pregunto a él mismo.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y Ron y Hermione no Hablaron con Harry ni una sola vez, y casi no lo veian y cuando lo veian siempre estaba con Draco Malfoy.

Hablando y riendo, incluso jugando a QUIDICH. asi fue pasando el tiempo hasta la noche anterior a regresar a Howarts.

-Olle Harry k dice la madre del pobreton k vajes a cenar.

-Draco k te dije el otro dia.

-Vale, vale bueno vajas o no?

-Si vamos.

-Olle en Howarts tambien estaremos asi.

-Si no te importase necesitaria k si solo en algunas ocasiones en otras estare con Seamus y con Dean.

-Deacuerdo asi sera.En el tren no me importa ir contigo.Total dudo k Crabbe y Goyle bayan a estar muy contentos conmigo despues de lo k les hiciste a sus padres x mi culpa.

-Pues no se hable mas.

Al entrar en la cocina habia mucha mas gente de la k el hubiese pensado.

-Ha Harry estabamos esperandote Dumbledore nos dijo k te dijeramos k mañana ireis con escolta.-dijo fred

-Si y tanto Fred como yo formamos parte de ella.dijo George.

-Bueno vale esta bien. dijo Harry a ellos no tenia x k tratarlos mal ya k no les importaban tanto como Ron y Hermione de echo solo trataba mal a ellos dos, a Luna Lovegood, a Neville longboton, y a Giny k fueron los k le habia ayudado el año pasado y a x los k voldemort habia ido.

-Yo no lo entiendo solo nos trata mal a nosotros.-dijo Giny hablando con Hermione.

-Ya me he fijado, estoy segura de k kiere alejarnos de él y no sabe k no me pienso alejar ni un centrimeto.

-Tu crees k en Howarts este asi.-le pregunto Ron a Hermione k se acababa de hacercar a ellas.

-No lo se pero espero k no.-Tras decir eso los demas se pusieron a hablar y Hermione se kedo mirando al moreno y este la miro y se kedaron un rato mirandose como se estuvieran hicnotizados, uno x los ojos color miel de esa castaña a la k ultimamente le habia hecho llorar muy a menudo, y ella x esos ojos verdes k hacia tiempo k buscaba con ansia, no podia pasar sin verlos, sin sentirlos mirandola fijamente como lo habia echo antiguamente, pero esa vez fue diferente ya k ninguno de los dos keria dejar de mirarse,

es mas, hubiesen deseado estar solos para poder haber estado asi mucho mas tiempo, pero Harry se dio cuenta de lo k estaba haciendo y retiro su mirada de la castaña y esta se fue ha hablar con los otros aunke de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al moreno, k al igual k ella miraba muy disimulado para k ella no se diera cuenta.

Pero habia alguien k si se habia dado cuenta y se acerco a Harry y le dijo en voz baja:

-Con k no te gusta esa Granger verdad Harry.

Harry miro a Draco y este le devolvio la mirada y luego miro a Hermione y le dijo a Harry:

-La verdad no tienes mal gusto esta muy bien esa Granger asi k si estas decidido a alejarte de ella dimelo, y asi lo intento yo.

Harry al oir esto se puso muy furioso y miro a Draco y le dijo:

-Se puede saber k estas diciendo Malfoy, ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, esta claro?.

-X supuesto, a mi ella no me interesa Harry, era solo para ponerte celoso y veo k lo he conseguido verdad? ahora venga dime otra vez k no te gusta.dijo Draco riendo y Harry le dio una colleja para k se cayara.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se fueron todos a la cama, y al llegar al cuarto en el bolsillo de harry brillo algo y Malfoy le dijo:

-Potter k es eso k te brilla.

-A k te refieres, y te repito k me llames Harry.

-Bueno eso es solo delante de ellos no?

-Y si un dia te ollen llamarme Potter? tras decir esto se miro el bolsillo y le dijo a Draco:

-Apaga las luces y baja la persiana corre.

Draco hizo lo k le habia mandado y Harry saco el espejo y dijo:

-Se puede saber k es lo k kieres Voldemort.-draco al oir esto miro a Harry con intriga.

-Veo potter k estas con el traidor, ya arreglare cuentas con el.

-Si eso es lo k has venido a decirme dejame ya empaz.-dijo Harry.

-No Potter no es eso yo keria decirte k fue muy astuto lo de esconder a tu tia, pero bueno solo keria decirte k me gustaruia saber cual es tu respuesta.

-Creo k Malfoy ya te la habra dicho o es tan inepto k no te pudo dar mi mensaje.

-Si, si k me lo dijo, pero keria oirtelo decfir a ti, veo k entonces no me mintio, pobre le hize muchos crucios xk creia k me mentia.

-Dime voldemort como esta lextrang?.-pregunto Harry con una sionrisa en la cara.

-Veo k entonces es verdad k se lo hiciste tú, verdad maldito potter eso no te lo voy a perdonar,te voy a kitar algo k te sea preciado.

-No se k me vas a kitar,ya no tengo nada.

-Bueno ya lo descubrire no voy a necesitar mucho tiempo para descubrirlo te lo aseguro., bueno ya nos veremos ah y tu Malfoy yo k tu me cubria las espaldas en Howarts no vas a tener una buena biembenida creo jajajaja.-tras decir esto desaparecio.

-Ves como las voy a pasar en Howarts.

-A ti no te va a pasar nada.-dijo Harry k estaba intentando cerrar su corazon para k voldemort no lo pudiera ver al igual k su mente.

-Eso va a ser imposible de parar ya k en la sala comun nadie puede entrar.

-Malfoy no me digas k tienes miedo de esos dos gorilas.

-De ellos no pero es k no solo ellos tienen padres mortinfagos.

-Draco si te hacen algo yo te ayudare en lo k pueda, bueno me voy a duchar.

-Yo voy a dormir ya, k son las dos de la mañana, vaya ganas de bañarte ahora.

Harry se baño y como no tenia sueño se echo en la cama, no tenia la camiseta ya k tenia calor al ver k no se podia dormir decidio bajar a comer algo.

Ya k estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina alguien choco con el y este al ver k se iva a caer lo cogio de donde pudo.

Al mirar pa ver kien era vio k era Hermione, estaba igual k la noche k la habia ido a buscar para k no la atacaran, con el camison corto, su pelo suelto y incluso con la misma cara de asombro.

k cuando vio a Harry en su casa.

Ella al mirar haber kien la habia empujado y luego cogido vio al moreno, x el k no podia dormir, estaba ahy enfrente de ella, mirandola como embobado,con esos ojos verdes puestos en ella y se fijo k no llevava camiseta y k ella tenia las manos apolladas en el pecho de él y k el tenia las manos alrededor de su cintura.

Ella sintio unas ganas tremendas de kedarse asi kon el para siempre, y él estaba muy agusto con ella asi

y tambien keria kedarse asi, con sus manos alrededor de la castaña, Hermione lo miro a los ojos y Harry a ella tambien, se estaban mirando fijamente cuando Harry le pregunto:

-Estas bien?.-se lo dijo con una voz muy dulce y ella le dijo:

-Si gracias.-y siguieron mirandose, Harry estaba intentando soltarla xk no keria k ella se diera cuenta, pero en lugar de eso la apreto mas contra el, mientras pensaba"no puedo tengo k soltarla, pero es k estoy tan bien y la tengo tan cerca si solo le doy un beso no pasara nada,pero no puedo tengo k alejarla de mi" intento separase de ella pero al echarla para atras descubrio k estaban contra la pared y k se tenia k alejar él, estaba apunto de hacerlo, pero no pudo no keria dejarla no keria soltarla keria tenerla ahy en ese momento no keria k se alejara de él.

Mientras la castaña lo miraba y pensaba"K no se separe de mi no kiero k se aleje kiero k se kede conmigo, ahora y siempre a mi lado, a mi no me importa lo k me pase pero kiero estar con él"

Los dos se empezaron a hacercar cada vez mas y ya k estaban apunto de juntar sus labios bajo alguien x las escaleras, Hermione abrio una puerta k habia detras de ella y metio a Harry alli con ella.

-Se puede saber donde se habra metido, me dijo k volvia enseguida.-dijo Giny k estaba en la cocina.

-Hermione sera mejor k salgas te esta buscando.-le dijo el moreno k estaba un poco decepcionado pero a la vez agradecido ya k no habia pasado nada.

Pero cuando fue a mirar a la castaña se dio cuenta de k estaban mas juntos k antes, su corazon empezo a latir mas deprisa ya k antes, habian estado a oscuras, pero ahora devido a Giny k habia encendido la luz para ver si veia a Hermione él la veia mejor y esta estaba tan cerca de él k se habia ruborizado un poco y se veia muy hermosa con ese color rojizo en sus mejillas, esta le dijo en bajito para k Giny no la oyera:

-Tu estas tonto si salgo se dara cuenta de k estabamos juntos aki.

-Y eso no tiene nada de malo, ademas no se xk me has metido aki.-dijo este k estaba muy nervioso ya k estaban muy apretujados y el intentaba separase de ella pero no podia xk no habia espacio donde se pudiera poner,entonces ella le dijo:

-X si no te has dado cuenta si ella nos ve como estamos va a pènsar mal.-dijo hermione k no sabia como impedir el tocar el pecho de este con las manos, x el poco espacio k habia.

-A k te refieres?.dijo este y entonces se dio cuenta de k todavia tenia las manos en la cintura de la castaña y ella le dijo:

-Yo k tu me fijaba en k no llevas camiseta o es k no te habias dado cuenta.-Harry al verse se ruborizo un poco y miro a la castaña y le dijo:

-Ya tienes razon y ademas tu con ese mini camison.-dijo este para k ella tambien se ruborizara, y asi fue ella se puso muy roja y le dijo.

-Callate, Harry esto es por tu culpa, xk aunke sea muy corto llevo algo.-tras decir esto vio k el moreno ahora era el k se habia puesto mas rojo, y le dijo a ella:

-Es k tenia calor, y de todas formas ese camison te keda muy bien.-esto ultimo se lo dijo muy bajito y al oido ya k se habia acercado para decirselo.

Hermione al oir esto se puso muy roja y al sentir el aliento de Harry tan cerca se puso muy nerviosa, este se dio cuenta y se sintio muy bien al ver a la castaña tan nerviosa.

-K pasa? es k te pongo nerbiosa?.

Hermione se acerco a el y le dijo al oido:

-Y yo a ti?.este al sentirla tan cerca tambien se puso nervioso entonces oyeron pasos de fuera y oyeron a Malfoy k hablaba.

-Y donde se habra metido este ahora, me dijo k se iva a duchar.-dicho esto entro en la cosina y vio a la mas pekeña de los Weasley bebiendo leche del brick con un camison un poco mas largo k el de Hermione el rubio al verla se kedo muy parado y esta al verlo le dijo:

-K haces tu aki?.

-Y tu Weasley?

-Busco a Hermione es k desaparecio, y tu?

-Yo ,-estovo apunto de decir k buscaba a Harry pero creyo k era mejor k ella no pensara lo k el pensaba-keria un poco de leche.

Desde el armario Hermione y Harry lo oian todo y Harry aunke miraba a la castaña muy atento penso "Gracias Malfoy"

-Bueno pues aki tienes.-dijo Giny y le acerco el cartón el rubio lo cogio pero no kitaba la mirada de la peliroja.

Y esta a su vez se fijaba en lo guapo k era el slytherin.

-Gracias Giny.dijo este.

-Y eso k me llames x mi nombre.

-Ya ves las cosas cambian.

-Ya veo.

Esta paso x al lado del rubio y ya k estaba en el vestibulo el rubio penso algo y fue detras de ella, apago la luz,

-Creo k ya podemos salir.-dijo Harry aunke no era lo k keria.

Hermione asintio y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando el moreno le dijo:

-No, no aguanto mas.-y tras decir eso cogio a la chica cerro la puerta y se acerco a ella y estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y el le dijo:

-Perdona pero no puedo kedarme asi.-y tras decir eso se acerco mas y ella pensaba "no sabes cuanto deseaba esto Harry"

Poco a poco sus labios se juntaron y se empezaron a besar Harry le puso una mano en la cara mientras k la otra la tenia en la cintura,y ella tenia una mano en su pecho y la otra al rededor del cuello del moreno, y mientras ellos se estaban enrollando en el vestibulo Draco alcanzo a la menor de los Weasley y la cogio del brazo.

-Se puede saber k haces Malfoy.dijo la chica al ver al rubio tan cerca.-o me sueltas o grito te lo advierto.

-Bueno estoy seguro de k tus gritos despertaran a ese cuadro y no creo k kieras k tu madre nos pille asi.

Tras decir esto Giny le dijo.

-K es lo k kieres Malfoy?

-Solo te lo digo si me lo das.

-El k?

-Kiero robarte un beso.- dicho esto se acerco a la peliroja y la beso y ella le correspondio.

En el armario en el k estaban Harry y Hermione estos se habian empezado a separar, Harry la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y Hermione lo miraba preocupada.

-Harry k pasa, te sientes bien?.

Este se limpio las lagrimas y le dijo:

-Lo siento esto no deberia haber pasado.-tras decir esto salio del armario seguido de Hermione.

-Xk dices eso?.

-Xk no deberia de haber pasado no se k me paso crei ber a cho lo lamento.-le dijo Harry k habia cerrado los ojos mientras decia eso.

-Como as dicho? k creiste ver a Cho.-dijo Hermione k estaba apunto de llorar y luego se lo penso mejor y añadio:ya se lo k dices yo creia k eras Victor.

Harry al oir eso se dio la buelta y la miro ella estaba con una cara muy seria y el estaba muy enojado pero no podia decirle nada ya k habia empezado el.

-Bueno creo k me voy a ir a la cama buenas noches Granger.-y tras decir eso empezo a handar hacia el vestibulo, Hermione le alcanzo y le dijo:

-Ahora soy Granger hace un momento no verdad Potter.-dijo ella.

-Asi es lo mismo k yo era Harry y ahora soy Potter.

Ya estaban en el vestibulo y empezaron a discutir:

-Bueno mejor dicho eras Cho xk yo me imagine k eras ella.-dijo este k siguio andando.Hermione se acerco y le paro y le dijo:

-Ya al igual k tu yo pensaba k eras Victor, solo k habia una diferencia el besa mejor k tu?

Harry se kedo mirandola y detras de ellos Giny y Draco los estaban observando y escuchandolos ya k se habian separado al oir las voces de los otros dos.

-Pues Cho no veas yo creo k te supera en todo, creo k tienes k mejorar mucho Granger.

-Ya pero resulta k a mi cuando me besan piensan en mi y no en un exnovio muerto.-dijo Hermione k se habia enfurecido

-Mira Granger no creo k aya muchos k te ayan besado y si k hay uno k te ha besado sin pensar en ti.

-Ya el famoso Potter, k piensa en su exnovia pero bueno ya hablare con ella para preguntarle si te dejo x lo mal k besas.

Tras decir eso se dispuso a subir las escaleras pero Harry la cogio del brazo y tiro de ella y le dijo:

-Con k beso mal no haber k te parece esto.-y tras decir esto le entro y ella le correspondio Draco y Giny se kedaron con la boca abierta y se miraron mutuamente y Draco dijo:

-Joder vaya numerito.-

-Shhh caya k no te oigan vamonos dejemoslos solos.-

-Y si baja alguien y los pillan, tu y yo somos de fiar pero ahy un espia en la orden no podemos arriesgarnos.-tras decir eso dijo en voz alta.

-Chicos vais a tardar mucho.-

Harry se separo de Hermione al oir la voz de Malfoy y se puso muy rojo y lo miro y le dijo:

-Draco k haces aki?-

-Bueno k Hermione besa tan mal o mejoro desde hace cinco minutos aproximadamente.-dijo draco mirando a la chica k estaba muy roja.

-Draco, dejalos.-

-Pero me interesa saberlo no kiero kedarme sin la mitad del culebron.

-Se puede saber desde cuando estais aki.-dijo Harry mirandolos.

-Pues desde k Granger te dijo k cuando te beso pensaba k eras Krun.-

-Pero si eso es desde k salimos de ...-pero Hermione se cayo y los miro y dijo-y vosotros k haciais aki a oscuras y solos.

Giny se puso muy roja y Draco no dijo nada.

-O ya veo asi k no solo nosotros estabamos besandonos verdad chicos.-dijo Harry acercandose a Draco.

-Callate Harry.-dijo Ginny.

-Bueno sera mejor k nos bayamos a acostar.-dijo Draco.

-Aunke me interesa saber si este sabe besar bien o no.-

-Pues no.-dijo Hermione y subio para arriba.

-Bueno no soy el unico ya k ella tampoco sabe.- dijo Harry subiendo detras de ella.

-Pues bien k os gusto a los dos.-les dijo Draco, estos se bolvieron y le echaron una mirada asesina.-k es la verdad lo estabais disfrutando.

-Draco mas te vale k esto no salga de aki o se enteraran de lo vuestro.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Harry y Hermiopne desaparecieron y Draco se acerco a Giny y le dijo.

-Buenas noches k descanses.-despues de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se fueron todos a sus cuartos y Harry estaba echado en la cama pensando en lo k Hermione le habia dicho"tan mal beso" penso este.

Mientras en el cuarto de las chicas Giny le dijo a Hermione:

-De verdad besa tan mal?.-

-Si.-dijo esta mirando para otro lado

-Hermione si asi fuese te abrias despegado de el y no cuando Draco hablo si no antes.

-tras decir eso se echo a dormir y Hermione penso"claro k no es solo k dijo k esa idiota de Cho era mejor k yo.

Al dia siguiente se levantaron todos muy temprano Harry iva con Draco hablando y Hermione iva con Giny.

Cuando se reunieron abajo Hermione y Harry no se miraban pero Draco y Ginny si aunke con cuidado de k Ron no se diera cuenta de nada.

Entraron al vestibulo varios miembros de la orden, entre ellos estaban, Snape, Lupin, Tonks k esta vez iva con el pelo largo y muy negro, detras de ellos aparecieron Alastor Mody, el señor y la señora Weasley, y Fred y George.

-Bueno Dumbledore me dijo k os pusiera de la siguiente manera, fred, george, y sus padres con Ron, Luna y Neville. ellos iren delante.

Snape y alastor con Giny y con Malfoy, y x ultimo Harry y Hermione van a venir conmigo y con Lupin.

-Xk Giny tiene k ir con ese.-dijo Ron k se Habia moskeado muchisimo.

-Xk Dumbledore lo ha mandado asi.

Despues de seguir discutiendo un poco con cada uno k no estaba de acuerdo con el repartimiento Tonks dijo:

-Bueno veo k solo hay una pareja k no se ha kejado x ir junta.-dijo esta con una sonrisa mirando a Harry y a Hermione k no habia habierto la boca.

Draco y Giny se habian kejado para k no sospechasen de k estaban contentos de ir juntos.

-A mi es k ni me va, ni me viene con kien voy aunke hubiera preferido ir con otra persona, k con la sabelotodo de Granger.-dijo Harry sin mirarla

Todos se kedaron muy cayados tras oir esto y Hermione lo miro y dijo:

-Se puede saber de k vas Potter?-

-Pues no entiendo a k te refieres,-dijo este.

-Creo k hubiera sido mejor k estubieses cayada Tonks.-dijo la señora Weasley.

-Si creo k tienes razon Molly, bueno dejarlo ya vamonos k no vais a llegar.

Despues de decir esto cogio a Hermione k iva a decirle una cosa a Harry y salio con ella de la casa,

detras de Snape y los otros k ya habian salido de la casa, asi dentro solo se kedaron Harry y Lupin dentro de la casa y Harry fue a salir y Lupin le dijo:

-No se si sabes k si sigues con esa actitud se va acabar cansando y se alejara de ti.

-Eso es exactamente lo k kiero.- le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.-es mas me gustaria k no volvieras a hablarme nunca mas.

-Sabes k eres como un niño pekeño crei k tenias mas cabeza pero veo k sigues siendo un niño, creo k va siendo hora de k crezcas.

Lupin salio de la casa pero antes le dijo:-kiero k sepas k tu padre no consiguio alejarme de el, y dudo k tu lo consigas ya k me preocupo x ti como si fueras mi propio hijo, sera mejor k te des prisa o llegaras tarde.

Estaban ya fuera de la casa cuando Harry le dijo:

-Kiero k sepas k no eres mi padre y k no te necesito para nada,- no miro a Lupim a la cara tan solo echo a handar hacia un coche en el k estaba ya Tonks y Hermione, cuando iva a subir Lupin le dijo en bajo.

-Se ke no lo dices de verdad, eres igual k tu padre y cuando me mientes te pasa como a el, no eres capaz de mirarme a la cara.-Lupin subio al coche y Harry tambien.

Tonks se sento atras entre Harry y Hermione para k no discutieran aunke Harry no tenia ninguna gana de discutir, ya k estaba pensando en lo k Lupin le habia dicho tanto dentro como fuera de la casa.

Llegaron a la estacion muy rapido y alli se unieron todos Harry se reunio con Draco y empezaron a hablar, los otros se estaban despidiendo de todos y cuando Lupin se estaba acercando a Harry,

Este le dijo a Draco:

-Bueno te espero en uno de los vagones,- y se subio al tren.

Lupin se paro al ver k el moreno subia al tren y la señora Weasley se le acerco y le dijo:

-Donde esta Harry?.

-Acaba de subir al tren.-

-Y no se despidio de nadie.-

-Asi es, esta demasiado rebelde este año creo k dumbledore va a tener muchos problemas.

-Yo pienso lo mismo.-dijo el señor Weasley k se habia acercado tras despedirse de todos, y estaba viendo como subian al tren y este se alejaba de alli.

-Bueno espero k no sea demasiado y cambie de actitud pronto.

Hermione k ya estaba en uno de los vagones con Ron, Luna, Giny, Neville, Draco y Harry, estaba pensando en lo ke Lupin le habia dicho antes de despedirse de ella en la estacion, "cuida de Harry esta pasandolo muy mal y no le hagas caso a todo lo k te diga, esta intentando algo k no puede consegir me lo prometes k aunke te trate mal no lo vas a dejar solo?."

Hermione habia contestado k lo intentaria pero k el se estaba portando muy desagradable con ella incluso mas k con ron.

Recordo k Lupin se habia echado a reir y le habia dicho "eso es normal, ya lo entenderas."

Y se habia ido.

Draco se levanto y dijo:

-Voy al baño ahora vengo.

-Como si no kieres volver aki nadie te va a echar de menos.-dijo Ron k estaba jugando snak esplosibo con Neville y Luna.

-Weasley no te lo decia a ti te enteras.-

-Es k no se a kien se lo decias ya k no ceo k a nadie le importe.-

-Mira Weasley si lo k kieres es pelea x mi no hay problema.-

-De verdad genial eso era lo k keria oir.-dijo Ron sacando la varita y apuntando a Draco, Harry se estaba fijando en la escena y

Hermione se levanto y dijo.- Ron dejalo, no ves k te kiere probocar.

-A mi eso me da igual si lo k kiere es pelear venga yo no le tengo ningun miedo.

-A no Weasley pues venga vamos atacame.-dijo Draco sacando su varita y apuntando a Ron con ella.

Cuando Ron se dispuso a atacar Harry se levanto con la varita en la mano,

-Suelta esa varita Weasley si no vas a salir mal parado.-

-Vaya asi k ahora estas de parte de Malfoy verdad.-dijo Ron k segia apuntando a Draco.

-No estoy de parte de nadie es tan solo k delante de mi no vais a luchar.-y dicho esto miro a Ron y a Draco y les dijo.-guardar las varitas los dos ya.

-No se k te hace pensar k voy a hacer eso,-dijo Ron.

Y en ese momento se abrio la puerta del corpantimento y entro el Profesor Snape al k Dumbledore le habia pedido k viajara ese año en el tren.

-Se puede saber k esta pasando aki.-

-Nada profesor.-dijeron los dos guardando sus varitas.

-Muy bien asi me gusta.-y despues de decir esto miro a Hermione y le dijo.-señorita Granger agame el favor de venir conmigo y usted tambien Potter.

Harry y Hermione se miraron un momento y luego siguieron a Snape.

-Perdone Profesor Snape a donde vamos.-pregunto Hermione

-Vamos a un compartimento mas vacio tengo k deciros algo.

Ellos siguieron a Snape Harry iva mas atras mirando hacia otro lado, y Hermione iva muy cerca de Snape.

-Aki es entrad.-

Harry y Hermione entraron en el compartimento y Snape les dijo:

-Dumbledore me pidio k retome las clases de oclumancia contigo, y tambien k empezace con Hermione

solo k ella va a aprender tambien Legeremancia.-dijo este mirandolos a ambos

-Y xk el profesor Dumbledore kiere k yo aprenda oclumancia y legeremancia?-pregunto Hermione k no

lo entendia.

-Eso es algo k solo a él le importa señorita Granger y no kiera saber mas de la cuenta, bueno les keria decir k empezaremos el martes con las clases tendreis k estar en mi despacho a las 9 de la noche.

-Pero Profesor Snape a esa hora no nos esta permitido estar fuera de nuestras salas.-dijo Hermione.

-Y se puede saber desde cuando le importa eso, x k k yo recuerde les encanta andar x el castillo a desoras.-dijo Snape con la mirada fija en la castaña.

Terminaron la combersacion y Snape les dijo k ya se podian marchar, al salir del corpantimento vieron a Giny k iva corriendo hacia ellos.

-Harry necesito k vengas conmigo,-dijo esta k no podia casi hablar.-

-XK k es lo k kieres?.

-Es k unos de Slytherin entraron en nuestro compartimento y se dispusieron a atacar a

Malfoy mi hermano lo esta ayudando, pero son muchos y ellos no pueden con todos.

-Venga, vamos.-dijo este k echo a correr, Hermione le dijo a Giny.

-Como es k Ron le esta ayudando?.

-Dijo k si el ahora era amigo de Harry no lo iva a dejar solo, aunke la idea no le gustara demasiado.- Harry estaba escuchando esto y penso"gracias Ron, espero k estes bien".

Llegaron al sitio del compartimiento y vieron a dos Slytherin k tenian a Luna y a Neville cogidos, al fijarse vio k eran Crabbe y Goyle.

Y mas alante vieron a Pansy con otros dos chicos k ellos no conocian, estaban riendose y tenian a Malfoy retorciendose de dolor y ah Ron de rodillas en el suelo.

-Dejadlos en paz de una vez.-grito Giny desde atras.

Estos se dieron la vuelta y pansy dijo- k pasa es k la pekeña de los Weasley va a retarme?.

-No ella no pero yo si.-dijo Hermione levantando la varita.

-Vaya askerosa sangre sucia veo k tienes valor acaso es k kieres salir mal parada?.-dijo esta riendose.

-No se k te hace pensar k voy a perder con alguien tan poca cosa como tu.

Pansy levanto su varita y apunto a Hermione, entre tanto Harry se habia acercado a los dos chicos desconocidos.

-Yo k vosotros los dejaba y me iva.

-No creeras k nos asustas verdad maldito niño.-dijo uno de ellos k tenia el pelo rubio, igual al de Malfoy y los ojos acaramelados,

y mirandolo añadio-no creo k un insignificante estudiante de Howarts vaya a poder con un Durstang k esta especializado en las artes oscuras.

-Oye no lo subestimes el es...-pero un rayo rojo le dio en el hombro y Hermione le dijo.

-Creo k no deberias de descuidarte Pansy si no kieres perder.

-Maldita sangre sucia me las vas a pagar, "expeliarmus"-grito Pansy pero Hermione consigio eskivarlo a tiempo Harry se dio la vuelta para ver k Hermione estaba bien, al ver k estaba si volvio a mirar a los dos chicos.

-Asi k sois de Durstang, bueno si kereis podemos ver kien de los dos es mejor.-dijo Hary mirando a los dos chicos y luego fijandose en Draco k seguia en el suelo pero ya no estaba bajo la maldicion ya k el chico lo habia dejado cuando Harry se habia acercado.

-Bueno si kieres intentarlo yo no tengo ningun problema, ja veremos a ver si despues sigues con esa estupida sonrisa inepto.

Harry levanto su varita y Ron lo miro y le dijo:

-Harry saben casi lo mismo k los mortinfagos.-

El chico k habia estado hablando con Harry antes miraba a Ron y le dijo:

-Se puede saber como as dicho k se llama.-

Draco se empezo a levantar y miro al chico y le dijo:

-El se llama Harry, Harry Potter,- tras decir esto miro al chico y vio k este se ponia nervioso y ahora miraba a Harry buscando la cicatriz para ver si era cierto k el chico k habia enfrente de el era harry de verdad.-k paso Steve te has asustado?

-No seas estupido.- dijo este mirando a Draco y luego dijo:-es tan solo k sera mejor aplazarlo hasta estar en Howarts para k haya mas espacio, no crees k es mejor asi Potter?.

-A mi no me importa el espacio, pero si tu lo prefieres asi no hay problema.

-A ti Draco ya te pillaremos en Howarts dijo el otro chico, k era la primera vez k hablaba, este era de pelo negro muy oscuro y tenia unos ojos azules muy brillantes,-venga vamonos, Pansy te keda mucho?.

-No.- dijo esta k estaba viendo como Hermione la miraba,- venga vamonos y tu Sangre sucia ya nos veremos esto no se kedara asi eso te lo aseguro.-

Termino de decir eso y se fue con los otros dos y al ver k se ivan Crabbe y Goyle los siguieron mirando con asco a Malfoy.

-Oye,-les llamo Harry, estos se dieron la vuelta y les dijo:-yo k ustedes no les haria nada a ninguno de estos si no me las vais a pagar.-dijo Harry bajo y acercandose al chico al k Draco habia llamado Steve.

-Y k te hace pensar k me asustas en Potter?

-Bueno solo te lo digo a mi no me importa k me temais o no yo solo os advierto de k a ninguno de ellos les pase nada si no no respondo.-dicho esto se dio la vuelta y ayudo a Draco a levantarse y a entrar en el camerino mientras los demas ayudaban a Ron.

El resto de viaje fue trankilo al llegar a la estacion de Hosmeade los carros los estaban esperando, tomaron dos de los carros en uno ivan Ron, Neville, Luna, y una chica k tenia el pelo rojo y los ojos azules muy claros.

Esta parecia tener la misma edad de Ron y de los otros, era una chica delgada, un poco seria pero se veia k era simpatica.

En otro de los carros ivan Giny, Hermione, Draco y Harry.

Cuando llegaron a Howarts se fueron a sus respectivas mesas pero Dumbledore se levanto y dijo:

-Biembenidos a un año mas a Howarts espero k este año esten muy agusto aki, bueno me voy a dejar de chachara y empecemos con la seleccion de los nuevos alumnos.

La profesora Mcgonagall se acerco al taburete y al sombrero seleccionador y fue diciendo nombres uno tras otro, cuando ya todos los de primero fueron seleccionados kedaban 3 personas de pie dos de ellos eran los chicos k habian visto en el tren, luego estaba la peliroja, la profesora Mcgonagall dijo:

-Bueno y aki tenemos a tres trasladados de colegio, haber k casa correspondeis, Steve not.-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall

Este se fue al asiento y el sombrero no tardo nada en gritar:"Slytherin" el chico con una sonrisa se diriguio a la mesa de Slytherin y desde alli miro a Harry a los ojos.

Este le kito la mirada cuando Mcgonagall dijo el nombre del otro chico,"Francis Lextrange" Harry al oir este nombre

miro a Dumbledore y este lo miro y luego miro al chico k se ponia el sombrero, era alto de pelo negro y con unos ojos muy azules era el k le habia advertido a Malfoy k ya se vengarian en Howarts.

La chica peliroja al ver al chico se le kedo mirando con cara de odio y con ganas de tirarse a el, Harry se fijo x primera vez en la chica y esta al verlo le sonrio.

Harry al mirarla a los ojos sintio k le sonaba de algo esos ojos tan azules, le recordaban a alguien pero no era capaz de saber a kien,el sombrero seleccionador grito :"Slytherin" y el chico se fue tambien a la mesa solo k el no miraba a Harry si no k se fijaba en la castaña k estaba a unos asientos de este.

La profesora Mcgonagal dijo:

-Bueno ya solo kedas tu, ven y sientate.-

La profesora le puso el sombrero y este grito: "Grifindor"

La chica se levanto y recibio muchos aplausos de la mesa de Grifindor y ella se acerco a esta y fue recorriendola hasta llegar a Harry y y se sento al lado de este le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo al oido:

-Me llamo Nisa Black.-se separo de Harry y este la miro muy serio y luego le dijo:

-Como has dicho?.

Esta se rio y luego le volvio a decir en bajo:-Nisa Black.

Harry no se lo podia creer y de la chica paso a mirar a Dumbledore k le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo "asi es".

La chica miro a Hermione y le dijo:

-Tu debes de ser Hermione Granger, yo soy Nisa Black mi padre me hablo mucho de ti y me dijo k eras una bruja excepcional.

Luego miro a Neville y a Ron y les dijo:

Vosotros sois Ron Weasley,-este asintio pero no dijo nada no se abria imaginado nunca k Sirius tuviera una hija.- y tu Neville Longbotong.-este se asombro de k supiera su nombre y le dijo:

-Como sabes kien soy?-

-Mi padrino me ha hablado de ti.-y tras decir esto le dedico una sonrisa y este se puso un poco rojo.

Giny fue la k se animo a hablar y le dijo:

-Eres la hija de Sirius?.

-Asi es y tu debes de ser Giny la hermana de Ron, no es asi?.-

-Si.-dijo esta sonriendole.

Harry no se lo podia creer, miro un momento a la mesa de Slytherin y vio k Malfoy le decia "kien es?"

Harry le dijo k luego se lo diria, pero al mirar a la mesa de Slytherin se fijo en k el hijo de Lextrang, el de ojos azules y pelo muy negro no dejaba de ver hacia la mesa de grifindor Harry se fijo en el punto en el k miraba y

se dio cuenta de k estaba mirando a Hermione a el le empezo a entrar una furia incontrolada y un odio hacia ese chico ademas de x ser hijo de la k mato a su padrino x estar observando a su mejor amiga de esa forma.

A su vez Hermione miraba un poco enfadada a Nisa x estar al lado de Harry.

Dumbledore se levanto y dijo.

-Bueno creo k ya podemos decir k a comer todos.

Harry se levanto de su silla y salio del gran comedor justo cuando la comida aparecia en las bandejas, Hermione vio como se iva y fue detras de él.

Nisa estaba hablando con Neville y con Giny muy animada, aunke esta ultima se fijaba mas en un rubio de Slytherin k tambien la obserbaba a ella.

Ron x su parte estaba mirando a la puerta del gran comedor x donde sus dos mejores amigos se acababan de ir

y este pensaba" Hermione eres tonta te va a volver a tratar mal no se como puedes seguir intentando hablar con el despues de todo."

-Tal vez deberias de haber ido con ellos no crees?.-dijo una voz muy dulce k saco a Ron de sus pensamientos, al mirar kien le hablaba vio a Luna y le dijo:

-No, el no kiere k me hacerke asi k es mejor dejarlo solo.-

-Pero Hermione no se rinde, x k tu si?-

-Es k ella debe de ser tonta o le gusta k la traten de la patada pero a mi no me gusta.-

-Bueno te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo.- dijo Luna mirando al pelirojo y este le dijo:

-Hoy no, tal vez mañana es k no estoy de humor, no te enfadas verdad?- dijo este mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

-Claro k no, pero mañana vamos vale?-

-De acuerdo-dijo el pelirojo sonriendole, ella le devolvio la sonrisa y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Él k no se lo esperaba se puso rojo y sus amigos empezaron a interrogarlo acerca de eso cuando la chica se sento en su mesa.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo k daba a la sala comun de Grifindor un moreno se habia olvidado de preguntar la contraseña, y no podia entrar en la sala.

-Menos mal k me dio x seguirte si no tendrias k haberte esperado hasta k alguien llegase.-dijo la castaña k lo habia alcanzado.

Este al oirla le dio un buelco el corazon y la miro, esta le estaba sonriendo, el le retiro la mirada y le dijo:

-Piensas decir ya de una vez la maldita contraseña, no tengo todo el dia sabes?-

-Si, pues sabes k, k no te la voy a dar hasta k hablemos de lo k te pasa.

-A mi no me pasa nada o me la dices o me voy pero ya k no kiero seguir aki parado.

-Pues te puedes ir si kieres no te vas a librar de mi aunke kieras te voy a seguir a todas partes.

-Pues no se xk vas a hacer eso ya te dije k no kiero saber nada de ti k kiero k me dejes empaz de una buena vez.

-Creo k vas a tener k hacerlo mejor para k no te moleste y desde ahora te digo k hagas lo k hagas voy a estar siempre,-pero Harry dejo de escucharla y se fue Hermione lo siguio.

Harry llego a la sala de los menesteres y se metio alli Hermione unos minutos despues entro detras de él.

-Se puede saber k es lo k kieres Granger.-dijo Harry bolviendose a la chica.

-Pues para empezar k dejes de llamarme Granger Harry, kiero k me llames como siempre me has llamado.

Harry se fue hacia la puerta pero Hermione dijo:

-"INTENSI CIERRE"-LA PUERTA SE CERRO Y hARRY NO CONSEGUIA ABRIRLA.

-Segundo kiero k me escuches.-

-Dejame salir de aki no me gusta estar encerrado y lo sabes bien.-dijo este k no soltaba el pomo de la puerta.

-Bueno increible algo es algo ya admites k nos conocemos.

-Dejate de bromas y abreme la puerta kiero irme de aki, no kiero estar contigo.

Hermione se le acerco y le dijo:

-Harry escuchame bien hagas lo k hagas,-dijo mientras se acercaba mas.-digas lo k digas,-dijo otra vez acercandose mas.-nunca oyeme bien nunca me voy a alejar de ti.

Cuando termino de decir esto estaba muy cerca del moreno k habia soltado el pomo y se habia dado la buelta, este estaba muy nervioso ya k la castaña se habia acercado a el mucho.

-Y yo te he dicho k me habras esta maldita puerta y k me dejes salir de aki, es k no ves k no kiero estar ni un segundo contigo y menos a solas.

Hermione se rio y le dijo:-K pasa Harry te pone nervioso el estar solos.-dijo ella acercandose mas y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No seas tonta si no me pongo nervioso ni con un mortinfago como me voy a poner nervioso x ti.-dijo este k se habia ido al otro lado de la habitacion para alejarse de la castaña.

-Bueno si asi es, vamos a comprobarlo.-Hermione cerro los ojos y cuando los abrio la sala de los menesteres habia empekeñecido, hasta dejarlos en una sala pekeña y donde no cabia nadie mas.

Harry se dio la buelta y tenia a la castaña muy cerca y le dijo:

-Se puede saber a k juegas?.

-No es k no te pones nervioso al estar solos, bueno pues vamos a comprovarlo.-volvio a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrio estaban en un armario de limpieza, y estaban muy juntos la chica sonreia al ver la cara del moreno y le dijo.

-Creo k si, k el famoso Harry potter se pone nervioso al estar muy cerca de mi.-dicho esto se acerco a el y añadio:-te gustara saber k tu a mi tambien me pones nerviosa.

Hermione volvio a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrio estaban otra vez en la sala de los menesteres

pero ahora estaban muy juntos, y aunke la sala se habia agrandado ninguno de los dos se separaba el otro.

Hermione se fue acercando mas y mas y le dijo a Harry:- no te alejes de mi xfavor no me eches de tu lado.

Harry no sabia k decir tenia a la castaña muy cerca y esos labios k lo llamaban a gritos el no pudo aguantar y le dijo:

-No seria capaz a vivir si no estuvieras a mi lado.-despues de eso sus lavios se unieron en un beso muy tierno, el estaba muy mal ya k no keria k a la castaña le pasara nada, pero no podia evitar el besarla y el estar con ella cuando estaban tan cerca, y solos Hermione por su parte pensaba, k no keria k el moreno se alejase de ella k lo keria y k no iva a permitir k el pasara x todo solo sin ayuda.

Sus manos se entrelazaron y mientras se empezaron a separar Hermione le dijo:

-Harry no me dejes, no te separes de mi, seria mejor k yo este contigo k lejos de ti xk tanto si me tratas mal como si me tratas bien no me voy a separar de ti y ademas voy a estar contigo en la batalla final kieras o no, no te voy a dejar solo me hables o no.-Al oir esto Harry la miro y le dijo:

-No entiendes k el va a por ti k te va a matar kiere matarte a ti, yo no puedo permitir k pase eso, no kiero k tu mueras Hermione no kiero k eso suceda.-

-Y tu no entiendes k es mejor k este a tu lado, k k no lo este si estoy contigo no me va a poder hacer nada pero si no, le sera mas facil cogerme, a k no habias pensado en eso.-

-Hermione pues la verdad es k no.-Dijo Harry mirando a la castaña.

-Veo k ya me llamas x mi nombre.-tras decir esto se acerco al moreno y le volvio a besar este la cogio x la cintura y le correspondio al beso.

Tras estar asi un rato se separaron y Harry le dijo:

-Solo seguire a tu lado con una condicion, k aprendas oclumancia a toda costa.

-De acuerdo.-dijo la chica riendo.

-Hermione nadie debe enterarse k estamos juntos ni Ron ya k el no va a aprender oclumancia y el podria entar en su mente y descubrirlo.

-Trankilo Harry no se lo diremos a nadie.-dijo la chica y luego añadio."alohomora" y se oyo un ruido detras de ellos.

-No me digas k se podia abrir con eso solamente.-dijo el moreno k no se lo esperaba.

-Asi es.-dijo la castaña sonriendo.-es k como sabia k no ivas a caer en ese echizo pues.-dijo esta abriendo la puerta.

-Eso no es justo lo sabias Granger.

-Si señor Potter.

Fueron a la sala comun Hermione dijo la contraseña y Harry y ella entraron en la sala y vieron k todavia estaban todos en el gran comedor, asi k antes de irse cada uno a su cuarto Harry cogio a la castaña de la mano y tiro de

ella hacia el y la beso.

Ella se kedo muy parada al principio ya k no se lo esperaba y luego se dejo llevar x el moreno este comenzo a darle besos x el cuello y ella le dijo:

-Harry pueden entrar en cualkier momento.-este se separo de ella y la beso en los labios y luego se alejo y le dijo:

-Tienes razon buenas noches.

Cuando Harry llego a su cuarto vio k de su baul salia una luz y se acerco a el.

-Veo k al fin estas en tu habitacion Potter.-dijo voldemort desde el espejo.

-Se puede saber k es lo k kieres esta vez?.

-Veo k sigues siendo un maleducado Potter, creo recordar k te dije k ya te enseñaria modales no es asi, bueno haber si viendo lo k tengo para ti aprendes algo.

Harry vio como Voldemort desaparecia y en su lugar salian Alastor Mody y la señora Fig esta ultima estaba muerta en el suelo, y alastor estaba muy gravemente herido.

Harry al verlos salio del cuarto y se dirigio al gran comedor con el espejo se cruzo con los alunnos k ya regresaban a sus respèctivas casas al llegar a la puerta miro a la mesa de profesores y alli vio k Lupin estaba sentado en ella y al verlo se kedo kieto en la puerta. Snape lo vio y le dijo:

-Potter deberias de estar en tu sala ya.-al oir al profesor Snape Harry reacciono y dejo de mirar a Lupin k ahora lo miraba,

y se acerco a la mesa de profesores y dijo:

-Profesor Dumbledore la señora Filch esta muerta y Alastor Mody esta gravemente herido.tras decir esto le entrego el espejo a Dumbledore para k lo viera el mismo.

-Muy bien Harry, ya te puedes ir a tu habitacion dejame el espejo ya vere como puedo hacer para k no buelva a ti.

-Se lo agradeceria mucho no soportaria volver a ver lo k muestra, la cara de esa askerosa serpiente, no la kiero volver a ver.

-Trankilo Harry ya vere como lo consigo.-Harry se fue a la sala comun y al llegar a su cuarto se tumbo en su cama, se fijo en k los demas estaban hablando pero el no keria hablar asi k se acosto sin decir nada, entre tanto Dumbledore tenia el espejo y se lo guardo en la tunica.

Harry estaba muy mal ya k otra persona mas acababa de morir x su culpa, no era capaz de dormir y decidio k no k no iva a poner a nadie en peligro k se alajaria de todos.

Para el no era dificil estar solo ya k durante once años lo habia estado, pero eso era lo k el pensaba.

Al dia siguiente se levanto temprano y salio al gran comedor, al llegar vio k habia gente asi k decidio irse, ya k no keria ver a nadie no sabia como iva a hacer para k Hermione se alejara de el pero lo tenia k conseguir a toda costa.Recordo lo k la castaña le habia dicho la noche anterior y penso"No, no puedo dejar k se ponga en peligro x mi culpa, no lo voy a permitir, ella tiene k alejarse de mi si no, el no la va a dejar empaz nunca, y eso no se lo merece" "Debo consegir k se aleje de mi, aunke sea para siempre pero no puedo permitir k le haga daño," "aunke dijo k commigo estaria mas segura ya k no podria atacarla si estaba siempre a su lado" le dijo otra voz en su cabeza, "pero es imposible estar las 24 horas del dia juntos, y si en un descuido la coge, no no puedo permitirlo si el cree k no me importa la dejara asi k me voy a alejar."

Tras pensar eso se dispuso a levantarse para ir a clases y alguien desde atras le dijo:

-K tal te encuentras Harry.-el profesor Dumbledore estaba detras, a Harry le extraño k estuviera ahy ya k no era muy frecuente verlo x los jardines del castillo.

-Estoy bien, gracias x preguntar.-dijo Harry lo mas frio k pudo.

-Bueno keria decirte k si necesitas hablar con alguien ya sabes donde encontrarme.-Dumbledore se dio la buelta para irse pero Harry lo detubo diciendole:

-Lo unico k kiero de usted es saber como se encuentran la señora Filch y el profesor Mody.-

-Bueno alastor esta en san mugo y la señora filch esta muerta la mataron antes de k alstor llegara y pudiera defenderla al ser una skip no puede hacer magia como ya sabes, asi k estaba indefensa ante ellos.-

-Solo le are una pregunta mas, xk esta aki el profesor Lupin?

-Xk me pidio el puesto, y mas del 50 de los padres aceptaron k el fuera vuestro profesor x un año mas.-Tras decir esto se alejo y Harry vio como entraba al castillo.

Harry entro detras de el y al ir hacia su sala comun para coger sus cosas la profesora Mcgonagal lo paro.

-Potter lo estaba buscando aki tiene su horario.-dijo esta entregandoselo.

Harry lo cogio y le dijo:-Gracias profesora Mcgonagall.

Tras decir esto se alejo mirando el papel y vio k le tocaba doble de pociones, despues Historia de la magia, seguida de trasformaciones, y luego x la tarde DCAO.

Harry no kiso mirar mas su horario y entro en la sala comun cogio su mochila y salio, Iva hacia las mazmorras cuando un chico rubio lo llamo

-Eh Harry espera tenemos pociones juntos.-dijo Draco k se le acerco

-Si asi es, te importa k nos sentemos juntos no kiero k los otros se sienten a mi lado.-dijo este sin mirarlo.

-Claro no hay problema total me tenia k sentar solo.-dijo este mirando para atras, observando a los otros k ya se acercaban.

Al llegar a la puerta Harry se apoyo en la pared de al lado asta k la puerta se abriera, los de grifindor estaban llegando y Seamus y Dean le preguntaron a Ron:

-Como es k Harry esta con Malfoy, no se odiaban.-Ron no respondio tan solo dijo:

-Ya ves preguntale a el.-

Harry vio como se acercaban Seamus y Dean a el y los saludo.

-Hola chicos k tal estais?.-pregunto este.

-Nosotros bien,-dijo Seamus.-esto Harry podemos hablar un momento,-miro a Malfoy y añadio,-a solas.

Harry miro a Malfoy y este le dijo:-Te espero dentro.-y tras decir esto entro en clase k se acababa de abrir la puerta.

-Se puede saber como es k ahora andas con ese maldito.-Dijo Dean.

-No creo k os tenga k dar explicaciones de con kien ando, no creen?.-dijo Harry un poco frio.

-No, tienes razon, pero yo k tu me alejaba de el se te esta pegando la estupidez.-

Dijo Seamus k le sento mal como Harry le habia Hablado.

Despues de eso entro en la clase y se sento donde estaba Draco sin hacer caso de Hermione k lo llamaba, todos se extrañaron al ver al Slytherin y al Grifindor sentados juntos.

Se oyo un golpe y entro en la clase Snape k al pasar al lado de Harry se paro al verlo sentado con Malfoy y dijo:

-Veo k se ha vuelto mas sensato Potter.-dijo mirando a Hermione y a Ron.-mejor asi k con gente k no merece la pena.

Los de Slytherin se echaron a reir mirando a los dos grifindor k estaban muy enfadados, y se sorprendieron al ver k Harry se unia a las risas de estos.

Aunke x dentro keria matar a Snape pero tenia k hacer k sus amigos se alejaran del a toda costa.

-Bueno empezamos la clase las instruciones estan en la pizarra.-dijo dando un toke en esta con la varita.

Harry miro en donde estaban los Slytherin y se fijo en el hijo de Lestrange k otra vez estaba observando a su amiga sin perderse detalle de lo k hacia la castaña.Esta sin embargo estaba muy mal x dentro x haber visto a Harry riendose de los comentarios de Snape hacia ella y Ron.

-Oye,-dijo Nisa k estaba sentada con Hermione para k Neville y Ron tambien la oyeran se acerco a ellos y dijo:-Potter no era vuestro amigo, como es k se rio y se sienta con ese Slytherin, mi padre me habia contado maravillas de el, y ahora veo k es un imbecil.

-No hables asi de Harry, el no es asi.-dijo Hermione k le sento muy mal k ella dijera eso.

-Pues no lo entiendo xk parece como si os despreciase.-

-Es k es un idiota,-dijo Ron y luego añadio cuando Hermione lo miro:-Es verdad

Hermione se ha buelto un imbecil.

-Y no puedes en vez de criticarlo intentar entender k es lo k el esta pasando.

-No te entiendo.-dijo Ron

-Ah claro tu nunca te das cuenta de nada.-Ron se dispuso a decirle k eso no era cierto pero una voz lo interrumpio.

-Veo k estan de charla muy bien 5 puntos menos a Gryfindor x cada uno de ustedes cuatro.-dijo Snape con una sonrisa.-y los espero despues de clase a los cuatro.

Tras decir eso se acerco a Harry y le dijo en voz alta:

-Ve Potter si llega a estar con ellos hubiera estado castigado ya el primer dia de clase, es k son ineptos hasta para hablar sin k los pillen.

Harry se echo a reir y luego miro a los otros k estaban muy rojos y Hermione estaba casi para llorar mientras Ron estaba con los ojos fijos en Harry y llenos de furia.

La clase termino sin mas percances y cuando salieron Malfoy y Harry se separaron ya k no les tocaria clase asta luego en DCAO, Harry se fue a clase de Historia de la magia y se sento solo en un pupitre k estaba pegado a la ventana.

Los demas fueron entrando en la clase Harry sabia k tendria k prestar mucha atencion y no kedarse dormido en esa clase ya k si no luego iva a tener problemas, xk ya no podia pedirle a Hermione los apuntes.

Entraron Hermione y los demas y se sentaron Hermione se fijo en k estaba solo y se iva a acercar pero el profesor Bins entro en clase y pidio k se sentaran todos.

Asi empezo la clase a Harry le costaba mantenerse despierto pero aun asi lo conseguio y fue capaz de enterarse de la clase Hermione habia estado observandolo. Cuando acabo la clase Harry no tardo en salir y fue al baño y se mojo la cara para despejarse de lo aburrida k habia sido la clase.

Luego se fue a trasformaciones y entro justo antes de k la profesora Mcgonagal entrara busco un asiento libre y se sento con un chico de Ravenclove con el k nunca habia hablado.

Hermione se fijo en k la habia vuelto a ignorar cuando ella le enseño un asiento libre a su lado.

Mcgonagall se fijo en el chico y sin decirle nada dijo:-

Bueno la clase de hoy tratara de convertir un libro en un perro haber si lo conseguis el hechizo es "Estatus certo" y ajitais la varita de adelante a atras asi.

Les enseño como habia k hacerlo y luego dijo:-Bueno comiencen.

Empezaron a oirse muchas voces mientras hacian el echizo Harry lo consiguio cuando ya llevava la mitad de la clase y la profesora Mcgonagal estaba muy sorprendida y dijo:

-Muy bien señor Potter veo k sus habilidades an mejorado mucho, 20 puntos para Gryfindor.

Hermione se kedo muy sorprendida ya k era la primera vez k Harry hacia un hechizo de trasformaciones antes k ella.

Casi al final de la clase Hermione tambien lo consiguio y la profesora Mcgonagall le dio 10 puntos mas para Gryfindor.

Cuando salian para ir al gran comedor Hermione se acerco a Harry y le dijo:

-Baya me has dejado asombrada no creia k pudieras hacerlo tan rapido.-dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-Es k acoso piensas k solo tu eres buena, x si no lo sabes e mejorado mucho y te supero, asi k dejame en paz sabelotodo.-

DIjo Harry mucho mas frio k las anteriores veces, se fue al gran comedor y se sento en la mesa de Gryfindor sin mirar a nadie.

Comio un pòco y luego se fue, ya k no tenia clase hasta dentro de una hora.

En el gran comedor en la mesa de Gryfindor Gyny les dijo:

-Lupin sigue siendo el mejor profesor k he visto nunca.

-Ya te dio clase.-dijo Nisa.

-Si ahora vengo de su clase es el mejor.-

-Si tienes razon, aunke no se k nos va a enseñar a nosotros ya k Mody ya nos ha enseñado las maldiciones imperdonables.-dijo Hermione.

-No se, pero seguro k mi padrino se inventa algo.-dijo Nisa k ahora miraba a Lupin y este le dirigio una sonrisa.

-Has dicho tu padrino.-dijo Ron.

-Si el es mi padrino, no se lo habia dicho?.-dijo ella extranada ya k creia k si se lo habia dicho.

-Pues la verdad es k no, no no lo habias dicho.-dijo Hermione.

-Bueno da igual ya lo sabeis.-

Ginny volvio a hablar y dijo:

-Y k Harry sigue igual?.-Pregunto esperando k le dijeran k no.

-Sigue peor si es k se puede.-dijo Ron muy enfadado.

-Bueno dejalo ya se le pasara.-dijo Hermione recordando la actitud de su amigo.

Harry se habia ido al campo de Quidich a volar un poco para despejarse de todo.

Hizo cosas k nunca habia echo con la escoba y decidio aprobechar para entrenarse con la smitd dorada.El se sorprendio al ver k la cogia mucho mas rapido k antes no solo habia mejorado en la magia si no tambien al volar y en el juego.

Cuando vio la hora k era se puso muy nervioso ya k solo kedaban dos minutos para la clase y iva a llegar tarde, aunke decia k no keria saber nada sabia k las clases de Lupin eran sensascionales y a el le encantaban.

Harry echo a correr y llego a la clase Lupin habia dejado la puerta abierta para k los alunnos entraran en el aula.

Al entrar dentro Lupin le sonrio y el, lo unico k hizo fue acercarse a Malfoy y no dejo de mirar a su profesor con la mirada muy fria,

como si le diera asco el hombre k tenia delante de el.

-Bueno ya puedo cerrar la puerta ya k todos los alunnos estan aki.

Dicho esto cerro la puerta.

-Bueno ya me conoceis todos asi k no creo k haga falta k me presente pero bueno mi nombre es Remus J. Lupin, y sere su

profesor de DCAO.

Dicho esto añadio:-Bueno creo k lo primero k voy a hacer es ver vuestro nivel en esta asignatura, asi k vamos a hacer un torneo de duelos.

Todos se miraron muy contentos y luego dijo:

-Bueno haber en este curso creo k estais Slytherin y Gryfindor, no es asi?

-Es k esta usted ciego y no ve k si.-dijo uno de Slytherin, todos se echaron a reir menos los de Gryfindor excepto Harry k estaba decidido a hacer k sus amigos lo odiaran a toda costa.

.-No Not es k no sabes k los licantropos son muy buenos con la vista pero no tienen cerebro suficiente.-dijo Harry

y esto provoco mas risas de los Slytherin menos de Malfoy k se habia kedado muy sorprendido de ver al moreno riendose de su profesor.

Los de Gryfindor por su parte miraban incredulos a Harry, k no sabian

como se habia podido volver asi, pero al contrario k los demas Ron no se kedo kieto si no k se le acerco y le dio

un puñetazo en toda la cara.

-Se puede saber k crees k estas haciendo Weasley.- le dijo este k no se lo esperaba y Harry saco su varita.

Ron tambien la saco y apunto a Harry.

-Ya me cansaste Harry esa actitud tuya ya no la aguanto.-dijo Ron k estaba muy rojo de la ira k sentia al ver a su amigo como actuaba.

-A mi no me llames x mi nombre no te he dado permiso, y si lo k kieres es pelear adelante, atacame pobreton.-dijo Harry solo k esta vez estaba furioso con Ron aunke sabia k el pelirojo tenia razon no le iva a permitir k lo umillara delante de todos.

-Muy bien Potter aya voy.-"EXPELIARMUS".-Dijo el pelirojo.

-Xfavor crees k eso me va a hacer algo Weasley creia k eras mas inteligente veo k no, me ekivoke.-dijo Harry y vio como Ron se ponia mas furioso.

-"Petrificus totalus", grito otra vez el pelirojo.

-Harry lo eskivo y le dijo:-Bueno pobreton tu lo has kerido.-y tras decir esto le dijo:

-venga te voy a dar una ultima oportunidad para k me atakes haber si esta aciertas.-y dicho esto se formo una sonrisa en su cara.

-"Riptusempra".-esta vez el echizo le rozo en el hombro y Harry dijo:

-Bueno eso estuvo un poco mejor, pero no lo suficiente:

-"Expeliarmus".-grito el moreno y le dio a Ron en todo el pecho y este salio volando asta el fondo de la clase y Harry se acerco a el y le dijo:-"Accio varita" ves como no eres lo suficiente bueno como para enfrentarte a mi Weasley.-el profesor Lupin se acerco a ellos y Hermione tambien y le dijo:

-Harry te has buelto loco como se te ocurre atacarlo sabes k no era rival para ti.

-Ves como te crees superior maldita sabelotodo, el es un rival como otro cualkiera, si no fuera tan previsible,- tras decir esto se alejo asta donde estaba Malfoy.

Este estaba muy atontado no podia creer k el moreno le hubiera echo eso a su mejor amigo.

-Señor Potter,-dijo Lupin cuando vio k se alejaba de Ron.-Lo espero en el despacho del director cuando se acaben las clases, esta claro?.-

-Si tengo tiempo ire.-dijo Harry y los de Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas.

Lupin se puso de pie alejandose de Ron y acercandose a harry.

-Señorita Black lleve al señor Weasley a la enfermeria y luego regrese aki.

-Si profesor.

-Y tu Potter acompañame ahora mismo.

-Estoy muy cansado para andar esperese a k descanse y luego le sigo.-los de Slytherin no paraban de reir pero se les corto la risa cuando el profesor saco la variata y dijo.

-Potter he dicho ya.-Harry lo miro y como no se keria enfrentar a el se levanto y dijo:

-Mire k resulta pesado.-tras decir eso salio de la clase.

El profesor Lupin tenia una cara muy seria estaba muy enfadado y muy dolido con el muchacho k estaba detras de el, creia k habia llegado muy lejos y k no se lo podia permitir x mucho k lo kisiera, lo habia amenazado con la varita ya k estaba seguro d k a el no se le iva a enfrentar xk aunke fuera tan despota sabia k no le iva a hacer daño aunke estubo dudando devido a k a Ron si se habia enfrentado y el habia sido su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore este no tuvo k decir la contraseña ya k la puerta se abrio nada mas pararse delante de ella.

Llamaron a la puerta y esta se abrio cuando entraron Dumbledore estaba sentado en su mesa y observaba a Harry y a Lupin.

-Dime Remus k es lo k kieres?.-

-Aki le traigo a,-Estubo tentado a yamarlo Harry pero luego se lo penso y dijo:-a Potter acaba de

reirse de mi en mitad de la clase y ha mandado al Señorito Weasley a la enfermeria.- Tras decir esto miro a Harry y luego Dumbledore.

-Es cierto eso Harry?.-dijo el director mirando a Harry a los ojos y este bajo la mirada ya k no podia aguantar la mirada de Dumbledore y dijo:

-Si señor.

Lupin se echo para atras xk Dumbledore keria mirar mejor a Harry.

-Muy bien pues vas a estar castigado durante dos semanas, y te suspendo del Quidich asta nueva orden no podras jugar como minimo en los dos primeros partidos.

Dicho esto Dumbledore le dijo:-Te enviare una lechuza diciendote el castigo y la hora.Ya te puedes marchar a clase.

Harry salio del despacho echo una furia lo habian suspendido del Quidich y eso no era lo peor habia mandado a Ron a la enfermeria y Lupin ya no lo iva¨a perdonar nunca Harry sintio como las lagrimas le rebalavan x la mejilla y luego penso"bueno asi es mejor ya me he asegurado de k a ellos no los van a atacar ya k los de Slytherin les diran lo k paso en clase y ya no tendran motivo para atacarlos como ya no estan cerca de mi."

Pero a su vez se sentia destrozado x dentro, no sabia xk si era lo k el keria, si pero no es lo mismo kerer k suceder se dijo asi mismo.

Estaba llorando pero cuando vio k se acerco al pasillo de la clase se seco las lagrimas y puso una cara muy seria y entro en la clase.

El no se habia dado cuenta k Lupin habia estado detras de el desde k salio del despacho y habia visto al muchacho llorar.

Entro en el aula y vio como Harry se acercaba a Malfoy y se ponian a hablar.

En esa clase ya no paso nada mas, cuando acabaron las clases Ron k ya se encontraba bien, Hermione, Nisa y Neville se fueron al despacho de Snape k los estaba espèrando.

-Bueno aki estan les keria comunicar k durante dos semanas estan castigados luego les mandare una lechuza con el castigo y la hora de este.

Los chicos se fueron a su sala comun cuando entraron vieron k Harry estaba alli, Harry miro a ver kien entraba y al ver a Ron k estaba bien volvio la mirada y siguio mirando el fuego los demas entraron y se sentaron en otro lado mirando a Harry, Hermione se

iva a acercar para hablar con el y este se levanto al ver k ella lo hacia y cogio su mochila y se fue

lo mas rapido k pudo, salio por el retrato de la señora gorda y se dirigio a la biblioteca a hacer las tareas k tenia.

Mas tarde se dirigio al gran comedor despues de haber terminado todas sus tareas, se sento y empezo a comer un poco ya k no keria comer, se estaba levantando cuando cinco lechuzas entraron en el gran comedor una era para Harry y las demas para Ron, Hermione, Nisa Y Neville.

En las cinco notas traia exactamente lo mismo solo k Harry no sabia k los otros y el ivan a compartir el castigo al igual k los otros tampoco lo sabian.

En las notas traia:

"Esta noche en las mazmorras a las 10."en el de Harry traia ademas el Profesor Snape estara alli haras lo k te mande.

Para sorpresa de todos otra tres lechuzas entraron una fue para Ginny otra para Luna y otra para Malfoy.

Todas eran iguales, a las 9:30 Harry se levanto de la cama y vio k Ron tambien lo hacia, Harry salio primero y luego el pelirojo, cuando bajo vio k abajo tambien estaban Hermione, Nisa y Neville, se kedaron mirandose y de repente Ginny tambien bajo al verlo

a todos k salian de la sala se acerco Harry no se paro y siguio, los demas le dijeron a Ginny:

-K haces aki?

-Es k me castigo Snape, tengo k ir a las mazmorras a las 10,-

-Igual k nosotros.- Harry cuando oyo esto se paro y penso"xk me habra puesto el castigo con ellos"

Luego salio de la sala y cuando estaba en el vestibulo se encontro con Luna y con Malfoy k ivan en su direccion y se pararon.

-Harry k haces aki?.-pregunto Malfoy

-Me han castigado recuerdas tengo k bajar a las mazmorras Snape me espera.

-Pues ya somos Tres.-dijo Luna-a mi me castigo el y a vosotros.

-A mi la profesora Sprout x pelearme con uno de Hufelpaf.-dijo draco.

-A mi Lupin.- dijo Harry

-Lupin? como es k te castigo? k paso?.-dijo Luna

Harry la miro y le dijo:-no kiero hablar de eso bueno vamos.

-Si venga vamos.

Estaban apunto de entrar x la puerta k los conducia a las mazmorras cuando los demas aparecieron Ron al ver a luna le dijo:

-Luna k haces aki?

-Es k Snape me castigo y vosotros?

-Igual dijo Nisa.

-Malfoy y tu?-dijo Ginny k le encantaba ver a Malfoy ahy.

-A mi fue Mcgonagall.

-Malfoy vamos.-dijo Harry k no keria seguir ahy con ellos.

-Harry.-dijo la castaña.-te castigaron a venir aki tambien.

-Te piensas k estaria aki si no fuera asi, a ver si es k piensas k me agrada estar con vosotros.- dijo este y bajo las escalera.

-Sera idiota.-dijo Ron.

Empezaron a bajar hacia abajo y cuando llegaron Snape ya etaba con Harry.

-Veo k todos os habeis dado la mano para arruinarme la noche, verdad k si?-dijo Snape mirandolos a todos

-Vaya manera de empezar el curso verdad chicos.-dijo otra voz detras de ellos, a Harry le dio una punzada el corazón.

Todos menos el se volvieron.

-Snape, Dumbledore me mando k te ayudara a supervisar a estos en su castigo.-dijo Lupin

-Bien xk yo no sabia k ivan a estar aki toda la pandilla, aunke veo k la hija de Black tambien esta aki, mal empieza el curso.

-Si ya lo creo.-dijo Lupin, este estaba mirando a Harry k seguia de espaldas a el.

-Bueno k castigos son los k tienen k te dijo Dumbledore k les pusieramos.

-Dijo k limpiaron las ocho mazmorras k hay en el castillo.-dijo Lupin.

-Bueno yo creo k eso les llevara las dos semanas de castigo tu viste las mazmorras?

-Si las acabo de ver y creo k les durara mas k dos semanas a no ser k limpien de dos en dos.-dijo Lupin.

-Bueno pues vamos pa ya.

Dicho eto hicieron k los siguieran dos plantas mas abajo y les mostraron las mazmorras.

Bueno vamos a ver aki se van a kedar,-se paro un momento y miro a Snape-tu k crees?

-La señorita Lovegood y el señor Weasley.-xk tengo entendido k no seria combeniente k fuera con Potter, y la señorita Granger se lleva muy bien con el asi k sera asi.

-De acuerdo dijo Lupin y antes de k entraran le guiño un ojo a Ron sin k Snape se diera cuenta.

-En esta el señor Lombotong y la hija de Black.-dijo Snape y luego añadio.-espero

k sea mejor limpiando k en pociones Lombotong si no creo k no terminara nunca.

Harry esta vez no se rio Neville le daba pena y sabia k si se reia a el le podia hacer mas daño k a los demas.

-Muy bien ahora en esta.

-Bueno Weasley, Malfoy aki.-Malfoy sonrio y Ginny tambien pero sin k ninguno de los profesores lo notaran salvo k Harry y Hermione si lo vieron.

Harry iva a sonreir pero se aguanto no keria delatar a Ginny y a Malfoy.

-Bueno vosotros dos ahy, x cierto los martes iran a mi despacho y no tendran el castigo pero lo recuperaran kedandose castigados dos dias mas k los demas.

Harry no dijo nada y Lupin dijo:

-Yo vijilare estas dos salas, para k no se salten el castigo.

-Yo me encargo de supervisar las otras dos.

-X cierto Potter la varita Hermione, tu tambien.-dijo Lupin.

Harry noto la frialdad con la k Lupin le hablaba pero no demostro k le dolia asi k lo miro x primera vez en toda la noche, con una mirada muy fria y distante, y le entrego la varita.Hermione tambien se la entrego y los dos entraron.

Les pidieron las varitas al resto y cerraron las puertas para k no saliera el olor.

-Sabes tu xk Harry esta castigado?-le pregunto Luna a Ron este tardo en contestar pero luego dijo:

-Insulto a Lupin delante de toda la clase y luego me mando a la enfermeria despues de haberle metido un puñetazo x el comentario k habia echo de Lupin.

-Te mando a la enfermeria?.-pregunto la chica k no se lo podia creer.

-Si se ha buelto mucho mas poderos solo necesito un expeliarmus pàra dejarme en el suelo me siento un insignificante.

-No digas eso tu eres muy bueno ya veras.

Vamos ha hacer un torneo en la clase de duelos veras como kedo eliminado en la primera ronda.

-Veras como no.-despues de esto le dio un beso al pelirojo y siguio limpiando.

Ginny le habia echo la misma pregunta a Malfoy y este se lo habia contada.

-Pero como pudo Harry hacer eso, no me lo puedo creer k es lo k le pasa esta muy raro.

-No se, no estoy seguro pero creo k no le gusta trataros asi.-dijo Malfoy.

-Xk crees eso?.-pregunto Ginny.

-No se pero creo k tiene alguna razon poderosa para hacerlo.-dijo el rubio

Ya no dijeron nada mas, se pusieron a limpiar.

Neville y Nisa se llevaban muy bien a Neville le gustaba la chica y ella lo trataba muy bien y era muy simpatica con el.

Harry y Hermione no se habian dicho palabra, se habian puesto cada uno en una eskina y se habian puesto a limpiar.

Hermione se levanto y le dijo:

-Puedes pasarme ese trapo xfavor.

-Cogelo tu misma.dijo Harry.

-Vale gracias x nada.-se acerco para cogerlo pero Harry se lo lanzo, se lo penso mejor al ver k el

trapo estaba muy cerca de el y sabia k si la castaña se acercaba tanto no podria evitar el mirarla.

Hermione se rio y luego comenzo a limpiar otra vez.

Harry se kito la capa k llebaba y se subio las mangas de la camisa xk tenia calor, Hermione lo miraba de vez en cuando sin k el se diera cuenta al igual k el a ella.

Asi pasaron las dos semanas sin ningun contratienpo salvo el primer Martes k tuvieron k ir Hermione yHarry a oclumancia.

Cuando los otros no vieron ni a Harry ni a Hermione empezaron a protestar pero luego protestaron el doble cuando vieron k

ni Snape ni Lupin les supervisaban el castigo si no k era Filch kien lo hacia.

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron al despacho de Snape y vieron a Lupin Hermione le dedico una sonrisa pero Harry no hizo ni el mayor gesto aunke x dentro estaba muy sorprendido de k Lupin estuviera ahy.

-Bueno yo tambien os voy a dar oclumacia solo k yo enseñare a Potter mientras k Snape enseñara a Hermione legeremancia tambien.

-Yo no kiero k usted entre en mi mente.-dijo Harry con un tono muy frio en la voz, el no keria k viera k en realidad lo apreciaba, y el xk lo trataba asi.

-Dumbledore lo ha ordenado y tu tienes k obedecerle Potter.-dijo Snape.

-Bueno empecemos, vaciad vuestras mentes Harry empezo a vaciarla y oia.- uno, dos y tre "Legeremancy".-gritaron los dos profesores a la vez.

Harry empezo a ver a su padre muerto a su madre, a voldemort riendo, a Sirius y de repente vio a

Hermione acercandose a el, cada vez mas, en ese momento Harry cosiguio cerrar su mente y Lupin salio volando hacia atras.

Harry estaba en el suelo, y vio como Lupin se ponia de pie y se acercaba a el para ayudarlo pero cuando lo agarro Harry le dijo:

-Suelteme no kiero k me toke.-y se solto y se puso de pie.

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba viendosa de pekeña luego cuando fue atacada x primera vez luego como

habia entrado en el despacho de Snape y habia robado la piel de serpiente para la pocion multijugos del segundo año

Ahy consiguio cerrar su mente y hizo un hechizo protector, k empujo hacia atras a Snape pero no lo derribo.

-Asi k fue usted verdad señorita Granger la k me robo en segundo curso.

Hermione se puso en pie y miro a Snape mordiendose el labio inferior Harry se kedo exausto, no se acordaba de eso, y miro a Hermione y luego a Snape.

-Si.- dijo Hermione y bajo la cabeza.

-K pena no haberme enterado ese año de la pocion multijugos k preparasteis me habria librado de ustd. tres hace mucho tiempo, pero en fin ya no puedo hacer nada continuemos. "Legeremancia" gritaron otra vez los dos profesores.

Lupin vio a Harry de pekeño como su primo lo maltrataba, luego volvio a ver a sirius muerto, luego vio a Hermione a traves de un espejo, la vio con un hilo de sangre, luego se vio asi mismo tirado en el campo aparentemente muerto, Harry consiguio cerrar su mente pero cuando volvio en si vio k estaba gritando y k decia

-A ellos no no me los vas a kitar.-siguio llorando y Snape lo miro pero luego siguio concentrado en los pensamientos de Hermione.

Snape estaba viendo como salvaron la piedra filosofal, como vio al basilisco a Harry rodeado de dementores, a ella muy cerca del moreno, y ahy cerro su mente y expulso a Snape de sus pensamientos.

Snape la miro y luego se fijo en el moreno k estaba llorando.

-Snape creo k es mejor k lo dejemos aki.-dijo Lupin k estaba muy impactado x las imagenes k habia visto en la mente del moreno.

-Si tienes razon, bueno el proximo martes aki,- dijo Snape y los mando salir.

Cuando los chicos salieron Snape le dijo:-Vamos Dumbledore esta esperando el informe.-y lo cogio del hombro.

-Eh k? si vamos.-dijo Lupin al salir Vieron al final del pasilo a los chicos y Snape les dijo:

-Practicad todas las noches recordad k si no lo haceis yo lo sabre immediatamente.-luego se fueron al despacho del director.

-Hola, muy buenas noches k tal les ha ido.-pregunto el director mirandolos a los dos.

-Bueno,- dijo Snape viendo k Lupin no hablaba.-ella es muy habil no creo k tarde en controlarlo y bueno solo descubri k fue la k me robo hace 4 años y k como usted pensaba esta muy unida a Potter, sus pensamientos rondan al rededor del.

-Y tu Remus k has descubierto.-dijo el director mirando a Lupin k no sabia como explicar lo k habia visto en la mente del muchacho.

-Solo sufrimiento y miedo.-dijo este muy serio.

-Eso ya lo sabia y me puedes decir k es lo k viste.

-Vi a la señorita Granger en el ministerio como muerta, a Sirius, a Lily, a James, y a,-Lupin cayo

-Y a ti mismo no es asi?.-pregunto el director. Como es posible k me vea muerto si estoy vivo?.

-Es lo k Voldemort le esta mostrando, kiere k el chico se le una y k si no lo hace, le fue mostrando a todos los k mas le importan muertos.X eso el chico los trata tan mal cree k si Voldemort ve k no los estima los dejara en paz pero eso solo le funcionara si consigue cerrar su mente y su corazon.

-Pero si el sabe k no es asi k si k nos aprecia,no se da cuenta de k no sirve de nada, solo se esta haciendo daño a si mismo.-dijo Lupin mirando al director.

-Eso lo sabemos tu y yo pero como se lo explica a un niño de 16 años, te recuerdo k tu con su edad hacias exactamente lo mismo para no poner en peligro a tus amigos.

-Pero lo mio era diferente yo mismo podia hacerles daño pero el no puede.

-Para el todas las personas k estan muriendo es xk lo conocen, eso es lo k el le ha dicho.

-Pero k pretende k haga?.-Pregunto Snape.

-Kiere k se kede solo y k piense k es mejor asi, para poder hacer o bien k se una a el o x ultimo matarlo sin k nadie lo pueda impedir y proteger al igual k su madre hizo anteriormente.

-Y xk no habla usted con el?.-le pregunto Lupin.

-Xk Harry esta muy dolido conmigo yo no me puedo acercar a el, x mi idiotez Sirius esta muerto, x no haberle hablado antes de k voldemort lo intenteria engañar. Ahora mismo debo de ser uno de los k mas desprecia, no diria el k mas xk ese puesto ya esta ocupado.

-Entonces kien puede hacerle entrar en razon?.-Pregunto Snape.

-Pues Hermione.-dijo Lupin de repente.-A Harry kien mas le importa es ella, lo se xk cuando vi

como estaba medio muerta fue cuando el se derrunbo y echo a llorar luego me vio a mi y dijo:

-"A ellos no me los vas a kitar a ellos dos no".-dijo Snape.

-Asi es.- dijo Lupin.

-Bueno esta claro el x k te trato el otro dia asi verdad Lupin?.-pregunto el director.

-Si aunke yo ya lo sabia el dia k lo castigo cuando salio de aki estubo todo el camino llorando asta llegar a la clase.

-Ya veo, seria conveniente k hablaramos con la señorita Granger cuanto antes.-dijo Snape.

-No eso no podemos hacerlo, eso es ellos kien tienen k darse cuenta, esperemos k se den cuenta rapido.

Mientras en la sala comun Harry estaba en uno de los sillones y Hermione en otro.

-Te encuentras bien?.-

-A ti no te importa.-tras decir eso subio a su cuarto.

Hermione no pudo aguantar las lagrimas, y subio a su cuarto llorando.

EL resto de la semana fue normal y la segunda sesion de oclumancia no paso nada en especial.

Llego el jueves y en la clase de Dcao Lupin decidio empezar el torneo de duelos.

-Bueno vamos a empezar con el torneo.-Vamos a ver empezaremos con Pansy y Lavender.

-Ja esto va a estar chupao.-dijo Pansy y luego miro a hermione y le dijo.-Intenta pasar de ronda Granger te debo una.

-Primero me tendras k vencer, no crees?.-dijo Lavender.

-Eso no va a ser ningun problema.

Lupim puso una plataforma y dijo.- a la de tres, Pansy si atacas antes seras descalificada, entendido?.-dijo este mirandola muy serio.

-Descuide profesor con ella no necesito ninguna ventaja.

-Una, dos y tres.-dijo Lupin y Pansy grito.-"Petrificus totalus", Lavender lo eskivo y grito "Expeliarmus"

Pansy no lo evito y le dio pero no salio de la plataforma y tampoco perdio la varita Lavender creyendo k ya la habia vencido se descuido y Pansy dijo:"Accio varita".

La varita de lavender volo y Pansy la cogio y se la dio al profesor.

-Esta vez e sido buena pero contigo no lo sere sangre sucia.-dijo Pansy mirando a Hermione.

-Bueno vencedora Pansy.-los siguientes Malfoy y Not.

-Genial dijo el chico rubio.-Ahora vas a ver lo k es bueno traidor.

-Esto es genial,- dijo Malfoy y luego añadio:-El otro dia erais cuatro contra uno esta vez no podras conmigo.

-Veamos k tan interesante eres.-dijo Not

-Venga Not vence a ese seguro k eres mucho mejor.-dijo Pansy.

-Veo k la putita de Slytherin tiene nueva presa.-dijo Malfoy.

-Malfoy eso no te lo voy a consentir.-dijo Not.

-Bueno vamos a empezar a la de tres.- uno, dos, y tres,-grito Lupin.

-"Expeliarmus".-grito Not pero a Malfoy no le dio y este contrataco y dijo:

"Talantaledra"- este le dio a Not y seguido Malfoy grito

"Expeliarmus", Not cayo para atras y se cayo de la tarima y se dispuso a atacarlo pero Malfoy grito:"Accio varita"

y esta salio de la mano de Not y se la dio a Lupin, este la cogio y miro a Malfoy y le sonrio, el Rubio era la primera vez k recibia una sonrisa y se sintio muy bien y le respondio al profesor con otra sonrisa igual.

-Bueno el siguiente va a ser Ron y Crabbe.

Ron subio a la tarima y Crabbe tambien.

-Bueno una dos y tres, comenzad.-dijo Lupin.

-"Accio varita"dijo Ron y esta fue a parar a ron y se la entrego al profesor.

-Vaya es el duelo mas rapido k he visto nunca,-dijo Lupin.

-Los siguientes Goyle y Potter.-dijo este.

Harry se subio a la tarima, y goyle tambien.

Bueno uno, dos, tres,"accio varita"-grito Harry y al igual k ron se la paso a Lupin.

-Bueno creo k esto es muy bueno.- dijo Lupin-Hermione y pavarati.

Estas dos subieron a la tarima y cuando el profesor conto tres Hermione grito expeliarmus y tiro a Pavaraty fuera de la tarima.

-Veo k su nivel es alto.- dijo Lupin

Los demas duelos fueron muy faciles al final de la clase, solo kedaban para el prosimo dia

Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Lestrange, Nisa, Neville, Malfoy y Harry.

Ese dia Harry y Hermione tenian k cumplir su penultimo dia de castigo. Fueron a las Mazmorrras x separado, y alli se encontraron con Snape.

-Bueno ya sabeis k teneis k hacer.-dicho esto se sento en una silla enfrente de ellos y los vijilo mientras limpiaban.

Ese dia Snape los mando a las Doce a sus habitaciones ya k al dia siguiente tenian clase pero les aviso k como el siguiente dia era viernes k no se marcharian asta k acabasen de limpiar.

Ese dia no paso nada en especial, asistieron a clase y cuando llegaron al gran comedor Harry le pidio

al profesor Dumbledore para saber si podia asistir x lo menos a los entrenamientos de quidich.

Este lo miro y le dijo:

-Si pero no podras jugar en el primer partido x lo menos.

Dicho esto Harry cogio su escoba y se fue al campo de quidich la profesora Mcgonagal estaba alli y cuando lo vio le dijo:

-Potter tengo entendido k usted no puede jugar esta restringido x el director.

Al oir esto todos lo miraron y el dijo:

-Me dijo k podia venir a entrenar si keria pero k no jugaria.- al oir esto el ekipo se vino abajo.

-Pero no tenemos bastantes jugadores,

-Bueno yo puedo volver a jugar de buscadora.-dijo Ginny aunke no le agradaba mucho la idea ya k ella le gustaba l puesto de cazadora.

-Pero nos kedamos sin una cazadora, ademas de k ya nos falta una.

-Bueno tal vez nosotras podamos ayudar.-Dijo Nisa k iva con Hermione.

-Vosotras Nisa sabes volar?.-pregunto Ron

-Dejame tu escoba.-este se la dejo y ella empezo a volar muy bien, luego bajo y les dijo.-k tal?

-Muy bien, pero todavia nos falta una.-

-Bueno kizas Hermione,- dijo Nisa mirandola.

-Yo no soy buena volando.-dijo Hermione.

-Podria intentarlo señorita Granger?.-le pregunto Mcgonagall.

-Bueno si insiste le demostrare lo mal k lo hago.

Esta busco una escoba y al ver k ninguno se la dejaba Harry le acerco la suya.

-Toma pero no la rompas.-dijo este, todos se le kedaron mirando era la primera vez k le dejaba su escoba a alguien.

-Gracias.-dijo la chica esta se subio y comenzo a volar, la verda es k no lo hacia tan mal, tan solo era k se ponia muy nerviosa

Harry la siguio en cada movimiento temiendo k esta se cayera.

Hubo un momento en k casi se cae y Harry fue a por ella, nadie dijo nada.

Ron se fijo en el muchacho y se dio cuenta de k estaba preocupado por la castaña esta empezo a descender, pero la saeta de fuego era muy rapida en el desdenso y la chica no la consiguio controlar, y se cayo por suerte no estaba muy alto y Harry la pudo coger antes de k cayera al suelo.

Todos se acercando dandole la enorabuena a Harry x haberla cogido y Ginny dijo:

-Harry veo k no eres solo bueno cogiendo la smich si no tambien a las chicas.-

Harry solto a Hermione y se puso muy rojo x el comentario de Ginny, y los demas al verlo se echaron a reir.

-Bueno x lo k veo ya esta el problema resuelto no es asi.

-Si.- dijo Ron.-pero Hermione va a necesitar unas cuantas clases.

-Si tine razon señor Weasley aria falta alguien k la enseñara.

-Pero kien nosotros tenemos k entrenar.-dijo Ginny.

Todos miraron a Harry y este se puso rojo y empezo a pensar" es k todo el mundo esta x fastidiarme yo intento alejarme de ella y todos me unen mas."

-Bueno señor Potter ya k usted no puede jugar x k ha sido castigado y todo este lio es x su culpa pues le toca enseñar a la señorita Granger, y recuerde k el primer partido es el domingo, espero un buen trabajo x su parte recuerde k jugamos contra Slytherin y han mejorado mucho dese k Not y Lestrang estan en el ekipo, y Lestrang es muy buen buscador asi k Ginny sera mejor k se entrene bien.-se dispuso a Marcharse cuando Ron la llamo:

-Profesora Mcgonagall, no dijo kien sera el nuevo capitan.

-A eso el nuvo capitan es Potter pero mientras no pueda jugar sera usted, señor Weasley.

Harry se kedo con la boca abierta no esperaba ser el nuevo capitan de quidich pero le gusto saber k su sustituto era su mejor amigo ya k sabia k el keria ese puesto desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-Bueno como a dicho Mcgonagal tenemos k ganar a Slytherin asi k a entrenar todos.-dijo Ron.

-Nisa y yo no tenemos escobas, como lo vamos a Hacer.-dijo Hermione.

-Venid conmigo yo os dare dos del colegio.

Estas siguieron a Harry hasta el cuarto de las escobas y les dijo k escoguieran una.

Nisa escoguio una k era buena, pero Hermione se fue a por una k era muy mala Nisa ya se habia ido.

-Seras muy lista pero de escobas no entiendes ni mijita.dijo Harry k se habia echado a reir cuando vio k coguio la peor escoba k habia.

-Bueno esta claro k no se tanto como tu.-dijo Hermione un poco molesta.

Este le dio una cometa k habia alli, no era muy buena pero era la mejor k alli se encontraba.

Volvieron al campo de Quidich y le dijo k se subiera en la escoba, esta lo hizo y Harry cogio la qualfel y se la paso Hermione la cogio con dificultad pero la cogio, luego se la paso a Harry, este la cogio muy bien y se la volvio a pasar, el entrenamiento termino y Hermione ya era capaz de volar sin ponerse nerviosa y cogia la quafel sin problemas, Harry le dijo k el prosimo dia le haria embestida para kitarsela, y k le enseñaria como hacerlas para k ella las hiciera. en el partido del domingo.

Se fueron a cambiar y Harry y Hermione se fueron a las mazmorras Snape no estaba pero habia una nota k decia;

"Ya sabeis lo k teneis k hacer si para mañana no esta terminado estareis una semana mas castigados."

Harry se puso a limpiar y Hermione tambien, mientras Snape estaba con Dumbledore en el boske prohibido.

Hermione estaba cansada y tenia calor por los entrenamientos de quidich no creia k fueran tan duros ella se kito

la capa y la poso en una de las mesas k ya estaba limpia Harry tambien se la habia kitado y se habia sacado la camisa x fuera,

Tambien se habia kitado la corbata y se habia abierto el boton de la camisa

Hermione se dio la vuelta para coger un cubo y se fijo en Harry este estaba muy guapo en su opinion con ese aspecto decuidado,

y con su pelo k estaba mas rebelde k nunca, y lo tenia todo alborotado y ademas se le veia muy concentrado mientras frotaba.

Harry se dio la buelta y la vio k lo miraba él se sonrojo y le dijo:

-Se puede saber k es lo k tengo?.-dijo este.

Hermione lo miro y al verlo a la cara se derritio mas ya k veia esos ojos verdes k la volvian loca, esta le dijo:

-No, nada no tienes nada, perdona.-dijo esta, y se dio la vuelta.

Harry no entendia nada pero ahora era el kien la miraba a ella y su corazon se

le acelero, al fijarse en ella, tenia su pelo castaño k le caia

con mucho cuidado por sus hombros, la vio como se agachaba, y como su pelo se movia y se resbalaba x su cara, no sabia xk pero no podia apartar la vista de ella.

Ella se kiso dar la buelta para observar un poco al moreno y al acerlo lo vio k la miraba muy fijamente, sus ojos se encontraron y se kedaron como ignotizados uno x el otro, Hermione se levanto lentamente y Harry la miraba a cada movimento k ella hacia.

Luego ella le dijo:

-Bueno ahora soy yo la k debe de tener algo no, xk como no me kitas los ojos de encima.-dijo la chica

Harry salio de sus pensamientos y le dijo:

-No es solo k, bueno nada dejalo.-dijo el chico y volvio a ponerse a limpiar.

Ya era muy tarde y cada uno seguia limpiando x un lado diferente cuando eran las tres de la mañana terminaron de limpiar pero habian cometido un error y al limpiar cada uno por un lado se encerrraron en el medio, cuando Harry se dio la buelta para seguir limpiando Hermione tambien se la dio y se encontraron muy cerca el uno del otro, y lo unico k estaba sin limpiar era ese trozo en

el k se encontraban los dos y k no podian limpiar sin tener k rozarse.

-Ahy k ser idiota.-penso Harry,-como no me di cuenta k acabariamos en el centro los dos.

Sin embargo la castaña pensaba.

-Lo sabia, sabia k no se daria cuenta.-y se reia x dentro para k el moreno no se diera cuenta de k ella si se habia dado cuenta de lo k pasaria.

Harry se puso muy nervioso y empezo a pensar.-Bueno si me concentro en limpiar seguro k no pasara nada.-y dejo de mirar a la castaña y siguio frotando, Pero claro contra mas limpiaban mas se unian en el centro.

Cuando ya habian terminado no podia salir ya k estaba todo mojado y si pisaban lo mancharian todo de barro.

Harry se sento en el suelo en el pequeño espacio k aun estaba si fregar x k si no no podrian moverse nada, y se apoyo en la mesa k tenia detras.

Hermione se sento a su lado ya k no tenia mas remedio.

Al sentirla tan cerca Harry se puso nervioso y empezo a pensar en el quidich, pero Hermione se echo en su hombro y este la miro, y se le kedo mirandola un rato.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y harry se kedo dormido mientras miraba a la castaña, y esta se habia kedado dormida cuando se echo en Harry.

Harry se desperto y se dio cuenta k estaba echado en el suelo, cuando se dio la buelta se topo con la cara de Hermione, y se kedo mirandola.

Esta abrio los ojos y vio k estaban los dos muy cerca Harry al verla a los ojos se kedo muy kieto y empezo a

respirar muy rapido, Hermione tambien se puso nerviosa y se dio cuenta k su mano estaba sobre el pecho del joven, esta lo miro a los ojos y el a ella.

Hermione se le acerco y Harry no podia articular palabra cuando ella se acercaba tanto no era capaz de controlarse, y se dejo llevar x la cataña.

Esta se le acerco mas y unio sus labios a los de harry y este se derritio y se entrego en ese beso.

Harry no pudo dejar de besarla hasta k alguien intento abrir la puerta en ese momento los dos se separaron y Snape entro, se kedo mirando un momento la mazmorra y luego se fijo en los dos chicos, vio k estaban un poco ruborizados y el no hizo mas k esbozar

una sonrisa con disimulo para k Potter no se diera cuenta de nada y al mirarlos les dijo:

Veo k si terminaron la limpieza a tiempo, y k durmieron aki.

Si bueno esk nos kedemos dormidos sin darnos cuenta.

Bueno sera mejor k se bayan a desayunar.

Harry cogio su capa y sin esperar a Hermione salio de alli y se fue.

Hermione estaba apunto de salir pero Snape la paro y le dijo:

Tenga un poco de paciencia Granger.

Hermione salio sin decir nada pero un poco mas roja k antes, no se esperaba k Snape se hubiera dado cuenta.´

Harry se fue al cuarto de los chicos y cogio su equipo de quidich y bajo al gran comedor.

Hermione estaba alli desayunando y cuando Harry se acerco le dijo:

Tenemos k ir a entrenar sera mejor k nos demos prisa.

Deacuerdo termino y voy.

Hermione termino de comerse un panacillo y se levanto, Ron tambien lo hizo y le dijo:

Kieres k os acompañe?.

Bueno si no le importa a Harry.

Mientras no moleste me trae sin cuidado lo k el haga.dijo este sin mirar a su amigo y saliendo del gran comedor.

Cuando llegaron al campo de quidich estaban los de Slytherin y Draco estaba muy furioso Harry se acerco y dijo:

Pasa algo?

Si k me acaban de echar del ekipo.dijo el rubio con mucha rabia.

Es k no keremos a perdedores en nuestro ekipo y mucho menos a traidores.dijo Not.

Bueno pues entonces no se k haces tu en el ekipo si mal no recuerdo tu eres un perdedor.dijo Harry mirandolo.

No se de k hablas Potter.

Pues de tu duelo contra Malfoy de k si no.dijo el moreno mirandolo a los ojos.

Eso fue suerte.

Bueno da igual hemos decidido k no juega y ya esta.

Pues chicos ya no teneis k temer nada el mejor jugador k tenia Slytherin ya no estara.

Pero estare yo para sustituirlo Potter, y no creas k sere tan facil de vencer como este.dijo Francis Lestrang.

Yo no creo ni dejo de creer nada.dijo Harry.

No sabes las ganas k tengo de demostrarle a todos k soy mejor k tu.dijo el moreno otra vez.

No creo k seas mejor k Harry.dijo la castaña k estaba a la derecha de Harry.

Este la miro y sin darse cuenta de lo k hacia le dedico una sonrisa a la castaña.

Handa pero si veo k llevas el ekipo de quidich askerosa sangre sucia.dijo Pansy k venia del castillono me digas k tu juegas.

Eso a ti ni te va ni te viene.dijo la chica sin mirarla si kiera.

Pero eso es imposible teneis un jugador de mas, o es k no sabeis contar, bueno eso es normal siendo de Gryfindor.

dijo Not y todos los Slytherin se echaron a reir.

Veo k el ekipo de quidich tiene buenos monumentos.dijo Crabbe k veia como se acercaban los demas miembros del ekipo de Grifyndor.

No lo sabes tu bien.dijo el hijo de Lestrang, Harry se fijo en el chico y vio como miraba a Hermione y este se acerco a la chica y la cogio de la mano.

Francis vio como alguien la cogia de la mano y subio a ver kien era kien la habia cogido y se tropezo con los ojos verdes del moreno.

Este le kito la mirada y se llevo a la castaña y dijo:

Sera mejor k vayamos a entrenar a otro lado chicos.los demas lo siguieron sin decir nada.

Estuvieron entrenando hasta la hora de la comida luego se fueron al gran comedor a comer algo,

Hermione se fijo en el moreno y vio k cada vez k se subia a la escoba este sonreia.

"El quidich es lo unico k le anima"penso la castaña.

Esto Harry.dijo la castaña cuando se diriguian a la sala comun.Te importaria k siguieramos entrenando, es k no kiero

k mañana perdamos x un mal movimiento mio.

Harry no respondio enseguida pero se dio la buelta y empezo a caminar en el lado contrario, Hermione no se movio y Harry se paro y le dijo:

No kerras k te enseñe en el pasillo verdad?.

Hermione le sonrio y se acerco a el y le dijo:

No claro k no, gracias x ayudarme tanto.y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguio andando.

El moreno no se lo esperaba y se kedo muy kieto luego siguio andando y le digo:

No es nada.

Siguieron andando hasta el campo de quidich y al llegar Harry le dijo k se subiera a la escoba y k diera unas bueltas a la pista

detras de el.Hermione lo hizo y no se le descontrolo la escoba ni una sola vez.

Harry empezo con las kitadas de la pelota y Hermione lo hizo tambien bien, en una de ellas Harry le dio a Hermione sin kerer y esta echo a volar detras del moreno, este empezo a volar lo mas rapido k pudo mientras se reia, luego se poso en el suelo y siguio riendo con Hermione detras del, cuando consiguio alcanzarlo los dos cayeron al suelo esta cayo a su lado y le empezo a dar a Harry con la escoba flojo y el moreno no paraba de reir Hermione estaba contenta hacia mucho k no veia a su amigo reir de esa forma, y paro de darle para observar al moreno y su sonrisa, Este se imcorporo y le dijo:

Ahy Hermione hacia mucho k no me reia tanto.

Ya lo se me habia dado cuenta.dijo la chica, Harry la miro y luego recordo k tenia k alejarse de ella,

se estaba levantando pero Hermione se lo impidio y le dio un corto beso en los labios, Harry no kiso evitarlo.

Keria volver a tener esos labios cerca de el, conectados con los suyos, tras el beso k fueron unos segundos aunke para ellos fue mucho mas, Hermione se levanto y ayudo al moreno estos se miraron y Harry bajo la mirada y se fue alejando poco a poco, Hermione lo alcanzo y le dijo:

No crees k eres muy egoista, solo piensas en ti.dijo la castaña mirando a

Harry y haciendo k el la mirara.

No se k kieres decir.

No pues yo te lo voy a decir, me besas, me tratas mal, luego me dices k me kieres y al dia siguiente me ignoras.

Eso fue un accidente no devio haber pasado es mas yo no keria x si se te olvida.

A no y esta mañana y ahora, tampoco kerias o solo me lo imagine.

No no deveria haber pasado.

Pues yo no te vi poner resistencia para k no pasara.

Es k no la puse.se sincero el moreno.

A no y xk si no kieres k pase xk sigues besandome y respondiendome cuando lo hacemos.

Xk si te tengo cerca...comenzo a decir el moreno.

Si sigue te escucho.

Mira Hermione esto no puede ser y ya esta te guste o no tienes k hacerte a la idea.

Pues no kiero, sabes cuando me voy a hacer a la idea?.pregunto la castaña.

Cuando?.

Cuando seas capazdijo acercandose a elde apartarme de tiy le paso las manos x el cuellocuando te este besando y no me sigas el beso.dijo besando de nuevo al moreno.

Harry sintio el roce de los labios de la chica y tambien su dulce sabor, el la aparto un poco y la miro a los ojos, estaba apunto de conseguir soltarla de su cuello y echar a correr cuando un impulso k no sabia de donde salia hizo k soltara la escoba y abrazo a la castaña y se la acerco a el lo mas k pudo y se fundieron en un beso, estaba ya muy oscuro ya k era invierno y oscurecia antes,

Harry siguio besando a la chica y esta se separo un poco del chico y le dijo:

Ves como no podemos ninguno de los dos aguantarnos.y tras decir esto volvio a besarlo.

Estos estaban solos y empezaron a acariciarse por todo el cuerpo muy lentamente, Hermione se separo del moreno y lo cogio de la mano y se lo llevo.

Hermione le dijo:

Vamos a otro sitio donde no nos vean.

Harry seguia a la castaña no sabia xk pero deseaba volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, volver a besarla a tocarla y k ella le acariciara el pelo, como lo habia echo hacia un rato.

Hermione habia decidido kitarse de alli para k nadie los viera pero un chico moreno de ojos azules los habia visto coguidos de la mano y corriendo.

Maldito Potter.penso el chico y rompio un pergamino k tenia en la mano.

Hermione abrio una puerta k Harry no habia visto nunca, esta llevava a unas escaleras k subian asta algun sitio y luego bajaban,

al final de esta escalera habia un cuarto Hermione lo abrio y metio a Harry en el luego cerro la puerta con un hechizo y se dio la buelta.

Hermione creo k deberiamos volver,dijo el moreno muy nervioso, pues en esa habitacion no entraba casi luz tan solo una tenue luz k entraba x una ventana, la suficiente para k se pudieran ver.

Seguro k eso es lo k kieres?dijo la castaña volviendo a coger a Harry x el cuello pero antes poniendo las manos del moreno al rededor de su cintura.Hermione le dio un corto beso en los labios y el moreno le dijo:

Podria entrar alguien.dijo intentando buscar una escusa aunke en realida no keria salir de alli.

El hechizo k puse no se rompe con algo como el alohomora te lo aseguro.dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Harry le correspondio a la sonrisa y la beso, esta vez estaban los besos eran mucho mas apasionados y sus caricias eran mas delicadas.

Hermione le kito el uniforme de quidich a Harry y el se lo empezo a kitar a la chica mientras le besaba el cuello y la chica se estremecia con cada beso del moreno y poco a poco acabaron en el suelo besandose y dandose caricias x todo el cuerpo.

Harry se detubo y miro a la castaña un momento y luego la beso muy tiernamente y le abröcho el traje.

Siento k hayamos llegado tan lejos.este la miro y ella le dijo:

Creo k sera mejor k vayamos mas despacio, k te parece?pregunto la castaña.

Estoy de acuerdo.se empezo a levantar mientras se abrochaba el traje y se dio la buelta y cogio a Hermione se la acerco y le dijo:

Menos mal k esto si puedo hacerlo.y la volvio a besar.

Cuando se separaron la chica cogio su varita y deciso el hechizo.

Hermione lo cogio de la mano y estuvieron cogidos hasta llegar a donde estaban sus escobas y dieron gracias xk no se las hubieron llevado.

Harry solto a Hermione y le dijo:

No podemos estar juntos a menos k estemos solos y muy seguros de k nadie nos ve.

Tras decir esto echo a handar y antes de entrar apoyo a Hermione detras de una colunna donde nadie los podia ver y le dijo:

El ultimo el de buenas noches.

Esta se rio y le dijo:

Encantaday lo beso.

Salieron de ahy y se fueron a la sala comun y Ron se acerco a Hermione y le dijo:

Donde estaban? fuy al campo de quidich a buscarte y no estabas, bueno k tal el entrenamiento?.

Muy biendijo la castaña, miro como Harry subia a su cuarto y el se dio la buelta muy disimuladamente y le sonrio esta hzo lo mismo.

Bueno Ron estoy muy cansada me voy a dormir.dijo la castaña.

Vale asta mañana y duerme bien mañana sera el partido.

Harry cerro su mente y se durmio al igual k Hermione.

Al dia siguiente todos estaban muy nerviosos sobre todo Hermione y Nisa, ya k era su primer partido,

Lavender estaba mas calmada ya k habia jugado con su padre muy a menudo, y Colin y su hermano estaban mas trankilos xk sabian k lo arian bien, Ron estaba un poco nervioso pero aun asi no tanto como las dos chicas.

Bueno aki empieza el primer partido de quidich de la temporada, Slytherin vs Gryfindorgrito la voz de Dean Tomas k era el nuevo comentarista ya k Lee jordan ya se habia ido.

Con el ekipo de Slytherin tenemos"al guardian"Not, "LOs bateadores"Crabbe y Goyle,

"Los cazadores"Senri, Mac, y Finien, y x ultimo su nuebo "Buscador" Lestrange.

Todos los Slytherin vitorearon a su ekipo mientras este salia al campo.

Com Gryfindor tenemos"Al guardian"Ron Weasley, "Los bateadores" los Hermanos Creve Denis y Colin,

"Las cazadoras" Lavender, Nisa Black y Hermione Granger, y su buscadora"Ginny Weasley.Baya ekipo ke bonbones verdad Gryfindor...

Dean tomas o se caya o le kito el micro.´

Bueno profesora lo lamento pero es k es verdad.

En las gradas todos los Gryfindor aplaudian pero se preguntaban xk Potter no jugaba.

Me comunican k el capitan de Slytherin es Francis Lestrange, y el de Gryfindor Harry Potter,

aunke como esta suspendido de este partido su segundo es Ronal Weasley.

Todos aplaudieron y los dos capitanes se dieron la mano.´

Veo k esto va a ser mas facil de lo k kreia.Dijo Francissin Potter no valeis nada.

Luego dirigio su mirada a Hermione y le sonrio mientras con la mirada se la comia.

Esta le miro con cara de asco y al oir el silvato todos subieron a sus escobas.

Y comienza el partido aki vemos como Lavender lleva el qualfe, se le atraviesa Mac pero logra eskibarlo y se la pasa a Black.

Esta la atrapa y tira pero Not la atrapa, se la pasa a Finien este se la pasa a Senri, pero Granger la atrapa y tira y si esta vez si,´

10 puntos para Gryfindor vaya vemos k Granger ademas de estudiosa es buena en el quidich, aunke con el entrenador k tenia no me extraña verdad Potter?.

Harry se puso muy rojo todos los de la grada de Gryfindor lo miraban y Mcgonagall dijo:

Dean comenta solo el partido kieres,

Si señorita hayan van los Slytherin Lavender se cae de la escoba Goyle le lanzo una Blugger k le dio de pleno y aya va Colin, buen golpe y tira a Finien de su escoba ya estan igualados.

Y ahy vemos a Ginny Weasley va muy rapido pero Lestrange le ha cortado el paso y ohhh k bajo k puño le ha metido

Ginny Weasley cae en picado se va a estrellar, no ahy la han cogido a tiempo, parece inconsciente, Gryfindor se ha kedado sin buscador, Como no permitan entrar a Potter este partido esta acabado para Gryfindor.´

Harry vio como se le acercaba Lestrange y este le dijo:

Ya esta tu ekipo acaba de perder ves como somos mucho mejor k ustedes.

Harry miro a Dumbledor y este lo miro Harry le pidio con la mirada k lo dejara jugar, este al principio no dijo nada.

Harry se kedo mirando el partido y luego se fijo en Lestrange.

Vemos como Francis Lestrange se hacerca a Granger pero k hace la esta cogiendo pero si la va a besar, oye esto esta permitido.

Harry lo miraba muerto de celos y luego volvio a mirar a Dumbledore este lo miro y le sonrio, y agito su cabeza diciendo k si.

Harry sonrio y saco su varita y grito "Accio Saeta de fuego" Su escoba aparecio en el acto y se poso enfrente de el Harry se subio y se diriguio a Lestrange.

Potter acaba de entrar al campo de juego y se dirige a Lestrange y ya esta acaba de coger a

Granger y la subio a su escova, eso estuvo muy bien.

Lestrange miro a Harry y este le devolvio la mirada llena de furia y el otro chico rio.

Hermione se subio a su escoba y se fue a seguir jugando.

Veo k te decidiste a jugar Potter.

Ya ves.

Bueno vemos como los dos buscadores y capitanes se miran muy fijamente, Granger tiene el qualfel y se lo pasa a Black y con una serie de pases eskivan a Mac y a Senri y tiran y si OTROS 10 PUNTOS PARA Gryfindor 20 a cero.

Not pasa la pelota y Senri la coge va avanzando y tira mala suerte Ron no la pudo parar 10 puntos para Slytherin.

Harry se fijo en su amigo este estaba muy decaido y el se le acerco y le dijo:

Asi es como ganamos el año pasado,se puede saber donde esta el Ronal Weasley k gano la copa.

Akidijo Ron mirando a Harry este le sonrio y Ron le devolvio la sonrisa y le paso el qualfel a Nisa esta la cogio y volvio a marcar.

Harry se fijo en el campo y vio k algo cerca de Not brillaba.

Harry echo a volar con mucha rapidez Lestrange lo siguio el tambien tenia una Saeta de fuego asi k estaban en igualdad de condiciones, ivan a la par pero Harry decido despistarlo y subio para arriba cuando este lo siguio sin k el otro se lo esperara empezo a descender hacia Not muy rapido la smich se fue acercando a el y este la cogio justo en la cara de Lestrange k habia llegado asta alli pero no habia visto la Smich.

Harry lo miro y se rio y luego cogio la smich la dejo escapar un poco ante sus narices y la cogio muy rapido, luego bajo de la escoba y siguio con la smich en la mano,

Gryfindor gana Harry Potter a cogido la smich k estaba delante de las narices de Lestrange y no la habia visto ganan 180 a 10.

Todos los de Gryfindor fueron a por Harry pero este no los dejo acercarse, cuando se dirigia a los vestibulos se fijo en

k Lestrange habia cogido del brazo a Hermione y se la acerco Harry al verlo se fue hacia el corriendo,

al igual k un pelirrojo k tambien lo habia visto cuando Harry estaba cerca Lestrange habia consegido besar a Hermione y cuando consiguio soltarse le dio una bofetada.

Lestrangegrito Harry k ya estaba muy cerca los demas estaban mirandolos muy serios ya k no sabian k pasaba

K pasa Potter no te gusto lo k viste.se rio Lestrange.

Harry sentia la furia correr x su sangre pero no podia hacer nada delante de los demas si no se darian cuenta de k el y Hermione estaban juntos.

Keria decirte k ya se vio cual de los dos es mejor.

Dijo este, Lestrange no se lo podia creer acababa de besar a la k el creia k era la novia de Potter y el no habia hecho nada.

No te diste cuenta de lo k hice, acabo de besarla, acaso es k no te importa?dijo este mirando a Harry.

Este estaba k la sangre le ervia pero aun asi le dijo:

Lo k ella haga con su vida no es cosa mia, a mi ni me va ni me viene con kien este.dijo este esperando k Hermione lo entendiera.

Ella lo miraba estrañada despues de un rato cayo en la cuenta de lo k pasaba.

Bueno creo k solo keria decirte eso Lestrange,dijo Harry.

Lestrange no se lo podia creer pero aun asi se acerco al vestuario donde estaba Harry solo y llevava a Hermione cogida y se puso delante de Harry y le dijo:

Veamos si es verdad k no te importa Potter.y tras decir esto cogio a Hermione y la estampo contra la pared, Harry lo miro con mucha furia.

Este se acerco a Hermione lentamente y Harry saco la varita y dijo "Protegio" Lestrange no se pudo acercar a Hermione y Harry se acerco y le dijo:

Te juro Lestrange k desearas no haber nacido.

Tras decir eso cogio a Hermione de la mano con suavidad y se la llevo, x el camino le dijo:

Entendiste xk delante de los demas no dije nada, verdad?.

Si trankilo no te preocupes.

Fueron juntos a la sala comun y al pasar x el retrato empezaron a vitorearlos a los dos x el partido tan bueno k habian hecho.

Harry salio de la sala y se dirigio a la enfermeria alli estaban Lavender, Finien, k se kejaban mucho y en una cama aparte Ginny k estaba inconsciente, y un Rubio k estaba a su lado Harry se acerco y le dijo:

Como esta?

Bueno se puede decir k ahora duerme y no siente dolor pero el golpe k le dio en la cara le habia roto la nariz.

Maldito Lestrange, me las va a pagar.dijo el rubio.

Ron entro en la enfermeria y Harry y Malfoy se escondieron para k el pelirojo no los viera, cuando se acerco a Ginny ellos habian ido x debajo de las camas Hasta la salida

cuando Ron llego dijo:

K raro madan Pomfrey me dijo k estaba acompañada.luego se sento y coguio a Ginny de la mano, y le dijo:

Hermanita hemos ganado despues de todo Dumbledore dejo a Harry jugar para k te sustituyera, cogio la smich en las narices de Lestrange.

Y encima cogio la smich la solto delante de el y luego la volvio a agarrar, el tio estaba muy enfadado y cogio a Hermione y la beso.

No se x k hizo eso, pero bueno solo le dijo a Harry k si es k no le importaba k la besara, Harry dijo k no, no se como lo pudo dejar a mi no m e dio tiempo de acercarme, a buelto a salvar la situacion, pero esto es muy frio es como el hielo yo no consigo entenderlo, Hay veces como hoy en el partido k me habla como antes luego sin embarjo me

aleja del como si yo no fuera su amigo, y sabes k me preocupa x k si sigue asi se va a kedar solo.

Ron xk no intentas hablar con el seria mejor k hablar con Ginny k no te puede oir.dijo Hermione k habia oido todo lo k Ron acababa de decir.

Hermione como k susto me has dado.

Lo se sabia k te asustarias.dijo la castaña riendo.

Bueno y k haces aki.

Ver a Ginny k mas? k tal esta?.

Me dijo madan Pomfrey k no tardaria mucho en despertar.

Bueno entonces esta bien no es cierto?

Si pero ese bestia me las va a pagar acerle esto a mi hermana sera cerdo.

Bueno en eso tienes razon es la persona mas ruin k he visto.

Y como es k consiguio besarte? yo lo siento pero es k no pude llegar a tiempo para impedirlo estaba muy lejos.

Descuida k va a saber lo k le va a costar ese beso es k en ese momento no tenia varita.

Siguieron hablando un rato mas y luego subieron a la sala comun, alli todavia estaban de celebrazion pero Harry se habia subido a su habitacion.

Se habia echado a dormir, Ron, entro a la habitacion y le dijo:

Podemos hablar?.

K es lo k kieres.dijo el moreno sentandose en su cama y colocandose las gafas.

Bueno yo keria darte las gracias x animarme en el partido, y preguntarte xk lo hiciste?.

No es obvio no keria perder contra ese imbeil de Lestrange despues de lo k habia hecho.

Bueno tambien keria decirte k te siguo considerando mi mejor amigo y k si necesitas hablar con alguien aki estoy.

Harry no supo k decir y el pelirojo se acosto en la cama, y se echo a dormir.

Harry abrio su baul para coger una cosa y al abrirlo no pudo evitar mirar un espejo k alli habia.

Las imagenes de la muerte de sus padres empezaron a verse despues de un resplandor, Harry al verlo se tapo los oidos y cerror los ojos pero de todas formas veia y oia todo lo k el espejo le mostraba, Harry comenzo a gritar, y dijo:

No, otra vez no dejame en paz de una vez.

Ron se levanto de la cama y se acerco al baul de Harry estaba asustado, y se acerco para ver k era lo k atormentaba a su amigo.

Harry seguia llorando con los ojos cerrados y Ron intentaba cerrar el baul para k no siguiera viendo lo k el espejo mostraba,´

Ahora salia la muerte de Sirius, Hermione entro en la habitacion y vio lo k pasaba, se acerco a Ron y vio el espejo y lo k este mostraba.

Intento cerrarlo al igual k Ron pero no lo consiguieron, ahora se veia como torturaban a Malfoy y Ron al verlo se kedo muy parado no se podia creer k a Malfoy tambien lo hubieran atacado de esa manera.

Mas tarde aparecieron Alastor Mody y la señora Fig, esta muerta.

Luego hubo una clase de imagenes en las k Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Ginny, Luna, y Neville salian muertos.

Ron no podia creer lo k veia, ahora entendia xk su amigo lo apartaba y lo trataba tan friamente, Hermione x su parte miraba a Harry k estaba agachado llorando.

Del espejo aparecio una nueva imagen y Hermione al verla grito:

No, a ellos no.

En el espejo se veia a sus padres correr y a mortinfagos corriendo detras de ellos, y luego aparecieron

miembros de la orden k consiguieron salvarlos pero Charly Weasley cuando se fueron los mortinfagos estaba tirado en el suelo, y le salia sangre de la cabeza.

Ron se habia kedado muy parado y luego miro k del espejo salia otra luz y aparecia voldemort.

Veo k ya has visto mi nueva imagen verdad Potter?.

Dejame en paz de una vez olvidame.

Grito el moreno k no dejaba de llorar.

K te olvide sabes k eso es imposible, eres la persona a ala k han bautizado mi perdida.

No kiero oirte mas largate.

No lo voy a hacer viste a ese pobreton, creo k debe estar ya muerto.dijo Voldemort y se echo a reir.

Dejalo en paz ya de una vez.grito Hermione k se habia levantado de al lado de Harry.

Hombre pero si es la sangre sucia, viste a tus padres ellos seran los siguientes si sigues al lado de Potter.

Eso sera si los coges.dijo Hermione.acabas de alertar a la orden k seran tu proximo objetivo ya me diras como los vas a encontrar ahora.

Veo k es verdad k eres una sabelotodo maldita sangre sucia.dijo Voldemort luego se fijo en el Pelirojo k estaba al lado derecho de ella y le dijo:

Hombre pero si es el hermano del pobreton, te gusto lo k viste, pues si no kieres ver a toda tu familia uno x uno asi,

Yo k tu me apartaba de Potter.

Dejalos en paz ellos no tienen nada k ver contigo es a mi al k kieres,dijo Harry k se habia levantado.

Os voy Hacer sufrir hasta k no podais mas, aunke si os apartais de Potter, puede k sea clemente

y no os haga nada, nunca ni a vosotros ni ha vuestras familias, pero solo si os separais de Potter pensarlo eso vuestra vida y la de los k kereis a cambio de apartaros del.

Nuestra respuesta,comenzo a decir Hermione.

Es k ni hoy ni nunca vamos a dejar a Harry solo, el es nuestro amigo y no nos vamos a apartar de el.

Tanto si el kiere como si no, y tu no vas a consegir lo k kieres ya k nunca va a estar solo.

Espero k le haya kedado claro k no pensamos dejarlo solo a su merced.dijo la castaña mirando a Voldemort.

Veo Potter k no te importa lo k les pase verdad?.

Creo k ya te mostre lo k les haria si seguian a tu lado.

No dejalos en paz ellos no te han echo nada, dejalos.

Bueno ya sabes lo k tienes k hacer si no kieres k los mate mi propuesta sigue en pie.

Harry estaba echo polvo lo k menos esperaba es k Ron al k no habia tratado nada bien le dijera eso a Voldemort,

Y k la castaña se enfrentara tambien a el, luego los miro y les dijo:

Alejaros de mi.

Ya has oido lo k le hemos contestado a ese k te hace pensar k a ti te vamos a cambiar la respuesta.

Dijo el pelirojo mirando al moreno.

Acaso no has oido lo k dijo,dijo Harry y subiendo la voz añadio.TODA TU FAMILIA VA A MORIR X MI CULPA SI SEGUIS A MI LADO.

Eso es un riesgo k yo solito debo decidir si tomo o no y creo k ya le dije k no te voy a dejar solo, ademas mi familia va a estar bien. Todos pertenecen a la orden y nunca van solos de echo voy a hablar con Dumbledore para ver como esta Charley.

Espera nosotros tambien vamos.

Hary, Hermione y Ron fueron al despacho del director, al llegar la puerta se abrio y de este salio Lupin.

Chicos k haceis aki,luego miro a Harry k estaba con los ojos muy inchados y Lupin se le acerco y le dijo:

Estas bien Harry,Harry asintio y siguio a sus amigos, Lupin fue detras de ellos, y todos juntos entraron al despacho.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su silla mirando x la ventana, y cuando ollo la puerta se dio la buelta, antes de k pudiera decir nada

Ron se adelanto y dijo:

Profesor Dumbledore le pido k me diga como esta mi Hermano Charley.

Dumbledore abrio los ojos mucho y miro a Lupin, este estaba tambien muy sorprendido ya k hacia tan solo 10 minutos k ellos se habian enterado

Como sabe usted eso señor Weasley?.

No me ha contestado a mi pregunta,dijo el pelirojo

Su hermano esta en san mungo esta grabe pero dicen k se recuperara ya k los de la orden lo llevaron muy rapido a San Mungo y pudieron, intervenir rapido.dijo Dumbledore mirando a Ron y luego dijo:

Bueno ahora digame como se entero usted de eso.

Dumbledore miro a Harry y este le devolvio la mirada y al ver los ojos brillantes del moreno y k estaban un poco hinchados

Dumbledore se levanto busco en su capa y luego miro a Harry y le dijo:

Donde esta el espejo?.

Al abrir el baul esta noche estaba alli yo como creia k lo tenia usted pues lo abri sin mas y cuando lo mire volvieron otra vez esas imagenes.dijo Harry k estaba aguantando las lagrimas.

Pero como llego ahy el espejo, no lo tenia uste Dumbledore.pregunto Lupin.

Eso pensaba yo.

Le recuerdo k dijo k nunca me podria desacer de el. Dijo el moreno.

Bueno y diganme hablaron con el.dijo Dumbledore. los tres chicos.

Y k fue lo k les dijo.

K nos apartaramos del si no keriamos morir nosotros y nuestras familias,dijo Hermione mirando al director.

Y bien k es lo k pensais hacer.dijo mirando a Ron y a Hermione.

Creo k deberia de pedirles a nuestras familias k se bayan a vivir al cuartel general.dijo Ron.

Bueno creo k no van a dejarlo solo no me ekiboco, pues Lupin hagame el favor de avisar a los Weasley y a la familia de la señorita Granger de k tienen k ir a Grimmul prace a vivir.

Y tu Harry como puedes comprobar ninguno esta dispuesto a apartarse de ti asi k creo k nos vas a tener k aguantar para rato.

Harry le sonrio y luego miro a sus amigos y les dijo:

Siento todo lo k os dije y el haberte mandado a la enfermeria, pero es k...Ron no lo dejo terminar cuando le dijo:

Ya entendi xk lo hiciste y estas perdonado.

Cuando ivan a salir Dumbledore miro a Harry y le dijo:

Yo creo k no es necesario k aprendas a cerrar tu corazon como te dije es imposible, y no hace falta k esconda cosas k le gustaria gritar.

Dijo Dumbledore, y miro a Hermione y luego al chico y le giño un ojo.

Harry se sorprendio y dijo:

Como sabe usted k? bueno eso. dijo el moreno k se habia puesto un poco rojo.

Los vi el otro dia x la ventana, la cantidad de cosas k se pueden ver mientras te asomas unos segundos a la ventana.

Dijo Dumbledore y se rio.

Harry salio del despacho y cuando bajo Hermione estaba hablando con Ron, y Harry vio k a lo lejos estaba Lupin k se dirijia al despacho y este dijo:

Nos vemos en la sala comun,y echo a correr.

Al cabo de un poco cuando Lupin habia entrado en su despacho Harry entro detras de el y se puso enfrente de este.

Harry k haces aki k es lo k kieres?.

Bueno yo venia a disculparme x como me comporte el otro dia me pase de la raya.

Dijo el moreno bajando la mirada.

Harry no pasa nada yo ya sabia, x lo k estabas pasando.

Harry levanto la mirada y Lupin se sorprendio cuando vio k x las mejillas del chico caian lagrimas.

Harry estas bien.

Si,dijo el moreno mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas,es tan solo k los veo muertos cada poco en mi cabeza y tengo miedo a k a ustedes les pase lo mismo.

Harry no vamos a dejar k les pase nada a ellos.dijo Lupin k se acerco a el, y lo abrazo.

Harry le correspondio al abrazo y le dijo:

Y a usted?

Voy a hacer todo lo posible para k no me pase nada, Harrydijo mienteras se separaba de elnunca olleme bien nunca pienses k estas solo, ya k yo nunca me voy a separar de ti.dijo Lupin y el chico empezo a irse pero antes de salir le dijo a Lupin:

Kiero k sepa k si k lo considero como a un padre .tras decir esto salio de la clase, y dejo a Lupin con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Entro en la sala comun y estaba llena de gente, Hermione y Ron estaban junto al fuego, Harry se les acerco y le dijo a Ron:

Tengo k contarte algo.Tras decir esto cogio a Hermione y delante de todos la beso.

La chica k no se lo esperaba se kedo muy kieta un rato y luego le correspondio, Ron al igual k los demas Gryfindor se kedo con la boca abierta.

Harry se separo de la chica y todos los demas empezaron a silvarles, estos se pusieron un poco ruborizados y luego Ron les dijo:

Desde cuando estan juntos?.

Desde ayer.dijo Hermione.

Y permitiste k ese cerdo la besara.dijo Ron.

Ahora entiendo x k corriste tanto cuando la iva a besar en el campo.dijo Dean k se abia acercado para felicitarlos.

Bueno es k no pude impedir k la besara, llege tarde pero descuida k me las va a pagar tanto eso como deribar a Ginny de su escoba tan ruinmente.dijo el moreno.

Bueno ya buelves a ser el de antes.dijo Ron.

Esto Ron tengo k pedirte un favor,dijo Harry mirandolo.

De k se trata.

K no te metas con Malfoy.

Trankilo ya entiendo el xk eres su amigo.

Bueno vamos a dormir tenemos clase mañana.

Todos se fueron a dormir, Harry le dio un beso a Hermione y se fue a su cuarto y Ron se fue con el.

Harry yo tambien tengo k decirte una cosa, Luna y yo estamos saliendo.dijo el pelirojo.

K bien y desde cuando estais juntos?.

Desde la otra noche k cumpliamos nuestro castigo.

A ya veo.dijo Harry.

A la mañana siguiente Ron y Harry se levantaron temprano fueron al gran comedor y se sentaron, unas chicas de Hufelpaf se les acercaron.

Hola chicos veo k ya os amigasteis.dijo una de las chicas a Ron.

Si bueno k es lo k kereis?.pregunto Ron a la chica.

Bueno yo soy Emily y ella es sara, somos de Hufelpaf y bueno...

Hermione entraba en el gran comedor con Luna y cuando vieron a las dos chicas con sus respestivos novios se acercaron a ellos.

delante de todos se habian sentado encima cada una de uno y les habian besado.

Las chicas se kedaron con la boca abierta y los chicos tambien aunke luego cogieron a las chicas.

Cuando se separaron Hermione dijo:

K tal as dormido cariño.

Muy bien y tu?

Mas k bien, luego Luna miro a las chicas y les dijo:

Creo k esta no es su mesa no es asi.

Ni la tuya dijo la k se llamaba Sara.

Pero si la de mi novio.dijo esta fulmirandola con la mirada.

Las dos chicas se levantaron y se fueron a sus asientos, los demas del gran comedor estaban mirando a Harry y a Hermione.

Hacen una bonita pareja.oyeron k decian unas chicas de Ravenclof.

Bueno Granger veo k al final besaba mejor Potter no es asi?.dijo Malfoy sentandose al lado de Harry.

Pero de k hablas Malfoy?.pregunto Hermione.

Pues de lo de la otra noche yo tambien veo k Harry besa mejor k Krun, y k Hermione besa mejor k Cho.dijo Ginny k habia salido de la enfermeria.

La chica se sento al lado de Malfoy.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y luego dijeron.

Oye Ron sabes k tu hermana y Malfoy son pareja.dijo Harry y luego les dedico una sonrisa a los dos.

Estos se kedaron muy sorprendidos de k se lo dijera y Ron los miro y dijo:

Como as dicho? Harry, GINNY K ES ESO DE K ESTAS CON ESTE, Y TU MALFOY VEN AKI.dijo Ron y se levanto.

Potter pero mira lo k as echo,dijo Draco y salio corriendo al rededor de la mesa de Gryfindor con Ron muy cerca del.

El gran comedor al completo se echaron a reir y Ron cogio a Malfoy y le dijo:

Como le hagas daño a mi hermana te mato.Draco se kedo muy parado ya k esperaba k el pelirojo se liara a golpes con el.

Entonces no te importa?pregunto Ginny k se habia acercado a ellos para k Ron no le pegara.

Claro k me importa pero si es lo k has escogido yo no me voy a meter pero si te hace daño me lo dices k ya me encargo yo del.

Dicho esto volvio a la mesa al lado de Harry y Hermione k tambien estaban con la boca abierta.

Creia k lo ivas a matar.

Bueno era lo k iva a hacer pero recorde lo del espejo y me pare.Creo k seria bueno darle un boto de confianza.

He vosotros venis o no.dijo Harry llamando a Draco y a Ginny.

Luego todos se separaron Draco, Ron, Neville, Nisa, y Hary y Hermione "k ivan cogidos de la mano" se fueron a las mazmorras ya k tenian pociones.

Al llegar Lestrange estaba echado contra la puerta y miraba al grupo este no habia estado en el gran comedor asi k todavia no sabia lo de Hermione y Harry.

Cuando llegaron Lestrange miro a Harry y se fue a hacercar a Hermione, pero Harry al ver k se acercaba se puso delante de Hermione y le dijo:

Se puede saber donde crees k vas?.

Pues a saludar a esta preciosidad Potter.

Tras decir esto paso al lado de Harry y se acerco a Hermione y Harry le dijo:

Yo k tu no le rozaria ni un pelo.dijo el moreno dandose la buelta.

Lestrange le miro y luego acaricio a Hermione esta se echo para atras y Harry le dijo:

Te lo adverti.y le dio un puñetazo y lo tiro al suelo, los demas solo observaban lo k pasaba,

Desde atras llego Not y le dio a Harry un golpe con el hombro para k se apartara de Lestrange, entonces Ron se metio y empujo a Not y le dijo:

Esto no es asunto tuyo asi k no te metas,

Me meto si kiero y le fue a dar a Ron pero este se aparto, luego llegaron Crabe y Goyle estos con las varitas apuntando a Harry y a Ron.

Draco y Neville se pusieron al lado de Ron y Harry tambien con sus varitas en alto.

No pensareis k estan solos verdad.dijo Draco.

Lestrange se levanto y saco su varita al igual k Harry Not y Ron tambien la sacaron.

Se ve k os estais divirtiendo puedo entrar en el juego chicos.dijo Pansy acercandose.

Si, kieres no creo k nos duren mucho,dijo Not apunando a Ron.

Pues yo no lo creo asi.dijo Hermione k se habia puesto delante de Pansy para no dejarla pasar.

Kitate del medio askerosa sangre sucia o te kito yo.

Venga kiero ver como lo intentas Pansy.

Se puede saber k sucede aki.dijo Snape desde atras los de Slytherin se echaron a reir x lo bajo y bajaron sus varitas y dijeron:

Nos kerian atacar profesor.dijo Pansy con una voz muy dulce.

Es eso cierto?.

Profesor empezaron ellos.dijo Draco.

Veo k ahora no te metes con los de otras casas si no con los de las tuya propia.dijo Snape mirando a Malfoy.

Profesor empezo Potter le pego a Lestrange.

El se lo busco.dijo Harry mirando a Hermione.

Solo salude a esta chica y el me pego, deberia controlar su genio.

Potter lo kiero en mi despacho esta tarde a usted y a sus amigos incluido usted Malfoy.

Tras decir esto entro en clase, los de Slytherin se rieron y los demas solo decian k era injusto, Draco era la primera vez

k recibia un castigo de Snape y esto lo dejo muy impresionado.

Como me puede haber castigado, pero si siempre me ha creido a mi.

Ves ahora como sienta tener la razon y k te la kiten.dijo Hermione a Draco.

Harry solo miraba a Lestrange y este a el con cara de odio.

Harry se fijo en Snape y cuando vio k no miraba miro a Lestrange y al ver k todavia lo bijilaba cogio a hermione de la mano

antes de k se sentara y le dio un corto beso en los labios y se sentaron juntos.

Lestrange se kedo mirandolos y cada vez com mas odio, el ya odiaba a Potter x lo k le habia echo a su madre, no le dijeron como lo habia echo solo le dijeron k casi la habia matado y ahora estaba besando a la chica en la k el se habia fijado.

El resto de la mañana fue bien, a la hora de comer Harry y Hermione entraron cogidos de la mano y se sentaron en su mesa, Draco habia pedido permiso para comer en la mesa de Gryfindor xk en la de Slytherin no lo kerian.

Dumbledore le habia dado permiso y desde ese mismo dia comia con los Gryfindor en el desayuno nadie le hablaba pero luego al ver k habia defendido a Harry ante los de su propia casa, en la hora de la comida ya todos lo trataban mejor.

Draco no sabia xk pero se sentia muy bien a el le habian dicho k lo k el sentia en ese momento era repugnante y k debia de

ser frio con todos, ya k no se podia confiar en nadie, pero sin embargo desde k se habia unido a la Pandilla de Potter se sentia muy bien y sentia lo k era la amistad de verdad poco a poco se daba cuenta de k habia vivido en un engaño y penso en k si su madre habria sentido alguna vez lo k el sentia en ese momento.

Cuando terminaron de comer Harry les pregunto si les apetecia jugar un poco a quidich mientras esperaban para la siguiente clase k era con Lupin.

Todos dijeron k si y se fueron al campo de quidich a jugar antes de lo k se esperaban ya era la hora de DCAO.

Buenas tardes a todos, k tal estan?.Bueno vamos a seguir con los duelos hoy Dumbledore, el profesor Snape, la profesora Mcgonagall, y la señora Pomfrey estaran presentes para ver los ultimos duelos.Dijo Lupin señalando a los

profesores.

Bueno estamos aki para ver como de buenos son los ocho finalistas k ahy.Dijo la prefesora Mcgonagall.

Bueno k empiecen entonces,dijo Lupin.Los primeros seran La señoria Black y El señor Weasley.

Ron y Nisa se subieron a la plataforma.

Cuando cuente tres chicos, uno, dos, y tres.

"EXPELIARMUS", Grito Ron.

"Protegio",dijo Nisa.

"RIPTUSEMPRA" volvio a decir Ron.

"SENTENCI LES" grito Nisa,Un rayo rojo envolvio a Ron y aparecieron unas pekeñas arañas, Ron se kedo un poco parado

pero luego dijo:

"Aracne eximen".las arañas desaparecieron y luego grito"Talantaledra".

El rayo le dio a la chica en la mano y esta solto la varita y cuando la iva a coger Ron grito:"Accio Varita".

Ron se la entrego a Lupin y se acerco a Nisa y le dijo:

Te hice daño?.

No trankilo.

El ganador a sido el señor Weasley, ahora van Lestrange y Neville.

Neville estaba muy nerbioso y al subirse a la tarima miro a Harry y este le deseo suerte.

Lestrange se subio y miro a Neville y se rio:

Cuando cuente tres, uno, dos, y tres.

Baya k cosas tiene el destino verdad Lombotong.dijo Lestrange.

No se a k te refieres "expeliarmus"grito Neville, el hechizo le dio a Lestrange y este lo miro y le dijo:

Esto es ironico mis padres volvieron locos a los tuyos, y ahora tu y yo nos enfrentamos.

"SEMERE TOTALITI"grito Lestrange.

"PROTEGIO".dijo Neville.

Vaya veo k eres bueno yo creia k iva a ser mas facil.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"grito Neville.

"PROTEGIO".dijo Lestrange.

"SEMERE EXTERMINUN"

"PROTEGIO". repito Neville pero esta vez el hachizo traspaso el escudo y le dio a Neville este empezo a gritar el hechizo

k lestrange habia utilizado hacia k sintieras unas kinientas agujas se te clavavan x todo el cuerpo.

Neville se levanto y ataco.

"Corpus geltu"grito Neville pero fayo.

"EXPELIARMUS"grito el otro y Neville cayo ya k le dolia todo el cuerpo, solto la varita y Lestrange se la entrego a Lupin.

Esto a sido un paseo, vaya ridiculo no se como puede ser mago.dijo bajando de la tarima.

Neville.dijo Harry acercandose a el y levantandolo, la señora Ponfrey atendio a Neville y le dijo a Dumbledore:

No creo k esto este bien ese chico pudria haberle echo mas daño.

Lo se Pomfrey pero esto ya no se puede parar y no te preocupes, no creo k mate a ninguno.

Bueno las siguientes son Hermione y Pansy.

Tras decir esto Dumbledore se acerco a la tarima keria ver bien ese duelo.

Pansy miro a Hermione y se rio y hermione le dijo:

Rie ahora k puedes.

No sabias las ganas k tenia de enfrentarme a ti, maldita sangre sucia vas a saber lo k es sufrir.

A la de tres una, dos, y ...pero Lupin no llego a contar tres Pansy le lanzo un expeliarmus a Hermione pero ella k ya se lo habia imaginado grito a su vez rebotile, y el echizo le dio a Pansy, esta se levanto y grito, "SEMERE EXTERMINUN".

"sEMERE SILENCUN" grito Hermione y el hechizo de Pansy se desbanecio.

Expeliarmus grito ahora Hermione y Pansy solto la varita ya k no se esperaba k ella supiera el contra hechizo a su maldicion.

Hermione cogio su varita y se la dio a Lupin.

Bueno creo k kedo demostrado kien es mejor.dijo Hermione.

Harry la ayudo a bajar y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La ganadora fue Hermione Granger, los siguientes son Harry y Draco.

Draco se subio a la tarima y Harry tambien.

Bueno cuando cuente tres, uno, dos, y tres.

"expeliarmus" grito Harry.

"protegio" el hechizo no le hizo nada a Draco y este grito:

"talantaledra Harry cayo, Dumbledore se estaba preguntando el xk Harry no atacaba con toda su potencia.

Riptusempra, grito el moreno, Draco tambien cayo y le dijo a Harry:

Veo k tu tambien te acuerdas de nuestro primer duelo.

Asi es.

"Petrificus totalus".

"Protegio" grito el moreno y en ese momento capto la mirada de su director y este le pregunto con la mirada xk no se entregaba a fondo Harry en ese momento miro a Lestrange, y Dumbledore entendio.

"Accio varita"grito Draco pero Harry no la solto y este grito

"silencius" y Draco no pudo hablar mas y Harry dijo:

"Accio varita", y esta se la dio a Lupin. luego dijo Finite encantun.

y Draco le dijo:

Me pillaste desprebenido.

Ya me di cuenta.

Cuando habian bajado Draco le dijo:

Xk no te entregaste en el duelo Harry?.

No te fijaste en k Lestrange estaba pendiente de mi keria saber k es lo k se hacer, x eso

no me dedike a fondo, ademas pienso k no sabe k se hacer magia sin varita.

Ya yo tambien lo pienso creo k nadie se lo dijo.

Harry no buelve ahora vas otra vez contra Hermione.

Harry miro a Lupin y a Hermione estos se miraron y subieron a la tarima.

Bueno a la de una, dos, y tres.

"petrificus totalus"grito Hermione.

No pensaras vencerme con eso no Hermione, talantaledra.

Riptusempra,

Protegio.

Sectus tolite.

protegio grito Harry y luego dijo:lo siento Hermione, Expeliarmus"

Esta salio de la tarima y cayo al suelo.

Te encuentras bien?.dijo Harry k se habia bajado para ver a la chica.

Si no te preocupes no me diste muy fuerte pero bueno cai de la tarima asi k perdi.

Bueno ya los dos ultimos y el k gane de los dos sera el k se enfrente a Harry.

Lestrange subio a la tarima y Ron tambien.

Bueno espero k seas mejor k tu hermano Charly dicen k es pesimo.dijo

Lestrange y se echo a reir.

Lestrange un comentario mas y te vas a comer tus palabras.

Ah y k no seas tan facil de derivar como tu hermana pekeña.

A LA DE TRES, uno dos y tres.

Semere exterminiun.

Semere silencun grito Ron y aunke era la primera vez k lo hacia le salio bien.

Expeliarmus.

Escudie.el hechizo reboto, y Ron se agacho para k no le diera en ese momento Lestrange grito:

Crucio.

Ron empezo a revolverse en el suelo y empezo a gritar.

Lestrange k haces eso no esta permitido.dijo Lupin.

Perdona cuando dijiste las normas no mencionaste k no se pudieran utilizar.

Pero es obvio, x eso no lo dije.

Bueno sera obvio para ti no para mi, y como no lo dijiste yo puedo utilizarla si kiero.

Dumbledore,dijo Lupin.

Si es cierto k tu no lo prohibiste yo no puedo intervenir.

Harry se iva a acercar pero Dumbledore le dijo:

Harry no puedes meterte recuerda las normas.

Eso Potter y fijate como sufre tu amigo. gritar Ron y Lestrange cayo para atras.

Imperius.dijo Lestrange, Ron sintio su mente vacia y oyo una voz k le decia "rindete"

Pero de otro lado salio otra voz k decia "no, no puedo tiene k pagar lo k le hizo a Ginny"

Expusion cedir" grito Ron y Lestrange cayo para atras casi fuera de la tarima, pero no salio y dijo:

Veo k no funciona con tigo esa maldicion bueno no pasa nada tengo una mas eficaz.

Estenxion crucio"

Los gritos de Ron se olleron por todas partes Dumbledore y los demas era la primera vez k oian esa maldicion.

Ron se kedo tirado en la plataforma Harry se acerco y vio k estaba sangrando Madame Ponfrey se acerco y

cogio a Ron y le dijo a Dumbledore:Seria mejor parar esto.

COMO ESTA?.pregunto Harry.

Esta muy grabe.

Harry se puso muy furioso, las cosas de la clase empezaron a volar y Dumbledore miro a Harry y se dio cuenta

de k era el kien lo probocaba, Harry se dio la buelta y dijo:

Trankilo Ron te voy a vengar.

Lestrange ahora te toca contra mi.grito Harry k lo miraba con una cara de odio muy fuerte.

Lupin se fijo en Harry y Dumbledore tambien. Lupin se estremecio al ver la espresion del chico.

Veo k Potter se ha moskeado mejor asi sera mas divertido.dijo Lestrange riendo.

Todos los demas alumnos fueron sacados x la profesora Mcgonagal excepto Draco y Hermione.

Esta estaba muy asustada x la expresion de Harry.

Snape se puso al lado de los dos chicos al igual k Dumbledore y Lupin.

Profesor Lupin cuando usted diga.dijo Harry k se habia subido a la tarima.

Muy bien a la de tres, una, dos, y tres.

Crucio grito Lestrange, pero este no toco a Harry.

Sentenci extreman.grito Harry Lestrange consigio eskivar uno pero como sucedio con Bellaxtrix salieron dos y el segundo le dio,

ahora era Lextrange kien gritaba.

Extension crucio, este hizo k Harry retrocediera un poco y su varita se le cayo.

Lestrange dijo:

"Accio varita" y la varita de Harry paro a estar en su mano.

Ves Potter ya has perdido.

Creo k no, en las normas en ningun momento se dijo k si se perdia la varita se hubiera terminado.

Pero Harry k dices sin varita te va a matar.grito Popy.

Escuchala imbecil sin varita no puedes hacer nada.

Profesor Lupin se puede seguir el duelo aunke no tenga varita.

Harry si pero...Dumbledore lo cayo y insto a k siguieran el duelo.

Como kieras Potter, si lo k kieres es morir de acuerdo.

Crucio. grito Lestrange.

Pero como la vez anterior no le hizo nada a Harry, Lestrange dio un paso para atras y dijo:

No puede ser como es k no te ha hecho nada.

Semper sortia.grito Lestrangeesto te entretendra mientras pienso.

Veo k no me conoces dijo Harry "saesaigenia" la serpiente se paro y Lupin dijo:

Desde cuando habla parsel eso no lo sabia.

Lo descubrimos en 2 año cuando Malfoy le azuso una serpiente.dijo Hermione.

Ademas de k debes de ser el unico k no leia el profeta en cuarto año Rita Skeeter lo publico.

Yo no leia a esa mujer.

"Saeisaetra" la serpiente se dio la buelta y ataco a Lestrange este estaba muy blanco no se esperaba k Potter supiera la lengua de las serpientes.

Como puedes ser de Gryfindor Hablando Parsel Potter?.dijo Lestrange echandose para atras.

Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Sidera ivanasca Grito Lestrange.y la serpiente desaparecio luego apunto a Hermione y dijo:

Extension Crucio, nadie pudo hacer nada Hermione se empezo a retorcer de dolor y a Harry le empezo a ervir la sangre su pelo empezo a moverse y de su cicatriz salio una pekeña luz verde, Lestrange salio disparado contra una de las paredes mientras k los

cristales del aula se rompian todos a la vez, Hermione estaba en el suelo pero estaba bien ya k el echizo no le hizo mucho xk cuando Harry lo vio lanzo a Lestrange.

Dumbledore puso un escudo al rededor de todos menos de Harry y de Lestrange para k no les dieran los cristales k se habian roto.

Lestrange se levanto con dificulta y grito:" Ixioniti perfories".de la varita de ste salio el mismo rayo azul k salio de la varita de Lestrange Harry invoco a su varita y como akella vez el hechizo le dio a Lestrange en vez de a Harry y hubo una pekeña explosion.

Lestrange cayo dejando su varita muy alejada del Harry la cogio y se le acerco y le dijo:

Te adverti k no les hicieras daño o si no me las pagarias.

Como es posible k hagas magia sin varita?.pregunto este mirando a Harry.

Como es k no te lo dijeron?.

K kieres decir con eso?.

No me digas k no te avisaron.

De k estas hablando Potter, kien me lo tenia k haber dicho?.

Pues tus compañeros, el padre de Malfoy y el de Not, al igual k tu madre ella tambien lo sabia.

Eso es mentira ellos me lo habrian dicho.

Pues veo k no, xk te crees k yo me kede? yo ya lo sabia al igual k mi padre y los otros mortinfagos k se enfrentaron a el.

Bueno señor Lestrange sera mejor k venga conmigo a la enfermeria.Dijo la señora Pomfrey acercandose a este.

Harry creo k seria combeniente k me acompañaras a mi despacho un momento.dijo Dumbledore Harry se dispuso a seguirle pero de repente sintio un dolor muy fuerte en su cicatriz y empezo a verlo todo muy borroso y se cayo al suelo.

Dumbledore, Hermione, Lupin y Snape fueron corriendo hacia el.

Harry dijo Hermione k fue la primera en llegar, lo cogio y lo apoyo en sus rodillas.

Draco vete a por la señora Pomfrey xfavor.

Draco salio corriendo del aula y se dirigio a la enfermeria al llegar se acerco a la señora Pomfrey y le dijo:

Profesora es urgente k vaya al aula de DCAO.

Xkdijo esta.no acabaron ya los duelos?.pregunto estrañada.

Si pero Potter se acaba de desmayar, y esta ardiendo en fiebre.

Bueno vamos venga.

En el aula estaban Dumbledore agachado mirando la expresion de Harry, esta era de dolor, como si le estubieran haciendo mucho daño.

Dumbledore k podemos hacer?.dijo Lupin mirandolo.

No lo se Remus, deberiamos averiguar xk son los desmayos k tiene, y k es lo k sueña cuando esta asi.

Dumbledore ya estoy aki.

Al ver a Harry esta no se atrevio a tocarlo y le dijo:

Dumbledore tenemos k llevarlo a San Mungo.

Xk crees eso Popy?.

No se acuerda de Lily Evans señor?.dijo la enfermera.

Ak te refieres Popy.pregunto Dumbledore.

Bueno señor es k usted estaba de viaje cuando paso, y a su buelta ella me pidio k no le contara.

Popy podrias explicarte.de repente Lupin se levanto y dijo.

Profesor Dumbledore Llily tambien en sexto año tuvo diversos desmallos, ella nunca se lo kiso decir al igual k lo k le conte el otro dia en Grinmul Place.

Ya veo y xk dices k hay k llevarlo a San Mungo Popy.

Es k la señorita Evans tuvo k ingresar alli, aunke solo fue x un dia.

Ya veo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, Harry no puede salir de Howarts.

Bueno yo lo puedo tener en la enfermeria pero seria combeniente k alguien de San Mungo vieniese a verlo.

Trankila eso ya lo soluciono yo, Lupin lleva a Harry a la enfermeria.

Profesor Dumbledore me gustaria kedarme con el.

No, no puede ser señorita usted se tiene k ir a su cuarto.

Popy no pasara nada dejala k se kede con el tiene mi permiso Señorita Granger.

Tras decir esto salio del aula y Lupin cogio a Harry y lo llevo a la enfermeria.

Al llegar alli lo pusieron en una cama casi al fondo Ron cuando los vio entrar pregunto a Hermione.

K es lo k pasa Hermione.

Harry se desmayo y tiene muchisima fiebre, y lo malo no es eso es k lleva mucho tiempo sin despertarse.

Harry x su parte estaba en una casa muy solitaria, esta casa era muy oscura y muy siniestra, al ir andando vio a Naginy la serpiente de Voldemort, Harry vio a Voldemort k estaba acompañado de un hombre k el conocia este estaba tirado en el suelo y sangraba mucho.

Veo k no kieres hablar, bueno no tengo ningun problema, todos creen k estas muerto.

Me da igual no te voy a decir nada.

No entiendo ese afan, xk lo protejes tanto x el es x lo k estas pasando todo esto.

Me da igual como ya demostre una vez moriria x el no una si no todas las k haga falta.

Tu crees k el moriria por ti.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y dijo:

Señor nos acaban de informar de k Potter esta en coma.

K como es posible eso?.

Nos han dicho k desde hace algun tiempo se desmayaba muy a menudo.

Bueno tal vez eso nos venga bien, mientras el este en coma nosotros podremos atacar a sus amigos sin k lo pueda impedir.

Bueno empezaremos x Lomgboton este ira a casa de su abuela en una semana, debemos de secuestrarlo en el trayecto.

Mientras en la enfermeria.

Señor Dumbledore me temo k este chico esta en coma, no se puede despertar algo se lo impide.dijo el especialista de San Mungo.seria combeniente k no lo llevaramos a el Hospital.

No eso no es posible Potter no puede salir de aki eso no pude serdijo Dumbledore.

Bueno pues entonces tendre k establecerme en el colegio para tratarlo si no hay ningun incombeniente.

No x supuesto k no hay ningun problema.Severus hazme el favor de mostrarle su habitacion al señor Gregori.

Deacuerdo siguame x favor.

Snape y Gregori salieron de la enfermeria, Dumbledore se kedo solo con Harry y de repente Harry abrio los ojos y al ver a Dumbledore dijo:

Profesor Neville no puede irse de Howart ni el ni ninguno de mis amigos, el los va a atacar.

Harry pero k dices?pregunto este sin entender xk le pedia eso.

Tienen k protejerlos por mi no los dejen salir y haga k sus familias se escondan.cuando termino de decir eso Harry volvio a cerrar los ojos.

Se volvias a encontrar otra vez en la casa, esta vez Voldemort estaba con un muchacho joven Harry se acerco a ellos, y al oir la voz de este se kedo blanco:

Señor, Potter esta muy mal se lo han dicho a mi padre dicen k no saben k le pasa.dijo la voz de Percy Weasley.

Muy bien Percy haberigua todo lo k puedas, e informame de cada novedad k surja.

Deacuerdo mi señor asi sera.

Harry no se lo podia creer k Percy fuera el espia, nunca le habia caido bien, pero no podia pensar k el fuera el espia k tanto daño habia echo a la orden.

Harry creia k debia despertarse era muy urgente pero no podia, algo lo impulsaba a kedarse en esa dimension, Harry empezo a Handar x la casa , pasaba x delante de todos pero nadie lo veia.

Llego al sotano y consiguio entrar, alli estaba el hombre al k habian estado torturando, Harry se acerco un poco y cuando estaba cerca de el este dijo:

Harry, Harry como has llegado hasta aki?.a Harry le dio un buelco el corazon era el era una de las personas k mas habia kerido y k le habian arrebatado, pero como era posible k estuviese ahy, Snape le habia dicho k estaba atrapado en un espacio lleno de sufrimiento y dolor, y es mas como lo podia ver cuando nadie lo veia, Harry consiguio hablar y le dijo:

Me puedes ver, pero como si nadie me ve.

Pues claro como no te voy a ver, se puede saber como has llegado hasta aki?.

Pero si nadie mas me puede ver.dijo el moreno.

Pero k estas diciendo eso es imposible.

Es verdad.

Un momento Harry pero si le acaban de decir a Voldemort k tu estas en coma.

Asi es, x eso no me puede ver nadie xk tu si.

Un momento Harry, me estas diciendo k estas dormido.

Si asi es me desmalle despues de un duelo.

No me lo puedo creer yo creia k solo podia hacerlo...

K kien mas podia hacerlo y el k, explicame k me pasa.

Ahora no es momento, despues de k te despiertes no recordaras nada.

Pero como es k tu me ves si nadie puede.

Yo si puedo, de echo si tu padre o tu madre estuvieran aki tambien te verian incluido Lupin y ...pero se cayo acababa de recordar k Harry estaba en peligro.Harry tienes k irte Peter Petigriw tambien puede verte.

Pero es k no puedo salir no se como hacerlo.

Solo hay una manera alguien de aki te tuvo k haber llamado para k estes aki.

Pero kien.

La persona k pueda verte aparte de yo y Peter, tu estas aki para ayudarle te pidio ayuda.

Y como lo voy a encontrar y sobre todo como lo voy a ayudar no puedo coger mi varita,ademas no creo k aki pueda hacer magia.

Tu busca a la persona k te necesita y k te llamo luego te dire la forma.

Deacuerdo.

Harry salio del sotano y siguio rebisando la casa.al pasar una eskina vio de frente a Peter, Harry se escondio rapido y Peter se sacudio la cabeza y dijo:

Sera mejor k no se lo digas al amo o te tachara x loco.

Harry siguio un poco a Peter y este llego a una habitacion alli habia una niña de no mas de 8 años, Peter le dio un baso de agua y un trozo de pan.

Ahy tienes mugrosa.

La niña cogio un el trozo de pan y al mirar a Peter esta vio a un chico moreno al k reconocio de immediato.La niña estuva a punto de decir su nombre pero Harry al ver k la niña lo podia ver le dijo k no dijera nada.

Bueno ahy te kedas maldita cria.Peter se dio la buelta y desaparecio por la puerta Harry se habia escondido detras de una colunna cuando la vio le dijo:

Has sido tu la k me has llamado?.

Si fui yo.

Y tu kien eres?.Pregunto el moreno.

Yo soy Anny Lovegood.dijo la niña.

Eres la hermana de Luna?.Pregunto el moreno extrañado.

Si asi es ella me dijo k cuando estuviera en problemas pensara en Harry Potter k seguro k me ayudaria.

Pero no lo entiendo.

Ella me dijo k aunke estuvieras muy lejos serias capaz de ayudarme me lo aseguro, y ayer te estuve llamando y mira hoy ya estas aki.

Bueno tenemos k irnos de aki.

Si venga k es lo k vamos a hacer.

Pues sinceramente no lo se

La niña lo miro y le dijo:

Pues vaya rescate.

No es por nada pero yo no sabia k pintaba aki.

Como? no sabias k podias viajar astralmente?

Harry la miro estrañado y dijo:

K podia k?

No me digas k no sabias k podias viajar astralmente.

Ni sikiera se k es eso

Y eso k eres el mejor mago de la historia.

Bueno x si se te olvida estuve viviendo con muggels mucho tiempo.

Bueno dejame k te explike en tus viajes astrales tu cuerpo se keda donde kiera k este mientras tu yo espiritual sale de el y puede viajar a cualkier sitio k kiera, aunke tu solo puedes viajar a donde te llama alguien k no te kiera hacer daño y k necesite tu ayuda.

Bueno y eso como lo sabias tu.

Bueno mi hermana Luna me lo dijo.

Y como lo sabia ella si ni yo lo sabia.

Eso es mejor k se lo preguntes a ella, bueno venga vamonos de aki.

Pero como?.

Todavia no te has enterado, aunke no tengas tu cuerpo puedes hacer magia igual, la chica miro al moreno y le dijo:trajiste tu varita verdad?.

Pues veras es k es la primera vez k me pasa esto y no pude traerla.

Vale entonces no podemos salir.dijo la chica sentandose.

Vaya pedazo de mago.recalco la pekeña

Bueno venga vamos a intentar salir de aki.dijo el moreno mirando a la niña.

Como no sepas hacer magia sin varita ya me diras tu a mi como.

Alohomora.dijo el chico la puerta se abrio y Harry miro a la pekeña y le sonrio, esta lo miro muy sorprendida y le dijo:

Como hiciste eso?

Harry no le dijo nada fue con mucho cuidado hasta llegar al sotano una vez alli Harry dijo:

Sirius ya estoy aki.

Asi k esa niña fue la k te llamo, como sabias tu de k Harry podia viajar astralmente?.

Tu eres Sirius Black mi hermana me dijo k habias muerto el año pasado.

Mas o menos la verdad es k no estaba muerto de verdad, kien es tu hermana?

Luna Lovegooddijo la niña sonriendole.

Bueno Harry teneis k marcharos si tragiste tu varita solo tienes k decir "Saltiniu nisterra" y pensar en la persona a la k kieres sacar de aki.

Y si no traje la varita?pregunto Harry muy abergonzado.

Pues no podreis salir de aki.

Bueno eso es lo k tu crees verdad?.dijo el moreno y sonrio a Sirius.

A k te refieres Harry?.

Bueno es k hay algo k estoy seguro k te sorprendera.dijo el moreno luego añadio.

Oye puedo sacaros a los dos de aki?.

Harry para hacer eso tendrias k gastar mucha energia y ademas podrias morir en el intento.

Bueno me da igual alla voy agarraros a mi."Saltiniu...pero la puerta se abrio y entro Peter.

Vaya asi k no era una vision el joven Potter si estaba aki eh de informar a voldemort, SEÑOR OSCURO, SEÑOR OSCURO VENGA CORRA.

Voldemort aparecio detras del le dijo:

Mas te vale k sea importante maldita rata si no kiere morir.

Señor mire Potter esta aki.dijo señalando a donde estaba Harry.

Voldemort miro y le dijo:

Tu estas tonto sabes k no me gusta k juegen conmigo maldito Peter Harry aprobecho k estaban discutiendo para decir el hechizo.

"Saltiniu nis tierra Tras decir esto desaparecieron los tres y Voldemort dijo:

Pero k demonios, Peter k significa esto?

Le dije k Potter estaba aki, acaba de aprender a hacer viajes astrales señor.

Como k viajes astrales pero si eso es imposible alguien se lo tiene k haber enseñado o si no tendria k ser un don natural.

O hederitario mi señordijo Peter.

Como k kieres decir?.

Lily Evans era capaz de hacer viajes astrales señor.

Como es k yo no me entere de eso antes?

Nadie lo sabia tan solo sus amigos, ni sikiera Dumbledore lo sabia Lily no consintio en decirselo.

Pero como es posible k tu lo puedas ver.

De jovenes hicimos un hechizo a nuestros ojos para poder ver a Lily cuanda hacia esos viajes.

Y como es ese echizo?

No lo se señor a mi me lo hizo James Potter junto con Sirius Black mi señor.

Voldemort estaba muy enfadado y le lanzo un cucius a Peter.

Sin embargo en el colegio una niña de 8 años y un hombre muy demacrado, con el pelo rizado y moreno y vestido un poco mal aparecieron en el suelo de la enfermeria.

Lupin estaba en la puerta cuando Dumbledore le dijo:

Espera Lupin entrare contigo.

Lupin y Dumbledore entraron en la enfermeria y al llegar a la cama de Harry vieron a los dos estraños en el suelo Lupin se sorprendio cuando se acerco al hombre y lo vio bien.

Esto es imposible Dumbledore es...

Ya lo veo Remus ayudame a acostarlos en la cama.

Sirius desperto al cabo de media hora al ver a Lupin dijo:

Donde estoy, Lupin viejo amigo k ganas tenia de verte.tras decir esto abrazo al hombre k habia a su lado y este le correspondio al abrazo.

Sirius veo k despertaste, como estas?.

Bueno no muy bien despues de todas las maldiciones k me hecho Voldemort pues no estoy muy bien, pero bueno ya Harry les habra contado, no es asi?

Sirius estas diciendo k llegaste aki por Harry.

Si asi es oye y la niña k estaba con nosotros.

Esta todavia durmiendo, no se ha despertado todavia, tu sabes kien es?.

Si es la hermana de una tal Luna Lovegood.

Lupin ve a buscar a la señorita Lovegood ahora estara con la profesora Mcgonagall.

Deacuerdo no me tardo.

Dumbledore se kedo solo con Sirius y le dijo:

Sirius como volviste?

Voldemort me saco de alli y me dijo k me uniera a el, x lo visto kikere k Harry se una a el a toda costa, cuando le dije k no comenzo a torturarme para sacarme la profecia.

Ya veo te dijo como te saco del velo?.

No,no me dijo nada

Bueno sera mejor k descanses ya hablaremos en otro momento.

Lupin entro con Luna a su lado esta al ver a la niña se le kedo mirando y luego la abrazo, la pekeña se desperto y al ver la melena rubia k tenia delante la abrazo y dijo:

Hermana, he pasado mucho miedo, pero hice lo k me dijiste, y el vino vino a ayudarme Harry me rescato.

Luna se separo de su hermana y miro a Harry y luego a Dumbledore y cuando vio a Sirius dijo:

Sabia k no estabas muerto.

Veo k te gusta apostar x cosas imposibles.

No sabes cuanto.

Hermione entro a la enfermeria con Ron ellos ivan a ver a Harry y al ver a Sirius Hermione dijo:

Sirius, pero como,esto es imposible.y tras decir esto se lanzo a el y dijoespera k Harry despierte y te vea se va aponer tan contento.

Se despierte, k es k no desperto todavia?.dijo mirando a Lupin.

No amigo no desperto, cuando vine a verlo antes estabais vosotros dos en el suelo al lado de su cama.

Y el sigue en coma?

Asi es.

Pero eso no puede ser el deberia haber despertado ya, cuando salva a la persona k lo llama tendria k despertar.

No sabemos k pasa.

Pero con Lily era asi en cuanto salvava a la persona ella volvia en si.

No se xk en Harry es diferente.

Lupin mirasteis haver si tiene pulso, nos trajo a los dos a la vez.

A los dos a la vez, le dijiste k podia ser peligroso.dijo Lupin acercandose a la cama de Harry.

Si se lo adverti pero me dijo k no le iva a pasar nada k confiara en el, lo k me lleva a haceros una pregunta desde cuando hace magia sin varita?

Desde el veranodijo Dumbledore.

Lupin vio k si tenia pulso y tambien vio k la fiebre le habia bajado y les dijo:

Esto es muy raro ya no tiene fiebre pero ademas su pulso esta perfectamente.

Pasaron tres semanas en Howarts y ya era diciembre, Harry seguia en coma y no se podia despertar, Hermione iva todos los dias a verlo, y se kedaba con el desde k acababan las clases hasta k se empezaban al dia siguiente, Sirius tambien estaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el en la enfermeria decia k keria k fuera lo primero k viese cuando se despertase.

Voldemort mientras tanto se enteraba de diversos planes de la orden ya k nadie habia sido capaz de descubrir kien era el espia.

El dia de navidad Harry abrio los ojos este no veia muy bien asi k coguio las gafas y se las puso.

Se levanto de la cama, en ese momento no habia nadie en la enfermeria, Harry se acerco a la puerta y esta se abrio y Lupin aparecio y al ver al moreno levantado le dijo:

Harry ya estas bien, k alegria no veas k susto nos avias dado.

Lupin k paso?.

Llevas en coma desde hace un mes y medio.

Tanto tiempo, en k dia estamos?.

Es el dia de navidad Harry lo k me recuerda k te tengo una sorpresa kedate aki.

Pero Lupin espera

Harry no te muevas de aki no tardo ni cinco minutos.

Lupin salio corriendo de la enfermeria y al llegar al gran comedor fue corriendo a la mesa de los profesores todos miraban a su profesor estrañados, Lupin le dijo una cosa a Sirius y este se levanto y siguio a Lupin los dos salieron corriendo del gran comedor y Hermione se levanto y dijo:

Harry.y tambien salio corriendo hacia la enfermeria.

Lupin entro en la enfermeria y dijo a Harry:

Bueno estas listo, Harry puede k sea muy fuerte e incluso imposible de creer pero es verdad.

Lupin volvio a la puerta y la abrio y dijo:

Pasa

Lupin se aparto y Sirius aparecio x la puerta Harry se kedo mirandolo un momento y las lagrimas empezaron a correrle x las mejillas y luego dijo:

Profesor Lupin xk me hace esto?.

Lupin lo miro extrañado y le dijo:

Xk te hago k Harry, ya te dije k es dificil de creer pero es el creeme.

Eso es imposible el esta muerto.dijo el moreno mirando a Lupin y a Sirius.

Harry soy yo mirame kien crees k se aria pasar x mi?.dijo Sirius acercandose al muchacho.

Siriusdijo el moreno y mientras lloraba se lanzo a el y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

Harry ya estoy aki contigo.

No te vuelvas a ir, no me vuelvas a asustar no me dejes.dijo el moreno mientras seguia abrazado a Sirius.

Trankilo Harry ya no te voy a dejar solo nunca mas.

La puerta se abrio y Hermione entro x la puerta, Lupin se volvio para ver kien era al ver a Hermione le dijo:

A eres tu.Hermione no le hizo caso Sirius tambien se volvio y al ver a Hermione le dijo a Harry:

Creo k hay una persona a la k kerias abrazar mas k a mi.

Harry se separo de Sirius y miro a kien habia entrado.

Hermione tenia lagrimas en los ojos y corrio hacia el moreno y le dijo:

Harry ya estas bien.y despues le beso.

Sirius miro a Lupin con cara de sorpresa y luego dijo:

Desde cuando son pareja, ya entiendo xk Hermione pasaba aki todas las noches al lado de este pillo.

Harry se separo de Hermione un poco ruborizado y le dijo a la chica:

Asi k estuviste conmigo.

No se separo de ti nada mas k para ir a clases.dijo Lupin.

Harry sonrio a la castaña, y Sirius le dijo:

Bueno bajemos al gran comedor k estoy seguro de k todos se alegraran de verte.

Kien ahy en el gran comedor.

Estamos solo algunos de la orden, estamos los profesores, y tus amigos ya k tu un dia te despertaste y le dijiste a Dumbledore k no dejara salir a nadie de tus amigos y k protejieran a sus respectivos familiares, asi k estamos esos y bueno la Familia Weasley al completo.

Harry al oir esto dijo:

Como k al completo?.

Si, estan Bill, Charley, Persy,...pero Lupin no termino de hablar cuando Harry cogio su varita de la mesita y salio de la enfermeria corriendo, acababa de recordarlo como no se lo habia dicho a Dumbledore ese mismo dia.

Lupin Hermione y Sirius salieron detras del Harry llego al gran comedor y entro.

Todos cuando lo vieron lo saludaron, detras del aparecieron Lupin y Sirius mas tarde Hermione.

Harry recorio la mesa buscando a Percy Weasley y lo diviso ahy sentado al lado de su padre conversando muy animadamente.

Harry se fue hacia el mientras k todos lo miraban.

Harry hola ya veo k estas mejor k bien me alegro mucho.dijo Percy levantandose para chocarle la mano y luego dijo:nos tenias muy preocupados.

Harry miro primero la mano estendida y luego levanto la mirada hacia este y se vio reflejado un odio immenso.

Dumbledore miro a Harry pero no pudo impedir k Harry le diera un puñetazo a Percy en toda la cara.

Pero Harry k haces?pregunto el señor Weasley k lo sujetaba mientras Percy se ponia de pie.

Ya lo creo k estabas muy preocupado verdad Percy.

Harry se puede saber k sucede?pregunto Percy mirandolo.

Eres un hipocrita como puedes estar aki ahora.dijo Harry soltandose del señor Weasley.

Harry no entiendo nada mejor me lo explicas.dijo Percy saliendo de al lado de la mesa y poniendose en el centro del gran comedor.

Kieres k te lo explike, muy bien Percy te lo voy a Explicar.dijo Harry levantando su varita hacia el.

Dumbledore y otros se levantaron, Sirius fue el k hablo y dijo:

Harry escuchame acabas de estar en coma tienes k recuperarte deja de hacer tonterias.

Sirius te rogaria k no te metas.

El señor Weasley se levanto y Harry dijo:

Les recuerdo k aunke no tenga varita puedo hacer magia.dijo Harry k sabia k era lo k estaban pensando en hacer.

Profesor Dumbledore recuerda el dia k le dije k no dejara salir a nadie del castillo en especial a Neville?.

Si Harry lo recuerdo.

Muy bien pues haya voy les voy a decir una conversacion, Percy vamos a jugar a las preguntas y las respuestas, vale venga haya voy. Profesor digame el dia k le dije eso.

Fue el 2 de noviembre el señor Longbotong tenia k ir a ver a su abuela.

Muy bien primera pregunta haya va Percy mas te vale k la respuesta sea la correcta te lo aconsejo. K estabas haciendo tu ese dia a las 6:30?.

Percy abrio mucho los ojos y penso:"Lo sabe pero como puede saber eso"

Estaba en el ministerio.

ENNNNNNNNNNN respuesta ekivocada te lo advertide su varita salio una luz verde y le dio en la mano donde tenia la varita esta rodo y Harry la cogio.Venga responde Percy.

La mano de Percy estaba paralizada.

Harry ya te lo he dicho estuve en el ministerio.

Asi k insistes bueno pues haya voy.el otro brazo tambien se lo paralizo.

Harry ya vasta dejalo enpaz te estas pasando dijo Ron acercandose al moreno.

Ron dejame xfavor confia en mi.

Harry te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Percy di la verdad o te juro k de aki no sales vivo.

Percy se asusto mucho y miro a su padre y le dijo:

Papa ayudame no ves lo k me esta haciendo.

El señor Weasley saco su varita y a punto a Harry, Sirius al ver esto saco la suya y apunto al señor Weasley y le dijo:

Si piensas k te voy a dejar k le atakes estas muy ekivocado.dijo Sirius.

Bill y Charley se levantaron y apuntaron a Siius, Lupin tambien saco su varita y dijo:

Creo k este no es el mejor metodo de areglar las cosas, pero si es lo k kieren no pienso dejar k token ni a Sirius ni a Harry.dijo este.

Fred y George tambien se levantaron, y sacaron su varita.

Creo k son minoria no creo k puedan hacer nada, Hermione se levanto al igual k Draco y los dos se pusieron al lado de Harry y dijeron.

Ya no estamos tan desekilibrados.Ron estaba alucinado no creia lo k veia al igual k el resto.

Bueno si es lo k kereis haya vamos, y si sabeis contar sois uno menos.

Yo no lo creodijo Ron,Harry se volvio y vio a su amigo k sacaba su varita y se ponia a su lado.

Dumbledore se levanto y dijo:- esto esta llendose de las manos, soltad todos las varitas.

Solo cuando Harry deje a Percydijo el señor Weasley.

He dicho k las suelten "Accio Varitas" todas las varitas salieron de las manos de sus dueños y fueron a parar a las manos de Dumbledore, este las cogio y luego miro al frente y vio a Harry k todavia poseia la suya.

Harry damela.

No profesor no hasta k diga la verdad.

"Accio Varita" volvio a gritar Dumbledore pero Harry ni se immuto todos estaban sorprendidos al ver k ni Dumbledore era capaz de kitarle la varita.

Percy comenzo a asustarse e intento echar a correr.

Harry k lo vio cerro las puertas del gran comedor.

No te vas a escapar.dijo Harry.

Muy bien Percy si tu no kieres hablar se lo contare yo.

Percy es el espia de Voldemort.

Cuando todos oyeron esto se kedaron mirando a Harry y Percy lo miro muy sorprendido.

Harry eso no puede ser.dijo el señor Weasley.

Te has buelto majareta Potter como voy a ser yo el espia?.

Profesor Snape hagame un favor.

Dime k es lo k kieres Potter.

Podria levantarse la manga del brazo izkierdo.

Snape miro a Dumbledore y este asintio.

Snape se la levanto y mostro una calabera verde, con una serpiente k salia de su boca.

Podria decir k es eso.

Potter creo k todos lo saben

Para k no kede duda.

Es la marca del k no debe ser nombrado.

Muy bien levantele la manga a Percy

Snape se acerco a Percy pero este se alejo de el, Harry hizo aparecer unas cuerdas y immobilizo a Percy.

Snape levanto la manga y aparecio la marca de voldemort.

Harry dijo:

Me creen ahora, el es el k le dijo cuando podria coger a Neville y k yo estaba fuera de combate.

Percy..dijo la señora Weasley mientras pudiste hacer esto?.

Es lo k ustedes deberian hacer en vez de mezclarse con esos muggels, ya vieron lo k han hecho con Ron prefirio defender o Potter antes k a su propia familia.

El defendia la verdad.dijo el señor Weasley.

Bueno ahora ya me da igual la informacion ya se la di al señor oscuro.

LLevenselo a las mazmorras del castillo.dijo Dumbledore.

Harry bajo su varita y miro a los Weasley y les dijo:

Lo siento pero no podia permitir k siguiera jugando con ustedes.el moreno se alejo y se puso al lado de Sirius.

Estas bien Harry?.dijo su padrino cogiendolo del hombro.

Si no te preocupes, esto Rondijo este acercandose a su amigolo siento.

Sientes el k?

El haberte puesto en esa situacion.dijo el moreno.

Harry tu no me has puesto en ninguna situacion yo escogi lo k creia justo.

Harry, como estas?seria mejor k fueras a la cama.dijo la señora Ponfrey.

Si creo k sera mejor.dijo Sirius.

Con una condicion.dijo el moreno.

Cual?.pregunto Hermione.

Kiero k Sirius duerma en mi habitacion Hasta k se acaben las vaciones.dijo el moreno mirando a su padrino.

Pues x eso no hay ningun problema.dijo Dumbledore mirandolo.

Harry salio del gran comedor y se fue a la sala de Gryfindor, Hermione lo siguio y entro en la sala detras del.

Harry!llamo la castaña pero el ya estaba en las escarelas k lo llevavan al cuarto, Hermione lo siguio, Harry entro en el cuarto y estaba vacio ya k todos estaban abajo,Harry se empezo a cambiar y se kito la camisa cuando Hermione abrio la puerta y entro.

Hermione!dijo el moreno mirandolak haces aki? creia k te kedaria abajo.

Ya pero preferi venir a hacerte compañia, si no te importa.

Claro k no.dijo el moreno sonriendo.

La castaña miraba a Harry con una mirada muy contenta y se acerco a el y le dijo:

No sabes cuanto te eche de menos.despues se le acerco y le dio un beso en los labios.

Estaban besandose y cuando se separaron Harry miro a Hermione y le dijo:

Tuve un sueño muy raro.

Kieres contarmelo?dijo la castaña sentandose en la cama de Harry.

Si no te importa me gustaria descansar y ordenar mis ideas antes de contartelo.dijo el moreno.

Hermione lo miro y le sonrio luego se fijo en el moreno y dijo:

Seria combeniente k te pusieras una camisetadijo ruborizandose un poco.

Harry se miro y se puso muy rojo y abrio su baul, y cogio la primera camiseta k encontro.

Luego se sento en la cama al lado de Hermione y esta lo miro y le dijo:

K es lo k te preocupa?

K ? no nada es tan solo k me perece muy raro el volver a tenerlo a mi lado.

Hablas de Sirius.

Si no me lo podia creer cuando lo vi mi corazon keria salirse de mi cuerpo, creia k ya no lo volveria a ver y sin embargo aki esta a mi lado.

Harry me puedes decir k es lo k piensas?dijo la castaña mirando al moreno k estaba muy pensatibo.

Hermione es k no entiendo como pudo volver.

X lo k pude oir lo trajo Voldemort.dijo la castaña.

Del baul de Harry salio una luz y este se acerco y cogio el espejo y voldemort aparecio y le dijo:

Veo k ya despertaste Potter. Ya era hora llevo mucho keriendo hablar contigo.

No se de k tienes k hablar conmigo.dijo el moreno.

Veo k no estas solo.dijo mirando a Hermione.

Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Bueno solo keria decirte, k me sorprendio mucho k pudieras sacar de mi casa a Sirius Black.

No se de k hablas.dijo Harry.

Como no te dijeron k fuiste tu kien lo saco de mi lado.

No, no me lo habian dicho.dijo el moreno fijandose en Hermione.

Bueno esk nosotros no podiamos oir mucho yo solo oi k habias aprendido a viajar astralmente.dijo la castaña defendiendose.

Aunke ese no es el punto, yo solo keria decirte k entonces sabrias k fuy yo kien le devolvio la vida.dijo este con una sonrisa de malicia en su cara.

Si eso si me lo dijeron.tras decir esto el moreno se puso a pensar.

Se k te puso muy contento el volver a verlo, lo senti.dijo este.

Bueno k es lo k kieres dejalo ya en paz.dijo la castaña.

Potter dile k salga para poder hablar mas trankilos sin interupciones de una askerosa sangre sucia como ella.

No creo k ese insulto lo puedas hacer tu.dijo el moreno mirandolo.

Yo puedo decir lo k kiera.dijo este devolviendole la mirada.

Yo no me voy a salir de aki asi k lo k kieras decirle se lo dices en mi presencia.dijo la castaña.

En ese caso ya volvere a hablar contigo Potter ahy algo k te interesara saber.dijo este y despues desaparecio.

Harry estaba muy pensativo solo miraba al espejo y despues de soltarlo en el baul se tumbo en su cama.

Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

Harry en k piensas?.

En nada especial me gustaria echarme un rato.dijo este.

Hermione se sento en la cabecera de la cama del moreno y este se echo en sus rodillas, ella le empezo a Hacer cositas en el pelo mientras lo miraba.

El moreno le devolvia la mirada y la cogio una de la mano y se la apreto contra el pecho y asi cerro los ojos.

Hermione mientras lo miraba vio k el moreno se habia dormido y ella se kedo tambien mientras lo obserbaba.

Sirius fue a buscar a Harry a la habitacion y cuando entro los vio a los dos dormidos el echado en ella y ella echada en la cabecera de la cama y se le dibujo una sonrisa cuando vio k estaban cogidos de la mano, Lupin k habia ido con el le pregunto k k hacia y se asomo y al verlos dijo:

Te acuerdas, asi era como Lily y James estaban cuando nos enteremos de k estaban juntos.

Asi es, te acuerdas del susto k le di a James y de como se puso de rojo cuando empezamos a bromear tu y yo.

Tu y yo?.dijo Lupin mirandolo.

Bueno deacuerdo yo.dijo este con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tambien recuerdo el moskeo de James se tiro una semana sin hablarnos y sin mirarnos.

Si tienes razon.dijo Sirius y cerro la puerta y se echo a reir.

Harry estaba soñando con unos recuerdos k no eran del, veia a un chico igual k el pero con los ojos negros, y de su misma edad, tambien vio a otros tres jovenes k estaban con el debajo de un arbol uno de ellos tenia el cabello rubio y le llegaba hasta los hombros sus ojos eran color miel, solo k tenia muy mala cara, y su aspecto era muy cansado pero era bastante guapo, a su lado habia un chico con el pelo moreno, y muy bien cuidado tenia unos ojos muy azules y su fisico atraia la mirada de muchas chicas k habia cerca de alli al igual k el muchacho k se parecia a el, a su lado habia uno menos agraciado k los otros tres tenia el pelo de un color grisaceo sus ojos eran pekeños y negros, y era un poco regordete.

En el lago habia un grupo de chicas estas estaban mirandolos y ellas decian:

Habeis visto k guapo se esta poniendo Sirius.

Si cada vez esta mejor el año pasado ya estaba bien pero este esta mucho mejor, sabeis k aprobo todos los timos.

Si pero yo creo k prefiero al prefecto.dijo una chica, todas las demas la miraron y esta dijo:

Me direis k Remus no esta bien?.pregunto esta mirandolas.

Bueno si k tienes razon es muy guapo tambien solo k se le ve muy cansado a veces.

Si asi es, pero x eso esta mejor se le ve tan indefenso k me dan ganas de protejerlo.dijo otra vez la chica y se rieron todas.

A mi me parece k James es el mejor, Lily tu k piensas.

Una de las chicas se volteo a mirarlos esta tenia el pelo largo sus ojos eran de color esmeralda y su pelo era rojo como el fuego.

Tras echarle una ojeada a los cuatro dijo:

A mi me parece k solo uno merece la pena los demas son unos engreidos sobre todo ese Potter.dijo la chica las demas la miraron y le dijeron:

Cual crees tu k es el k merece la pena?

Remus Lupim es el mas centrado de todos y no se la tiene tan creido los demas no son mas k unos creidos pretenciosos.

Las chicas la obserbaban y vieron como un chico k no era muy kerido se acercaba y una de las chicas dijo:

OH OH!.

K pasa?.

Ahy viene Snape y esta apuntando a Potter con la varita.dijo una de ellas.

Snape estaba a poca distancia de James y lo apuntaba con la varita.

Tu Potter ahora me las vas a pagar todas juntas.

Vaya kejicus veo k te volviste mas loco si es posible desues de las vacaciones.dijo Sirius mirando al recien llegado.

Las chicas miraban a los chicos sobre todo Lily miraba a Snape y despues a Potter.

Luego se fijo en k tres chicos de Slytherin y una chica se acercaban al lado de Snape.

Lily se levanto y se acerco un poco para poder ver ya k mucha gente se habia puesto al rededor de ellos.

Venga Potter saca tu varita, o te atacare la tengas o no.

Si es lo k kieres deacuerdo.dijo el chico moreno sacando su varita, los demas Slytherin se pusieron detras de Snape y dijeron:

Bueno Snape aki estamos necesitas ayuda.Sirius y los otros se pusieron cerca de James.

Se puede saber k habeis venido a hacer aki?dijo Sirius mirandolos.

Callate primito eso es algo k no te encumbe.dijo la chica mirando a Sirius.

Bella no creo k kieras pelear conmigo no es asi?.pregunto otra vez Sirius.

No Black ese placer sera mio.dijo un chico con el cabello largo y blanco era muy guapo pero su mirada daba mucho miedo.

Lucius no sabia k kerias enfrentarte a mi.

Pues ya ves eres la desonra de tu familia, y ya va siendo hora de k alguien te castigue.dijo este apuntando a SIrius.

Bella miro a James y le dijo:

Bueno James vas a recibir tu merecido por haberme despreciado de ese modo.dijo la chica mirando a James.

Asi k xk James te dijo k no te keria tu te pasas al bando de estos miserables.dijo Sirius y luego añadio:no pensaba k eras asi yo creia k eras de otra manera no como nuestros otros familiares.dijo este mirandola.

Deberias de haber dicho k si a la pregunta k te hizo tu padre este verano.dijo Bella.

Sirius de k habla?.pregunto James.

De nada, yo no sabia xk tu habias aceptado asi k lo hiciste x rencor a James.

Eso no es asunto tuyo venga Severus dale su merecido a ese Potter.dijo la chica.

Los demas Slytherin sacaron la varita incluyendo Bella.

Malfoy, Snape, Black, Crabbe y Goyle.

X su parte Lupin, Sirius, Peter y James sacaron sus varitas y se dispusieron a pelear.

Bueno de todas formas sois uno menos asi k a mi me da igual.dijo Bella mirandolos.

Empezaron los duelos y Crabbe al cabo de un rato cayo al suelo ya k Lupin lo habia petrificado, Peter tambien habia caido, y Lupin se dispuso a luchar contra Goyle.

James luchaba contra Severus y Bella se dispuso a atacarle x la espalda y le dijo:

Ahora me las vas a pagar x haberme despreciado, riptusempra dijo esta pero su hechizo fue desviado x Lily k se habia dado cuenta.

Tu,grito Bella al verla.

Lily, pero k haces?.dijo James mirandolo.

No pienses k esto cambia algo Potter es tan solo k lo vi injusto.dijo esta sin mirarlo a la cara.

Gracias.dijo James mirandola a los ojos y ella le devolvio la mirada y este le sonrio y ella bajo la mirada un poco ruborizada pero le devolvio la sonrisa.

Bueno ahora me las vas a pagar askerosa sangre sucia.dijo Bella mirando a Lily con odio.

Se puede saber k es lo k te voy a pagar.dijo esta mirando a Bella.

X tu culpa solo x la tuya.dijo esta mientras le caian lagrimas.x tu culpa me tengo k casar con Lestrange.dijo esta mirando a la peliroja con lagrimas en los ojos.

No entiendo lo k he echo yo para k sea mi culpa.dijo esta.

K NO LO ENTIENDES.dijo esta muy enfadada.

Y ademas tu no te casabas con Potter.dijo una de las chicas k se habia acercado a ver.

Asi es pero él le dijo a su padre k no me keria k le dijera a mi padre k no se keria casar conmigo.dijo esta mientras derramaba mas lagrimas.

Pero y yo k culpa tengo?.pregunto Lily.

Pues k me dijo k estaba enamorado de ti, maldita sangre sucia.dijo esta y tras decir eso le dijo:Riptusempra.

Lily estaba paralizada x lo k Bella le acababa de decir asi k el hechizo le dio y asi cayo para atras y esta reacciono y dijo:

Expelliarmus.despues de decir esto Bella cayo para atras, las dos se levantaron a la vez James seguia luchando con Snape k habia mejorado notoriamente en las vacaciones y le estaba costando trabajo vencerle, aunke no lo suficiente para vencerlo a el.

Bella estaba llena de odio y dijo:

Me las vas a pagar ahora el se dara cuenta de k soy mejor k tu.despues de decir eso levanto su varita y grito:Crucius.

Lily al oir esto se kedo muy parada no imaginaba k ella le fuera a lanzar una maldicion imperdonable, todos se habian parado y James veia como Lily no reaccionaba y el rayo le iva a dar en pleno pecho a la chica a la k amaba.Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro contra Lily y la kito del medio y se kedo mirandola mientras ella estaba en el suelo.

James cuidado.grito Sirius pero el rayo le dio en todo el pecho y este empezo a retorcerse de dolor, Lily se estaba dando la buelta para ver kien la habia empujado.

Al mirar a kien estaba torturando Bella ella sintio una punzada en su corazon y se levanto.

James xk, xk a ella y no a mi, xk me hiciste esto yo te keria.decia Bella mientras le seguia echando la maldicion.

Lily iva acercandose a James poco a poco, Sirius se acerco y dijo:

Bella dejalo ya, no ves k le estas haciendo daño.

No mas del k el me ha hecho a mi.grito la chica.

Bella suelta a James de una vez.dijo Lily k ya estaba al lado de ella, Sirius la miro y vio k estaba llorando.

Bella la miro y le dijo:

Acaso tu me lo vas a ordenar.

Sueltalo o no respondo.dijo la peliroja mirandolo.

Vamos a ver k puedes hacer.y volvio a gritar.Crucius.y James volvio a gritar de dolor.

Lily la miro muy furiosa y entonces su pelo empezo a temblar al igual k las cosas de todos los k alli habia se empezaron a mover solas, y su pelo comenzo a subir poco a poco.

Pero k es lo k pasa.dijo Bella mientras la miraba.

Te adverti k lo dejaras.dijo esta y coguio su varita y con ella apunto a Bella.

Estas loca Expelliarmus.la varita de Lily salio volando pero aun asi ella grito.

Petrificus totalus,el hechizo no llego a tocar a Bella ya k lo eskibo.

Crucius.grito Bella y Lily la miro y el hechizo reboto y le dio a ella en el pecho y esta cayo desmayada.

Lily se acerco a James y le dijo a Sirius:

Black sera mejor k llames a la señora pomfrey.

Tras comprobar k James respiraba, ella sintio k se le nublaba la vista y cayo al lado de James.

Sirius se fue en busca de la enfermera y de algunos profesores entre ellos el señor Bins ( k en esa epoca no era un fantasma).

Los llevaron a los tres a la enfermeria, Lucyus, Crabbe y Snape, se habian marchado ya k no kerian k los castigaran.

James desperto al dia siguiente y Remus y Sirius estaban a su lado, el se puso las gafas y miro a la cama de al lado y vio a Lily alli echada a su lado entonces dijo:

K le paso, Bella le echo la maldicion le dio.

No amigo a ella no pero a ti si, x eso estas aki.dijo Lupin mirandolo.

Y xk esta aki ella.dijo este mirando a sus amigos.

Cornamenta ella al ver k te estaba torturando a ti comenzo a llorar y no sabemos como pero hizo k la maldicion Cruciatus se volviera contra ella cuando se la lanzo, luego comprobo k estubieras bien y despues se desmayo a tu lado.dijo Sirius mirando ahora a Lily.

Asi k ella me defendio.dijo James con una sonrisa.

Asi es.dijo Lupim.pero no te hagas esperanzas cornamenta k te conozco.

Trankilo lunatico solo con saber k le importo algo me basta.

Paso ese dia en la enfermeria x orden de la enfermera incluida la noche.

Estaba durmiendo y Lily desperto.

Al mirar al lado de su cama se dio cuenta de k James estaba alli, se levanto y se acerco a su cama lo miro muy fijamente y dijo:

Como se te ocurre ponerte enmedio, eres un tonto.y le acaricio el pelo y al ver k lo tenia tan alborotado como siempre sonrio y dijo:

Asta durmiendo tienes k tener el pelo alborotado.lo miro y le dio un corto beso en los labios y se volvio a su cama.

James escuchaba a Lily y cuando le dio el beso sonrio y ya no pudo dormir ya k solo pensaba en el beso de Lily.

Hermione acababa de despertarse y miraba a Harry, se fijo en como dormia y en k tenia una sonrisa era una de las pocas veces k durmiendo sonreia, Hermione lo miraba y le acariciaba el pelo mientras el dormia, se acerco un poco a el y le dio un corto beso en los labios, Harry sintio un dulce sabor en los labios y abrio los ojos y al ver a Hermione le sonrio y le correspondio al beso.

Sirius entro en la habitacion y dijo:

Oye Harry venga arriba k ya va siendo hora.

Harry y Hermione se separaron, del susto Harry cayo de la cama y Hermione se levanto muy rapido, ambos estaban un poco ruborizados y Sirius al berlo en el suelo rio y entro Lupin y al ver tambien la escena sonrio y dijo:

Sirius tu siempre tan inoportuno.

Hermione y Harry se pusieron mas rojos, Harry se levanto del suelo y Hermione salio del cuarto.

Vaya Harry veo k no pierdes el tiempo.rio Sirius.

Sirius eso no tiene gracia deja a Harry no lo fastidies mas.

Es k me gusta la cara k pone miralo igualito a James.miro a Harry a los ojos y añadio:

Aunke si le miras a los ojos directamente me entra el miedo en el cuerpo esa es la mirada enfadada de Lily.

Lupin rio y Harry no hizo mas k sonreir, salio de la habitacion y vio a Ron este al verlo le dijo:

Harry mira aki estan tus regalos.

Harry se acerco y vio un monton k eran para el.

El primero en abrirlos fue Ron:

Harry es una pasada gracias es un juego de quidich impresionante.Luego cogio el de Hermione y dijo:

Vaya hermione este libro es muy raro de k es?.

Trata de los mejores ekipos de quidich de toda la Historia.

Vaya este libro si creo k si k me va a gustar.los demas rieron ante el comentario de Ron.

Luego abrio el de su madre era el acostumbrado jersey, con unos pastelitos, luego paso al de los gemelos estos les mandaron una caja de sortilegios Weasley, y muchas gominolas, despues abrio el de Sirius y el de Lupin, estos le habian regalado una esfera redonda en la k habia un pequeño campo de quidich con diferentes jugadores en el interior.

Esto te servira para aprender alguna tactica para los partidos.dijo Lupin.si te fijas veras diferentes jugadas k podeis utilizar en los partidos.

Ron abrio el de Neville y vio k era una planta Neville le explico k si la ponia al lado de su cama k esta le proporcionaria sueños agradables.

Luna entro x la puerta de la sala comun y venia con regalos para todos y dijo:

Hola chicos la profesora Mcgongall me dejo pasar para entregarles mis regalos.

Se acerco a Ron y le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo:

Aki tienes el tuyo.Ron se puso un poco rojo, coguio el regalo y vio k eran una brujula para su escoba, Ron le sonrio y le entrego el suyo a ella, Luna lo abrio y vio k era un anillo muy bonito en el k ponia k la keria.

Luego le llego el turno a Hermione, el de Ron era un perfume igual k el año anterior, los gemelos le habian regalado un libro con una nota k decia "seguro k este te gusta" el titulo del libro era "Como alegrarse un poco la vida y ser un poco mas travieso".

Todos rieron incluidos Harry, Lupin y Sirius, Hermione primero fruncio el entrecejo pero luego sonrio, la señora Weasley le regalo una bufanda con sus iniciales y una caja de pasteles, luna le regalo un libro k se llamaba "Como interpretar los sueños", luego cogio el de Lupin y Sirius, estos le habian regalado un colgante en el k habia una foto de Harry y si lo cerraba y lo volvia a abrir podia ver diferentes fotos de todos sus amigos incluidos Lupin y Sirius.

Nos hicimos una foto para k tuvieras un recuerdo de nosotros como estamos ahora.dijo Lupin, Hermione le sonrio y le dio las gracias.

Harry se acerco y le dio un pakete:

Toma Hermione este es el mio.Harry se lo entrego y Hermione lo empezo a abrir cuando termino todos miraban el regalo, y las chicas pedian cogerlo.

Hermione dejame verlo anda dejame.decia Nisa mirando a Hermione.

Harry es precioso.dijo esta mirando a su novio.

Harry le sonrio y le dijo:

Entonces te gusta?.dijo el moreno viendo la cara de Hermione.

K si me gusta, pues claro k si.dicho esto le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Harry se dispuso a ponerselo, era un colgante con una piedra en el centro, era redonda y sobresalia un poco de donde estaba puesta era de color rojo como el fuego, y tenia una iscripcion el la parte plateada "Nunca me alejare de ti" y luego traia H y H.

Al ponerselo del colgante salio un pequeño brillo y de este salio un pequeño colgante en el estaba la misma incrisccion, pero ahora no era de color rojo si no de un verde intenso, Hermione lo cogio y en vez de ponerselo ella se lo entrego a Harry, la piedra era mas pekeña pero se podia ver la inscripcion devido a k brillaba.

Toma esta parte te pertenece a ti.dijo ella entregandosela.

Vaya esto no me lo habian dicho en la tienda.dijo Harry mirando el colgante.

Hermione se lo puso y Sirius y Lupin se miraron un momento y luego Lupin dijo:

Sera mejor k Dumbledore sepa k ellos tienen ese colgante.Sirius asintio y le dijo:

Luego se lo diremos.

Todos habian terminado de abrir sus regalos ya solo kedaba Harry, Hermione le entrego el suyo, era un pequeño libro k traia las mejores jugadas de la Historia y todo sobre los mejores buscadores.

Ron mira en esta paguina de aki.dijo Hermione despues de k Harry vio el libro.

Ron miro en la paguina k le enseñaba y ahy estaba su hermano Charley mirando y sonriendo, al lado derecho de la foto estaba su nombre y un trozo escrito.

"Este es Charley Weasley estubo estudiando en Howarts, en su epoca fue uno de los mejores Buscadores de la historia del Quidich, es de una familia muy respetable, y muy kerida por todos ya sean de procedencia Muggel o de procedencia magica todos kieren a los Weasley ya k ellos no tienen incombeniente con la sangre, al igual k otras familias, fue uno de los jugadores mas cotizados por los ekipos de quidich mas respetados de akella epoca."

Ron sonrio al ver lo k decian de su familia, Hermione lo miro y luego se fijo en Harry y le dijo:

Harry mira en las paguinas k estan señaladas.

Harry miro en la primera k vio señalada alli habia un chico de su edad tenia el pelo alborotado, pero no tenia gafas ni tampoco tenia los ojos verdes como el.

Sirius se acerco y dijo:

Harry este era tu abuelo, era muy bueno en quidich fue kien enseño a tu padre y era un gran jugador de los Chudley Canons antaño.Harry miro a Sirius y este le sonrio, luego miro el libro y vio la inscripcion y traia. "James Potter. La gran revolucion del quidich en su epoca era el mejor de su ekipo tanto en Howarts como fuera de este fue uno de los mejores buscadores de la historia, llevo a su ekipo a lo mas alto Los Chuley Canons. Pertenece a una familia respetable es una de las pocas familias k kedan k tienen generaciones de sangre limpia como los llaman algunos, son respetados y se les considera muy buena gente no desprecian a nadie ya sea de familia Muggel o no a ellos les da igual solo les importa k sean buenos y k se pueda confiar en ellos.

Harry miro en otra pagina y alli estaba su padre este tenia una inscripcion k decia.

"James Potter hijo, este a salido a su padre es uno de los mejores jugadores de quidich de la historia, le han pedido k juege en diversos ekipos de quidich despues del colegio y el se nego diciendo k keria ser auror, fue muy respetado y uno de los mejores aurores al igual k sus padres no tenia reparo en la sangre y tanto es asi k se caso con una probeniente de muggels Lily evans.Al igual k su padre fue buscador en Howarts.

Harry vio k habia otra paguina mas marcada, la miro y se vio a si mismo, al lado de la foto ponia:

"Harry James Potter, al igual k su padre y su abuelo anterior mente Harry Potter el niño k sobrevivio es un escelente buscador, de echo comenzo a jugar en su primer año en Howarts es el jugador mas joven de la historia subio a su escoba, sin haberlo echo anteriormente y volo de marabilla.Harry James Potter no sabemos si jugara en algun ekipo pero en cuanto lo sepamos aki se lo pondremos."

Harry miro a Hermione y le sonrio, luego abrio el de Ron era unos guantes nuebos para quidich, luego el de los gemelos k era lo mismo de Ron, luego vio uno departe de toda la orden en el habia un gran albun con muchas fotos de todos, sobre todo Sirius, Lupin, James y Lily, en algunas salia tambien Peter, pero cada vez k salia veia a Sirius k lo miraba y se escondia para k no lo viera.

Luna le regalo un libro en el k traia" Como controlar los viajes astrales." Harry la miro y le iba a preguntar algo pero ella le dijo:

Espero k te guste y ahy encontraras todas las respuestas a lo k me fueras a preguntar, a por cierto toma.le entrego un paketito pekeño y luego le dijo:

Esto es departe de mi hermana me dijo k te lo diera.

Harry lo abrio y vio k era una esfera redonda y dijo:

Otro chibatoscopio, bueno k le voy a hacer, gracias.dijo este y se lo guardo.

Todos comenzaron a reir.

Sirius se acerco a el y le dijo:

Bueno Harry esto es para ti.le entrego una cajita.

Harry iva a abrirlo pero Sirius le dijo:

No ahora no solo lo puedes abrir cuando salgas de Howarts te lo doy ahora para k no se me olvide, no lo puedes abrir hasta k salgas de Howarts.

Harry asintio y se lo guardo en el pantalon.

Todos se fueron a comer menos Harry este estaba coguiendo sus cosas y arreglandolas.

Sirius espero a k todos se fueran y le entrego un pakete pequeño:

Toma esto era de tu padre, espero k te guste.

Harry lo abrio y encontro una pekeña smich esta intento echar a volar pero Harry la atrapo antes de k se fuera muy lejos.

Esta es la k se llevo de Howarts, es con la k estaba el dia k lo viste en el pensadero.dijo Sirius mirandolo.

Gracias,dijo este luego lo miro y le pregunto:Sirius como hiciste para volver?.

No lo se de echo yo no hice nada lo hizo Voldemort me regreso aki keria k me huniera a el, y como le dije k no keria k le dijera la profecia.

Es k tu la sabes?.pregunto este.

No no la se pero el creia k si, de echo creo k solo Dumbledore la sabe, no se lo habia dicho a nadie de la orden debido a k no sabia kien era el espia, bueno y tus padres ellos si lo sabian debido a k les afectaba a ellos y a ti.

Entonces tu no sabes k no solo podia haber sido yo.dijo el moreno mirando a Sirius.

A k te refieres?.pregunto este k no entendia.

Harry se sento en su cama y Sirius hizo lo mismo.

Es k Dumbledore me dijo k la profecia se podia referir a dos personas, a mi y a Neville.

De verdad, eso no lo sabia, de echo no creo k nadie nada mas k el lo supiera.

Harry penso en contarle todo lo k Dumbledore le habia dicho el dia k el murio en el ministerio, pero sin saber xk no fue capaz de contarselo asi k se levanto y dijo:

Bueno vajamos a comer?

Sirius lo miro y le sonrio y luego dijo:

Claro k si, ademas seguro k hay alguien k kiere estar contigo.

Este lo miro y se echo a reir y salio del cuarto de Harry este miro a su padrino y mientras veia como se reia sonrio el tambian, lo habia recuperado estaba a su lado pero ahora intentaria k no se alejara del por nada del mundo.

Un resplandor verde salio del baul de Harry, este lo abrio y vio a Voldemort en el espejo.

Bueno he tenido suerte estas solo.dijo este mirando al lado de Harry.

Se puede saber k es lo k kieres ahora.dijo Harry de malos modos.

Bueno veo k sigues igual de irrespetuoso k siempre.

Asi es y contigo siempre sera asi.

Encima de k recuperaste a tu padrino gracias a mi encima me tratas asi k desconsiderado yo creia k te habia gustado el tenerlo con tigo pero veo k no es asi, bueno eso lo puedo arreglar, sabes k puedo volverlo a mandar a donde estaba?.dijo este mirando a la cara de Harry y en como reaccionaba ante sus palabras.

A k te refieres?.

A k yo puedo kitartelo cuando kiera, dicho esto lo miro con una sonrisa y añadioasi k si no kieres perderlo otra vez tendras k unirte a mi ademas piensa k tambien te puedo devolver a tus padres, y k podrias estar con ellos para siempre, y podria dejar k tus amigos se unieran a mi si asi tu estarias mas comodo.

No voy a unirme a ti creo k eso ya te lo deje bien claro no es asi?.

Bueno piensa en k te veras otra vez solo sin tu padrino, xk si no te unes a mi te lo volvere a arrebatar y estoy seguro de k no es eso lo k kieres.

Voldemort se fue y Harry se kedo pensando en lo k le habia dicho, despues de todo era verdad k le habia devuelto a Sirius y si pudiera devolverle a sus padres?.

Harry bajo al gran comedor y se sento al lado de Nisa, esta lo vio y le dijo:

K te pasa estas muy serio?.

K? a no nada es solo k al ver todas esas fotos pues me kede pensando.

Ya se como te sientes aunke tengo k darte las gracias ya k si no fuera x ti mi padre seguiria siendo torturado sin k nadie lo pudiera salvar.

No fue nada.dijo el moreno volteando a ver a su padrino, este le devolvio la mirada y le sonrio, pero al ver la espresion de Harry kito la sonrisa y se preocupo x lo k estaria pensando en ese momento Harry.

Hermione x su parte estaba hablando con el señor Weasley k no paraba de acerle preguntas sobre artilugios muggels.

Harry sabrias decirme tu k es eso k habia en tu sala cuando fuy a buscarte en cuarto año, estaba debajo del feletisor.

Harry se kedo un momento pensando y luego dijo:

No kerrar decir televisor.

Bueno si eso.

Harry y Hermione se rieron de como habia llamado el señor Weasley al televisor los demas se les kedaron mirando y despues de terminar de reirse dijo:

Lo k habia debajo es un vidio, señor Weasley.

Y para k sirve?.

Pues bueno necesitas una cinta y en ella graba, o ve una pelicula k este dentro de la cinta.

Y como se mete una fecicula en esa cinta.

Pelicula, pues x fotogramas.

Xk?.

Harry miro a Hermione para k le echara una mano y esta le sonrio y luego dijo:

Señor Weasley ya se lo explicaremos otro dia.

Harry se colo en la combersacion k tenian el resto de sus amigos sobre quidich y asi pasaron la comida, luego se levanto con los demas y se fueron al jardin.

Olle Ginny te apetece k vayamos a dar una vuelta.dijo Hermione,Luna, Nisa se vienen.

Las chicas asintieron y se fueron por otro lado Harry, Draco, Ron, y Neville se sentaron un poco en la nieve.

Olle Harry k relacion tienes tu con Black?pregunto Draco.

Bueno el es mi padrino.dijo el moreno.

Pero como es eso posible pero si fue el k traiciono a tus padres, no sabia como te podias llevar tan bien con el despues de lo k te habia echo.

Bueno Draco es k en tercero me entere de k el no habia sido el k habia matado a mis padres, si no otro de sus amigos.

De kien se trataba?.

De peter Petigriw.

Pero ese no fue al k mato Black?.

Si pero es k la historia es al reves ademas de k Peter esta vivo.

Es k mira te acuerdas de una rata k yo tenia?.pregunto Ron.

Si, la k mordio a Goyle una vez.

Si pues resulto ser k era un animago, Peter Petigriw.

Asi k esa rata era Petigriw esto si k es raro.dijo Draco luego miro al moreno y dijo:

Vaya misterios k tienes en tu vida.

Dimelo a mi.

Harry estubo con ellos toda la tarde, cuando se ivan a ir al castillo Harry decidio k tenia k decirle a Neville lo de la profecia.

Esto Neville podemos hablar un momento.Neville lo miro estrañado, los demas se pararon y se ivan a acercar pero Harry dijo:

Esto podriamos hablar a solas.Ron y Draco se miraron y se dirijieron al castillo Harry x el contrario se fue con Neville hacia el boske prohibido.

Bueno Harry k es lo k kerias decirme.

Es k te acuerdas de lo k paso el año pasado?dijo el moreno k no sabia como empezar.

Si, xk me lo preguntas? dijo este mirando a Harry.

Entonces te acordaras de la profecia?.

Si, si me acuerdo yo la rompi lo siento Harry fue sin kerer yo no ...

Trankilo Neville no pasa nada es tan solo k keria hablarte de ella.

Y k me vas a decir se rompio, no pudimos oir nada de lo k la mujer dijo.

Bueno es k yo si se k es lo k dice la profecia.

Neville lo miro y cuando iba a hablar alguien los interrumpio y dijo:

Potter, Longbotong hagame el favor de acompañarme, el director kiere hablar con ustedes. Snape los miro a los dos y luego emprendio la marcha al castillo.

Harry no se lo podia creer ya k habia encontrado fuerzas para decirselo, van y lo interrumpen.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore Snape no entro si no k los dejo a los dos en las escaleras y se fue.

Harry no entendia k era lo k Dumbledore keria decirle.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Harry llamo y entro detras del entro Neville, y Harry se fijo k el pensadero de Dumbledore estaba encima de su mesa este al verlos se aparto de la ventana y dijo:

Bueno veo k ya habeis llegado, pero sentaos no os kedeis en la puerta.

Harry y Neville se acercaron a las sillas k Dumbledore habia echo aparecer, y cada uno se sento en una.

Bueno os preguntareis xk estais aki, pues bien Harry veo k ya te sientes capaz de hablar de la profecia, pero creo k seria mejor k el señor Lonbotong las oiga con las palabras exactas, ya k veo k crees k es necesario k el lo sepa.

Harry miro a Dumbledore y se preguntaba como el sabia k era de eso de lo k keria hablar con Neville.

Neville x su parte no entendia k era lo k el tenia k ver con todo ese asunto de la profecia de Harry y del k no debe ser nombrado.

Bueno Neville escucha bien esto k te voy a enseñar.

Neville vio la figura de una mujer con unas vestimentas muy raras y escucho todo lo k la profecia decia.

Cuando acabo Neville miro a Dumbledore y a Harry y pregunto:

Y esto k tiene k ver conmigo?

Bueno veras Neville es k resulta k la primera parte de la profecia se podria decir k habia dos posibilidades. Podriais haber sido Harry y tu.

Devido a k los dos nacisteis a finales del 7 mes, y vuestros respectivos padres se habian enfrentado a Voldemort en tres ocasiones.

Neville no se lo podia creer podria haber sido el al k habrian matado cuando era pekeño pero luego dijo:

Pero segun la ssegunda parte no tiene nada k ver conmigo.

La verdad es k hasta antes de k Voldemort, señalara a Harry como su igual si k se podia referir a ti. X eso esa profecia no fue clasificada hasta k el escogio a uno de los dos.

Mis padres sabian de esa profecia?.

Si, tanto los tuyos como los de Harry ya k podia haber sido cualkiera en un principio.

Y xk mis padres no se escondieron como los de Harry?.

Bueno es k Voldemort escogio a Harry en vez de a ti, y nuestros espias nos dijeron k iva detras de los Potter asi k tus padres decidieron k era mejor k ellos fueran los k se ocultaran.

Y como es k escogio a Harry?.

Pues yo creo k lo considero mas peligroso a el ya k era al igual k el de sangre mezclada.

Menos mal k te escogio a ti, si no estariamos todos muertos.dijo Neville con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bueno Neville eso era todo lo k keria decirte, ya puedes marcharte.

Neville se levanto y Harry tambien, pero Dumbledore dijo:

Harry x favor kedate un momento kiero decirte algo.

Harry miro a Neville y este le dijo:

Te espero a fuera.

Neville salio y Harry se kedo de pie mirando a los cuadros hasta k vio el de Phineas.

Vaya pero si es el k a salvado al ultimo de los Black.

Harry le sonrio sin hacerle mucho caso, dumbledore miro a Harry y le dijo:

Bueno lo primero keria darte las gracias, x habernos dicho kien era el espia de Voldemort.

Harry no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada y siguio escuchando.

Tambien keria decirte k no se como Voldemort hizo para recuperar a tu padrino, pero despues e todo ya lo tienes a tu lado asi k espero k ya no te sigas culpando x su muerte.

Harry seguia sin decir nada estaba intentando cerrar su mente ya k sabia k Dumbledore era capaz de hacer oclumancy, y no keria k supiera k estaba no sabia k hacer despues de lo k Voldemort le habia dicho esa misma mañana.

Bueno y lo ultimo k te keria decir es k vas a tener k dar clases estras a partir de k empiece el proximo trimestre, esas clases te las daran Sirius, Lupin y yo mismo.

Harry ahora lo miro y dijo:

Y esas clases para k son?.

Bueno es para mejorar tus habilidades y para k sepas controlar los nuevos poderes k estas adkiriendo, pero no seras tu solo en esas clases.

Harry ahora miro a Dumbledore sin entender.

Bueno he decidido k las señoritas Granger, Weasley y Lovegood dejaron muy claro k no lo ivan a dejar solo en la batalla final al igual k los señore Longboton y Weasley.

Harry no dijo nada de echo no keria k ellos asistieran a esas clases ni k fueran con el en la batalla final, el no keria k ninguno saliera herido.

Bueno ya puedes marcharte si lo deseas.Harry salio del despacho sin decir nada, cuando llego al pasillo Neville lo estaba esperando.

Harry ya saliste, k fuerte no es verdad?.

No crei k te lo tomaras asi.dijo Harry k no entendia como a Neville no lo habia sorprendido tanto como a el.

Bueno es k me da igual ya k como despues de todo no se referia a mi, es tan solo k ya entiendo xk mis padres me dejaban siempre con mi abuela, era para k no me hicieran daño.

Harry y Neville no dijeron nada mas hasta llegar al retrato de la dama gorda.

Neville te puedo pedir un favor?.

Si claro.

Xfavor no digas nada de lo de la profecia yo no se lo ha dicho a nadie nada mas k a ti.

Trankilo, pero ni sikiera se lo has dicho a Ron y a Hermione.

No, ni a Sirius, ni a Lupin.

Bueno xmi no lo sabran, oye Harry si no lo he entendido mal tu tienes k matarlo a el o el a ti no es asi?.

Si, en la batalla final uno de los dos tendra k ser el asesino y el otro el asesinado.

Harry yo no se tu pero yo no seria capaz de matarlo, ni sikiera a Bellaxtrix hacerle mucho daño si pero matarla, no creo k pueda ser capaz de hacer eso.

Harry lo miro y le dijo:

X eso no kiero k nadie baja alli cuando estemos peleando.dijo el moreno mientras le caia una lagrima.Es k creo k no voy a ser capaz de matarlo, asi k creo k ya estan los papeles echados asi k no kiero k ninguno de ustedes este alli xk si me mata yo no kiero k os mate a vosotros o antes o despues k a mi.

Harry no pudo aguantar y unas cuantas lagrimas mas salieron de sus ojos.

El en despacho de Dumbledore Lupin y Sirius habian ido ha hablar con el.

Bueno vosotros direis.

Es k, se acuerda del colgante k usted le kito a James en septimo k habia encontrado en Howarts en una estancia secreta k nosotros descubrimos?.

Si xk me lo preguntas Sirius?.

Bueno es k resulta ser k lo hemos encontrado.dijo Lupin.

Y donde se encuentra.dijo Dumbledore levantandose.

Es k me temo k ha buelto a manos de un Potter.dijo Sirius mirando a Dumbledore.

A k te refieres?.

Bueno es k cuando se lo kito a James usted pues no lo volvimos a ver, pero un dia nos dijo k habia desaparecido y dejo caer la posibilidad de k si aparecia k se lo devolvieramos.dijo Lupin.

Bueno es k como ustedes eran tan revoltosos x decirlo de alguna manera.dijo Dumbledore.

Ya bueno pero no se lo robariamos a usted menos k a nadie.

Bueno me podrian decir donde esta?.

Lupin y Sirius se miraron y luego dijeron los dos a la vez.

Bueno pero antes nos puede decir k es lo k tiene de importante ese colgante.

Dumbledore los miro y dijo:

Creo k despues de todo siguen siendo los mismos k cuando estudiaban en Howarts.rio Dumbledore.

Sirius y Lupin se miraron y luego subieron los hombros en señal de no entender.

Bueno par de curiosos ese colgante es un poco peligroso x ello se lo kite a James en septimo año. enpezo a explicar Dumbledore.

El colgante contiene una energia muy fuerte es muy peligroso ya k es capaz de hacer k el poder de la persona incremente hasta tal punto k no sea capaz de controlarlo, este tambien tiene una curiosa faculta y es k puede hace k nadie entre en la mente de una persona x muy poderosa k esta sea no podra penetrar en la mente del poseedor, pero a su vez el va coguiendo imagenes de la memoria del poseedor y las va guardando.

Lupin y Sirius escuchaban con mucha atencion despues de todo podria venir bien k Harry tuviera ese colgante asi Voldemort no podria entrar en su mente.

Bueno ahora me diran donde se encuentra.

De repente alguien llamo a la puerta del despacho.

Adelante.

Profesor Dumbledore podria hablar con usted un momento.dijo Hermione entrando en el despacho.

Señorita Granger si claro k es lo k ...pero se fijo en lo k llevava al cuello y luego miro a Sirius y a Lupin.

Bueno creo k ya no es necesario k le digamos donde se encuentra.dijo Sirius poniendose las manos detras de la cabeza y sonriendo.

Hermione eres muy oportuna.dijo Lupin.

Xk dice eso?.

Bueno señorita Granger donde encontro ese colgante k lleba al cuello?.

Hermione miro y vio la piedra k Harry le habia regalado y dijo:

Bueno esto fue un regalo.dijo esta mirando a Sirius y a Lupin, y luego dijo:

Bueno de echo venia a hablarle del colgante.

Los tres la miraron y Dumbledore le dijo:

K es lo k me keria decir?.

Es k bueno yo lo vi en un libro y se lo peligroso k es, pero a su vez es muy util, lo digo por eso de k asi nadie puede entrrar en la mente del poseedor.

Bueno veo k le gusta todo tipo de lecturas.dijo Dumbledore mirandola.

Bueno si, pero ahy una cosa k no entiendo y en el libro en el k lo ley no lo explica lo se xk lo volvi a mirar esta tarde.

K es lo k no entiende.

Bueno es k cuando me lo puse este empezo a brillar y del salio otro colgante pero era mas pekeño y verde.

Dumbledore la miro y Lupin dijo:

De echo nosotros estabamos delante cuando eso sucedio.

Bueno y donde esta ese colgante?.Dumbledore no espero a k les repondieran si no k se levanto y dijo:Sirius hazme el favor de decirle al señor Potter k venga un momento.Sirius salio del despacho y se dirigio a la sala comun de Grifindor.

Cuando llego al pasillo vio k Harry estaba llorando mientras hablaba con Neville este se acerco y dijo:

Neville k es lo k pasa?.

Nada es solo k se me metio una cosa en el ojo.dijo Harry mirando a Neville para k no dijera nada de lo k acababan de hablar.

Si asi es es k Peeves nos tiro tierra y a Harry se le metio en el ojo.

Sirius fruncio el ceño ya k no se lo creia y despues de mirar a Neville dijo:

Bueno Harry Dumbledore kiere k vayas a su despacho.

Otra vez pero si acabamos de estar alli.dijo Neville.

Es k se le olvido decirte una cosa.

Iban a marcharse cuando Sirius le dijo:

Tienes el colgante de esta mañana?.

Harry lo miro y le dijo:

No, no la tengo aki la tengo en mi baul, xk?.

Bueno pues vamos a por el.

Harry y Sirius entraron en la sala comun y subieron a la habitacion, Harry coguio un trozo de papel donde estaba puesto el colgante y se lo metio en el bolsillo y se fue con Sirius al despacho de Dumbledore.

Bueno ya estamos aki.dijo Sirius habriendo la puerta del despacho.

Harry vio k estaban alli Dumbledore, Lupin, y Hermione.

Harry podrias enseñarme el colgante k tienes tu.

dijo Dumbledore k tenia el de Hermione en su mano.

Harry saco el colgante de su bolsillo k estaba envuelto en el papel y se lo entrego a Dumbledore.

Se puede saber k es lo k pasa?.

Dumbledore saco el colgante del papel y lo examino.

Ante la mirada de todos vieron como la inscripcion de los dos colgantes desaparecia y en su lugar aparecian unas letras diferentes.

Bueno veo k la inscripcion se ha borrado, creo k esto es la lengua de los enanos seria combeniente el traer a un enano para k nos diga k trae escrito.

Pero usted no sabe hablar duendidano.dijo Lupin.

Asi es pero lo k se refiere al antiguo no.Y este es muy antiguo.dijo Dumbledore observando los colgantes.

Harry miro fijamente el k era verde y luego se fijo en el rojo, y dijo:

Me pueden decir k pasa?.

Si Harry claro, bueno veras este colgante es muy peligroso es un colgante k le kite a James, si a tu padre hace mucho tiempo, es muy bueno para cerrar la mente a intrusos y hace k tu poder se multiplike mucho tanto es asi k tu poder se multiplica hasta tal punto k puedes llegar a morir debido a k no lo puedes controlar.

Pero profesor yo no note nada cuando me lo puse.dijo Hermione.

Bueno vamos a desenredar este embrollo.se fue a la chimenea y dijo:Gardat necesito verte ven un momento.

De la chimenea salio un enano k parecia muy mayor.

Hola Dumbledore k es lo k kerias, xk me has llamado?.

Bueno Gardat es k keria pedirte el favor de k me digas k es este colgante.dijo este enseñando el colgante a Gardat.

El enano al verlo abrio mucho los ojos y luego dijo:

Dumbledore de donde lo has sacado hace mucho k se perdio.

Bueno el joven Potter lo tenia.

El enano miro en direccion a los k alli habia y al ver a Harry dijo:

Y tu de donde lo sacaste?contesta.

Bueno a mi me llego en el verano con una nota k decia k lo tuviera en lugar seguro, y k lo tuviera alguien con un corazon bueno, asi k se lo entrege a Hermione ahy sabia k no corria peligro.

Bueno Gardat me puedes explicar k es lo k esta escrito.

Dumbledore amigo espero k ahora no cambie tu opinion de nosotros los enanos despues de lo k te cuente.

No se xk iba a cambiar de opinion.

Bueno tu sabes k en el pasado eramos partidarios del k no debe ser nombrado.

Asi es pero ahora no.

Bueno pues ese colgante lo creemos para èl para k fuera capaz de vencerte ya k como el unico k podia hacerle frente eras tu pues, nos pidio k crearamos algo para k incrementaran sus poderes.

Entiendo entonces este colgante le pertenece a Voldemort no es asi?.

Si, pero tan solo estuvo en su poder muy poco tiempo devido a k un dia un muchacho se lo arranco del cuello.

Un muchacho,Dumbledore miro a Sirius y a Lupin, estos echaron unos pasos para atras x la espresion de Dumbledore y luego dijeron:

Es k nos hizo jurar k no se enteraria de k se lo habia kitado a el.dijeron estos dos.

Ya veo asi k aun tienen mas secretos conmigo no es asi?.

Lupin miro a Sirius y luego los dos dijeron:

No, no.aunke no parecian muy combicentes.

Y como es k James se lo kito?.

Bueno eso no no lo kiso contar.dijo Sirius.

Seguro?.

Si, solo nos dijo k se lo habia kitado.añadio Lupin

Bueno yo solo se k el habia venido a Howarts para recoger a unos alunnos k se le habian unido. Y k aparecio un alunno de improviso y le arrebato el colgante antes de k desapareciera.

Bueno eso ya da igual, yo se lo kite al responsable y a mi me desaparecio, y ahora le llego a Potter.

Bueno yo solo te puedo decir lo k esta escrito.

Pues dimelo.

Este amuleto solo funcionara en las manos del correspondiente dueño, y solo el podra utilizarlo.

Bueno ahora sabemos xk no sintio nada señorita Granger.

Asi es.Solo funciona en manos del k no debe ser nombrado.

Pero tengo una pregunta.dijo Hermione mirando a Gardat.

Usted dira señorita.

Bueno es k al ponermelo creo otro colgante mas pekeño y con una piedrecita verde.

De veras me lo podrian mostrar.

Dumbledore se lo mostro pero al ir a tocarlo el colgante no lo dejo k se acercara y lo repelio, Dumbledore lo tenia coguido con el papel, intento tocarlo con la mano derecha pero tampoco dejo k se acercara.

Bueno creo k no deja k nadie lo toke, podrias decirme cual es la inscripcion de este.

Bueno este lo k dice es k "Para ekilibrar una fuerza a otra lo bueno y lo malo debe de ser de igual fuerza, solo akel con el poder oculto podra afrontar al otro amuleto".

Creo k no lo entiendo.dijo Sirius.

Tu siempre tan cabezota.dijo Lupin.

Los acertijos son cosa tuya lunatico.

Bueno lo k dice es k este se ha creado espreasamente para combatir al otro.

Asi es, los objetos k nosotros creamos intentamos k esten ekilibrados entre el bien y el mal al principio este colgante solo era para el mal pero al entrar en contacto con alguien de corazon puro, no pudo reprimir ese sentimiento k encontro en el y decidio x si solo crear uno k constara con esos sentimientos. Devia de haber mucho amor en el corazon de kien se lo coloco en el cuello y aprecio hacia la persona k se lo regalo sino esto no habria pasado.

Hermione se ruborizo un poco y miro a Harry este solo miraba el colgante verde.

De repente del colgante pekeño salio una luz verde y del rojo otra la luz verde se dirigio a la frente de Harry, la luz roja a su vez desaparecio aunke Harry pudo ver a donde se diriguia tuvo k cerrar los ojos y vio como el rayo de luz roja le daba a Voldemort en el mismo sitio donde Harry tenia la cicatriz, era como si se estuvieran viendo en ese momento voldemort miraba a Harry a los ojos y este de igualmanera a el, de repente el rayo se corto y los dos cayeron a la vez al suelo y se desmayaron Voldemort en la casa de los Riddley y Harry en el despacho de Dumbledore. Sirius coguio a Harry y salio de alli a la enfermeria, seguido de Hermione y de Lupin, Dumbledore x su parte siguio hablando con el enano.

Pobre muchacho vaya carga k le cayo encima desde k nacio.

No sabes tu lo mal k lo esta pasando.

Siguieron hablando de los colgantes mientras k en la enfermeria la señora Pomfrey acostaba a Harry en una cama y le daba una pocion.

Bueno creo k sera mejor dejar al señorito Potter descansar.

Podria kedarme con el?.pregunto Sirius a la enfermera.

Si pero solo usted vosotros teneis k salir de aki en cinco minutos entendido.?

Si.dijo Hermione y Lupin asintio.

K creeis k le habra pasado?.dijo Hermione.

Pues yo no tengo ni la menor idea.dijo Sirius.

Ni yo tampoco. siguio Lupin.

Entre tanto en la casa de Voldemort este estaba en la salita desmayado hasta k Lucyus aparecio para informarle de unas cosas:

Señor creo k le gustara saber...pero al verlo en el suelo se acerco y hizo un hechizo para levitarlo hasta su habitacion.

Colagusano ven aki.dijo este al dejar a Voldemort en la cama.

K kieres Lucyus?.

Nuestro maestro estaba desmayado en el suelo de la salita, sabes tu k le paso?.

Pues no.

Harry en la enfermeria tenia un sueño muy raro estaba en un boske en el k no habia estado nunca y enfrente de el tambien estaba Voldemort.

Voldemort tambien veia lo mismo k Harry de echo era el mismo sueño para ambos.

Entre ellos dos estaban los colgantes en el suelo, cada uno de los colgantes volo asta su respestivo dueño, Voldemort lo atrapo en el aire y sonrio triunfante al ver el collar en sus manos otra vez, pero el no se habia fijado k Harry tenia otro en su poder.

Bueno Potter creo k seria mejor k te unieras a mi, con esto en mi poder no podras conmigo.

K te hace pensar k te tengo miedo?

Veo k no sabes lo k es esto.

Si, si lo se de echo esta en mi poder en Howarts en este momento.

A si pues yo lo veo en mis manos, sabes k con esto me seria muchisimo mas facil hacer k tus padres regresen contigo.

No pienso caer en tu maldito juego.dijo Harry

Bueno veamos a ver k prefieres si esto, le enseño una serie de imagenes en las k estaban sus padres, el Hermione, Lupin y Sirius.

O esto otro les mostro a todos muertos uno a uno, y luego dijo:

Piensa k yo te puedo devolver todo lo k no tienes ahora,mientras le seguia mostrando imagenes de mucha gente, como ivan muriendo uno a uno y como podria salvarlos.

Solo tienes k coger mi mano, tu decides yo te sacare de ese sufrimiento, y ademas te interesara saber k te puedo entregar mucho mas de lo k tenias.

Harry deramaba lagrimas mientras veia a sus amigos muertos a Dumbledore, a Lupin, a Sirius, y otra vez a sus padres.

Piensa k dentro de poco vas a estar solo.

Eso es mentira no me van a dejar nunca.

Eso es lo k crees piensa k a Sirius te lo puedo kitar cuando kiera y esa sangre sucia, Seguro k te abandonara muy pronto, no vale nada solo kiere tu fama, piensa en lo k te ofrezco te estoy ofreciendo a tus padres a Sirius y todo lo k has deseado podras vengarte de todos los muggels k se han burlado de ti x esa cicatriz y x ser un mago a esos k te han tratado mal, k te han mentido, sabes k dentro de todo tu y yo nos parecemos, los dos nos hemos criados entre muggels a los k hemos odiado mas k a nuestras vidas y k nos han echo sufrir tanto y nos han mentido.

Mientras le decia eso le mostraba imagenes de todos los amigos de Dudley cuando estaban en el coleguio y de como lo habian humillado una y otra vez, de como la gente lo señalaba x su cicatriz y x como iva vestido, como sus tios lo trataban como un bicho raro al k tenian asco, como todos se apartaban del en el coleguio y lo dejaban solo para k la pandilla de Dudley no les pegaran.

Piensalo Potter y valora k es lo k mas te combiene.

Harry se desperto y vio a Sirius a su lado y al mirar en su mano vio k tenia el colgante k en el sueño habia viajado hasta el,"eso kiere decir k Voldemort tiene el otro" penso este.

Harry ya te has despertado.dijo Sirius estirandose.

Si asi es.

Bueno ya solo nos keda una semana para disfrutar las vacaciones tenemos k planear k vamos a hacer para pasarnolo bomba.

Dijo este mirando a su ahijado.

Oye Sirius xk nunca me dijiste k tenias una hija?.

Bueno es k en realidad no es hija mia, yo la adopte pero la kiero como si fuera mia.

Pero si tiene tus mismos ojos.

Es k es de la familia pero no es mi hija, sus padres murieron y yo la adopte, aunke no pude cuidarla casi solo podia escribirle cartas desde azcaban a ella la crio una amiga mia de Howarts, su padrino es Lupin, y su madrina era tu madre.

Ah es k cuando me lo dijo yo me kede helado.

Me lo imagino jajajajaaja.rio este luego se levanto de su silla y dijo:

Bueno vamos a comer algo.

Si venga.

Los dos bajaron al gran comedor y comieron cuando ya estaban apunto de terminar llegaron los demas.

Oye Harry k te parece si jugamos una partida a Quidich cuamdo terminemos de desallunar?.

Harry acepto.

Hey yo me apunto.dijo Sirius terminandose lo k le kedaba.

Entonces nosotros tambien jugamos, dijeron todos los Weasley incluido Weasley padre.

Lunatico te apuntas?.dijo Sirius mirando a Lupin.

No canuto sabes k eso de volar no es mi fuerte.

Bueno los buscadores seremos yo y Harry k kiero enfrentarme a el en un partido.dijo Charley Weasley.

Bueno vale oye k os parece un partido de alunnos contra ex alunnos.dijo Ron.

Entonces los ekipos serian, Harry "buscador" Ginny, Hermione, y Nisa, "cazadoras" Ron "guardian", y Neville y Draco, "golpeadores".

y Luego x otro lado Yo "buscador", Mi padre, Sirius y Bill "cazadores", Fred y George "golpeadores" y nos falta un guardian anda Lupin Juega.dijo Charley Weasley.

Pero k yo soy muy malo jugando al quidich.

Luna tu y yo los observaremos desde las gradas k dices cariño.dijo la señora Weasley.

Deacuerdo a mi el quidich no me gusta y no se montar en escoba.

Bueno pues k dices Lupin juegas o no?.

K si juega a k ? pregunto Tonks k acababa de entrar en el gran comedor.

Pues es k vamos a hacer un partido de quidich de alunnos contra ex alunnos y Lupin no kiere jugar y nos falta un Guardian.

Lupin venga juega.dijo Tonks.

Lupin la miro y esta le sonrio este miro para otro lado y dijo:

Canuto sabes muy bien k no soy bueno en escoba siempre k jugabamos me acababa cayendo de la escoba.

Bueno pero eso solo era xk James y yo te haciamos un conjuro para k te cayeras.dijo Sirius.

A con esas tenemos asi k me haciais un conjuro para k me cayera no,Lupin se levanto y Sirius tambien y salio a correr para k Lupin no lo coguiera.

Pero Lunatico si de eso ya hace mucho tiempo no me diras k te vas a vengar ahora.

No lo dudes.dijo Lupin mientras salian del gran comedor, todos los demas se echaron a reir cuando estos salieron corriendo del gran comedor, y Harry se estaba riendo cuando una voz le dijo" Ves k contento se le ve tu sabras si kieres tenerlo asi siempre".

Harry dejo de reir y penso en lo k acababa de decirle voldemort, mientras x la puerta entraba Dumbledore y Mcgonagall seguidos de Lupin y Sirius.

Sera posible k se sigan comportando como niños de 15 años, son exactamente igual k cuando estaban en el coleguio corriendo uno detras del otro, pero sera posible k no crezcan nunca.

Sirus y Lupin se echaron a reir al oir a Mcgonagall y Dumbledore dijo:

Minerva ni en eso han cambiado hasta cuando les estas echando la bulla se rien.dijo este sonriendo, luego diriguio su mirada a la mesa y vio como todos se reian menos Harry k estaba mirando como Sirius se reia y tenia una expresion triste en su rostro.

Decidieron salir todos a Jugar, Lupin despues de todo accedio a jugar como guardian.

Dumbledore decidio ver el partido con Mcgonagall, y Tonks aviso a algunos de la orden para k presenciaran el partido.

Bueno y vamos a empezar dijo Luna x el micro.

Sacan los del ekipo de ex alunnos de howarts, hay van Sirius, y Arthur Weasley se estan pasando la quaffel, pero Hermione Granger se la ha kitado a Sirius, esto no te lo esperabas verdad Sirius, ha sido entrenada x Potter asi k no te confies, Nisa tiene la quaffel se la pasa a Ginny Weasley y tira y si 10 puntos para los alunnos de Howarts, Fred lanza una blugget contra Harry pero aparece Draco y se la devuelve contra Charley ahora la coge george y se la lanza a Ginny k tiene el quaffel, esta pasa el quaffel, y si Neville la ha devuelto a tiempo para k no le de a Ginny la blugget, Nisa tiene el quaffel tira y no, el k no sabia jugar la ha parado y alli va Bill con el quaffel se la pasa a Arthur y este a Sirius, Sirius tira la recoge y tira hacia el otro lado, Pobre Ron lo han engañado.

Vamos 10 a 10 y los buscadores sigen sin ver la smich, pero k vemos la señora Hooch me acaba de comunicar k se le habia olvidado sacar la smich.

Bueno ahora ya si esta la smich en juego los buscadores la estan buscando, pero no hay rastro de ella, Nisa le pasa la quaffel a Hermione esta a Ginny, tienen un juego muy comprenetrado, se la devuelve a Hermione pero esta la deja pasar para k la coja Nisa, Arthur no se ha dado cuenta de k la quaffel no iba para Hermione y la dejo pasar, Nisa se la devuelve a Hermione y esta tira Lupin no consigue pararla y si 10 puntos mas para los estudiantes de howarts.

Harry estaba buscando la smich y penso en como seria si en vez de ser Charley el otro buscador hubiera sido su padre.

Y derepente ahy la vio cerca de las gradas donde se encontraban todos mirandolos, estaba enfrente de Dumbledore, Harry se fue directo hacia la Smich y Sirius al verlo dijo:

Muy bien Harry sigue asi, pero k digo no , no sigas Charley kieres fijarte Harry acaba de ver la smich.

Charley se fue a donde se diriguia Harry pero este vio k la Smich ya no estaba ahy y dio un giro brusco con su escoba para pararla.

Charley al ver k se habia parado se paro el tambien.

Harry a perdido la smich de vista, y charley tambien.

Harry se fijo en todos los puntos del campo y Charley x su parte tambien, Harry vio como ahora iban 50 los ellos y 60 el ekipo de Sirius y los otros, y al mirar a Hermione k estaba parada en una parte del campo vio k la smich estaba al lado de ella.

Harry se fue hacia ella lo mas rapido k pudo Charley lo siguio y Hermione al ver a Harry k se dirigia a ella se kedo parada no sabia a donde devia de girar para k el no perdiera de vista la smich.

Hermione no te muevas de hay.le grito Harry.

Hermione se kedo kieta como Harry le havia dicho.

Y hay va otra vez Harry y Charley, van derechos a Hermione esta no se mueve kien cogera la smich.

Harry vio como la smich se ponia detras de Hermione y este sonrio y corrio mas aun, estaba ya al lado de ella y la cogio de la cintura con una mano para k no cayera de la escoba tras el impacto del mientras k con la otra atrapaba la smich asi se acerco a ella y le dio un corto beso mientras levantaba la mano con la smich.

Eso no es justo se lleva la smich y un beso.dijo Charley k estaba cerca del pero no se habia atrevido a acercarse tanto a hermione x miedo a tirarla de la escoba.

Todos bajaron de las escobas, Harry llevaba la smich y sonreia.

Bueno esto no vale yo no keria tirar a Hermione de la escoba pero si lo llego a saber hago lo k tu la sujeto mientras cojo la smich.dijo Charley mirando a Harry, este lo miro un poco moskeado, y Charley añadio:

Trankilo no se me ocurriria besarla, no kiero kedar como ese tal Lestrange.

Dijo este alejandose y llendo con Bill y con su padre a hablar.

Baya Harry vuelas muy bien, eres muy bueno en la escoba,dijo Sirius k se le habia acercado.Keria decirte k buelas tan bien o incluso mejor k James.

Harry lo miro y le sonrio, luego bajo la mirada y se fue hacia el castillo.

La semana restante se lo pasaron todos muy bien, Harry incluso pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo k Voldemort le habia dicho la semana pasada.

Empezaron las clases y Sirius ya no podia comer en el gran comedor para k nadie lo viera, estaba en uno de los pisos superiores, Harry muchos dias se iba alli a comer o ha cenar con el y asi poder hablar, sus clases de defensa estras ya habian empezado, al igual k las de oclumancia, ya no le costaba nada cerrar su mente, el colgante no se lo habia puesto nunca, desde k lo consiguio lo guardo en su baul, y no lo habia sacado para nada de nada.

Un dia Lestrange abordo a Hermione en uno de los pasillos cuando iba a runas antiguas clase k no daba ni con Harry ni con Ron.

Hombre pero si es la preciosa sangre sucia.dijo este al verla.

Hermione lo ignoro y siguio de frente, este se fijo k no habia nadie en los pasillos y saco su varita y la apunto.

Yo k tu me pararia ahy,dijo este.

No se k te hace pensar k te hare caso.dijo esta y siguio handando, hasta k un muro imbisible le impidio abanzar.S i te piensas k esto me va a detener se nota k no me conoces.

Hermione saco su varita pero Lestrange no le dio tiempo para k dijera su hechizo.

Accio Varita.la varita de Hermione se fue a su mano y este se la guardo y se acerco a ella poco a poco.

Bueno ahora como te vas a defender, Potter no esta aki para ayudarte.ya estaba muy cerca de Hermione, y la coguio desde atras x la cintura.

Sueltame si no kieres k te haga daño.

Me gustaria saber como tu me vas a hacer daño sin tu varita, y yo con la mia.se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla y ella le dio una patada, y se solto de el.

Te dije k no me tocaras.

Muy bien sangre sucia sera x las malas pero tu no vas a fastidiar los planes de mi maestro.

De k hablas.

Petrificus totalus.grito este Hermione no lo pudo eskivar y este se acerco a ella y la beso.

Harry estaba en clase de adivinacion y se kedo dormido, se encontraba en el boske con voldemort y este dijo, creo k tengo algo k te puede interesar Potter, Harry vio k estaba en uno de los pasillos de Howarts y al mirar a uno de los lados vio como Hermione besaba a Lestrange, Harry le dijo:

Te piensas k me vas a poder engañar como lo hiciste con Sirius estas muy ekibocado yo confio en Hermione ella no me haria eso.De verdad Potter yo creo k te ekibocas es mas yo k tu la vijilaba, yo nunca me fiaria de una sangre sucia, ellas son las peores.

No me vas a combencer de k lo k vi es verdad.

Ya lo descubriras x ti mismo.

Harry desperto del sueño k acababa de tener y penso" seguro k no es cierto, Hermione nunca me aria eso."

Salio de su clase de adivinacion y se fue a su sala comun, alli encontro a Hermione y le dijo:

Hola k tal tu clase de runas?.

A muy bien y tu k tal en adivinacion.?

Pues como siempre un rollazo me kede dormido.

Harry se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, luego la coguio de la mano y salio con ella de la sala comun y le dijo:

Me acompañas a dar una buelta.

Si a donde kieres ir?.

Me da igual mientras estemos solos y la abrazo x detras mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

Hermione estaba muy seria y no hablo en toda la tarde, luego se fueron a la sala comun y Hermione dijo k le tocaba ronda asi k salio.

Harry se puso la capa imbisible para asi poder estar con ella sin k nadie lo viese. Salio de la sala comun con la capa y el mapa y dijo:

Juro k mis intenciones no son buenas. el mapa del merodeador empezo a mostrar a la gente k se encontraba en los pasillos.

Y en el tercer piso vio k se encontraba Hermione con dos personas eran alunnos de Howarts de su mismo año uno era Justin y otro Dean se imagino k los estaba mandando a sus respectivas casas.

Harry llego al tercer piso y miro el mapa para saber donde se encontraba Hermione en ese momento y al mirarlo vio k Lestrange estaba con ella, Harry fue mas rapido para asi encontrarse con Hermione no iba a permitr k Lestrange se metiera con ella.

Cuando llego al tercer piso vio como Hermione cogia a Lestrange x el cuello y el a ella x la cintura y como juntaron sus labios poco a poco, Harry al ver esto se le vino el mundo encima Voldemort tenia razon Hermione lo estaba engañando.

Harry salio a correr, mientras veia en su cabeza una y otra vez a Hermione besando a Lestrange.Harry llego a su cuarto y al llegar se tiro a su cama tenia ganas de vengarse de Hermione y de Lestrange, mientras estaba en su cama el espejo empezo a brillar, Harry lo cogio pero primero se seco unas lagrimas k le caian por las mejillas.

Veo k hay algo k no te sento muy bien.dijo este con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No se a k te refieres.dijo el moreno, no era posible k Voldemort supiera k el habia visto a Hermione con Lestrange.

Venga Potter podras engañar a kien kieras pero a mi no, yo se perfectamente cuando te pasa algo o se te olvida nuestra pekeña conecsion.

Harry no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada era verdad no podia negar k Voldemort podia sentirlo al igual k el todo lo k sentia si el sentimiento era muy fuerte, y su sentimiento de odio y furia era mas grande ahora, sobre todo cuando recordaba el beso.

Bueno por lo k sientes veo k alguien te ha trahicionado, seguro k fue esa sangre sucia, me crees ahora cuando te enseñe el beso de esta tarde.

No te he dicho k confio en ella.no keria darle la razon.

Bueno sea como sea veras k ya no te keda nadie en kien confiar, ya k a Sirius te lo puedo kitar cuando kiera, y seguro k esa sangre sucia ya se alejo de ti, y no creo k ese pobreton tarde mucho si mal no recuerdo el te tiene celos, seguro k ahora tambienel no es tu amigo recuerda lo k paso en cuarto curso, y en kinto cuando te dejaron solo casi todo el verano mientras ellos estraban juntos, no se cuando te daras cuenta de k estas solo y la unica persona k tienes de verdad te la puedo arrebatar cuando yo kiera.

Harry no keria mirarlo a los ojos no keria k el viera k le daba la razon, el estaba solo y la unica persona k le kedaba se podia ir de su lado, la chica a la k mas keria lo habia engañado, lo habia traicionado, y Ron no creia k su amistad fuera para siempre despues de todo era verdad k se habia enfadado con el en cuarto curso y en el verano del kinto nadie lo habia valorado lo suficiente para informarlo.

Ni sikiera puedes fiarte de Dumbledore ya k nunca confio en ti de echo te considera un crio nada mas.

Eso tambien era verdad Dumbledore lo consideraba un crio indefenso al k tenian k protejer xk no era capaz de acerlo el solo, lo mantenia al margen de todo es mas lo unico k le interesaba de Harry era su cicatriz y sus sueños con Voldemort, solo eso para asi poder chafar los planes de este. Lo dejaba fuera de todo, le habia dicho k pertenecia a la orden y sin embargo no lo dejaba participar en las reuniones de esta. Definitivamente Voldemort tenia razon el estaba solo.

Bueno Potter te dejo solo espero k pienses en mi oferta esta sigue en pie, y kiero k sepas k te considero mas k un crio de echo creo k eres muy bueno, ademas de k yo si te daria el sitio k mereces.tras decir esto desaparecio del espejo.

Harry lo guardo y se echo en su cama, se kedo echado mientras pensaba en todo lo k Voldemort le habia dicho, tenia razon ya no le kedaba nada ni nadie en kien confiar y no keria k Sirius se fuese de su lado otra vez, hablaria con el al siguiente dia.

No podia dormir solo pensaba en el beso de Hermione, vio como Ron y los demas iban entrando y se iban acostando en sus camas , el seguia despierto y no pudo dormir nada.

A la mañana siguiente Harry bajo al gran comedor, y al ver a Hermione con una sonrisa, el se levanto y se iba a marchar cuando ella estaba muy cerca del.

Oye Harry crei k te veria anoche despues de mi ronda.

Ya es k tenia sueño, bueno me marcho.

Ya, no me esperas?.dijo esta asombrada.

No tengo cosas mejores k hacer.dijo este.

Hermione se le acerco para darle un beso en los labios y este se aparto de ella para k no se lo diese.

K te pasa?pregunto la chica.

Me voy.

Harry salio del gran comedor sin mirar a nadie, en la mesa de Slytherin Lestrang miraba la escena y sonreia ante la actitud del moreno y dijo:

Perfecto, lo vio.

Lestrange siguio comiendo mientras sonreia su plan habia dado resultado.

Harry mientras tanto subio a donde estaba Sirius y entro.

Hombre Harry k gusto verte.dijo este sonriendo a su ahijado.

Hola.dijo este.

Veo k te levantaste temprano.

Si asi es.

Bueno y como es k estas aki conmigo y no con tu amada?.dijo este sonriendo.

Harry ni se inmuto ante las palabras de su padrino este al verlo le dijo:

Harry te preocupa algo?.

Bueno,dijo este mirando al suelo.solo keria saber,luego miro a su padrino y le dijo.estaras siempre commigo?.

A Sirius le estraño la pregunta y le dijo:

Como?.

K si estaras siempre a mi lado haga lo k haga pase lo k pase, kiero saber si me dejaras solo alguna vez.

Sirius miro a Harry y vio k este tenia lagrimas en los ojos y el le dijo:

Harry escuchame bien nada ni nadie podra separarme de ti, nunca hagas lo k hagas o digas lo k digas te voy a dejar solo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado.dicho esto lo miro y le sonrio.

Harry tambien le sonrio y luego le dijo:

Gracias.

Bueno si no te vas llegaras tarde a tus clases.

Puedo kedarme hoy contigo no kiero ir hoy a las clases.

Sirius lo miro y dijo:

Dumbledore me va a matar, como se entere de k faltas a clase para estar aki puede k hasta me mande a Grimmult Place y asi no nos vamos a poder vernos tan amenudo.

Bueno no tiene xk enterarse.dijo Harry mirando a Sirius.

Harry seria un milagro si no se enterase.

Harry no dijo nada mas, se levanto para marcharse y ya k estaba en la puerta le dijo:

Luego pasare a verte un rato.

Hoy no puedes tienes clase de oclumancia con Lunatico.

Bueno vendre antes.

Harry salio y se diriguio a su clase de Trasformaciones, al llegar vio k Hermione le habia guardado un sitio pero no kiso sentarse a su lado, ella lo miro y le sonrio y Harry penso" sera hipocrita ayer se besa con Lestrange y hoy actua como si no pasara nada, a saber cuantos dias lleva haciendo el jueguecito y yo como un tonto caia, pero ya no ya veras vas a sufrir de eso me encargare yo, conmigo no se juega y vas a descubrir lo k pasa si lo haces."

Harry la miro y le sonrio pero se sento al lado de otra chica de Huffelpaf y esta se puso muy contenta, empezaron a hablar y Harry actuaba como si se lo estubiese pasando bomba.

Oye Ron sabes k le pasa a Harry?.dijo Hermione observando al moreno.

Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo, lo veo muy raro desde anoche.

Harry salio de clase en cuanto concluyo, Hermione y Ron lo alcanzaron y Hermione le dijo:

K es lo k te pasa?

A mi, nada no se xk lo preguntas yo estoy igual k siempre.dijo el moreno sin darle importancia.

Bueno pues yo k kieres k te diga amigo pero yo tambien te noto raro.dijo Ron mirandolo.

Pues debeis de estar mal yo etoy como simpre ademas k me podria pasar Hermione, crees k tengo algun motivo para estar mal?.dijo este mirando a la castaña.

Pues no, x eso no entiendo k te pasa,. me estas preocupando Harry.

"Si sera cinica k le estoy preocupando, si claro pero ayer bien k no te importaba.

Harry se dio la buelta y se fue en direccion contraria.

Harry nos toca encantamientos la clase es x aki.dijo Ron.

No voy a ir.

Pero Harry vamos a empezar con aparicion como k no vas a ir.dijo Hermione.

Pues no yendo dile k me desapareci.dijo este.

Hermione y Ron se miraron y luego siguieron su camino hasta encantamientos.

Harry x su parte no fue a ninguna clase mas de ese dia, si no k se fue al arbol de al lado del lago, y se sento debajo del con la smich de su padre jugando con ella tal y como su padre lo habia echo antiguamente, solo k el no se despeinaba el pelo tan solo jugaba con ella mientras pensaba, y una voz detras del lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Creo k tendria k estar en clase señor Potter, o es k cree k no tiene k aprender nada.dijo Snape.

No es eso tan solo keria estar solo.dijo el moreno mientras jugaba con la smich.

Veo k hasta eso lo heredo de su padre jugar con la smich para fanfarronear delante de todos de ser el mejor.

No, no es eso lo k hago solo pienso.

Y se puede saber en k piensa k sea mas importante k sus clases.dijo Snape mirando al moreno k estaba muy pendiente de la smich, y del lago.

Bueno son asuntos mios.dijo el moreno.

O ya veo sus relaciones amorosas seguramente.

No la verdad es k eso ni me va ni me viene x mi se pude morir esa sangre sucia.

Snape abrio mucho los ojos no esperaba k el moreno le diera esa contestacion, es mas habia notado desprecio en la voz del chico y este le dijo:

Veo k ya no esta con ella, mejor asi se centrara en cosas mas importantes.

Sabe me gustaria hacerle una pregunta.

De k se trata esa pregunta.

Bueno me gustaria saber como eran mis padres ante sus ojos.

Snape lo miro y luego dijo:

Para k kiere saber eso.

Bueno es k todo el mundo habla muy bien de mis padres menos usted, kiero saber k era exactamente lo k pensaba de ellos, y el pork despreciaba a mi madre en kinto año.

Snape se sento al lado del moreno y le dijo:

Bueno yo solo le puedo decir k yo no supe k Lily y yo eramos primos hasta sexto año.dijo Snape. X lo tanto como a mi me habian enseñado desde niño, yo debia odiar a todos los sangra sucia, a mi me separaron de mi padre cuando este se caso con una muggel, x eso yo no supe k Lily era mi prima hasta ese año.

Harry no dijo nada solo escuchaba todo lo k Snape le decia.

Y como se entero de k era su prima.

Bueno en realidad no es mi prima del todo yo no soy hijo de la tia de tu madre asi k seria su primastro x decirlo de alguna manera.

El caso es k me entere debido a...Snape no sabia si seguir ya k tal vez Harry podria no interpretar bien lo k le paso a Lily en sexto año.

Va a seguir o va a estar parando cada dos x tres, me gustaria saber la verdad nada mas k la verdad.dijo el moreno.

Luego no te kejes, yo al igual k ella nos enteremos x Voldemort, el nos lo dijo cuando nos unimos a el en el verano en k ibamos a empezar sexto año.

Como k voldemort.dijo Harry.

Si bueno veras tu madre se unio a voldemort en ese verano, al igual k yo, bella, lucyus, goyle y crabbe. Nosotros accedimos ante el, tu madre al principio dudo pero al final sin saber como ella acabo accediendo a sus deseos.

Ese año fue cuando tu madre tambien se empezo a fijar en Potter debido a una pelea k tuvimos ese año, Bella y Lily se llevaban muy mal, por asuntos de ellas, y cuando esta iba a atacar a tu madre aparecio Potter y impidio k a ella le hicieran daño.

Harry recordo el sueño k habia tenido el si sabia xk Bella odiaba a su madre, y tambien vio la pelea, y kien la empezo.

El caso es k tu madre se unio a nosotros a los mortinfagos, yo me uni a ellos al principio xk creia en sus ideales, cuando vi a k se dedicaban me keria salir asi k le pedi ayuda a Dumbledore, este me dijo k seria su espia dentro de ellos.

Tu madre no iba a ninguna reunion ya k Voldemort no keria k nadie supiera k ella estaba con nosotros, de echo nadie lo sabia, ni yo hasta k un dia hizo k ella se presentara en una, al verla le pregunte como una sangre sucia podia estar en su bando, el me contesto k yo no podia decir nada ya k eramos familia, y ahy me entere, luego intente hablar con ella y de una manera u otra intente k ella saliera de eso para k no saliera perjudicada, de echo al ver k no conseguia nada se lo dije a Dumbledore, y tambien le dije el dia k partiriamos para unirnos a el, Pero tu padre lo oyo todo al enterarse de k Lily estaba con ellos decidio interbenir para sacarla de alli.

Yo te voy a ser sincero a tu padre lo odiaba, aunke el odio era mutuo no nos soportabamos, era un engreido y le encantaba lucirse delante de todos, tu me has dicho k te de mi opinion, asi k no se te ocurra recriminarme.

No le he dicho nada no es asi.dijo el moreno.

Bueno, tambien creia k era mejor k nadie, aunke todo ahy k decirlo no era un grifindor en vano el era muy valiente, aunke un poco como lo diria demasiado comfiado, tu padre decidio ir solo enbusca de Lily el dia k nos ibamos con Voldemort, ese dia deberia de haber pedido ayuda a sus keridisimos amigos,esto ultimo lo dijo con desprecio recordando a Sirius.pero no creyo k podria conseguirlo solo.

Cuando estabamos apunto de irnos algunos de los nuestros estaban petrificados, y Voldemort comenzo a buscar al culpable, tu madre y yo lo ayudemos pero Voldemort lo encontro antes k nosotros, empezo a luchar contra el mientras k tu padre le decia a Lily k no fuera con el k se kedara a su lado k el no era de fiar, Lily no le hacia caso y en uno de los descuidos de James, Voldemort le hizo un crucius y tu padre cayo, tu madre al verlo en el suelo reacciono, en realidad gracias al amor k sentian el uno x el otro Lily se separo de Voldemort. Yo no pude ver mucho de la pelea k hubo tan solo se k cuando desperte Voldemort estaba furioso ya k habia perdido algo en la pelea ademas de k segun el habia perdido a la mejor bruja k habia visto en mucho tiempo.

Y bueno yo seguia con ellos pero cada vez k intentaba matar a Lily yo le ayudaba sin k se dieran cuenta ya k todos debian creer k yo era uno de ellos solo Dumbledore sabia la verdad.

Harry miro a Snape lo k el le habia contado nadie se lo habia dicho, su madre se habia unido una vez a Voldemort, si no fuera x su padre su madre abria sido una mortinfaga.

Harry se levanto y le dijo:

Gracias despues de todo mi madre no era tan buena.

Snape lo miro y le dijo:

Un herror lo comete cualkiera.

Ya, pero yo no he dicho k fuera un herror.dijo el moreno dandose la buelta para dirigirse al castillo.

A k te refieres Potter?.pregunto Snape levantandose tambien.

A nada.dijo este entrando al castillo, luego se fue a su sala comun y entro en su cuarto, Harry abrio el baul y coguio el espejo y dijo:

Ya tome una decision.

Voldemort aparecio en el espejo y dijo:

Te escucho.

Si de verdad no les pasa nada ni a mis amigos, ni a sus familias me unire a ti, pero a Sirius no le puede pasar absolutamente nada, él tanto si se une a nosotros como si no no pude salir herido, esta claro?.

El moreno miraba a Voldemort con cara decidida Voldemort dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y luego dijo:

Si tus condiciones son esas no hay problema no les pasara nada de nada a las personas k nombraste. Ve a Hosmeade hoy en la noche alli te recogere.

De acuerdo.

Harry guardo el espejo y preparo sus cosas cogio su capa de imbisibilidad se iria despues de cenar, se despediria de Sirius pero sin k se diera cuenta de k lo hacia.

Comenzo a escribir en un pergamino y luego se fue al gran comedor alli comio, mientras Snape lo miraba con cara preocupada.

Severus se puede saber en k piensas?.

En algo k me dijo Potter en la mañana.

Estuviste hablando con Harry, tu?.pregunto Lupin.

Asi es me pregunto x sus padres segun mi punto de vista.dijo este sin darle importancia tan solo se fijaba en el moreno.

Y k es lo k te perturba tanto k fue lo k te dijo?.

Me dijo k, bueno no tiene la mayor importancia.

Harry se levanto cuando vio k Ron y los otros entraban en el gran comedor. Hermione se le hacerco y le dijo:

Ya te vas, esperaba k pudieramos hablar un momento.

No tengo nada k hablar contigo asi k dejame en paz de una buena vez.

Harry se alejo de ella y salio del gran comedor Snape se acerco a Hermione y le dijo:

Señorita Granger me gustaria hablar con usted un momento en mi despacho.

Hermione aguantandose las lagrimas siguio a Snape a su despacho.

Podria decirme k le sucede a Potter con usted?.

Pues no lo se y aunke asi fuera se piensa k hablaria de mi vida personal con usted.Hermione estaba enfadada x la actitud de Harry y salio del despacho de Snape aunke este la estaba llamando.

Harry no fue a las clases de la tarde tampoco se kedo en la sala de los menesteres. A la hora de la cena se fue al gran comedor cogio un poco de comida y se fue con Sirius.

Crey k vendrias antes a visitarme.

Es k estube ocupado fuy a la biblioteca.

Mentiroso,dijo Sirius mirandolo sonriendo. Hermione me dijo k no habias ido a clases en todo el dia tan solo a primera hora, al final no fuiste y tampoco estubiste conmigo si llego a saber k ibas a hacer lo k kisieras te digo k te kedaras conmigo. Bueno y k estuviste haciendo?.

Esa entrometida xk no se metera en sus asuntos y deja los de los demas trankilos, pues estuve en el lago, y luego dando una buelta.

Estubiste solo todo el dia?.

No en el lago estube hablando con Snape.

Sirius arkeo una ceja y puso cara de disgusto y luego dijo:

Y k te dije ese, si se metio contigo otra vez dimelo k ya lo pondre en su sitio.

Solo me dijo la verdad sobre mis padres.

Y k te dijo ese de tus padres, si el no sabe nada de ellos.

Bueno solo keria k me diera su punto de vista nada mas.

Sirius miro al moreno y este miro su reloj y vio k eran las nueve menos diez, se levanto y dijo:

Bueno tengo k irme, espero k estes bien, adios.Harry le dio un abrazo y Sirius se extraño, miro al chico y le dijo:

K no te vas a la gerra te vas a tu clase de oclumancia. y le sonrio.

Harry le devolvio la sonrisa y le dijo:

Tu sabias k mi madre fue una mortinfaga x un tiempo?.

Sirius lo miro extrañado y luego dijo:

De k hablas, Lily nunca fue una mortinfaga, kien te dijo eso?.

Snape me lo conto.

Sirius no dijo nada solo penso k ya hablaria con Snape y le aclararia algunas cosillas.

Harry salio de alli y saco el mapa del merodeador y se puso la capa, se dirigio a la estatua de la bruja jorobada dijo la palabras magicas y salio x ahy, Harry habia metido ahy su escoba y alguna ropa, y tambien metio el colgante verde en uno de los bolsillos lo llevava embuelto en un trozo de papel.

Voldemort lo estaba esperando fuera de la casa de los gritos, Harry salio y se reunio con el.

Veo k no te has arrepentido, mejor no sabes la cantidad de cosas k vamos a hacer juntos.

Harry lo miro con odio pero lo siguio.

En el castillo Hermione llego a las mazmorras y al llegar Snape le dijo:

Donde se supene k estaban, yegan dos horas tarde y,pero se paro al ver k solo estaba Hermione y luego añadio.Donde esta Potter?.

No lo se crei k ya estaria aki.

Pues es evidente k no es asi.

Lupin se puso un poco nervioso y dijo:

Voy a ver si esta con Sirius.

Salio de las mazmorras y subio hasta donde estaba Sirius este estaba tumbado jugando un ajedrez magico con Nick casi decapitado.

Lunatico k sorpresa, pero tu k haces aki, no tendrias k estar dandole clase de oclumancia a Harry y a Hermione?.

Venia a ver si Harry estaba aki.

No estubo antes hace ya 2 horas xk?.

Bueno es k todavia no ha aparecido para la clase de oclumancia creiamos k estaba con Hermione pero esta nos dijo k no.

Sirius temiendose lo peor se levanto y salio de alli, Lupin fue detras del y le dijo:

Donde vamos?.

Voy a ver a Ron haber si esta con el, y si no voy a hablar con Dumbledore.

Es k sabes donde puede estar?.

Creo k si.dijo este.

Me lo puedes decir, y como lo sabes?.

Cuando este seguro te lo dire y lo se x algo k me dijo antes de salir de la clase en la k yo estoy.

Fueron a la sala comun de Grifyndor k estaba vacia, y se dirigieron al cuarto de Harry y los otros, al llegar entraron sin llamar, se acerco a la cama de Ron y le dijo:

Oye Ron despierta, despierta tengo k hablar contigo.

Seamus y Dean se despertaron y los dos pegaron un grito al ver a Sirius zarandeando a Ron.

Chicos calmaos, calmaos esta solo despertandolo para preguntarle una cosa.

Seamus se levanto de la cama y Neville se desperto y dijo:

Se puede saber k pasa, Profesor Lupin Sirius k hacen aki?.

Lo conoces Neville?.

Esto bueno si.

Sirius siguio despertando a Ron y este al final se desperto y al ver a Sirius dijo:

K pasa, le ha pasado algo a alguien de mi familia?.dijo muy asustado y levantandose.

No, no trankilo es tan solo k necesito k me digas si sabes donde se metio Harry.

Harry, no se no lo vi casi en todo el dia, nos estuvo evitando a todos.

Sirius se levanto fue a la cama de Harry y miro en su baul, y le dijo a Lupin:

Su escoba no esta, y falta alguna ropa.Sirius se dio la buelta pero se fijo en k en la cama habia dos pergaminos, en uno ponia para Sirius, y en otro para Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius los cogio y se fue al dspacho de Dumbledore alli vio k Snape estaba en la puerta entrando.

Sirius y Lupin corrieron para alcanzarlo y asi subieron los tres Sirius mirama a Snape con cara de odio.

Al llegar arriba Lupin llamo a la puerta y dijo:

Profesor Dumbledore tenemos un problema podemos pasar.

Adelante.

Los tres entraron en el despacho y Dumbledore estaba mirando x la ventana se dio la buelta para mirar a los k acababan de entrar en su despacho.

Profesor tenemos malas noticias.dijo Snape acercandose a la mesa.

Se puede saber k sabeis vosotros k yo no?dijo Lupin mirando a Sirius y a Snape k parecian saber donde se encontraba Harry.

Bueno pues resulta k nuestro viejo amigo Kejicus le conto una mentira a Harry.dijo Sirius mirando a Snape.

Se puede saber de k mentira hablas Black?.

Desde cuando Lily se habia unido a Voldemort en explicame eso xk yo no lo sabia.dijo Sirius mirando a Snape.

Se unio a el en sexto curso, pero tu amiguito Potter la saco de eso.dijo Snape mirando a Sirius con odio todavia no se olvidaba de la pekeña broma gastada cuando niños.

Eres un miserable como te atreves a decir esas calunnias de Lily, y mucho menos a Harry.dijo Sirius k se lanzaba a el para pegarle pero Lupin lo cogio y dijo:

Sirius espera no hagas tonterias.

Sirius lo k dice Severus es verdad Lily estubo aliada a Voldemort en sexto curso.

Pero eso no puede ser, me lo habrian contado.

Tal vez tu amiguito no te lo contaba todo despues de todo.dijo Snape con una sonrisa en los labios.

Severus cuentanos k ocurrio esa noche.

Snape se lo conto Sirius y Lupin estaban con la boca abierta no entendian como James su mejor amigo, casi su hermano no se lo habia contado ni le habia pedido ayuda.

Bueno ya sabemos cuando le kito el colganto a Voldemort.dijo Dumbledore.

Sirius miro a Snape y luego a Dumbledore y dijo:

Bueno ese no es el caso el asunto es k Harry ha desaparecido.

Dumbledore se levanto de su silla y dijo:

Como k ha desaparecido a k te refieres?.

Nadie sabe donde esta, no fue a clase de oclumancia, pero yo creo saber donde puede estar.dijo Snape mirando a Dumbledore.

Yo tambien creo saberlo.

Bueno y k esperan para decirmelo.dijo Dumbledore rodeando la mesa y poniendose enfrente de estos.

Se ha ido con, el señor oscuro.dijo Snape.

Como pero k dices estas loco?.dijo Lupin mirando a Snape y luego a Sirius.

No Lunatico, yo creo k tiene razon antes de despedirse de mi me dijo k se tenia k ir k me cuidara y luego me dijo adios mientras me abrazaba, aunke esta mañana me pregunto si yo lo iba a dejar solo alguna vez hiciera lo k hiciese o dijera lo k dijese, yo le garantice k nunca me separaria del.

Y a mi despues de hablar con el en la tarde me dijo k su madre no era tan buena despues de todo, yo le dije k un pekeño error lo comete cualkiera, y el me dijo, yo no he dicho k fuera un error, despues de eso se marcho y no me dijo nada mas.

Ya veo, asi k despues de todo ya hemos perdido la gerra, si Harry de verdad se ha unido a el ya no tenemos posibilidades de ganar, esto era algo k no habia previsto.dijo Dumbledore dejandose caer en una de las sillas se le veia agotado de tanto vivir, preocupado x ese chico al k habia visto crecer, al k habia aprendido a kerer como si fuera su propio hijo, se le veia abatido, triste, desilusionado, y derrotado, despues de todos sus esfuerzos y de todo lo k habia hecho ya no le iba a servir de nada, se le habia escapado de las manos lo unico k a el le habia inspirado fuerza, animos para seguir luchando contra Voldemort, ese niño k lucho desde su primer año de edad, para sobrevivir, ese k le habia enseñado a no rendirse ante nada, a seguir y levantarse cada dia con espectativas de k algo bueno le pasaria ese dia, ese k desde k llego a Howarts le habia debuelto la alegria de tener k estar vijilando mas k antes debido a sus ganas de oponerse a las normas, ese al k habia visto crecer disputando x salvar su vida, y al k habia visto mejorar cada vez mas en la magia y habia aprendido de el otra cosa y era a no dejarse vencer x nadie, ni por nada, se levanto de la silla y dijo:

Sabemos algo del, no dejo nada dicho o algo k nos de una pista de si esta con el o no?.

Sirius se le hacerco y le estendio un pergamino y dijo:

Este lo dejo para usted y este para mi.dijo enseñandole el k el tenia en la otra mano, Dumbledore lo cogio. Luego muy educadamente les pidio k lo dejaran solo k no keria k nadie lo molestara.

Todos se fueron y al salir x la gargola Hermione estaba alli esperandoles, y dijo al verlos salir:

Donde esta Harry, sabeis donde se metio, esta los miraba con cara de preocupacion Snape no la miro a los ojos y se marcho, "No entiendo a ese chico y creo k nunca lo hare, es la persona a la k mas odia y se une a el, se puede saber en k piensas Potter", penso este mientras andaba x los pasillos sin mirar a donde se dirigia, Sirius miro a Hermione y a Lupin, este estaba como en un trance no podia creer k Harry se hubiera hido, hubiedo ido a reunirse con la persona k habia matado a sus padres, akella k le habia arrebatado la felicidad de pekeño, ese k lo odiaba y solo keria destruirlo.

Sirius x su parte tenia un lio en su cabeza, para intentar esplicarse x k Harry habia hecho eso coguio la carta y la leyo.

Kerido Sirius.

**Seguro k **ya **sabes** donde me encuentro, se **k** no eres tonto y sekte diste cuenta cuando hablamos tenia pensado decirtelo, pero luego pense k mejor **no** lo haria, se k no lo entenderas, pero es lo k he decidido y espero k lo respetes, el es muy poderoso solo hay k ver como **te **devolvio la vida. Yo se k x tu parte nunca iba a estar solo, pero en realidad si lo estoy, no puedo confiar en nadie.

Ya se k estaras pensando k no es verdad, k cuento con mis amigos esos k creia mis amigos mejor dicho.

Si te digo la verdad** Ron **solo estaba conmigo para sentirse alguien inportante, se k me tiene envidia, k desearia tener todo lo k yo tengo, dile k encantado se lo **dejo** todo, incluido sufrimiento.

Despues esta esa la sangre sucia, ella a la k le habia comfiado todo, en la unica k confiaba despues de ti en la k deposite todo mi apoyo esa k creia k me amaba, sabes es muy buena actriz, sabe jugar sus cartas, no confies en ella seguro k llorara y hara el mejor de los teatros, pero no la creas, es x ella k al final me decidi, el lo sabia sabia k me engañaria y me traicionaria, k ironia yo solo confiaba en ella y sin embargo se liaba con Lestrange cada vez k me daba la buelta, pensaras k es mentira k Voldemort me lo dijo para engañarme, pero no yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, pero k tonto fuy al confiar en ella, eso es ser tonto.

**Bueno** no **me keda **tiempo, me voy ya dile a Lupin k tu y el sois los unicos k me importan de verdad cuidaos y no me olvideis.

Pd: Dasela a la sangre sucia para k no pueda **decirte k **es mentira y **te **dejo lo k mas **kiero** en mi baul cuidamelo xfavor son las cosas k me habeis dado de mi padre menos la Smich **juro k **la cuidare bien esa me la lleve como no se si** volvere a tu lado.**

**Hermione **no se atrevera a negartelo despues de leer esto, seguro k te dira **perdoname ****no era mi intencion pero tenia k hacerlo.** No la creas seguro k te dira mil cosas pero es muy astuta.

Harry James Potter.

Sirius levanto la cabeza y miro a Hermione y ella le dijo:

K es lo k dice, donde esta? Sirius k es lo k pasa dimelo x favor.

Sirius la miro con odio en su rostro y le dijo:

Todo es por tu culpa como le hiciste eso, como lo engañaste asi yo k creia k lo kerias de verdad no me lo puedo creer eres una...pero se cayo al ver a Hermione apunto de llorar y ella lo miro y dijo:

Sirius se puede saber de k hablas, k es lo k yo he hacho.

K k has echo, engañaste a Harry te besabas con mi sobrino cuando el se daba la buelta, creias k no se daria cuenta, yo creia k lo kerias si kiera un poco.

Hermione lo miro con los ojos habiertos y le salian lagrimas de los ellos y le dijo:

Sirius no se de k me hablas.esta estaba algo aturdida no sabia a k venia eso, ella nunca habia echo tal cosa nunca habia besado a Lestrange, ella lo reusaba y hacia lo posible x k el no la tocara.

Seguro k no, toma esto y haber si me lo niegas ahora.le entrego la carta a Hermione, ella la leyo y le salieron lagrimas de los ojos como Harry podia decir eso, era imposible ella nunca habia echo tal cosa.

Jajajaja, veo k el plan del señor oscuro salio muy bien.oyeron una voz detras de ellos.

Hermione se dio la buelta y al ver a Lestrange se le acerco y le dio una bofetada y luego dijo:

K es lo k le has dicho a Harry, como te atreves a decir k me besaste, ni muerta lo permitiria,despues de eso le escupio en la cara.

Sirius no entendia nada, como podia tratarlo asi si ella lo habia besado de echo Harry los vio.

Lestrange no dejaba de sonreir aun cuando Hermione le habia escupido y le habia buelto a dar otra bofetada.

K kieres decir con k el plan del señor oscuro fue bien?.dijo Lupin mirando al chico.

Sabes una cosa puede k ni muerta me hubieras besado, pero si petrificada, la primera vez k Voldemort se lo mostro a ese Potter, y la segunda k lo vio con sus propios ojos bajo el efecto de la maldicion inperius.

Lestrange volvio a reir y luego dijo:

Ese Potter no confiaba mucho en ti cuando no te dijo ni tampoco te debia kerer mucho ya k no me hizo nada cuando vio k nos besabamos tan solo se fue dandose la buelta.

Hermione lloraba mientras k Sirius estaba echo polvo acababa de gritarle a Hermione de todo, Harry la insultaba y desconfiaba de ella, y en realidad era inocente, la habian manipulado a su antojo.

Sirius se acerco a hermione y dijo:

Yo lo siento, pero ya viste lo k Harry dice en la carta...

Dejalo Sirius eso es lo k piensa de mi pues muy bien aki se termina todo esto.

Hermione salio corriendo con la carta en la mano, al llegar a la sala comun estaba Ron y este dijo:

Hermione k te pasa?. encontrasteis a Harry?.

Hermione no dijo nada abrazo a Ron y despues de un rato se separo de el y le entrego la carta.

Ron la leyo, estaba muy enfadado como Harry decia eso del, luego miro a Hermione y le dijo:

Xk lo engañaste?.

No lo hice, Lestrange acaba de decir k me beso bajo la maldicion inperius, se lo dijo a Lupin y a Sirius.

Ron miro de nuevo la carta y dijo:

Xk narices puso unas palabras subrayadas y otras con mayor color.

Hermione lo miro y dijo:

A k te refieres?.

Bueno mira, si miras la carta asi veras k hay unas de un color mas fuerte, y dos palabras subrayadas.

Hermione abrio los ojos y coguio la carta y luego un pergamino y una pluma Ron la miraba estrañado y luego de un rato dijo:

Hermione k es lo k haces?.

Hermione no le respondio inmediatamente sino k espero un poco, y luego le dijo:

Los muggels tenemos ciertas maneras de comunicarnos secretamente x carta poniendo un mensaje oculto en una carta.Hermione se levanto secandose las lagrimas y sonrio y luego dijo:

Mira si junto las palabras k estan mas marcadas esto es lo k dice" Seguro k sabes k no te dejo, bueno me keda decirte k te kiero juro k volvere a tu lado. Hermione perdoname no era mi intencion perdoname." y si juntamos las k estan subrayadas dice " Ron perdoname."Ron no dijo nada cada vez entendia menos a los muggels y sus metodos, luego sonrio y dijo:

Asi k despues de todo no se ha ido x eso, eso kiere decir k va como espia no vamos mas o menos.esto lo dijo en bajo para k nadie los pudiera oir baya k los estubieran espiando.

Hermione asintio y luego coguio la carta y el trozo de pergamino y se fue a su cuarto pensando en el moreno y en lo k estaria haciendo o pensando en hacer.

En el despacho de Dumbledore este estaba destrozado con la carta de Harry abierta y mirandola de arriba a abajo, buscando algo k le dijera k no era verdad.

En la carta le decia.

Profesor Dumbledore.

Keria decirle k estoy arto de k me trate como a un crio al k hay k protejer baya a hacerse daño, se cuidar de mi mismo y tomo mis decisiones sin necesidad de k usted me supervise, Voldemort si cree en mi y sabe ver de todo lo k soy capaz, sin embargo usted solo cree k soy un crio, k no deberia meterme en los asuntos de la orden, intenta mantenerme al margen de todo como si no fuera mas k un trasto, pero no eso se acabo usted no me kiso dar una oportunidad , el me la brinda y me da la oportunidad de demostrar lo k puedo hacer de verdad, ahora va a saber el error k cometio en no confiar en mi y en dejarme siempre a un lado, va a saber lo k le va a costar el engañarme y el ocultarme cosas segun usted xmi seguridad, pero su gran seguridad solo hizo k x su culpa yo perdiera lo k mas keria y el sin pedirlo me lo devolvio y esta a mi lado, es cierto k me lo kito pero me lo devolvio despues de todo.

**Perdone** si no soy mas amable pero creo k usted no sabe lo k me hizo sentir estos años obligandome a vivir siempre esos veranos infernales pero ahora me las van a pagar todas juntas.

Harry James Potter.

Dumbledore dejo escapar una lagrima, el chico tenia razon x su maldita convicion de k tenia k protejerlo lo dejaba a un lado no se acordaba de k un adolescente no le gusta k lo traten asi, luego leyo un poco k habia mas abajo k decia:

Veremos a ver como se las arregla sin mi ayuda para vencer a Voldemort, xk ya no tiene lo k mas le importaba de mi mi cicatriz lo k le advertia de lo k iba a pasar, nada de nada.

El creia k solo le interesaba x esa cicatriz k lo habia marcado pero no era asi, el se preocupaba x ese chico de 16 años k se acababa de poner de parte de Voldemort, despues de todo habia conseguido su proposito ya tenia al chico de su lado.

Harry mientras tanto estaba en la casa de Voldemort, alli se encontraban los mortinfagos en el salon nadie sabia xk Voldemort los habia convocado a todos, ni xk habia ido solo a Hosmeade y a k.

Oye colagusano se puede saber k se trae entre manos el maestro?.Pregunto Lucyus k no entendia.

No seas impaciente mi kerido Malfoy ya estoy aki.dijo este entrando x la puerta le habia dicho a Harry k esperara en una eskina oculto, hasta k el le dijera k se acercara.

Xk nos comboco a todos es la primera vez k nos encontramos todos los mortinfagos en una misma reunion, usted no keria k nos conocieramos todos x mayor seguridad para k si alguno hablaba no pudiera delatar a todos.

Eso es verdad señor? a k biene ese cambio de opinion?.dijo otro.

Cartusmig, Estargus, dejadlo ya ahora mismo os lo voy a esplicar, es k tengo a un nuebo aliado, y me gustaria k absolutamente todos lo conocierais.

Voldemort levanto la mano para k se acercara, mientras decia:

El sera mi mano derecha y tendreis k obedecerle todos, no podeis desacatar una orden si el os lo manda vosotros obedeceis, entendido.

Todos asintieron pero Lucyus dijo:

Mi señor yo creo k...pero Voldemort lo cayo y dijo:

Lucyus, como me entere de k le desobedeces te las veras conmigo, tanto tu como Bella le obedeceran sin rechistar esta claro?.

Pero señor no se k os hace pensar k yo os iba a desobedecer.dijo Bella acercandose.

De verdad k me obedecereis sea lo k sea lo k yo diga?.dijo Harry poniendose a la derecha de voldemort dejandose ver x todos.

Bella, Lucyus, y Peter se pusieron en pie muy rapido, al igual k otros k conocian a Harry, pero otros muchos dijeron:

Señor estais seguro de k kereis k obedezcamos a un crio de 16 años, no se xk kiere tal cosa.

Harry se acerco al k acababa de hablar y le dijo:

K tiene de malo k tenga 16 años?.

Bueno es k no creo k tenga la esperiencia suficiente como para ser la mano derecha de nuestro maestro.dijo otra vez el hombre levantandose de la silla.

Harry lo miro y le dijo:

Si kieres medimos nuestras fuerzas haber como me vences.dijo este con una sonrisa en los labios.

De echo todo akel k crea k es mejor k yo k se levante y se enfrente a mi ahora, estoy dispuesto.

Varios se levantaron mirando al chico de 16 años k estaba tan seguro y uno dijo:

Creo k eres un poco engreido.

Bueno haber 13, buen numero haber k sabeis hacer.dijo el moreno sacando su varita.

K kieres decir? k te atakemos todos a la vez, jajajajaja kieres salir de aki derecho a la tumba verdad mocoso.

Harry sonrio y dijo:

Veremos a ver kien se va derecho a la tumba.

Chicos es mejor k os senteis.dijo Lucyus mirando a sus compañeros pero antes de k siguiera hablando Harry lo miro y le dijo:

Mas te vale k te calles si no kieres ser el primero.

Lucyus se cayo y se sento, al igual k todos los k al verlo se habian levantado.

Harry empezo el duelo gritando "expelliarmus" 2 de los hombres cayeron para atras.

Los hombres comenzaron a echarle hechizos k no le hacian nada al moreno, el sin decir palabra hizo k de su varita saliera una luz azul y casi todos los mortinfagos cayeron heriros, solo tres estaban en pie, y al ver a los demas en el suelo decidieron abandonar antes de salir heridos de grabedad.

Como ya no kieren luchar mas con lo k me estaba divirtiendo.

Muy pero k muy bien mi kerido Harry.dijo Voldemort acercandose al moreno y revolviendole el pelo.

Ha dicho Harry?.dijo Estargus k estaba herido en el suelo ya k Harry era al primero k habia derribado x haberlo retado.

Asi es.dijo Voldemort, Estargus miro a Harry y busco la cicatriz en su frente este al ver lo k buscaba dijo:

Esto es lo k kieres ver.y se levanto el flekillo para k viera la cicatriz, si soy Harry Potter, siges pensando k no soy digno de estar en el puesto k el me ha asignado?.

Todos miraron a Voldemort y luego a Harry y uno dijo:

Señor pero como sabe k no le traicionara, el siempre a luchado contra usted.

Bueno a cambiado de bando, se dio cuenta de k nosotros tenemos mas ventajas k ellos.

Podrias decirme donde me instalo.dijo el moreno mirando a Voldemort, la cicatriz lo estaba matando al estar tan cerca del pero se habia dispuesto aguantar el dolor, tenia k llevar su plan en perfecto modo y si Voldemort se daba cuenta de k le dolia la cicatriz se daria cuenta k lo seguia considerando su enemigo y k lo seguia odiando igual o incluso mas.

X supuesto k si.lo guio entre la casa hasta llegar a una habitacion, esta era oscura, y sombria.

Harry la veia igual k su corazon despues de ver a Hermione con Lestrange, el la seguia keriendo y le daba igual lo k hubiera pasado, el la seguia keriendo y de echo se lo habia dicho y le habia prometido k volveria esperaba k Hermione hubiera caido en su mensaje.

Harry se echo en la cama k alli habia, ahora solo le kedaba hacer su corazon un templano y meter en su mente recuerdos k no fueran reales, en los k odiara a todos y se viera solo para k si Voldemort entraba en su mente, cosa de la k estaba seguro k intentaria para saber si era verdad k se habia buelto de su lado.

Voldemort al dia siguiente fue al cuarto de Harry y entro este estaba leyendo un libro de artes oscuras k habia encima de una repiza k alli habia.

Veo k te interesan las artes oscuras.dijo Voldemort mirando al moreno, a Harry comenzo a dolerle la cicatriz, pero disimulo el dolor.

Si vi el libro y me llamo la atencion.dijo el moreno sin mayor importancia.

Creo k seria combeniente k siguieras con la oclumancia chico yo sere tu maestro yo te enseñare como cerrar tu mente a ese viejo de Dumbledore y como leer tu la mente de los demas.

Harry lo miro y penso" seguro k kiere ver dentro de mi cabeza a ver si digo la verdad no es tonto tengo k cerrarla sin k se de cuenta y poner otros recuerdos en su lugar.

Harry acepto la oferta de Voldemort sabia k si le enseñaba sus pensamientos este confiaria en el.

Bueno comenzaremos hoy.

Deacuerdo.dijo el moreno mirandolo de reojo.

En el castillo mientras tanto Hermione no dejaba de pensar en Harry, al igual k Sirius y Lupin, Snape x su parte estaba mas preocupado x Dumbledore llevaba semanas sin salir de su despacho, comia lo escaso, Mcgonagal tambien estaba preocupada no sabia k era lo k iba a pasar despues del giro k acababa de tomar la historia.

Harry x su parte aprendia cosas de Voldemort este empezaba a confiar en el moreno pero para saber si era verdad k estaba de su lado habia decidido ponerlo a prueba, iba a organizar un robo a Hosmeade, y iba a hacer todo lo posible para k Dumbledore se enterase, y asi k mandara a algunos de la orden para impedirlo, enviaria a Harry con algunos mortinfagos mas no le importaba si salian heridos a el solo le importaba ver si Harry era capaz de atacarlos.

Harry sabia lo k planeaba, habia aprendido a espiar muy bien, y como sabia ya cerrar su mente a la perfeccion al igual k a leerla y habia aprendido de igual manera a inbentar recuerdos k parecieran de verdad para emgañar a Voldemort aunke estaba dispuesto a usar esa tecnica con Dumbledore no keria k nadie supiera k era lo k hacia, solo le interesaba k Hermione al igual k Ron confiaran en el.

A Sirius despues de todo le iba a pedir k se uniera a el para k asi le ayudara, y Lupin sabia k si el se lo pedia se uniria a el.

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho ya se habia enterado de k iban a atacar Hosmeade el sabado x la noche.

Habia dispuesto k varios de la orden irian entre ellos Sirius, Lupin, y el.

LLego el sabado x la noche y Voldemort estaba en la salita dando las ordenes.

Muy bien hoy van a ir este grupo y kiero k Harry los acompañes, se k lo haras bien teneis k coger estas cosas.

Vale las tendras todas.

Harry salio con los demas llevaba la capa negra de los mortinfagos, su pelo seguia igual de reboltoso k siempre con ningun hechizo habia conseguido k este se peinara un poco. Se dirijio a Hosmeade mientras metia diferentes pensamientos en su cabeza. Estaba seguro k Dumbledore iria seguro k keria ver si Harry se habia buelto de verdad del lado de Voldemort y el iba a hacer todo lo posible xk el anciano lo creyera.

Al llegar comenzaron a coger las cosas k traia en la nota Harry estaba apoyado en un arbol con la capucha puesta esperando a k los de la orden aparecieran.

Uno de sus hombres salio de un cayejon volando y dijo:

Aki estan.Harry espero a k todos los de la orden estuviesen en la plaza luchando contra los mortinfagos, sabia k tendria k dejar a alguno insconciente y si era necesario herir a alguien aunke sin grabadad pero tenia k hacer creer k no le importaba enfrentarse a ellos y herirlos si era neceasario.

"Haya voy espero k esto salga bien".penso el moreno mientras se hacercaba con el rostro cubierto x la capa.

Veo k nos estaban esperando.

Sirius y Lupin al oir su voz sintieron un frio recorrer su cuerpo la voz del moreno denotaba frialdad, odio, incluso trasmitia miedo en el cuerpo de sus enemigos.

Asi k kereis impedir k nos llevemos estas cosas.dijo Estargus sonriendo.Vamos a ver ahora como nos lo impedis.

Harry se puede saber a k juegas?dijo Tonks mirando al moreno.

Este se kito la capucha y dejo su rostro al descubierto, tenia una espresion de asco y odio , sus ojos eran frios y su mirada era penetrante y dijo:

Kien te dijo k yo juego a algo?

Tonks no se lo podia creer y pensaba k ese no podia ser el moreno k ella habia conocido un año y medio atras.

Pero k te han hecho?

No se a k te refieres.

Harry tu no eras asi, como te volviste de esa forma?.

No se kien te crees k eres para llamarme x mi nombre, a mi llamame Potter, si no kieres pagarlo.

Pero, harry k dices estas tonto o k?.Dijo Tonks dando un paso para delante.

Te he dicho k no me llames x mi nombre.y dicho esto Tonks salio volando y fue a dar contra un arbol y kedo insconciente.

Pero k haces expeliarmus.grito Kisgley, pero Sirius se adelanto y dijo:

No, protegio. y le puso el escudo a Harry.

Sirius pero k haces estas ciego no ves lo k le acaba de hacer a Tonks?.

No voy a dejar k le atakeis, esta claro?.

Sirius no es el mismo Harry de siempre y tu lo sabes, se ha cambiado de bando.

Me da igual no permitire k lo ataken.

Pues entonces te atacare a ti tambien, Expeliarmus.

Pero Lupin se lo impidio y dijo:

Lo siento pero no permitire esto.y se puso al lado de Sirius.

Harry se sintio muy bien sabia k ellos nunca lo dejarian solo, y una vez mas se lo habian demostrado hasta incluso siendo del bando contrario ellos lo defendian.

Bueno esto se esta alargando, creo k sera mejor k nos bayamos.

No creas k te vamos a dejar k te vayas Potter de aki no te vas a mover.

Y kien me lo va a impedir?.dijo este con una sonrisa en los labios y cruzando los brazos con su escoba en su mano derecha.

Todos lo miraron eran 20 contra 8 entre ellos estaban Sirius, Lupin y Harry.

Sirius, lupin kitaos del medio o os atacaremos a vosotros tambien no podemos dejar k estos seis escapen y mucho menos Potter, los otros cinco me dan igual.

No dejaremos k atakes a Harry.

Sirius, Lupin, keria decirles k tienen un puesto bacante a mi lado, te recuerdo Sirius k me juraste k estarias a mi lado en cualkier situacion.

Sirius miro al moreno, aunke no era el mismo sabia k tenia k haber algo x lo k el moreno estuviera del lado de Voldemort y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo asi k dijo:

Y mantengo mi promesa de aki nos vamos juntos.dijo Sirius y Lupin lo miro y dijo:

Estas seguro de k kieres unirte a Harry y a Voldemort?.

No lo voy a dejar solo, y una promesa es una promesa, y la k le hice años atras a Lily y a James sigue estando en pie.

Bueno entonces esta decidido nos vamos contigo Harry.

Estos se pusieron al lado de Harry cada uno a un lado.

Chicos estais locos como k os unis a el?.

Asi es asi k diselo a Dumbledore.

No hace falta k me diga nada ya lo he oido.

Harry al oir la voz de Dumbledore sonrio un poco, pero de manera k ningun mortinfago se diera cuenta, pero Dumbledore si se dio cuenta y esto lo desconcerto.

Harry al verlo sintio como un cubo de agua fria, lo veia destrozado, en el rostro se veia la tristeza k embargaba el corazon del anciano, y se veia mucho mas mayor k antes, Harry no sabia xk Dumbledore estaba asi.

Este miro a Harry y le dijo:

Veo k estas bien, lo miro a los ojos y Harry sabia k era lo k estaba haciendo asi k puso los recuerdos creados x el para k viera Dumbledore. No le kito la mirada si no k se la sostubo los mortinfagos se estremecieron al ver a Dumbledore y este despues de mirar a Harry a los ojos dijo:

Chicos sabeis k no keda nada del antiguo Harry en el, estais seguros de kerer enfrentaros a mi x el?.

Lo siento Dumbledore pero se lo prometi a James y a el aunke digas k ya no keda nada del, yo no lo dejare solo.dijo Sirius guardando la varita.

Voldemort ya sabes lo k hacer.grito Harry.

Voldemort aparecio al lado derecho de Harry y sin mas le paso la mano al chico x los hombros y miro a Dumbledore.

Veo k no te sento muy bien la noticia de k el joven Potter se pasara a mi bando verdad Viejo chiflado.

Dijo este sonriendo.

Tom veo k conseguiste lo k kerias pero kiero k sepas k sigo aki y k no me voy a retirar de la lucha.

Chicos andando.todos los mortinfagos desaparecieron y Voldemort miro a Harry y dijo:

Ya sabes lo k tienes k hacer Potter.

Tras decir esto toco a Sirius y a Lupin a cada uno de un hombro y desaparecio con ellos.

Trankilo dejamelo a mi.El moreno se kedo solo con los de la orden y los miro a todos.

Bueno x kien empiezo.dijo este mirandolos a todos sabia k Voldemort lo obserbaba y tenia k hacerle creer k era de su bando.

En la casa de Voldemort Sirius y Lupin miraban a Voldemort y Sirius dijo:

K te kede claro k no te servimos a ti, nosotros estamos aki para defender a Harry.

Eso ya lo se Black.

Xk lo dejaron solo habia 20 magos y Dumbledore tambien estaba alli, como esperas k salga de esa, si ni sikiera tu te atreves con Dumbledore como dejas a Harry alli.

Eso no es asunto vuestro y dicho esto desaparecio, dejandolos alli con los mortinfagos mirandolos.

Veo k despues de todo habeis entrado en razon, os habeis unido a nosotros.

Bella no creo k kieras comenzar una pelea asi k cierra tu askerosa bocaza.

Primito no tientes a tu suerte, si no kieres salir mal parado.

Bella te recuerdo k no les puedes dañar, al igual k al resto de los amigos o familiares de Potter.dijo Peter.

Eso ya lo se.

Como es eso?.dijo Sirius.

Asi es x ordenes de Potter no podemos haceros daño, ni si estabais de nuestro bando, como si os kedabais del bando de Dumbledore, el trato era no dañaros ni a vosotros ni a la sangre sucia y a su familia, ni a la familia de pobretones.

Sirius miro a Lupin y este le devolvio la mirada, Sirius tenia razon despues de todo, Harry no les iba a hacer daño, eso keria decir k si habia algo del antiguo Harry en el.

Asi k no nos podeis tocar, k frustante verdad?.

Callate Black.

En Hosmeade mientras Voldemort estaba oculto viendo todo lo k sucedia y dispuesto a interbenir si Harry se encontraba en peligro, estaba viendo como hablaban pero ya habia algunos magos en el suelo, le estaba demostrando k si le era leal, y era alguien muy poderoso como para dejarlo morir, pensaba voldemort.

Harry x su parte sabia k Voldemort estaba vijilandolo de cerca ya k su cicatriz le ardia, habia aprendido a soportar ese dolor para k Voldemort no se diera cuenta, algunas veces su dolor era tan grande k se desmallaba, pero intentaba llegar a su habitacion antes de k le pasara para k no sospecharan del.

Bueno Harry veo k aprendiste algunos hechizos nuevos.

No solo usted puede enseñar.dijo este, Dumbledore lo miraba muy fijamente, keria ver algo encontrar una evidencia de k si k era ese muchacho k el apreciaba tanto.

Es k no me va a atacar, estoy esperando y no kiero tirarme aki todo el dia.

Atacame tu primero a mi.dijo Dumbledore.

Harry no keria atacarle primero no se sentia capaz sabia k tenia k ser conbincente para k Voldemort se lo creyera pero de hay a atacar a Dumbledore, el no lo haria si Dumbledore no lo atacaba primero, a no ser k no tuviera mas remedio.

Dumbledore no creo k sea prudente seguir alargando esto se esta haciendo de dia y la gente nos va a ver

Hiros todos esto sera una pelea entre Potter y yo nadie mas.dijo Dumbledore sin perder de vista a Harry, este le sonrio, y luego solto su escoba en el suelo.

Dumbledore al ver k el moreno le sonreia sentia como si kisiera decirle algo como si kisiera k el se diera cuenta de algo.

Bueno Harry si lo k kieres es k te atake asi lo hare.

Todos se habian ido muy pocos no estaban heridos unos 10 los otros tuvieron k ayudarlos a salir de alli.Harry sonrio de manera casi inesistente, Dumbledore se habia dado cuenta de k no lo iba a atacar primero.

Dumbledore al ver la sonrisa casi inesistente penso k habia dado en el clavo x alguna razon el moreno no keria atacarlo primero.

Expeliarmus.grito Dumbledore.

No me insulte profesor, se k sabe hacer cosas mejores, ese hechizo echo en usted es un insulto hacia mi, pero si kiere empezemos asi, "Expelliarmus".el hechizo de Harry fue derecho a Dumbledore pero este creo un escudo con su varita y lo paro.

Asi k kieres cosas mas fuertes.Hizo un gesto con su varita y de esta salio un rayo rojo, k no le dio a Harry, ya k este habia puesto su escudo protector.

Veo k me sigue subestimando, si no me toma en serio yo tampoco lo hare con usted.dijo el moreno, no keria k su profesor se riera del, se estaba empezando a enfadar x la burla de Dumbledore.

Muy bien.esta vez salio un rayo azul, y hizo k Harry retrocediera, Harry levanto la cabeza y miro a Dumbledore y sonrio y dijo:

Eso esta mucho mejor, haber como lo hizo asi?.de la varita de Harry salio el mismo rayo y le dio a Dumbledore y este retrocedio.Veo k aprendes rapido.

Voldemort los observaba y pensaba" ni k estubieran en una clase no me lo puedo creer de verdad k es un crio en algunas cosas, pero de todas formas es el mas poderoso de los magos y esta de mi parte.

Harry miro a Dumbledore y dijo:

Esto esta durando demasiado.De su varita salio un rayo anaranjado y le dio a Dumbledore en el pecho y mientras hacia el hechizo dijo en voz baja para k solo Dumbledore lo oyera "Lo siento, no tengo eleccion x ahora" dicho esto Dumbledore cayo de rodillas miro al moreno k tenia lagrimas en los ojos y Voldemort se acerco y Harry se seco las lagrimas muy rapido para k no las viera Voldemort.

Muy bien Potter eso es ser bueno, vamos a acabar con esto los dos juntos,.

K pasa Tom dejas k el haga el trabajo sucio y luego tu rematas.

Cayate viejo,

No el solo estaba supervisando k todo fuera bien.dijo el moreno igual de frio k siempre.

Seguro k no te fiabas de Harry y lo espiabas no es asi Tom o me ekiboco.?

No, no te ekibocas, estaba supervisando k el chico estubiera de verdad de mi lado, y no fuera una treta tuya, pero x lo k veo no es asi.

Bueno Tom gracias x haberme dado estos momentos de charla.Voldemort habrio mucho los ojos vio k Dumbledore se habia levantado y le apuntaba con la varita.

Dumbledore hizo un hechizo y le iba a dar a Voldemort pero este no le dio.

Creias k con migo aki te dejaria k lo atacaras.dijo el moreno mirando a Dumbledore, Voldemort x su parte estaba asombrado habia desconfiado del chico y este le acababa de salvar de un hechizo seguro terrible, Voldemort desaparecio, y Harry sonrio a Dumbledro y se llebo la mano a la cicatriz, luego le hizo un gesto a Dumbledore y le dijo:

Ya nos volveremos a encontrar, y dicho esto se desaparecio ante un Dumbledore k no se lo esperaba.

Harry dejo una nota en el suelo cuando desaparecio.

Dumbledore la coguio y seguido desaparecio el, dando gracias x k nadie los habia visto enfrentandose, no habia kerido k nadie se enterase de k Harry estaba con Voldemort, aunke ahora le parecia raro k el muchacho le sonriera, seguia sin entender a ese moreno, k poco a poco lo desconcertaba mas y mas.

Al llegar a la casa de Voldemort Bella y Lucyus estaban con las varitas apuntando a Sirius y a Lupin, Harry estaba en la entrada, y al ver esto se fue acercando poco a poco.

Sirius ahora mismo te podria matar, y ese maldito de Potter no se enteraria de k he sido yo.dijo Bella mirando a su primo.

Y a ti te matare cuando menos te lo esperes y Potter no lo podra evitar.dijo Lucyus.

Harry empezo a andar hacia ellos x detras, y decia mientras abanzaba en su caminar:

Creo k dije muy, pero k muy claro k a ellos no les podia pasar nada, si asi era dije bien claro k sufririan tal dolor k implorarian la muerte, recuerdan?.

Sirius y Lupin se kedaron muy sorprendidos al ver las caras de Lucyus y de Bella cuando escucharon la voz de Harry pero luego se fijaron en como soltaban las varitas y se agarraban la mano mientras le pedian k parara k no los volverian a atacar.

Si, si nos acordamos, Potter para dejanos x favor.

Malditas ratas yo no se como los deja k sigan sirviendolo ya hablare con el respecto a vosotros y ese tema de pedir clemencia, ante nadie, un mortinfago no pide clemencia, y se enfrenta al dolor y a la muerte sin temerla.

Mientras decia esto segia haciendo k estos sintieran dolor en la mano con la k sostenian su varita anteriormente.

Harry ya vasta dejalos.dijo Voldemort entrando en el salon.

Harry lo miro y le dijo:

Sabes lo k estaban haciendo estos dos.

No k fue lo k hicieron para k les hagas eso?.

Desaobedecer una orden mia x lo tanto al desobedecerme a mi te desobedecen a ti ya k tu ordenaste k debian de obedecerme.

Es eso cierto Lucyus, Bella?.

Estos miraron a Voldemort tenian miedo ya k Potter despues de todo no les haria nunca lo k su maestro les haria si decian la verdad, pero no kerian pensar lo k les harian si se les ocurria mentirle.

Estos asintieron sabiendo k con eso estaban apunto de recibir un fuerte castigo.

K orden fue la k desobedecieron Harry?

Estaban atacando a Sirius y a Lupin.dijo este mirando a Voldemort este abrio mucho los ojos sabia k una de las condiciones de Potter de haberse unido a el era k no les pasara nada, y estos lo iban a echar a perder si los atacaban.

Muy bien dejamelos a mi ya me encargo yo.

Harry lo miro y dejo de aplicarles el hechizo, luego miro a Sirius y a Lupin y dijo:

Acompañarme.

Sirius y Lupin miraron a Bella y a Lucyus estos estaban agarrandose la mano y mirando k la tubieran bien.

Vosotros dos sois idiotas, o k.

Lucyus miro a Voldemort y vio k estaba furioso y penso k su castigo iba a ser peor de lo k ya se habia imaginado y todo x culpa de ese maldito Potter, primero le kita su puesto y ahora debe obedecerle como si fuera su sirviente.

Señor es k nos provocaron.

Como si os matan me es igual, Potter es muy balioso y como x vuestra culpa el chico se aleje me las pagareis, es el unico capaz de vencer a Dumbledore e incluso a mi, y vosotros estais haciendo k se vaya al bando de ellos, hoy tumbo a Dumbledore de tres atakes creeis k durariais mucho si se propone mataros?.dijo este mirandolos.

Ahora os toca el castigo ejemplar para k los demas y vosotros sepais lo k os espera si volveis a desobedecerme a mi y a Potter.

Harry entretanto subio a su habitacion y hizo k Sirius y Lupin los siguieran, cuando entraron este puso diversos hechizos para impedir toda clase de forma de espiarlo. Sirius y Lupin se estrañaron del k moreno hiciera eso, Lupin se sento en la cama k habia en la habitacion cerca de una mesa, y Sirius estaba de pie mirando la habitacion k era muy fria, solo habia una silla , una mesa, una cama y una repiza en la k eso si habia muchos libros de maguia tanto normal como de Artes oscuras.

Cuando Harry termino de poner todos los hechizos se dio la buelta y los miro y de repente se tiro hacia Sirius y lo abrazo muy fuerte, Sirius no se lo esperaba, se kedo muy kieto un rato pero luego le correspondio al abrazo, Lupin vio k el moreno tenia lagrimas en los ojos y al estirarse un poco en la cama vio k debajo de la almohada habia algo el lo cogio y vio k eran dos fotografias, una en la k salian sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore y el mismo y otra en la k estaba Hermione sonriendole, luego encontro otra con la familia Weasley al completo.

Lupin sonrio y penso "aki esta el Harry de antes".

Harry se separo de Sirius y le dio un abrazo a Lupin este lo correspondio, y luego le dijo:

Xk hiciste esto?.

Es k estoy aprendiendo mucho de Voldemort pense k seria buena idea engañarlo y hacer k me enseñara algunos hechizos y asi saber a k me enfrentare.Despues de todo no sabe la profecia y yo le he dicho k no la pude escuchar y k no la se.

Asi k fue x eso x lo k te uniste a el, y xk no no lo dijiste antes en la carta k me dejaste.

Xk para k saliera bien tenia k hacer k todos pensarais k estaba en vuestra contra de echo creo k me pase con Dumbledore, os enseño la carta k le escribi?.

No, pero debio de ser mucho lo k le dijiste xk estubo semanas sin salir de su despacho, y sin comer casi nada.dijo Lupin mirando al moreno, ya no veia rastro de todo lo k habia reflejado en su rostro cuando estaban en el pueblo.

No hablaste con Hermione de la carta verdad Sirius, kiero decir se la entregaste?

Si, si lo hice xk?.

Es k en ella decia lo k iba a hacer aki crey k Hermione os lo diria pero no lo hizo mejor, es combeniente k Dumbledore crea k sigo estando del lado de Voldemort.

Harry k paso cuando os dejemos en el pueblo?.

Tube k erir a 10 de la orden, pero ninguno de grabedad, ni Tonks esta grabe la dormi y hice k pareciera k del impacto se habia desmayado pero en realidad estaba dormida. Pero a Dumbledore le tuve k hacer un poco mas de daño Voldemort me vigilaba y debia pensar k estoy de su lado, y ademas me vino bien k Dumbledore atacara de improbiso a Voldemort ya k lo pude protejer y asi lo termine de combencer.

Ya veo.

Harry desactivo todos los hechizos k habia puesto y empezo a actuar frio de nuebo:

Bueno ustedes dormiran...pero no pudo continuar xk Peter entro en la habitacion y este dijo:

Señor el maestro lo kiere ver, dice k debe hablar con usted.

Ya voy largate de aki, sabes k no me agrada el verte. y dicho esto salio de la habitacion y se fue bajando las escaleras a la salita y al llegar Voldemort le dijo:

Ven acercate Harry kiero hablar contigo.

Tu diras Voldemort. dijo este.

Lo primero keria decirte k hoy as demostrado tu lealtad hacia a mi asi k apartir de hoy yo mismo te entrenare en artes oscuras y seras mi discipulo, tambien keria decirte k me llames Tom seras el unico con ese derecho.Harry se sorprendio pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno espero k estes satisfecho Bella y Lucyus estan encerrados en el sotano de la casa y ya han recibido su castigo.-dijo este mirando al moreno.

Harry lo miraba pero no dijo nada hasta pasado un rato k dijo:

-Bueno donde dormiran Sirius y Lupin?.-

Voldemort lo miro y dijo:

-Ellos dormiran en la habitacion continua a la tuya.-dicho esto se levanto y estaba apunto de salir de alli cuando Harry le dijo:

-Y cuando empezamos con las clases me gustaria k fuera lo antes posible.

-Pues si es asi mañana mismo empezaremos.- dicho esto salio de la sala y se fue a su habitacion.

En la habitacion de Harry estaban Sirius y Lupin hablando.

-Olle creo k seria combeniente intentar k se fuera con nosotros.

-No creo k aceptase sabes k es de ideas fijas y mas cuando se...-pero no termino de hablar la puerta se abrio y Voldemort entro y dijo:

-Bueno veo k Dumbledore se esta kedando sin aliados.-

-Nosotros no estamos contigo.- dijo Lupin levantandose de la cama y mirandolo.

-Crees k no lo se pero me da igual Potter si lo esta y poco a poco estara mas y mas de mi parte.

Dicho esto salio de la habitacion, Lupin y Sirius se miraron no entendian k keria decir Voldemort con k poco a poco Harry estaria en su bando.

Voldemort entro en su habitacion y coloco un palito en un estante en donde ya habia diversos palitos y tras hacer eso dijo:

-Ya falta menos, se acabara x unir a mi definitivamente esto va a ser muy interesante cuando el año k viene buelva a Howarts.

Mientras tanto en Howarts Hermione y los demas seguian entrenandose tal y como Dumbledore habia ordenado, solo k se habian unido todos los miembros del ED, ahora era Hermione, Draco y Ron los k decian k hechizos iban a practicar.

Dumbledore en persona entrenaba a los chicos para k estos a su vez lo hicieran con los demas.

Hermione y Ron estaban muy desanimados, hacia ya una semana k Sirius y Lupin se habian unido a Harry, los del ED no paraban de preguntar k era lo k pasaba y donde se encontraba Harry k no estaba en el colegio.

Dumbledore no habia kerido decir nada de Harry y de Sirius y Lupin, habia dicho k estos dos ultimos habian ido a realizar un encargo para el, y de Harry no dijo nada intento k nadie hablara del tema.

Lestrange cada dia se fijaba mas en Hermione y mas de una vez la habia intentado acorralar pero esta se desacia del cada vez con mas facilidad y esto le irritaba cada vez mas y estaba decidido a conseguirla asi fuera lo ultimo k hiciera.

Los de Slitherin no perdian oportunidad en hacer k los de Gryfindor lo pasaran mal, de echo en los partidos de quiidich se habian combertido en un infierno en el k siempre habia algun herido de grifyndor, tanto fue asi k la señora Hooch decidio k los partidos se Habian acabado.

Dumbledore seguia pensando en k podia hacer para k Harry volviera para su bando pero no se le ocurria nada.

Voldemort x su parte enseñaba a Harry cada dia diversos hechizos este los aprendia rapido, y cada vez le era mas facil.

Sirius y Lupin seguian al lado de Harry aunke ultimamente este se habia buelto cada vez mas frio con ellos incluso los miraba con asco y repulsion, hasta k un dia Harry les dijo:

-Bueno k estais haciendo?.

-Aki olle Harry puedo hablar contigo un momento.-dijo Sirius mirando a Harry, este lo miro y le dijo:

-Tu diras k es lo k kieres.

-Bueno se puede saber k narices te pasa, ultimamente estas muy frio y distante con nosotros.

-Tal vez es k me canse de verles la cara.- dijo este indiferente.

Lupin lo miro desconcertado a k venia eso?.

Voldemort estaba detras de la puerta escuchadolo todo, su plan habia resultado el chico ya no apreciaba a nadie.

-Harry se puede saber a k viene lo k acabas de decir?.

-Pues eso k no os soporto mas es mas sera mejor k os largeis de aki, ni sikiera se el xk estais aki, a mi no me haceis falta para nada.

-Harry kieres dejar de decir tonterias.

-Pero xk todos me decis k deje de decir tonterias es k no te das cuenta de k hablo enserio kiero k os largeis ya no os necesito, de echo nunca lo hice, no se xk puse esas condiciones es mas creo k las voy a retirar ya no me importais lo mas minimo.

Harry se levanto y se dirijia a la puerta pero antes de abrirla dijo:

-Si cuando buelva no os habeis ido de aki os matare yo mismo, ah x cierto no os hagais ilusiones no significais nada para mi ya no, y solo me keda deciros k en el proximo enfrentemiento k tengamos no me cortare os matare si tengo oportunidad.

Lupin se acerco a el y le dijo:

-Harry se puede saber a k juegas estas siendo un tanto idiota no se a k viene esta actitud tuya de ahora, se supone k somos tus amigos y ademas te dijimos k no nos separariamos de ti, k nunca te dejariamos solo.

-X mi parte esa promesa esta rota, no os necesito y ya os he advertido si cuando buelva seguis aki os matare yo mismo.- Dicho esto salio y se diriguio a la sala.

Voldemort se habia ocultado para k el moreno no lo viese y despues se diriguio a su recamara y comenzo a reir y dijo:

-Mi plan a sido perfecto, ya lo he conseguido ahora si esta de mi parte nada ni nadie podran apartarlo de mi bando ahora, jajajajaja este hechizo a sido el mejor k he hecho en muchos años, sin darse cuenta ese mocoso a sucumbido a mi voluntad ahora ese viejo va a perder todas sus esperanzas y ya esta listo para volver a Howarts veremos k tal le va a Dumbledore con su kerido Potter.

Harry estaba en la sala y sentia ganas de odiar a todo el mundo, deseaba venganza contra akel k no lo habia tomado enserio, keria vengarse de esa sangre sucia, la haria sufrir no x su infidelidad si no x ser sangre sucia, y a ese pobreton y su familia amiga de muggels esos tambien pagarian.

En su mirada ya no habia ni el mas rastro de amor, compasion, ni nada k denotara algo bueno, Voldemort habia echo bien su hechizo hasta tal punto k el moreno no sentia nada su corazon era frio al igual k el de Malfoy en años anteriores, solo k ahora era el del.

Habia comvertido al moreno en el mismo cuando tenia esa edad, en menos de 2 meses volveria a Howarts y cursaria su ultimo año, seria su filtracion en Howarts, y seria el mejor, sus poderes habian incrementado considerablemente, y sus conocimientos tambien.

Hermione al igual k los demas incluidos Sirius y Lupin k despues de ver al moreno en ese momento se marcharon estaban en Grinmult Place Dumbledore los llamo a la sala y les dijo:

-Como es k habeis buelto, no estabais con Harry?.

-Harry ya no es el k era nos ha amenazado con matarnos si nos encontraba alli cuando regresase.-dijo Lupin mirando a Dumbledore.

En el rostro de Dumbledore se vio una tristeza acumulada desde el dia en k el moreno le habia escrito akella carta, ahora si estaba todo perdido el moreno ya no se uniria a ellos mas, el tenia una vaga esperanza despues de todo el chico habia estado con Sirius y Lupin, y eso le habia echo pensar k si se los habia llevado con el es k le kedaba algo una pekeña esperanza de k el estuviera de su parte, de k todo fuera un truco del muchacho, pero tras oir lo k Lupin le acababa de decir toda esperanza se habia esfumado, el moreno no volveria ya no, si habia sido capaz de amenazar a las dos personas en las k mas creia keria decir k todo habia acabado, esa guerra era imposible de ganar todos sus esfuerzos no habian servido de nada y todo lo k el habia echo para defender el mundo ya no serviria de nada.

-Dumbledore tenemos un problema y es k Harry a incrementado sus poderes, y sus conocimientos en artes oscuras, ya controla todo su poder y lo utiliza como kiere y cuando kiere.

-Ya veo eso kiere decir k no hay manera de vencerlo.-

Sirius no dijo nada todavia estaba sorprendido x la actitud de su ahijado.

Su hija se habia ido con su madre x orden del para k estubiera mas segura.

Los dias en Grimul place pasaron volando alli se veia mucha tension y siempre se veia preocupacion en las caras de los k alli vivian, Sirius desde k habia buelto de estar con Harry no habia salido de su habitacion, al entrar despues de tanto tiempo en ella miro en la cama y se fijo k la carta k hacia ya un año k habia dejado alli no se encontraba, se pregunto donde estaria, y se dirigio a donde se encomtraban los chicos y entro en la habitacion y dijo:

-Olle vosotros sabeis si alguien a entrado en mi habitacion en algun momento?.

-Pues la verdad es k no se, y tu Hermione sabes algo?.

Hermione estaba mirando x la ventana estaba pensando en el moreno de ojos verdes k hacia mucho k no veia al oir su nombre volvio a la tierra un momento y dijo:

-Creo k entro Harry al llegar a esta casa kiso ver tu habitacion, estaba muy mal, y me dijo k keria ver la casa, luego me comento k se habia arrepentido mucho de haber entrado en tu habitacion ya k le recordo mucho a ti.

-Y no sabes si coguio una carta k estaba encima de la cama?.

-A mi no me comento nada sobre una carta.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Riddley estaba un muchacho de 17 años con la mirada muy fria y pensando en k dentro de poco llevaria a cabo su venganza, Voldemort entro al salon y al ver al joven le dijo:

-En k piensas?.

-Pues en lo mucho k me voy a divertir.

-A k te refieres?.

-Pues a k va ser dentro de dos dias vuelvo a Howarts, alli me lo voy a pasar genial.

-A mi lo unico k me importa es k tu mision la lleves a cabo, x lo demas te puedes divertir lo k kieras k no me voy a meter en ese asunto.

-Trankilo k mi mision no se me olvida de eso puedes estar seguro, y mas con las ganas k tengo de llevarla a cabo.

El muchacho sonrio y se dio la buelta para subir las escaleras k lo llevaban a su habitacion, ya k estaba dentro coguio una foto k estaba en su mesita y en ella habia una muchacha de 16 años sonriendole.

-Ahora me voy a vengar pobrecita k mal te voy a dejar.- dijo este mirando la foto.

En grimult Place ya era 1 de Septiembre y todos terminaban de preparar sus cosas para diriguirse a la estacion de King cross, todos salieron de la casa, tenian escolta ya k sabian k podian ser atacados en cualkier momento, pero ninguno de los k se marchaban se veian muy felices todos se preguntaban si ese año volverian a ver a Harry en el coleguio.

Harry ya estaba en el anden 9 y 3/4 al pasar lo barrera se paro un momento y penso "Bueno ya estoy aki ya vuelvo a ese estupido coleguio y ahora si k me voy...", pero en ese momento alguien paso x la barrera y el cayo al suelo x el choco y kien habia entrado x ahy tambien.

-Vaya veo k no eres capaz de entrar x la barrera sin hacer el tonto pero bueno en ti es normal.- dijo el moreno mirando a la persona k se habia caido encima del.

-Vaya veo k te as buelto mas ingenioso Potter.

-Ya ves es k un tiempo con un amigo me ha hecho bien.- dijo este levantandose.

-Ya veo me han dicho k tenemos a mas de un amigo en comun no es asi?.

-Bueno si pero x k lo preguntas?.

-Bueno es x k tal vez tu y yo podamos empezar a ser amigos.

Harry la miro de arriba a abajo y con una mirada de superioridad pero a la vez de tolerancia dijo:

-No seria mala idea despues de todo.

-Ya lo creo k no, y inclusibe podria ser mas k eso.- dijo esta acercandose a el chico.

-Bueno creo k definitibamente seria buena idea despues de todo no estas nada mal, incluso mejor k el año pasado, veo k te sientan bien los veranos Pansy.- dijo Harry dejando k la chica se le acercara y lo besara.

El respondio al beso solo k no era como los besos k habia tenido con la morena en estos lo unico k habia era deseo y atraccion, pero no amor como con Hermione.

Por la barrera entraron varias personas y se fijaron en la escena el primero en decir algo fue Draco Malfoy k dijo:

-Baya veo k esa putita ya cambio de pareja.-

Los demas se rieron y se fueron, ninguno se dio cuenta de k la otra persona era Harry, estos se separaron y se fueron cada uno por un sitio.

Harry habrio un compartimento y se sento, al cabo de un rato cuando el tren comenzaba a handar entraron x la puerta varias personas.

Entre ellas estaban Ginny, Draco, Neville, Nisa y Luna. Todos se sentaron y ignoraron al chico k estaba alli sentado ya k el estaba debajo de un libro y no habia kerido k ninguno se diera cuenta de kien era el.

Al cabo de dos horas entraron otras dos personas un chico y una chica, el chico era pelirojo ahora era mas alto su mirada era mas seria de mas adulto, y se habia hecho mas fuerte este verano se notaba k se habia estado entrenando, al igual k los otros dos chicos k alli habia Neville y Draco, x lo visto habian estado entrenando mucho ese verano y lo k mas le gustaba es k sabia k era xk el se habia cambiado de bando x lo k los otros se habian estado entrenando solo para poder vencerlo, k chasco se iban a llevar cuando lo vieran a el mira si habia cambiado k no lo habian reconocido todavia.

La chica tenia el pelo mas corto k antes, seguia siendo rizado como siempre era mas alta pero todavia era mas baja k Ron y Harry aunke no x mucho, su figura se habia resaltado mas aun en esas vacaciones y sus ojos denotaban tristeza, y un poco de resentimiento, Harry levanto un poco la mirada para verla mejor y sintio una punzada en el pecho y sin mas bajo el libro y se le kedo mirando. Esta miro al moreno y se dibujo una sonrisa en su mirada, todos la miraron y Ron dijo:

-Hermione a k biene esa sonrisa.

Harry la seguia mirando sin decir nada no se podia creer k esa chica fuera la sangre sucia k lo habia traicionado, sin saber xk empezo a oir en su cabeza " a k viene eso de sangre sucia, no te habias ido diciendole k la perdonabas."

El moreno aguito su cabeza de un lado para otro y luego otra voz le dijo "ella te engaño, te mintio, jugo contigo, se lio con otro estando contigo, no la puedes perdonar." luego otra voz le dijo "mirala bien es ella la chica a la k kieres como puedes ni sikiera pensar en hacerle daño eso no seria justo." El moreno se puso las manos en la cabeza y luego escucho otra vez la voz k le decia k le habia engañado, y el dijo tiene razon ella me engaño ahora me toca a mi.

En la casa de los Ridddley Voldemort empezo a preocuparse.

-Esto no puede ser como puede ser k tenga dudas mi hechizo era muy bueno no se como puede ni sikiera tener la minima duda, esa sangre sucia puede echar a perder mis planes tengo k kitarla del medio, yo necesito k el chico me haga lo k le mande ahora no me puede fallar despues de todo puede k fuera mala idea mandarlo a Howarts eso no lo deberia haber echo.

-Harry, Harry eres tu?.- grito la castaña mirando al moreno.

Este al oir su voz dejo de pensar y la miro no sabia xk pero no podia dejar de mirarla.

-Hermione pero k dices?.- pregunto Ginny mirando a la castaña.

Esta señalo al chico k habia sentado al lado de la ventana y la peliroja lo miro detenidamente y luego dijo:

-Harry, x k no nos dijiste k eras tu?

Este seguia sin escuchar a nadie, se levanto y se acerco a Hermione y le dijo:

-Tal y como te prometi he buelto.

Hermione lo miro y salio una lagrima de los ojos, esta se acerco a el y le dijo:

-Nunca dude de k volverias. Pero keria decirte k nunca te engañe, Lestrange les dijo a Lupin y a Sirius la verdad k me habia petrificado en una de las ocasiones y en la otra me hecho la maldicon imperius.

Harry se separo de ella y le vino a la mente el beso entre Lestrange y Hermione, este la miro y sin decir nada se fue, solo pudieron ver k Harry tenia una expresion de odio, de furia y en sus ojos se reflejaba la mirada mas fria k ninguno de ellos hubiera visto antes.

Hermione los miro a todos y luego se dispuso a salir del compartimento, Harry llego a uno de los compartimentos y lo abrio, en el se encontraban alunnos de la casa de Slytherin, entre ellos estaba Lestrange.

Hermione vio a Harry k entraba en el compartimento, ella se fue hasta alli y ya k estaba apunto de abrir la puerta esta se abrio y salio Lestrange este la miro y luego miro al frente y dijo:

-Veo Potter k despues de todo si k te importaba esta maldita sangre sucia.- despues de decir esto la cogio x el brazo y se la acerco.

Harry la cogio de la mano para k esta no cayera y luego dijo:

-X mi te la puedes kedar ya no la kiero, despues de k tu la probaste la degradaste demasiado.

Lestrange cogio a Hermione xk Harry se la habia tirado, esta miraba a Harry con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Crees k despues de haberme engañado con el me voy a creer lo k me has contado, te crees k soy tonto se k has tenido mucho tiempo para makinar la mentira, pero ya no me vas a engañar, vas a descubrir k conmigo no se juega sangre sucia.

Hermione miro a Harry este tenia nada mas k una mirada de desprecio hacia ella, y no habia rastro de lo k hubo en el pasado.

Harry la miro y sonrio y luego miro dentro del camerino y vio a Pansy, esta lo miro y se levanto sin necesidad de k este le dijera nada, se acerco a el y este la cogio de la mano y dijo:

-Bueno ya solo me keda presentarte a la señorita Potter.- dicho esto la acerco a el y la beso, Hermione veia la escena sin poderselo creer, como Harry, su Harry habia cambiado tanto, y como era eso de k era la señorita Potter? Hermione rompio en lagrimas pero en vez de dejar k Harry las viese se las limpio y dijo:

-Bueno Harry ahora me toca a mi presentarte a mi novio.- esta sin pensarselo dos veces vio k Seamus pasaba x alli y lo cogio del brazo y rogando x k el chico se dejara se acerco a el y lo beso, para sorpresa de Hermione el beso no fue nada mal, y dio gracias ya k Seamus le respondio al beso.

Harry sintio algo en el pecho una gran punzada pero no lo demostro, algo en su interior le impedia dar a ver alguna de sus emoziones, nada de nada de lo k sintiera lo podia demostrar.

Hermione al ver k Harry ni se immuto se dio la buelta y se fue.

Seamus la siguio y se fue con ella y le dijo:

-Kiere ese beso decir k estamos juntos?.

-Si eso es.- dijo la castaña sin pensarselo sikiera ya k se habia propuesto demostrarle a Harry k no le importaba x mucho k le doliera en realidad, en el entrenamiento k habia seguido le habian enseñado a esconder sus sentimientos a todo el mundo y eso lo habia aprendido muy bien.

Harry salio del bagon de los Slytherin pero antes de irse de ese pasillo se acercfo a Lestrange y le dio un puñetazo en todo el estomago y le dijo:

-Eso x haber jugado con ella de la manera en como lo hiciste y k sea la ultima vez k te la acercas.

Dicho eso se fue otra vez al vagon donde estaba, pero esta vez estaba Seamus sentado al lado de la castaña este sintio una punzada y penso "No se k le ve a este" pero otra voz le dijo:" se puede saber k estas diciendo a ti k mas te da con kien se lie esa."

luego la otra voz dijo:" si no te importa x k acabas de amenazar a Lestrange?."

" eso es para k sepa con kien se mete."

" seguro?"

" si"

" yo no se k decirte, mirala esta ahy la tienes tan cerca x k te empeñas en negar k sigues keriendola."

" eso no es cierto."

Sin saber de donde una voz diferente a las otras le dijo:

-Se puede saber k te pasa estas muy nerbioso?

-Nada es solo k me encontre con la sangre sucia, y se pone a contarme un monton de tonterias, k si no era cierto k si le habia echado la maldicon imperius y no se k mas.

-Te acuerdas k te dije k te intentarian confundir?

-Si Tom trankilo hace falta mas k eso para k me confundan.

"O no" dijo otra vez la voz k ha Harry le estaba empezando a crispar los nervios.

-Bueno espero k no te distraigas con tonterias.

-Trankilo eso no va a pasar te lo aseguro.

Voldemort dejo de comunicarse con Harry y dijo:

-No se como lo voy a hacer pero tiene k ser antes de k se libere de mi hachizo, eso seria muy peligroso para mi, despues de todo es verdad k es mas poderoso k yo, aunke cuento con el collar eso es lo unico k me puede dar la victoria ante ese Potter.

Me esta trayendo demasiados problemas no se como voy a hacerlo, tengo k darle un poco mas de pocion, pero a kien se lo puedo dar para k se la suministre.

Llegaron a Howarts y todos los alunnos se fueron a x los carruajes Harry cogio uno el solo no keria k esos k antes consideraba sus amigos lo molestaran de echo les askeaba el sikiera pensar k el hubiera sikiera hablado con ellos.

Harry entro en el gran salon y Lupin al verlo se levanto Dumbledore lo miro y le dijo a Lupin:

-Remus se puede saber xk te levantas de tu silla?.

-Dumbledore hagame el favor de mirar a la puerta del gran salon.

Dumbledore miro y alli vio al moreno, este se fijo en los azules ojos del anciano, y sintio algo muy calido dentro del, en la cabeza de Dumbledore el ollo: " Cuanto tiempo sin vernios verdad profesor Dumbledore?".

Dumbledore no se lo podia creer era la voz del moreno pero como habia conseguido entrar en su mente eso era imposible ni el mismisimo Voldemort k era uno de los mejores en Legeremancia lo habia conseguido, Dumbledore penso: " a tanto a incrementado su poder?"

" No sabe usted cuanto" dijo el moreno y luego hizo un gesto como sonriendo y se diriguio hacia la mesa de Gryfindor.

Todos los de la mesa k lo conocian lo imbandieron en preguntas de donde habia estado todo ese tiempo el no decia nada solo algun k otro comentario sin importancia.

Cuando ya llego la hora de irse a dormir en la cabeza de Harry ollo:

"Le espero en mi despacho en cinco minutos".

Harry solo se volvio hacia el director y le dijo:" no se xk cree k voy a ir." tras decir esto se levanto y se fue a su sala comun.

Al llegar espero a k alguien dijera la contraseña pero todo el k pasaba se paraba alli, hasta k llegaron Hermione y Ron k al ser los Prefectos tenian k guiar a los de primero hasta sus respectibas salas comunes pero estos tambien se pararon en la puerta, y no dijeron la contraseña. Este los miro y dijo:

-A k esperan para decir la contraseña no ven k estamos esperando x ella.

-Lo siento pero tengo normas explicitas de no decirla mientras usted señor Potter no haya ido a ver al director.

-Con k kieres jugar verda viejo, muy bien veremos a ver kien gana.

Harry se apoyo en la pared y se kedo alli kieto.

-Es k acaso no piensas ir Harry?- pregunto el pelirojo

Harry levanto un poco la cara y miro a Ron con una mirada fria y este dijo:

-K te hace pensar k yo kiera ver a ese.

-Ahy no Harry no empieces como el año pasado, este año no te lo voy a aguantar.- dijo Ron k se habia artado de k su amigo se hiciera el frio.

-Y k vas a hacer para k no, lo haga?.-pregunto este con una sonrisa.

-No me tientes te demostre el año pasado k no me corto en meterte un puño si hace falta.-

Harry solo torcio un poco el labio y dijo:

-Chisssss! no creeras de verdad k yo voy a dejar k me buelvas a rozar, ya me tuve k duchar bastante despues de akello, y te recuerdo k yo te mande a la enfermeria.

-Esta vez no te seria nada facil hacer eso.- dijo el pelirojo

-De verdad esta vez cuantos hechizos piensas k devere utilizar la ultima vez fueron dos esta cuantos tres.

Harry no dejaba de ver la cara de enfado del pelirojo, y hay fue cuando Hermione intervino y dijo:

-Ron dejalo el pobre no sabe k ya no nos afectan sus niñerias.

-Niñerias.-dijo Harry mirando ahora a la castaña.

-Si tus absurdas tonterias, eso k no paras de hacer el tonto las veinticuatro horas del dia, pero descuida Ron para nuestra suerte ya no tendremos k aguantarlo.

-Yo si o no sabes k duermo en su misma habitacion.

Los alunnos estaban ya cansados pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a irse de alli se habia propuesto k no iria al despacho del viejo, y alli se kedaria hasta k los otros se cansaran y lo dejaran entrar. Para el fastido de Harry no podia utilizar la Legeremancia ni con Ron ni con Hermione k eran los unicos k alli sabian la contraseña.

Harry al ver a una cria de primero k se apoyaba en la pared mientras se restregaba los ojos de cansancio sintio lo mismo k habia sentido antes pero no le dio la mayor importancia, pero sin saber x k lo hacia Harry se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-Tienes mucho sueño verdad preciosa?.

La niña lo miro y asintio, Harry le kito un mechon de pelo y le sonrio y luego le dijo:

-Bueno entonces me ire para k puedas echarte a dormir.

La niña le sonrio y le dijo:

-Gracias.

Hermione lo miraba atontada era obvio k no podia negar k lo keria, pero xk hacia eso primero es un borde y luego trata de esa manera a esa niña.

Harry se levanto y le dijo:

-Pero k conste k lo hago x ti y solo x ti.

La niña era de pekeña estatura no aparentaba once años era mas bajita k el resto, tenia el pelo liso y rubio platino pero mas rubio k platino sus ojos eran pekeños pero reflejaban muchas cosas entre otras ternura, era delgadita y tenia una mirada muy inocente.

Harry paso cerca de Hermione y Ron mirandolos muy friamente, la niña antes de k se alejara corrio hasta el y le dijo:

-Perdona pero como te llamas?-

Harry se dio la buelta y se agacho hasta estar a la altura de la cria y le dijo:

-Yo me llamo Harry, y tu?

-Tu eres Harry Potter?

-Asi es. y tu eres?

-Yanis Felton.- dijo la pekeña mirandolo.

-Encantado de conocerte.

-Gracias.

-Bueno ya me voy.- Harry comenzo a levantarse pero la niña le coguio de la manga y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.

Harry la coguio en brazos y le dio otro, la niña le sonrio y este la dejo en el suelo y la pekeña le dijo:

-Olle tu tienes novia?

Ron y los demas chicos de septimo año se rieron al ver a una niña tan pekeña preguntandole eso, Harry se extraño y se ruborizo un poco y luego miro de reojo a Hermione y le dijo:

-No,no tengo.

La niña le sonrio y miro hacia donde Harry habia mirado primero y le dijo:

-Pues hasta k la tengas,-dijo esta mientras miraba a Hermione y a Harry,- te importaria estar conmigo?.

Ahy se echaron todos a reir Harry le sonrio a la pekeña y le dijo:

-Vale pero solo hasta k encuentre otra vale?

-Trato echo.- le sonrio y le dio otro beso en la mejilla Harry se levanto y se kedo mirando como la cria iba hacia los de primero levanto la mirada y vio unos ojos color miel, Hermione lo miro un rato y luego los dos a la vez se dieron la buelta Harry se diriguio hacia el septimo piso, Hermione dijo la contraseña para k entraran todos los alunnos y les dijeron cuales eran sus habitaciones.

Yanis se acerco a Hermione y le dijo:

-Harry estara conmigo hasta k tu estes con el.

Hermione miro a la cria y le dijo:

-K kieres decir con eso?.

La cria le sonrio y se fue a su habitacion.

Harry iva handando y en su cabeza oyo:

"Te estoy esperando en mi despacho"

"No pienso ir"

"pues no podras entrar en la sala comun, ya k di orden de k solo yo te la puedo dar"

"pues no entrare no me importa"

"bueno pues me parece si creo k esta sera buena"

Harry dejo de oir la voz y penso " Tom me dijo k nunca me kedara a solas con el k intentaria engañarme de muchas formas pero si no voy no podre dormir en mi cuarto aunke ya se."

Paso x delante del tapiz del enano k esta intentando enseñar a los trols a bailar vale, y paso tres veces x delante del pensando " necesito una habitacion para dormir"

al cabo de las tres bueltas aparecio una puerta y Harry entro x ella.

Habia una cama y una mesita Harry se fue hacia la cama y se tumbo y penso" ya ta ya puedo dormir esta noche".

Tenia los ojos cerrados cuando empezo a escuchar en su cabeza:

"LA CUCARACHA, LA CUCARACHA YA NO PUEDE CAMINAR X K LE FALTAN, X K LE FALTAN LAS PATITAS DE ATRAS."

-O dios xfavor.-dijo el moreno poniendose la almohada en la cabeza, pero en su cabeza escuchaba una y otra vez:

"LA CUCARACHA, LA CUCARACHA YA NO PUEDE CAMINAR X K LE FALTAN, X K LE FALTAN LAS PATITAS DE ATRAS."

Harry entonces dijo:

"kiere dejarme dormir enpaz?."

"ya te dije k hasta k no vengas no te voy a dejar en paz.

"Muy bien deacuerdo"

Harry se paso toda la noche sin dormir, pero con la cancioncita en la cabeza, se dirigio al gran comedor y se sento en la mesa de gryfindi¡or este no tenia muy buena cara y estaba muy enfadado, Empezaron a llegar todos los alunnos al gran comedor, y una niña de Gryfindor entro corriendo al gran comedor, Lestrange tambien entraba en ese momento y empujo a la cria y esta cayo al suelo Harry se levanto y se acerco y dijo:

-Lestrange donde te crees k vas?

Este se paro y lo miro y dijo:

-Potter acaso eres tonto me dirijo a mi mesa.

Este comentario proboco k muchos de los presentes se echaran a reir.

Harry puso una cara como de k se reia pero sin mucha conviccion y dijo:

-Veo k sigues tan poco ingenioso como siempre, pero bueno x mucho k parezcas un burro no te da derecho a empujar a las niñas para pasar tu.

Lestrange miro a Harry con una cara de pocos amigos ya k todos se rieron hasta artarse del comentario del moreno.

-K pasa Potter es k ahora esa es tu nueba protejida?- dijo señalando a Yanis k seguia en el suelo.

Harry se le acerco y le dijo:

-Estas bien? te hizo daño?.-

Esta le sonrio y le dijo:

-Estoy bien trankilo.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla Harry la coguio en brazos y miro a Lestrange y le dijo:

-Mas te vale no rozar ni un pelo de esta niña.

Todos miraron a Harry Dumbledore y Lupin lo miraban muy extrañados no entendian como podia comportarse asi, si era tan frio como podia defender a esa niña asi.

-K pasa Potter tu nueba novia?

Dijo uno de los de Slytherin Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-Si, k pasa celos, ya k tengo a la mas bonita de todo Howarts.

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y Lestrange le dijo:

-No se xk dices eso xk k yo sepa la mas bonita de todo Howarts acaba de entrar y no eres tu el k va de su mano.-

Harry se dio la buelta y vio a Hermione con Seamus k acababan de entrar al gran comedor y todos los chicos miraban a Hermione, Harry miro a varios de estos estaban embobados con ella y Harry penso " desde cuando despierta tanto interes?"

pero no fue el unico k penso eso ya k un pelirojo k estaba sentado en Gryfindor penso lo mismo.

Yanis se fijo en Harry y vio como miraba a Hermione, no sabia xk pero sabia k ese chico estaba enamorado de esa chica tan sinpatica prefecta de Gryfindor.

-Harry te puedo pedir algo?

-Claro dime lo k kieras.

-Vale solo dejaras de ser mi novio si yo apruevo a la k escojas como novia k me dices.

Harry primero le sonrio pero luego penso:

"esto va a estar bien asi tendre alguien k me kite a esas pesadas de encima"

-OK no hay problema.

Harry solto a la niña y esta se fue a la mesa de Gryfindor a comer Harry salia del gran comedor cuando escucho en su mente:

"LA CUCARACHA, LA CUCARACHA YA NO PUEDE CAMINAR X K LE FALTAN, X K LE FALTAN LAS PATITAS DE ATRAS."

Harry se dio la buelta y grito:

-Kiere ya dejarme en paz?.

Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y dijo:

-Pasa algo señor Potter?.

Harry lo miro y dijo:

-Olvideme.

Harry salio de alli y ollo otra vez:

"LA CUCARACHA, LA CUCARACHA YA NO PUEDE CAMINAR X K LE FALTAN, X K LE FALTAN LAS PATITAS DE ATRAS."

" NO LE DEJARE EN PAZ HASTA K ME VEA" dijo Dumbledore canturreando en la cabeza de Harry.

Harry se tapo los oidos y se diriguio a clase sin mochila y sin nada ya k no habia podido entrar en la sala comun para cogerla ya k no tenia la contraseña y no estaba dispuesto a ir a ver a Dumbledore.

Su primera clase era Trasformaciones con la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Muy bien saken el libro x la paguina12.

Todos lo hicieron menos Harry Mcgonagall se le acerco y le dijo:

-Señor potter no escucho lo k dije?

-Si, la oi pero no puedo sacar el libro.

-Y xk no puede si se puede saber?

-Esta en mi mochila.

-Y la mochila?

-En mi cuarto.

-Muy buen sitio para estar, kiero k vaya a x ella ya.

-No puedo.

-Xk no?

-No se la contraseña de la casa.

-Como k no la sabe?

-Profesora el Profesor Dumbledore dio ordenes de no decir la contraseña a Harry.-dijo Hermione.-

-Pero usted no tenia k ver a Dumbledore para k se la diera?.

-Asi es pero no fuy a verlo.

-Bueno pues tiene 10 puntos menos para su casa.

Harry no dijo nada solo se kedo alli sentado mirando a la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Señor Potter sientese con Ron Weasley para ver la leccion.

Harry la miro y luego miro a Ron con desprecio y dijo:

-Con Weasley?.

-Asi es y si no kiere ir al despacho del director le aconsejo k se siente a su lado pero ya.

Dicho esto Harry se levanto y se sento junto con Ron este puso el libro delante de los dos para k Harry pudiera ver, este no dijo nada ni le dio las gracias tan solo se kedo leyendo lo k la hoja de delante le decia.

"Un animago es una persona k se transforma en un animal puede ser cualkier animal no hay ninguna regla.

Lo unico k tiene k hacer es elegir el animal en el k kiere convertirse pero no sin antes aprender muy bien el conjuro y todo lo k tienen k hacer.

Este hechizo les puede llevar muchos años para hacerlo inclusibe puede k nunca lo consiga hacer ademas de ser muy dificil la gente k lo intenta se enfrenta a innumerables peligros."

Hermione dejo de leer y miro a la profesora Mcgonagall y le dijo:

-Profesora usted cuanto tiempo tardo en consegir ser una animaga?.-

La profesora la miro y le dijo:

-Pues yo tarde 5 años en conseguirlo señorita Granger.

Hermione le dijo:

-La persona k menos tardo en cuanto tiempo lo consiguio?.- pregunto la castaña.

-Pues creo k fue 4 años señorita Granger.

Hermione recordo k Sirius y los amigos del tardaron tres años en conseguirlo y entonces pregunto:

-Profesora de k depende el tiempo en el k lo consigas?

-Se debe a las ganas k tengas de combertirte en un o una animaga, y sobre todo en tu fuerza de voluntad y en la cantidad de poder k tengas. X ejemplo yo k no soy muy poderosa dentro de lo k cabe tarde 5 años pero si el profesor Dumbledore kisiera hacerse animago creo k no tardaria mas de 1 o 2 años.

Hermione no dijo nada mas si no k siguio leyendo.

Al acabar la clase se diriguieron a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no sabian kien iba a ser su profesor este año pero creian k seria Lupin ya k estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores el dia del bankete.

Al llegar a la puerta estos entraron les tocaba clase con Slytherin como siempre.

-Hola Harry k tal has estado?.

Pregunto un rubio k se le acerco.

Este solo lo miro y le dijo:

-Bien, pero con la persona k estube no es k le caigas muy bien.

Draco no dijo nada solo lo miro y vio k el moreno tenia la misma mirada k el tenia hace tan solo un año antes de unirse a Harry, y a sus amigos, y antes de comenzar con Ginny a la k keria muchisimo y no keria perderla.

Harry vio el miedo en los ojos del rubio y este le dijo:

-Ya ves xk no es bueno el tener sentimientos ya tienes miedo a perder lo k has conseguido en este ultimo año.

Draco lo miro y le dijo:

-Tu no tienes miedo a perder lo k tienes?.

-Resulta k se k no tengo nada y k nunca lo tube, eso son solo ilusiones ya veras k pronto te desencantas.

Draco se sento y le dijo:

-Creo k estas ekibocado no sabes lo k estas perdiendo y tampoco sabes en lo k te estas metiendo.

Harry no le dijo nada mas si no k se sento con el, despues de todo el le caia bien de echo siempre le cayo bien solo k necesitaba un poco de modestia.

El rubio se extraño de k se sentara con el y le dijo:

-Como es k te sientas conmigo?.

-Pues k me caes bien o es k no lo sabes, creo k te lo dije el año pasado.

-Ya pero como este año estas tan como lo diria irreconocible, pues creia k no kerrias sentarte conmigo ni con ninguno de tus amigos.

-Es k yo no te he dicho k baya a hablar con alguno de ellos yo dije k solo tu me caias bien ellos son muy pesados y me canse de ser su niñera todo el rato.

-No creo k solo fueras su niñera y mucho menos k ellos te vean como tal.

Harry le iba a contestar pero la clase cambio de aspecto de immediato y en la mesa de profesores Harry y Draco vieron aparecer unos papeles y un portaretratos.

Los alunnos miraron la mesa pero no dijeron nada hasta k la puerta se abrio y un hombre de pelo moreno un poco rizado y unos ojos azules muy intensos.

Las chicas al ver al hombre entrar x la puerta suspiraron y muchas de ellas dijeron "mira k guapo es el nuebo profesor de defensa" " tienes razon no esta nada mal."

Unos cuntos alunnos tenian una sonrisa en sus caras al ver al hombrer entrar en la clase, Hermione k estaba de pie y se habia kedado muy parada al ver al hombre k entraba x la puerta tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro el hombre se le acerco y le dijo:

-Yo creo k seria mejor k te sentaras para poder comenzar con la clase.

Hermione le volvio a sonreir y se sento este la miro y le giño un ojo a la vez k le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Varias chicas la miraron muy mal y luego miraron como el profesor se acercaba a su mesa al pasar x al lado de Harry y Draco este lo miro y Harry le devolvio la mirada pero no era tan fria como la k el moreno keria haberle dedicado ya k muy en su interior sentia k a el no lo podia tratar mal, y sin darse cuenta le dedico una sonrisa, cuando vio k el hombre le debolvio la sonrisa este cambio su cara mientras pensaba" pero k estoy haciendo esto es increible"

-Bueno mis keridos alunnos yo voy a ser vuestro nuevo profesor de DCAO soy el señor Black, Sirius Black.

Todos se cayaron de immediato hasta k una alunna levanto la mano y dijo:

-Pero usted no esta siendo perseguido x los del ministerio x traicion y pasar informacion al k no debe ser nombrado?.

-Asi era hasta hace una hora k han capturado al verdadero culpable de lo k paso y x lo k yo habia sido culpado.

-Pero si usted tambien estaba en azcaban x matar a Peter Petigriw.

-Como les acabo de decir acaban de encontrar pruebas muy pero muy buenas k demuestran k soy inocente.

X la ventana entro una lechuza con un periodico en el pico y se fue hacia Hermione esta lo coguio y dijo:

-Lo lamento Profesor es k no me llego con las demas.

-No pasa nada xk asi podrass leer lo k trae en la primera pag.

-De acuerdo.

"HOY EN LAS AFUERAS DE HOWARTS EL PROFESOR REMUS LUPIN CAPTURO AL SUPUESTAMENTE MUERTO PETER PETIGRIW"

Debajo habia una foto de Lupin con Peter coguido con unas cuerdas.

Luego habia un gran articulo k Hermione leyo:

" A la vista de k Peter Petigriw no fue en realidad asesinado por Sirius black y al haber sido demostrado k Sirius black era inocente de las multiples acusaciones k se le hacian, devido a recibir el testimonio de culpabilidad de Petigriw admitiendo k habia sido él, el k habia cometido todas esas faltas el ex ministros Cornelius Fugley a dicho:

"Yo pido disculpas al señor Black x haberle negado el derecho de su libertad y x haberlo mantenido en la prision de Azcaban durante 12 años siendo de verdad inocente."

Nosotros los del profeta hemos descubierto k hace 4 años el niño k sobrevivio le conto a Fugley k Peter Petigriw estaba con vida y k Sirius Black era en realidad inocente, pero el señor Fugley hizo caso omiso a la declaracion de Potter alegando k eran cuentos de un crio y sus amigos x llamar la atencion.

Nos gustaria ver como el señor Fugley le pide disculpas al niño k sobrevivio x haber dudado de su palabra, aunke tambien dudo hace dos años cuando tanto este como Albus Dumbledore sostenian k el k no debe ser nombrado habia regresado y Fugley lo nego todo el tiempo hasta k a finales del 5º año de Howarts Fugley vio con sus propios ojos a el k no debe ser nombrado en el ministerio.

Y aki les ponemos las palabras k hace un momento le dijo a Sirius Black el primer ministro elegido ayer Marck Felton.

"Con todo mis respetos le pido una disculpa y le kito todos los cargos x los k usted haya sido acusado, le prometo k son mis mas sinceras disculpas, esperando k usted nos perdone x haber dudado de su palabra y a su vez le ofrecemos un puesto en el ministerio para k usted pueda volver a su vida normal."

El señor Black desecho el ofrecimiento de trabajar con el ministerio alegando k le gustaria trabajar con otra persona.

Y asi demostrando k Sirius Black es inocente se les ruega a la gente magica k lo dejen en paz y no lo traten como asesino ya k no lo es.

Hermione termino de leer y levanto su mirada y vio como Sirius sonreia mucho, y en su cara se veia completa felicidad.

-Bueno creo k eso lo aclara todo no creeis chicos.

Los alunnos sonrieron y cuando Sirius abrio la boca para decir k comenzaba la clase la puerta se abrio y Snape aparecio en el marco y dijo:

-Señor Potter el profesor Dumbledore le espera en su despacho.

Harry no se levanto solo dejo de mirar a Snape y se acomodo mas en su silla.

-Señor Potter no ollo lo k el Profesor Snape le acaba de decir.-dijo Sirius mirando a Harry.

-Acaso cree k soy sordo?.

-Pues si no es asi le aconsejo k baya ahora mismo al despacho del director.

Harry miro a Sirius pero no se movio de su silla.

-O va usted x su pie o lo llevo yo, usted decide?.

-Venga kiero ver como lo intenta.

Sirius miro a Harry con una expresion muy fria y muy enfandada, Harry sintio un poco de miedo al ver esa expresion pero mas aun al oir la voz de Sirius:

-Señor Potter le ordeno k salga ahora mismo de aki y se dirija al despacho del director.

-Ya le dije k no kiero, y ademas usted no es kien para ordenarme nada.

-Pues mira chaval resulta k x si no te acuerdas yo soy tu tutor legal y a mi me tienes k obedecer.

Harry no dijo nada solo lo miro, Sirius arto se acerco a el y le coguio de la mano y lo levanto.

-Se puede saber k haces sueltame ahora mismo.

-Eso es lo k voy a hacer.

Y dicho esto se dirigio a la puerta agarrando a Harry muy fuerte del brazo y antes de salir miro a Snape y le dijo:

-Agame el favor de cuidar mi clase mientras yo buelvo.

Snape no dijo nada solo miro a Harry y a Sirius y no sabia cual de las dos miradas le daba mas miedo.

Sirius salio y acompaño a Harry hasta la gargola y alli dijo la contraseña y obligo a Harry a subir x las escaleras y el subio tambien.

Llamaron a la puerta y entraron tras oir a Dumbledore diciendo "Pase"

-A Harry veo k te has decidido a venir.

Harry lo miro muy mal y detras del entro Sirius.

-A Sirius k haces aki?.

Sirius no dijo nada Dumbledore tampoco volvio a preguntar estuvieron un rato cayados hasta k la puerta sono.

Sirius la abrio y x ella pasaron Fugley y El primer ministro Marck Felton.

-Buenos dias Albus aki estamos tal y como te dijimos hace una hora.

Fugley no dijo nada solo miraba a Harry y a Dumbledore muy enfadado ya k tenia k pedirles disculpas x haber dudado de su palabra en algun momento.

-Muy buenos dias Marck, aki esta Harry como les dije.

-Para usted yo soy Potter.-dijo Harry sin mirarlo.

-Bueno para k me kerian aki, la verdad es k no estoy muy agusto saben.-dijo el moreno mirando mal a Fugley.

-Bueno Harry yo venia a ... bueno a... disculparme x haber dudado de usted en numerosas ocasiones,.-

-Cree k solo se tiene k disculpar x eso?.- Pregunto el moreno.

-Pues no se de k mas me tendria k disculpar.-dijo este mirando al chico.

-Hombre pues usted sabra el xk creyo casi toda la comunidad k yo estaba loco y k era un mentiriso.

-Ha te refieres a eso , bueno si creo k tienes razon tambien debo disculparme x eso, bueno creo k ya me puedo ir.

Fugley se dirigio hacia la puerta para salir pero Harry grito alohomora.

Fugley se dio la buelta y dijo:

-A k se debe esto si me lo puedes explicar Harry?.

-Se debe a k usted no se puede marchar todavia sin antes hacer algo.

-Todos miraban a Harry sin decir nada pero extrañados y Marck le dijo:

-Disculpa muchacho pero el solo vino para pedir disculpas para nada mas.

-Y eso es lo k va a hacer.

-Creo k ya me he disculpado contigo no crees?.

-Asi es pero ahora le toca disculparse con el Profesor Dumbledore, y no se ira de aki hasta k no le pida unas disculpas decentes.

Luego el mismo penso" pero k hago yo estoy tonto."

Dumbledore miro al chico y luego penso" veo k despues de todo si k hay posibilidades.

-Bueno dumbledore le pido disculpas x haberlo tratado como un mentiroso y x haberlo humillado, y x haberlo intentado encerrar en azcaban.

Harry sonrio y dijo:

-Muy bien ya se puede ir.

-Como? pero si has cerrado la puerta.

-Yo cuando, creo k usted en realidad nunca intento abrirla no es asi.

Fugley se acerco a la puerta y la abrio Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-Ve siempre estuvo abierta.

Dumbledore intento no reirse, pero si sonrio ante la burla de Harry hacia Fugley.

Fugley se marcho y Marck Felton dijo:

-Veo k ya tiene trabajo señor Black?

-Asi es soy el nuebo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras aki en Howarts.

-Bueno espero k le vaya muy bien en su puesto, con su permiso me tengo k marchar, Potter encantado de conocerte.

El hombre k era muy rubio pero con los ojos marrones se dio media buelta pero antes de salir se giro y dijo:

-Ah señor Potter me gustaria k viniera a cenar algun dia a mi casa mi mujer tiene muchas ganas de conocerle, ya k Yanis no para de hablar de ti cada vez k nos manda una lechuza.

-Usted es el padre de Yanis?.- pregunto el moreno.

-Asi es yo soy su padre, y me alegro de k nada mas llegar a Howarts haya consegido novio, eso es algo k trankiliza a un padre muchisimo.- dijo este.

Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-Bueno usted sabe k es solo un juego, ella me dijo k seria asi hasta k encontrara a una chica k a ella le gustara para mi.

-Ya lo se trankilizate muchacho se k mi hija esta en muy buenas manos, solo k si ya en su primer año se echo un novio de 17 años no kiero saber lo k me espera en los demas años, valgame dios.

Todos comenzaron a reir incluido Harry, luego el señor Felton se marcho del despacho de Dumbledore y Harry se fue hacia la puerta, pero Sirius llego antes y dijo:

-Bueno Albus nos vemos despues.- tras decir esto salio, Harry estaba apunto de seguirle cuando la puerta se cerro.

Harry coguio el pomo e intento abrir la puerta pero al igual k en el 5º año esta no se abrio.

Harry dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y dijo:

-Cree k no sere capaz de abrirla?.

-O no creo k eres muy capaz de abrirla, pero no lo haras.

-Y k le hace estar tan seguro?.- pregunto el moreno.

-Bueno he de confesarte k esta cancion me encanta y me puedo tirar horas e incluso dias cantandola "LA CUCARACHA, LA CUCARACHA YA NO PUEDE CAMINAR X K LE FALTAN, X K LE FALTAN LAS PATITAS DE ATRAS."

Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-Empiece a hablar le doy 5 min luego me ire y no le pienso escuchar mas.

-Muy bien me basta con 5 min.

Bueno primero he de decirte k me alegra el verte de buelta, y el ver k has estado bien, tambien keria decirte k aki no te voy a dejar de vigilar en ningun momento, voy a estar encima tuya a todas horas.

-No vea k alago.-dijo el moreno sarcasticamente.

Dumbledore continuo como si no hubiera oido nada y dijo:

-No consentire k haga daño a ninguno de mis alunnos, aunke estoy seguro de k no seria capaz de hacerles ningun daño.

-No se k le hace pensar eso, pero bueno piense y diga lo k kiera, le kedan 2 minutos.

-Bueno solo me keda decirle k no se x k volvio pero k lo pienso haberiguar, de eso no le kepa duda.

-Señor le voy a confesar algo kiere escucharlo?.-

-Si, digame.

Harry no abrio la boca pero en la cabeza de Dumbledore este ollo " yo vine a matarlo a usted"-

Harry lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro y luego se dio la buelta y miro a la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos de haberla mirado esta se abrio.

Dumbledore no dijo nada solo miro como el moreno se alejaba y penso" veo k Tom hizo un buen trabajo, no se como recuperare al chico pero lo tengo k consegir.

Harry se fue hasta el gran comedor y se sento en la mesa de Gryfindor poco a poco fueron entrando en el gran comedor varios alunnos, hasta y una niña entro x la puerta y al ver a Harry dijo:

-Harry, Harry ven corre.- la niña lo cogio de la mano y tiro del mientras este le decia.

-K pasa a k vienen tantas prisas.

-Ven corre la estan atacando ella esta sola.

Harry la miro intrigado y le dijo:

-A kien?

-A la chica a la k kieres.

Harry la miro y en su mente aparecio Hermione este descarto esa imagen y penso:

-"xk narices pienso en esa.?"

Harry se levanto y dejo k la niña lo giara.

Llegaron a la parte este del coleguio Harry era la primera vez k estaba alli, el miro todo el sitio sin ver nada la niña le dijo:

-Mira ahy es.

La niña le señalo una pekeña casita.

Harry corrio hacia alli seguido x la niña.

Miro x la ventana y vio a 4 hombres y a una muchacha k estaba siendo agarrada x dos de ellos.

Harry se fijo en la chica y vio k era la sangre sucia y penso" bueno eso le estara bien asi ya no me molestara mas.2

-Harry se puede saber k es eso k estas pensando, fijate en ella mirala bien no ves como esta, ella no piensa nada mas k en ti y tu solo piensas en vengarte x algo de lo k no tiene ninguna culpa.

-Tu no entiendes nada Yanis.

-Tienes razon no te entiendo estas viendo como sufre y no haces nada yo creia k eras de otra forma esta visto k me ekiboke.

Harry se fijo en k la chica caia al suelo desmayada, entonces Harry dijo:

-Venga ahora si le puedo ayudar.

Yanis lo miro y le dijo:

-Estabas esperando para k no supiera k fuiste tu?.

-Asi es.

Harry entro en la cabaña y dijo:

-Bueno creo k el juego termino.

-Vaya señor no sabiamos k usted tambien estaba destinado en esta mision.

-A k te refieres.?

-A k el no nos dijo k tu te encargarias de ella.

-Kien os a mandado venir Tom?

-Asi es mi señor nos ordeno k la kitaramos del medio k era un peligro para nuestros planes.

Harry sintio una punzada en el pecho y al ver k la chica se movia la miro y al verla tan mal sintio k unas lagrimas le rozaban sus mejillas, este se toco la cara y se kito las lagrimas se kedo mirando a la castaña y sintio algo muy fuerte y unas ganas de gritar tremendas.

Los mortinfagos k alli habia lo miraban extrañados al ver la cara del moreno, Harry los miro y les dijo:

-Asi k Peter venia con vosotros, no es asi?

-Si señor nuestro maestro lo mando con nosotros pero el tenia otra mision k no nos comunicaron.- dijo uno de ellos.

-Asi k otra mision en, muy bien vale eso esta muy bien.

Uno de los mortinfagos se adelanto y dijo:

-Bueno nosotros terminaremos y nos iremos.- este se acerco a Hermione y la cogio por el pelo.

Hermione se desperto y lo miro y entonces dijo:

-A k estas esperando matame ya.

-Kien te dijo k era eso lo k ibamos a hacerte?.

-K otra cosa si no?.- dijo la castaña alejandose de él y poniendose de pie.

-Bueno nuestro cometido es hacerte sufrir primero.

Este miro a Hermione y dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y dijo:

-Y yo se una manera de hacer k tu sufras y yo disfrute.

Harry estaba en una de las eskinas y al oir esto abrio mucho los ojos y penso:" k se cree este k va a hacer"

" no se como puedes ser tan tonto acaso no es obvio lo k kiere hacerle?"

" pues esta muy pero k muy ekibocado eso no se lo voy a permitir.

Harry dio unos pasos hacia delante y dijo:

-Se puede saber k kieres decir con eso, Mcmair?

-Es evidente, ya se xk la escogiste la chica esta como kiere, y el señor me ordeno hacerla sufrir y eso es lo k voy a hacer tu puedes irte el señor nos dijo k lo hicieramos nosotros k tu ya tenias bastante con lo k te encomendo.

-Bueno, no pensaras k te voy a dejar hacerlo verdad?.

-Resulta Potter k no podras impedirmelo.

-A no y como te crees k me lo vas a impedir?.

Este miro al mortinfago y este rio y le dijo:

-Pues de la manera mas facil k hay, as caido en mi tranpa estas en el sitio adecuado, ahy habia un campo para k no puedas utilizar tus poderes, y ademas te metiste en una jaula trasparente, sabes nunca me caiste bien y sabia k acabarias trayendome problemas pero bueno esto va a ser doblemente agradable, ella sufrira, y tu vas a presenciarlo todo sin poder hacer nada esto sera genial.

Mcmair se acerco a Hermione y la puso contra la pared, Hermione se resistia y este le pego una bofetada y ella cayo insconsciente en el suelo, Harry la miro y al verla ayi tirada sintio lo mismo de un momento anterior, pero esta vez si grito.

Harry abrio los ojos estaba en la enfermeria de Howarts, miro a su arrededor y lo veia todo muy borroso, miro a la mesita k habia al lado de su cama y se puso las gafas.

La puerta de la enfermeria se abrio y x esta entro Dumbledore y se dirigio a el y le dijo:

-Veo k ya se desperto.

-No hay k ser muy listo para darse cuenta.

-Bueno keria preguntarle k pintaba usted en el ala este del castillo.

-Eso a usted no le importa ademas no es k usted me iba a estar vijilando, entonces como es k me pregunta k hacia alli?

Dumbledore le miro y luego se dio la buelta para irse ya k estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta este se volvio y le dijo:

-La señorita Granger esta en San Mungo y le advierto k lo kiero a mucha distancia de ella si lo veo cerca sera expulsado.

Dicho esto cerro y se fue.

Harry cerro los ojos e intento recordar k era lo k habia pasado en el ala este pero no conseguia recordarlo ni sikiera k tenia k ver Hermione con todo eso.

Harry salio de la enfermeria y se dirigio a la sala comun de Gryfindor alli estaba Dumbledore al lado del retrato y le dijo:

-La contraseña es " sefini estirit".- dicho esto se alejo del chico.

Harry dijo la contraseña la señora gorda lo miraba muy enfadada y con una cara de culpable como pudiste hacerlo?.

Al entrar vio k todos lo miraban muy mal a el eso le dio igual y los miro a todos con el mismo desprecio, paso x toda la sala y se fue para su cuarto cuando entro Neville y Dean lo miraron igual k los demas, pero Seamus se le acerco y le dio un puñetazo al moreno.

Este cayo fuera de la habitacion, ya k el estaba en la puerta, ni sikiera habia cruzado el humbral de esta.

Harry se toco la nariz y se levanto, Seamus se le acerco y le dijo:

-Eres un maldito cabron me las vas a pagar.

Se dispuso a darle otro puñetazo solo k esta vez Harry consiguio eskibarlo, y con todas sus fuerzas le atino un puño a Seamus.

-Crees k me voy a dejar pegar x ti imbecil?.- dijo Harry k estaba deseando hacer eso desde hacia mucho.

-Eres un cobarde, pero ahora enfrentate a mi haber k tal kedas.

Harry no entendia nada solo vio como Seamus se abalanzaba sobre el, y los dos agarrados y dandose puñetazos cayeron x las escaleras y al llegar al final de estas Seamus estaba encima de Harry y le empezo a dar puñetazos en la cara. Harry se consiguio kitar a Seamus de encima y ahora le toco a el darle, Harry le fue a dar otro puñetazo pero alguien lo paro.

Este miro haber kien le habia coguido el puño y vio a Ron agarrandole, este lo miro con desprecio y sin mas empujo al moreno para k dejara a Seamus, este se levanto y miro a Ron y le dijo:

-Ese cabron miralo ahy tan pancho pero ya le di unos cuantos.

-Trankilo Seamus.- dijo el pelirojo y luego se volvio a Harry y se le acerco, Harry lo miro a los ojos y este le dijo:

-Bueno creo k solo me keda decirte esto- y le dio otro puñetazo a Harry esta vez Harry le coguio el puño al pelirrojo y le dijo:

-No pensaras k soy estupido verdad ya sabia lo k ibas a hacer.

Pero sin previo aviso una mano llego a la cara de Harry haciendo k este se diera la buelta y sus gafas salieron volando y rodaron x toda la sala comun hasta los pies de una niña pekeña k miraba la escena de lejos.

Harry miro a kien le habia dado la bofetada y vio a una peliroja con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ginny estas bien?-pregunto Ron a su hermana.

-Si Ron estoy bien,- luego miro al moreno y le dijo:- nunca te crey capaz de tanto.

Harry seguia sin entender nada no sabia xk Seamus, Ron y Ginny le habian pegado, ni el xk de k todos lo miraran de esa forma.

Harry solto a Ron la mano y se toco la nariz y el labio, y vio k estaba sangrando, este comenzo a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto, y abrio la habitacion ahy ya no habia nadie ya k tanto Dean como Neville habian bajado para ver k pasaba.

Harry se acerco a su cama, y se recosto en ella, la puerta se abrio y una niña entro x ella.

-Hola Harry te traigo tus gafas y un pañuelo.

Harry la miro y le dijo:

-Gracias, veo k eres la unica k no me mira mal.

-Es k yo no me creo lo k han dicho.

-K es lo k han dicho?.

-K tu llevaste a Hermione hasta el ala este y k alli le pegaste y k casi la matas.

-Pero como si tu me llevaste hasta alli, tu sabes k yo no lo hice.

-yo se k tu no la llevaste pero no se k paso dentro sabes k no entre.

-Bueno pero x lo menos me crees eso ya es algo.

Harry se desperto al dia siguiente y al levantarse coguio sus gafas y vio k estas estaban rotas, Harry intento recordar cual era el hechizo y la imagen de Hermione en el suelo le vino a la cabeza.

"De verdad atake a la sangre sucia.?"

Harry se levanto y corrio las cortinas al hacerlo vio k su cortina tenia algo escrito "CRETINO, HABER SI ERES TAN VALIENTE CON NOSOTROS"

Harry paso del tema se vistio y se fue a clase, todos lo miraban mal menos alguno k otro de Slytherin k cuando lo veian pasar lo felicitaban y le decian k eso habia estado muy bien.

Asi pasaron los dias, Harry no hablaba con nadie es mas casi no se le veia si no era en clase ni sikiera en el gran comedor.

Asi llego el primer partido de Quidich

Harry fue a entrenar como habia estado haciendo todo el tiempo ya k todos lo trataban de la patada, a el eso le dio igual al contrario le parecia muy bien.

Hermione habia buelto dos dias despues totalmente bien, al ver a Harry le dio otra bofetada al igual k Ginny solo k al moreno le dolio mas esta.

-Bueno chicos mañana es el primer partido hoy vamos a entrenar hasta tarde, espero k mañana lo deis todo.

Todos digeron k si k lo harian.

Harry habia decidido ceder la capitaneria a Ron y asi su ekipo no tendria xk soportarlo.

Todos estaban muy emocionados, eso si lo compartia Harry aunke nunca hablaba con nadie.

Al salir al campo para entrenar, Harry sintio k lo staban observando pero no miro hacia ningun lado.

Al cabo de unas horas terminaron el entrenamiento, todos se fueron al vestuario, Harry se estaba cambiando, cuando todos salieron del vestuario el dijo:

-No kiero regresar todavia, me kedare un rato mas aki.

Se volvio a poner el ekipo de Quidich pero en vez de coger la Smitch del coleguio cogio la de su padre antes de comenzar a volar volvio a sentir k lo observaban el penso k era una tonteria y siguio jugando. habia echizado la smicht para k se viera aunke fuera de noche, asi k aunke oscurecio el siguio persiguiendo la Smicht, cuando ya la habia atrapado muchisimas veces decidio bajar e ir a su habitacion, cuando toco el cesped ollo k alguien lo llamaba:

-Eh olle podemos hablar? sera solo un momento.

Harry no se dio la buelta y siguio caminando, la persona k lo llamaba lo coguio del brazo e hizo k el se girara.

-Acaso no me oiste?.-

-Acaso no sabes k me pueden expulsar si me acerco a ti? asi k sueltame y dejame en paz.

-Estoy segura de k tu no hiciste eso.

-Como?

-Pues eso no recuerdo nada de lo k paso pero algo me dice k tu no fuiste el k me hizo eso.

-A mi eso me trae sin cuidado.

- Pero a mi no, necesito k me digas si fuiste tu o no?.

-K pasaria si te dijera k si, k fuy yo el k te ataco.

-Pues k no me lo creeria.- dijo esta alejandose del moreno para no tenerlo tan cerca.

-Bueno pues si fuy yo, yo te atake yo te hice eso.

Harry se acerco mucho a ella y esta se alejo pero tropezo y cayo al suelo.

Harry se le acerco mas, y se puso a su altura.

Hermione se arrastro x el suelo hasta k se dio en la espalda con algo k le impedia seguir mas atras.

Harry llego hasta ella muy pero k muy cerca, y mientras estaba a esa altura le vino una imagen de el y ella besandose en un cuarto con muy poca luz.

Harry sacudio su cabeza y alzando una mano hacia la cara de Hermione el se siguio acercando.

Hermione intento pararlo pero no pudo y este la beso ella se resistio pero el no la solto, Algo en su interior lo impulsaba no sabia el k pero era su mayor deseo el tener esos labios pegados a los suyos.

Hermione consiguio separarse del y seguido le dio una bofetada y le dijo:

-Pero tu k te crees k haces?.

Harry no respondio, tan solo la coguio con fuerza y la pego contra el y la volvio a besar.

Hermione se resistio, despues de esto le escupio al moreno y este despues de limpiarse dijo:

-Acaso crees k no se k te encanta k te bese.

-Tu estas loco.

Hermione se fue y entro en el castillo y al llegar a su cuarto se metio en el baño.

"Pero xk hizo eso, no me lo esperaba, yuuuuuuuuuuuu ahora besa mucho mejor, no se k voy a hacer ahora."

"Pues seguiras lo k tu corazon te diga"

Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Hermione, pero de repente otra voz le vino y le dijo:

"Es Potter el k te ha tratado tan mal y casi te mata."

Hermione se fue a su cama y pensando se kedo dormida.

Harry x su parte estaba en los terrenos de Howarts derrodillas se acababa de caer le dolia mucho la cabeza veia a la castaña una y otra vez en diferentes años y la veia besandolo y luego la veia con Lestrange.

Harry se agarraba fuerte la cabeza y mientras tanto empezaba a llorar.

-Hermione necesito tu ayuda, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Her...mi...o...ne.- tras decir esto se cayo en el cesped pero de su cicatriz salia sangre y en ese instante en la habitacion de los chicos del baul de Harry salio una luz de un color verde intenso.

Ron k estaba en el cuarto con los demas se acerco al baul y al abrirlo coguio un papel del k salia la luz, el lo desembolvio y vio el colgante k Hermione le habia dado a Harry en las navidades pasadas.

Este salio del cuarto corriendo y se diriguio al despacho del director x el camino se encontro con Filch este le dijo k no eran horas de pasear x el castillo y k estaba castigado pero este no le hizo caso y siguio corriendo.

Al llegar a la gargola este recordo k no tenia la contraseña y empezo a buscar con la mirada a alguien pero la puerta se abrio y x ella salio Sirius y al verlo le dijo:

-K haces a estas horas fuera de tu cuarto? sabes k aunke seas prefecto no puedes andar x ahy a estas horas.

-Si lo se pero tengo k ver a Dumbledore es urgente.

Este lo dejo pasar pero subio con el y al entrar en el despacho este dijo:

-Profesor.

-Ah señor Weasley a k se debe su visita.?

-Bueno es k estaba en mi habitacion con mis compañeros, pero Potter no ha llegado todavia pero de su baul salio una luz muy intensa cuando mire haber k era encontre esto.

Ron le mostro el colgante y Dumbledore lo miro y se kedo muy callado ya k este estaba brillando con mucha intensidad.

-Y dice k comenzo a emitir esta luz hace poco?-

-Si asi es no creo k haga mas de 1 o 2 minutos.

Dumbledore se acerco a la chimenea y dijo:

-Gardat ven te necesito.

El mismo enano de la otra vez aparecio y Dumbledore le dijo.

Siento el molestarte otra vez y ademas tan tarde pereo necesito k me ayudes es k este colgante se puso a brillar muy intensamente y no sabemos xk.

-Bueno Albus se debe a k el colgante ya ha encontrado a la persona a la k esta destinada,ya encontro la persona k tiene ese poder oculto para vencer al k no debe ser nombrado, de echo esta brillando asi xk ese poder acaba de despertarse en esa persona.

-Ya pero como podemos saber kien es el k tiene el poder oculto.?

-Bueno Albus eso es simple preguntale al colgante.

-K haga k?

-Pues esto. Perdona podrias decirme kien es el o la k tiene el poder oculto.

El colgante se ilumino mas y hizo k dos rayos salieran del colgante.

-Dumbledore creo k tenemos un problema.

-Cual?

-Pues k se dividio en dos eso kiere decir k hay dos personas con ese poder.

-Asi k dos, pues seria combeniente ver de k dos personas se trata.

-Pues sigamos los rayos.

Dumbledore siguio uno de los rayos con Gardat, mientras Ron y Sirius se diriguieron al otro.

Dumbledore llego a donde estaba el moreno en el suelo, vio k el colgante desaparecio del papel y se coloco en el cuello del moreno.

Dumbledore al ver al chico en el suelo hizo aparecer una camilla y llevo al chico hasta la enfermeria, al llegar a la enfermeria donde habia mas luz se fijo en k de la cicatriz del moreno salia mucha sangre llamo corriendo a la señora pomfrey y esta les dijo k hicieran el favor de salir de alli.

Dumbledore se fijo en el moreno y dijo:

-Tenias razon tenemos un problema.

-X k lo dices Albus este no es Potter?

-Precisamente hace un año k se unio a Voldemort.

-Pero eso es imposible ademas el colgante nunca abria reaccionado si el chico estuviera de su lado.

-Pues es k no se si esta de su lado o es k Voldemort lo hechizo.

-Dumbledore el colgante esta destinado al k tiene el poder oculto, al k tiene k vencer al k no debe ser nombrado, nunca se uniria a nadie k estuviera unido al k no debe ser nombrado, es mas si estuviera hechizado o si estuviera de su lado este no reaccionaria ya k sentiria k tiene algo malo en su interior.

-Pero este se dividio en dos.

Si pero solo el colgante sabe kien es el verdadero, y este se ha unido a Potter.

Sirius y Ron llegaron corriendo y alguien venia con ellos.

-Bueno donde se diriguio el otro rayo?-pregunto Dumbledore

Ron y Sirius se apartaron y Dumbledore vio una melena rubia.

-Pero como puede ser usted?

-Pues no lo se señor.

-Bueno señorita acompañeme a la enfermeria un momento.

Dumbledore entro en la enfermeria y se acerco a la cama del moreno e hizo k la chica se acercara a Harry esta al verlo dijo.

-Pero k le paso a Harry?.

Del colgante salio una luz y le dio a la chica en la frente, pero despues esta se volvio a Harry y le dio en la cicatriz de pleno, la luz se metio en el cuerpo del moreno.

-Albus esta claro kien es el k tiene el poder en mas cantidad y a kien a escojido el colgante.

-Si tienes razon Gardat espero k no te ekivokes y k sea verdad k el colgante no se ekivoca. Señorita Lovegood creo k seria combeniente k se fuera a su cuarto.

-Perdone profesor pero podria hablar con usted un momento.

-Si x supuesto señorita k es lo k kiere.

-Podria ser en privado.

-Si x supuesto.

Luna y Dumbledor salieron de la enfermeria dejando alli a Harry, Ron y Sirius ya k el enano se marcho de alli para su casa.

Ron miraba a Harry y se fijaba en su cicatriz de la k todavia salia sangre y a la señora Pomfrey k estaba muy nerviosa secandole la sangre e intentando impedir k esta siguiera saliendo entonces Sirius se acerco y le dijo a la enfermera:

-Has probado a darle una pocion cesadora?.

-Si pero aun asi no para de salirle, ya le di una para k fuera recuperando sangre a medida k le sale.

-Bueno pues creo k sera mejor k buskemos algo.

Entonces Harry empezo a rebolverse en la cama y a sudar mucho.

Sirius lo miraba preocupado, no podia creer como alguien podia venir a este mundo solo para sufrir y pasarlo mal.

En el rostro de Harry se dibujo una expresion de miedo, en su supuesto sueño se veia como alguien lo obligaba a beber algo k no keria. Sabia k eso k le daban le aria daño mas del k ya sentia, en ese momento vio a Hermione enfrente del, le grito k le ayudara le pidio ayuda pero la castaña no hacia nada solo lo miraba y se reia,no intentaba ni sikiera impedir k el moreno sufriera al contrario disfrutaba viendolo ahy sufriendo.

La chica se le acerco y le dijo:

-Esto te lo mereces x intentar matarme.

El moreno la mirio y le dijo:

-No te comprendo a k te refieres?.

-Acaso no lo sabes?.

Harry nego y Hermione lo miro y le puso una mano en la frente y le hizo verse a el mismo atacando a la castaña y esta llorando mientras le pedia k parara, luego la vio inconsciente y ahy le kito la mano de su frente.

Harry seguia llorando y le pedia disculpas pero ella le decia k no lo perdonaria nunca.

Entonces la castaña desaparecio, y en su lugar aparecio Voldemort y le dijo:

-Ves de k te sirve el volver a sentir.

-Dejame, vete no necesito nada de ti.

-Seguro, seras capaz de aguantar k esa te trate mal o mejor aun seras capaz de soportar tu remordimiento x lo k le hiciste?

Harry no contesto tan solo lo miro con odio.

-Ves es mejor no sentir, no tener remordimientos, no amar a nadie y asi no sentiras dolor.

Harry siguio sin hablar era verdad k estaba mejor cuando no sentia nada, pero eso tampoco estaba bien.

-Bueno aki tengo lo k te puede librar de ese dolor k sientes ahora mismo.

Harry vio como lo dejaba cerca del pero no kiso cogerlo.

Voldemort empezo a sentir como Harry se le escapaba de sus manos, no sabia como se habia librado de su hechizo sabia k tenia mucho poder pero no tanto como para salir del hechizo de control mas poderoso.

El chico preferia sufrir y sentir dolor a ser una persona sin sentimientos, odiaba a la gente k tenia esa voluntad y esa valentia de afrontar todo lo k se le pusiera x delante, x eso odiaba a los grifindor, x eso odiaba a ese James Potter, el k le kito de su lado a la bruja k el mas Habia deseado, aunke fuera sangre sucia era muy bella, y era una de las mejores brujas, pero x ese valor k caracteriza a los Gryfindor ese maldito Potter se atrevio a enfrentarse a el, y asi arrebatarle a Lilian Evans, no estubo mas furioso en toda la vida, con lo k le habia costado conseguir k se uniera a el.

Pero estaba dispuesto a matar al chico ahy mismo si este no se tomaba la pocion no estaba dispuesto a permitir k otro Potter le fastidiara los planes, menos mal k habia coguido el colgante antes de trasladarse a esa dimension, de echo lo consiguio gracias al colgante si no no lo abria conseguido.

El muchacho se puso en pie, y miro a Voldemort a los ojos y le dijo:

-Creo k prefiero seguir sufriendo.

-Bueno muchacho si eso es lo k kieres eso tendras.

Voldemort le echo una maldicion cruciatus a Harry este no pudo desviarla ni mucho menos pararla como habia echo con las de Bella y Lucyus, ya k al tener el colgante el hechizo era muchisimo mas potente.

En la enfermeria Harry comenzo a revolverse mas y mas y a gritar.

Voldemort paro de atacarlo y le dijo:

-Seguro k prefieres esto a no sentir nada?

Harry no dijo nada.

Voldemort le echo otra maldicion diferente y Harry seguia sintiendo muchisimo dolor, hasta k una de las maldiciones fue "Sectus Seminuctus" Harry al escucharlo recordo lo k Hermione le habia enseñado, y recordo k ese era el hachizo k el le habia hecho a la castaña.

El hechizo le dio de pleno en el pecho y este fue mucho mas doloroso k los otros Harry comenzo a llorar pero no de dolor si no de tristeza, estaba sintiendo lo k el mismo le habia echo sentir a la castaña, este se puso de rodillas y puso sus dos manos en la cara y dijo en bajo:

-Hermione perdoname, yo no keria no era mi intencion.

En la enfermeria la señora Ponfrey habia ido a buscar a Dumbledore al ver k el moreno empeoraba cada vez mas, su estado era lamentable, en su cuerpo empezaban a aparecer diferentes heridas y moratones, y de sus ojos no paraban de salir lagrimas, Sirius se habia acercado y habia agarrado la mano del moreno con fuerza en señal de apollo y Ron estaba como en trance, no se podia creer lo k veia ni el sufrimiento k se veia en la cara de su mejor amigo, como podia sufrir tanto, Ron lo miraba con un poco de miedo, pero salio de su trance cuando el moreno dejo de moverse y dijo:

-Hermione.

Ron lo miro estrañado como podia nombrarla despues de lo k le habia echo como podia ser asi, pero volvio a dejar de pensar cuando el moreno dijo:

-Hermione perdoname, yo no keria, no era mi intencion.

Ron lo miro y luego miro a Sirius y este le devolvio la mirada igual de extrañado k el.

Dumbledore entro en la enfermeria justo cuando Harry volvia a gritar y se agarraba la cicatriz.

Esta habia dejado de sangrar, pero ahora le brillaba con un leve color rojizo.

Dumbledore lo observaba y tras unos momentos dijo:

-Creo k seria mejor k se fuera a su cuarto señor Weasley.- miro al pelirojo pero este no se movio tan solo lo miro y dijo:

-Profesor k es lo k le pasa?

-No lo se señor Weasley pero no creo k deva de estar aki.

Mientras tanto Voldemort seguia torturando a Harry y diciendole k cogiera el frasco, Harry negaba una y otra vez, diciendo k estaba dispuesto a pasar x eso, y si hacia falta a morir.

En la sala comun de Gryfindor Seamus, Neville y Dean estaban esperando el regreso del pelirojo, Hermione bajo de su cuarto y al verlos les dijo:

-K haceis todavia aki?.

-Es k Ron se fue hace ya una hora y todavia no ha buelto.

-Se fue a donde?

-Fue enbusca de Dumbledore?-dijo Neville.

-Para k?

-Bueno es k te acuerdas del colgante k Harry te regalo la navidad pasada,-la castaña asintio y Neville continuo.- pues el segundo colgante el verde, resulta k hace una hora comenzo a brillar muy intensamente y Ron decidio llevarselo a Dumbledore

Hermione no pregunto nada mas, solo subio al cuarto de los chicos y se fue hacia el baul de Harry, coguio la capa imbisible y el mapa del merodeador de este y se fue de alli al llegar a la sala comun se fue derecha al cuadro de la dama gorda, abrio el retrato y desaparecio tras el.

Ya en el pasillo se puso la capa no keria k Filch la encontrara y dijo:" Juro k mis intenciones no son buenas.", en el mapa comenzaron a aparecer los nombres de las personas y ella comenzo a buscar a Ron, keria encontrarlo y hablar con el de lo k Dumbledore le hubiera dicho.

Lo vio en la enfermeria y creyendo k le habia pasado algo se dirijio hacia alli pero no vio uno de los letreros k decia "Harry Potter".

Dumbledore volvio a pedirle a Ron k saliera de alli pero Ron nego y le dijo:

-Aunke lleva un año muy rarito sigue siendo mi amigo, y aunke ahy cosas k no creo k le perdone nunca no lo voy a dejar solo estando asi.

Dumbledore no insistio mas, y asi le pidio a la enfermera k hiciera el favor de cerrar todas las ventanas y las puertas de la enfermeria, la señora Ponfrey asi lo hizo, Hermione iba corriendo cuando vio k la puerta de la enfermeria se estaba cerrando, esta hizo un hechizo para k le diera tiempo a entrar y lo consiguio, la señora Ponfrey cerro la puerta tras ella esta al ver a Ron k estaba bien decidio mirar para donde los otros miraban. No veia nada, ya k Dumbledore y Sirius le tapaban la vista.

-Señor Weasley le agradeceria k vea lo k vea aki no lo cuente.

-Disculpe profesor yo no dire nada.

-Señor Weasley ni si kiera a la señorita Granger entendido?

Ron dudo un momento pero luego dijo:

-Si señor puede estar trankilo.

Hermione no se lo podia creer k narices iban a hacer k ni ella se podia enterar intento ver kien habia en la cama pero no hubo manera.

Harry mientras tanto seguia de rodillas llorando y disculpandose con Hermione aunke sabia k esta no lo podia oir.

Voldemort se acerco a el y le dijo:

-Mirame maldito.

Harry levanto la vista y Voldemort le dijo:

-Fijate en esto.

Voldemort le mostro a Hermione besando a Seamus Harry solo miraba, pero Voldemort se reia y decia:

-Mira cuanto te ama a esa k llamas, ella se rio de ti y ahora esta con un supuesto amigo tuyo, para eso sirven tus estupidos sentimientos, para eso sirve ese gran amor, todo es un engaño, estas solo no tienes a nadie, esas tonterias de somos amigos o esa frase de te kiero todo es una mentira.

Harry solo lloraba y luego dijo:

-Si estoy solo es x k yo me lo buske, si ella me dejo es x k yo casi la mate, ellos no tienen la culpa.

-Sabes lo mejor de todo es k aunke tu sigas keriendola ella a ti no, y x si fuera poco nadie mas k una persona k te ame escuchame bien, k te ame no k te aprecie k es diferente aunke al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos existe, es la persona k te puede sacar de aki, y como tu muy bien has dicho tu mismo los has alejado a todos de ti, falicitandome a mi la tarea de matarte, y pensar k estuve apunto de combertirte en mi sucesor, aunke tambien habia pensado en matarte despues de k hicieras lo k te pedi, ya k te consideraba un peligro, pero de todas formas, lo unico k has conseguido al liberarte de mi hechizo es k te mate antes nada mas.

Voldemort se dio la buelta y apunto a Harry y le lanzo otra maldicion, Harry comenzo a gritar Dumbledore lo coguio fuerte y dijo.

-Sirius ayudame.

Sirius se acerco mas y agarro fuerte a Harry y en ese momento Dumbledore comenzo su hechizo.

Voldemort se reia y decia:

-Llamala ahora, veras como no vendra, no le interesas a nadie ya estas perdido.

Harry cayo al suelo y dejo de moverse, cuando eso paso en la enfermeria Harry tambien paro, y Dumbledore cayo encima del.

Voldemort se reia mientras se acercaba al moreno, Harry lo veia acercarse y lo miraba desde el suelo y entonces Voldemort se tambaleo y cayo, un haz de luz rojo le acababa de dar.

Harry miro a su derecha y vio a Dumbledore k se le acercaba y se agachaba hacia el.

-Estas bien Harry?

Este no le dijo nada, despues de todo lo k le habia hecho el habia ido a ayudarlo, se sentia el mas ruin de todos, estaba echo pedazos x dentro, no entendia como les habia podido hacer eso a sus amigos, a su padrino, y a ese anciano k ahora le sonreia.

Harry solo cerro los ojos hasta k oyo la voz de Voldemort k decia:

-Tu siempre tan bueno verdad viejo?

-Buenas Tom.

-Siempre dispuesto a dar segundas oportunidades siempre tan ingenuo, te acabas de sentenciar,aki yo soy mas fuerte k tu viejo.

-Nunca crey k utilizarias un conjuro en el k se necesitara el amor para algo.

-Lo utilice xk como se k eso no esiste el chico no podra salir de aki.

-Ese es tu mayor punto devil, el no creer en el amor.

-Ya pero resulta k no podras sacar al chico de aki.

-Eso es lo k piensas.

Dumbledore agarro a Harry y empezo a decir el hechizo y asi salio de alli, pero al despertar se dio cuenta de k Harry no habia salido y entonces dijo:

-No es posible.

-Dumbledore k sucede?

-Sirius no lo he podido sacar y el esta muy mal.

Sirius se empezo a preocupar, y miro a Dumbledore y luego a Harry.

Voldemoert se acerco a Harry y le dijo:

-Ves k te dije imposible k salgas de aki pero bueno me canse de jugar contigo asi k adios un placer haber sido tu socio chaval.

Voldemort apunto al corazon de Harry y dijo su hechizo, Harry lo miro y dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-Adios Hermione te kiero.

Hermione al oir la voz de Harry sintio un buelco en el corazon, se acerco mas a la cama y vio como el moreno estaba en la cama tumbado.

-Harry, Harry, despierta levantate.

Sirius gritaba a Harry para k despertase pero este no reaccionaba, Dumbledore le tomo el pulso y luego dijo:

-Sirius me temo k...-

No pudo terminar la frase Hermione acababa de kitarse la capa y miraba al moreno con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Señorita Granger cuanto tiempo lleva aki?

Hermione no contesto se acerco a Harry y le tomo de la mano y luego dijo:

-Mandeme donde esta el, kiero estar con el lleveme donde esta.

Dumbledore la miro y luego le dijo:

-Me temo k no puedo hacerlo Voldemort esta alli y no puedo arriesgarme a k la mate a usted tambien.

Hermione lo miro y le dijo.

-LE DIJE K ME LLEVE.

Dumbledore decidio llevarla al ver la cara de la castaña llena de lagrimas.

Cuando llegaron al plano donde estaba Harry Voldemort ya se habia ido y estaba Harry tirado en el suelo con una gran marca en el pecho justo donde estaba el corazon.

Hermione se le acerco y al llegar lo coguio de la mano y comenzo a llorar, Dumbledore tambien se acerco este estaba tambien con lagrimas en los ojos y se le notaba muy triste, se agacho para coger al moreno y al cogerlo x la mano se sorprendio al ver k este tenia pulso.

Dumbledore miro a Hermione y le dijo k cogiera a Harry de la mano y dijera lo mismo k el.

Asi lo hicieron y unos segundos despues estaban de buelta, pereo ahora Harry tenia el pulso muy flojo, casi no se le percibia, Dumbledor le pidio a la señora Pomfrey k lo examinara y k hiciera todo lo posible x salvarlo.

La señora Pomfrey se acerco y dijo:

-Dejenme sitio aganme el favor de apartarse todos necesito espacio y él necesita aire.

La señora Pomfrey examino a Harry y al ver la marca en su pecho puso muy mala cara y luego le dio una pocion.

-Profesor Dumbledor el chico ya esta estable.

Harry ya tenia bien el pulso y su respiracion tambien iba bien, Hermione seguia llorando y Ron no sabia k hacer.

Se kedaron toda la noche en la enfermeria acompañando al moreno con el permiso de Dumbledore.

A la mañana siguiente Harry abrio los ojos y miro hacia uno de sus lados alli estaba Ron dormido en una silla al lado de su cama se sorprendio mucho al ver al pelirojo alli cuidandole.

Ron se movio y abrio los ojos y al ver al moreno despierto se levanto y dijo:

-Veo k ya estas bien bueno entonces yo me largo de aki no pinto nada.

Harry intento decirle k se kedara pero no fue capaz, no sabia como volver a recuperar a su mejor amigo, y tampoco sabia como pedirle perdon x lo k le habia echo en ese ultimo año.

Asi k vio como este se marchaba lo siguio con la mirada, coguio sus gafas y se las puso se intento incorporar pero no pudo le dolia todo, luego se pregunto como habia llegado alli y vio k alguien se movia a su lado, el miro y encontro a Hermione k estaba apollada alli dormida.

Como era posible k ella le hubiera ayudado despues de lo k le intento hacer, no se lo podia creer despues de lo k le habia hecho ella lo habia ayudado cuando el la llamo, se sintio la persona mas despreciable y miserable del mundo.

Hermione se desperto y miro al moreno este noto k tenia los ojos inchados y rojos, al ver al moreno iba a decirle una cosa pero la puerta de la enfermeria se abrio y aparecio Dumbledore.

-Señorita Granger bayase tengo k hablar con el señor Potter.

Hermione no dijo nada si no k se levanto de la silla y sin volverse a ver al moreno esta se marcho de alli.

Harry al igual k habia echo con Ron la siguio con la mirada solo k con ella sentia mucho mas remordimiento.

Dumbledore se sento en la silla k acababa de desocupar la castaña y miro a Harry pero este no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara asi k bajo la mirada, Dumbledore comenzo a hablar.

-Señor Potter debo de decirle unas cuantas cosas.

Harry no hablo de inmediato si no k se kedo cayado un rato y luego dijo.

-Gracias.

Dumbledore solo lo miro y dijo:

-X k?

-X haberme ido a ayudar despues de lo k...-Harry no fue capaz de decirle nada mas a Dumbledore este le dijo:

-Señor Potter todos alguna vez acemos cosas k no debemos, eso es inebitable.

-Si pero hice una estupidez x mi culpa muchos podrian haber muerto, deberia de haberme dejado morir hubiera sido lo mejor.

Dumbledore se levanto y se dirijio al moreno y sin mas le dio una bofetada, el chico se puso la mano en la mejilla y luego miro a Dumbledore a los ojos este le devolvio la mirada con una expresion muy seria y le dijo:

-Nunca se te buelva a ocurrir decir eso, crees k hubiera sido mejor k hubieses muerto, claro asi no tendrias k dar la cara x cometer tal estupidez como tu has dicho, no tendrias k mirarme a los ojos y pedir disculpas x haberme intentado matar, no tendrias k enfrentar la cara de tus amigos, y a su vez no tendria k enfrentar a la gente a la k ha hecho daño.

Harry no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada.

-Has pensado acaso k si tu hubieras muerto ayer noche muchas personas iban a kedar destrozadas x tu perdida, pero eso no importa con tal de k a tu no te tuvieras k enfrentar a las consecuencias de tus actos.

-USTED NO LO ENTIENDE KIERO OLVIDARME DE TODO KIERO IRME ALEJARME DE TODO Y TODOS, KIERO DESAPARECER KIERO IRME Y DEJAR DE HACER DAÑO A LOS DEMAS, NO HE HECHO OTRA COSA MAS K HACER DAÑO, NO SE X K SIGUE INTENTANDO HABLAR CONMIGO, YO INTENTE MATARLO.

-cUANDO TE DARAS CUENTA DE K ESE NO ERAS TU.

-SE EKIBOCA EL DIA DE HOSMEADE SI ERA YO, KERIA DEMOSTRARLE K SI SERVIA PARA ALGO K NO ERA UN INUTIL COMO USTED PENSABA, KERIA DEMOSTRARLE K SE EKIBOCABA AL NO TOMARME EN CUENTA.

-Harry a mi eso ya no me importa solo me interesa k ya eres tu otra vez.

-Y de k sirve eso, no sirve de nada.

-Te ekibocas.

-A si digame para algo k me sirva volver a ser como antes.

-Pues para empezar, para devolver a la gente la esperanza.

-Si para eso para intentar matar a Voldemort, no se dio cuenta de k estubo apunto de matarme, no lo vio, usted estaba alli, ni sikiera se como no lo consiguio.

-Eso fue gracias a la señorita Granger.

-Me lo imagine cuando la vi aki ella es otra tonta deveria haberme dejado ahy, yo intente matarla a ella tambien, eso me esta matando.

-Harry se como te sientes, es normal has echo demasiadas cosas de las k ahora te estas arrepintiendo, pero kiero k sepas k estoy orgulloso de ti.

-No se x k deberia de estarlo.

-Pues x k a pesar de k estabas bajo un dolor immenso preferiste afrontarlo y enfrentarte a el antes k coger el otro camino el de la huida, escapar del problema.

-Como sabe eso, usted llego mas tarde.

-Tienes razon llegue mas tarde pero encontre esto alli cuando te recogi.

Dumbledore saco el fraskito k contenia la pocion k Voldemort le habia ofrecido y k el habia rechazado incontables veces.

La puerta de la enfermeria se abrio y x ella entraron 4 personas.

-Hola Dumbledore k tal esta se desperto?

-Asi es Sirius aki lo tienes.

Sirius se acerco a ver a Harry y al verlo despierto lo miro pero no le sonrio solo lo miro nada mas pero con una expresion de alibio en su cara, a su lado estaba Lupin k miraba al moreno igual k Sirius, al lado de estos se encontraban Luna y Draco.

-Hola Harry como te encuentras?

-Bien.- dijo este en bajo y sin mirarlos a los ojos no se atrevia sabia k les habia hecho daño a todos.

-Bueno veo k eres muy duro de pelar Harry.- dijo Draco.

-Esto fue Ron kien nos dijo k habias despertado.

Harry la miro y le dijo:

-Y como es k vinieron a verme?.

-Chico k te creias k te librarias de nuestras visitas Ja ese seria el mejor chiste k contaste nunca.

Draco lo miraba y se veia k estaba contento y en realidad asi era , ya k noto k la mirada del moreno habia buelto a ser la misma de siempre, y k se arrepentia de todo lo k habia hecho en este ultimo año, el sabia lo k el moreno sentia, y sabia k lo k mas necesitaba el moreno era tener a alguien a su lado, al igual k eso era lo k el necesitaba y el moreno se lo ofrecio sin pedir nada acambio.

-Pero no se enfadaran con ustedes?.

-Bueno de echo ya no nos hablan, pero bueno nos da igual, no ibamos a dejarte solo Harry.

-Ves despues de todo sigues teniendo amigos, y ahora piensa si de verdad hubieras muerto, a cuantos les habria afectado?

Harry no dijo nada solo miro a Luna y a Draco y con lagrimas en los ojos les dijo.

-Gracias y keria pediros disculpas x todo lo k hice anterior mente.

-Trankilo eso esta archibado en el mas ondo de mis archibadores.

-Y en el mio.

La puerta se volvio a abrir y x ella aparecio una niñita de once años k venia corriendo.

-Harry estas bien?.

-Si Yanis.

Esta lo miro y sonrio y le dio una rosa k le habia coguido del invernadero con permiso de la profesora Sprout aunke esta le habia echo plantar otra y x eso estaba llena de tierra.

-Muchas gracias Yanis.

-De nada.

-Bueno es mejor k se dirijan a sus respestibas clases o llegaran tarde.

-Bueno yo no tengo problema me toca con el asi k.

-Asi k se dirijira a clase y abrira la puerta y le dira a los demas k lean el capitulo 11, y a la señorita Granger le dira k si ya lo leyo( cosa mas k probable) k conteste a las dudas de sus compañeros.

Draco lo miro y le dijo:

-Bueno pues creo Harry k mejor me voy, x lo k vi el otro dia no es bueno contrariar una orden de tu padrino asi k vendre a verte mas tarde.

Sirius vio como salia y luego comenzo a reir junto con Lupin.

-Profesor keria saber cuando comenzaremos esas clases.-dijo Luna mirando a Harry y luego a Dumbledore.

-Señorita Lovegood las empezaremos encuanto el señor Potter se reponga.

-De acuerdo.

Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla de Harry y salio de alli diciendole k ya lo vendria a ver despues.

Harry sintio una inmensa gratitud hacia sus dos amigos.

-Bueno Remus, creo k tienes clase ahora de encantamientos con tercero, pero como veo y debo de estar en lo cierto al afirmar k deseais hablar a solas con el señor Potter yo dare tu clase de hoy.

-Muchas gracias Albus encuanto acabemos voy para ya.

-Ah no eso no a mi no me interrumpas en mitad de clase o se te olvido lo k les pasaba a ciertos merodeadores k solian hacerlo.

Sirius y Lupin le sonrieron y Lupin dijo:

-Bueno gracias.

Dumbledore salio de alli pero primero le dijo a Harry k luego lo veria, asi se kedaron solos Sirius, Lupin, y Harry estos dos lo miraban esperando a k el moreno hablara pero Harry habia bajado la vista y no los miraba.

-Veo k eres un cobarde, ni sikiera te atreves a mirarnos a la cara.

Harry siguio con la mirada baja escuchando lo k Sirius le decia.

-Me has decepcionado esperaba k supieras afrontar tus errores, tu padre lo hacia, si cometia cualkier error no dudaba en afrontarlo mirando siempre a la cara a la gente, no se kedaba callado mirando a saber donde.

Harry solamente dijo:

-No me parezco a mi padre en nada.

-De eso puedes estar seguro, él nunca abria echo lo k tu hiciste, y mucho menos el no afrontar las cosas.

Harry sintio un dolor en el pecho x lo k Sirius le acababa de decir.

-Sabes una cosa Harry, te juro k confie en ti en todo momento, te apoye en todo en tu maldito empeño x creer k eras lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer las cosas tu solo, creerte el mejor y hacerte el superior, te apoye en tus tonterias, y me decepcionaste, resultaste caer al fondo de tu gran plan, te tendieron una trampa y tu caiste como raton, te dejaste enbaucar, dejaste k jugara contigo, dijiste k no necesitabas a nadie k estabas muy bien solo, mira a donde te llevo tanta tonteria, k tal estas ahora te encuentras bien, mira donde te llevo el estar solo, sigues pensando k no necesitas a nadie, k no necesitas ayuda, venga contestame ten el valor de mirarme y contestarme a lo k te pregunto.

-No tengo el valor de mirarte, y no me encuentro bien despues de lo k hize, no estoy contento de haber echo lo k hize.

-Ja estaria bonito k encima estubieras contento con lo k hiciste.

-Harry creo k deverias de saber k el hechizo k Voldemort te lanzo estubo apunto de matarte, si hubieras estado como tu kerias solo te hubiera matado, de k habria servido todos los k lo han dado todo x ti de k hubiera servido k tu madre y tu padre murieran x protejerte, de k serviria k todos nosotros hubieramos estado todo este tiempo a tu lado, Harry ten el valor de tu padre y enfrentate a las consecuencias de tus actos.

Harry miro a Lupin y le dijo:

-Contento esto era lo k kerias k te mirara pues ya esta ya lo estoy haciendo, k kerias k te diga k tienes razon, pues si la tienes, se k hice una estupidez se k no merezco nada de lo k tengo, ni merezco seguir teniendolos como amigos, no merezco el estar aki hoy y el k mis padres hubiesen muerto, crees k no me siento mal x ello, seguro k vosotros estariais mejor si hubiera muerto yo y ellos no, vosotros me veis como el responsable de su muerte, si yo no estuviera seguro k ellos estarian vivos Voldemort nunca habria ido a x ellos y mucho menos los abria matado, se k soy una carga para todos vosotros, se cual es mi cometido y lo pienso cumplir.

Harry dejo de hablar tenia lagrimas en los ojos Sirius y Lupin lo miraban sorprendidos x lo k el moreno acababa de decir fue Sirius el primero k hablo.

-Veo k sigues siendo un crio.

Lupin lo miro y le dijo:

-De verdad piensas lo k acabas de deir, crees k te vemos como el responsable de lo k le paso a tus padres, de verdad crees k te odiamos, Harry de verdad has pensado lo k decias antes de decirnoslo, Bueno creo k si piensas asi no tengo mas k hablar contigo, cuando dejes de ser un crio entonces me buscas, Lupin salio de la enfermeria y Sirius se levanto del taburete y le dijo a Harry:

-No se ni como se te puede haber pasado esa idea x la cabeza, te digo lo k Remus cuando no seas un crio me buscas.

Harry se kedo alli solo en la enfermeria.

Sirius se diriguio a su clase con una lagrima saliendole de los ojos antes de entrar en su clase se limpio la cara y entro.

Lupin x su parte se habia olvidado de lo k Dumbledore le habia advertido y irrumpio en su clase mientras Dumbledore estaba explicando el hechizo de Wingardiun Leviosa, Lupin comenzo a volar x toda la clase, Dumbledore despues de un rato lo bajo y le dijo:

-Creo k le dije k no me interrumpiera.

-Es k no keria perder la costumbre,-Dumbledore sonrio y Lupin añadio.- bueno la verdad se me olvido lo k me dijo.

-Siempre sera el mismo, aunke x lo k veo se le esta pegando la mala memoria de su kerido amigo el profesor Black.

Lupin sonrio y Sirius en su clase estornudo.

-Bueno chicos os dejare aki con vuestro profesor.

Dumbledore salio de la clase y se fue a su despacho, alli estaba apollada en la gargola la profesora Mcgonagal.

-Buenos dias Minerba.

-Buenos dias profesor, podria hablar con usted un momento.

-Si, de k se trata?

-Bueno es sobre Harry.

-Pase a mis despacho.

Asi pasaron los dias, el ekipo de gryfindor perdio el primer partido de Quidich. Hermione estaba cada vez mas deprimida, Ron estaba preocupado x su mejor amigo, pero habia tomado la decision de no ir a visitarlo, y asi lo habia hecho.

Harry se encontraba en la enfermeria ya era capaz de levantarse, y la señora Ponfrey decidio darle el alta.

-Ya se puede marchar.

-De veras.?

-Si señor Potter

Harry se levanto de la cama y se vistio, estaba apunto de correr las cortinas cuando alguien llego y las corrio, Harry al verla se kedo parado k narices hacia esa ahy.

-Hola k tal te encuentras estas mejor?.-Pansy se le acerco y le dio un beso en los labios. El moreno no dijo nada se kedo muy parado, a k narices venia eso?.

-K pasa no te alegras de verme?

-Pansy se puede saber k haces aki?.

-Pues venir a verte o es k acaso no lo ves.

Harry la miro y le dijo:

-Si me di cuenta, pero a k vino ese beso?

-Pues a k va a venir acaso estas tonto, estamos juntos o es k se te olvido?.

-K estamos como?.-dijo Harry muy sorprendido.- Desde cuando?.

-Pues desde principios de este curso.

-Eso es imposible.

Pansy lo miro muy enfadada y le dio una bofetada en la cara y despues se fue.

Harry se kedo alli plantado y luego penso, yo con Pansy, si k hice tonterias.

Coguio las cosas k tenia alli y se fue a su sala comun, al entrar no vio a nadie y se diriguio a su cuarto, una vez alli puso sus cosas en el baul y saco ropa de este y se vistio.

Harry seguia pensando una y otra vez en todo lo k Sirius y Lupin le habian dicho, y en lo k el les habia dicho a ellos, decidio k en cuanto acabaran las clases ese dia los iria a ver.

Hermione estaba en clase pensando en muchas cosas, pero sobre todo en la noche en k Harry casi muere, ese dia el la habia llamado, y x lo k le dijo Ron lo habia hecho muchas veces.

Harry se fue a clase de trasformaciones estaba harto de estar en la enfermeria y tenia k recuperar muchas clases perdidas.

Al llegar a la clase llamo a la puerta, la profesora Mcgonagal se dirigio a la puerta y al abrirla dijo:

-Señor Potter usted no empezaba mañana?.

-Si profesora pero crey k seria combeniente empezar lo antes posible.

-Bueno puede pasar, estamos leyendo el capitulo 12.

La profesora Mcgonagal le dijo k se sentara en una mesa k estaba al lado de una chica de Hufelpaff, pero Harry se sento en una mesa mas alejada y k estaba sola.

La profesora no le dijo nada ella se sento y espero.

-Bueno habeis terminado de leer este capitulo?.

-Si.-dijeron todos a coro la profesora miro a Harry y este asintio.

-Bueno entonces ya sabreis de k manera podriais hacer k un animago k se encuentra en su forma animal recupere su forma natural?.-

-Si, profesora.-volvieron a decir todos.

-Bueno pues vamos a comprobarlo, me voy a combertir en gato y cada uno de ustedes intentara volverme otra vez a mi forma habitual, levantense y hagan una fila delante de mi.

La profesora se sento en la mesa y hizo su trasformacion, uno a uno fueron hacuiendo el hechizo, Hermione, Ron, Neville y Harry consiguieron k la profesora volviera a su forma normal, x cada uno la casa de gryfindor se llebo 10 puntos.

Cuando acabo la clase la profesora se acerco a Harry y le dijo:

-K tal se encuentra señor Potter?.-

-Bien Profesora muchas gracias x preguntar.

-Potter creo k deveria ir a ver al Profesor Dumbledore creo k keria hablar con usted en cuanto saliera de la enfermeria.

-Ahora mismo me dirijia hacia alli.

-La contraseña es almendras de chocolate.

-Muchas gracias profesora.

Harry se fue al despacho del diorector al llegar dijo la contraseña y subio x las escaleras al llegar a la puerta toco y Dumbledore le dijo k entrase Harry abrio la puerta y dijo:

-Profesor la profesora Mcgonagal me dijo k keria verme.

-Asi es Harry, sientate x favor.

El profesor estaba como siempre con la mirada fija en el chico y con sus ojos azules puestos en el.

Harry lo miro directamente a los ojos, como muy bien le habia dicho Sirius tenia k afrontar todo lo k habia hecho mirando a la gente a la cara para k vieran k estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo.

-Bueno Harry keria decirte k hoy en la noche vendras aki acompañado x la señorita Lovegood.

Harry se estraño y dijo:

-Xk he de venir acompañado x Luna señor?

-Pues x k apartir de hoy se entrenaran conmigo, devido a k ella tambien posee unos cuantos poderes k usted tambien tiene, solo k ella los descubrio antes k usted y sabe controlarlos bien.

Harry no dijo nada solo escucho.

-Y Harry podrias decirme k tal esta tu herida?.

-Bueno me duele un poco pero esta mejor, gracias profesor.

-Entonces te sigue doliendo?.-

-Si, pero no mucho es mas bien como una pekeña molestia.

Harry pudo ver k en la cara de Dumbledore habia algo de preocupacion.

Bueno Harry ya te puedes marchar era solo para k supieras eso,- Harry se levanto y se diriguio a la puerta y ya k la habia abierto Dumbledore le dijo:- x cierto keria decirle k tiene permiso para acercarse a la señorita Granger.

Harry salio del despacho pensando k daba igual k pudiera acrcarse a ella ya k el no iba a hacerlo de todas maneras despues de lo k habia sucedido no keria hacerle mas daño a la chica.

-Vaya, vaya Potter ya salio de la enfermeria, esto va a ser genial, sabes k tu kerido ekipo perdio x una diferencia de 200 puntos contra mi.- Lestrange estaba parado enfrente de Harry y se reia.

-Tuviste suerte nada mas.

-Seguro k si el gran Potter hubiera estado alli eso no abria pasado verdad?.

-No te ekibocas tal vez si hubiera pasado, eso no se sabe, pero seguro k tu no hubieras coguido la smich.

-Ya, acaso te crees mejor k yo?.

-Creo k ya te lo demostre.

-Ahora soy mucho mejor, veras como no te ries tanto si nos volvemos a enfrentar, aunke con el ekipo tan malo k teneis no creo k llegeis a la final.

-De eso k no te kepa la menor duda Lestrange.- dijo Ron k acababa de llegar a ese pasillo.

-Vaya uno de los Weasley, seguro k no necesitas las gafas de Potter para ver la quafel cuando pasa al lado tuyo.

-No, no las necesito, pero tal vez tu si, xk si no hubiera sido x k el idiota de Not coguio la smich y te la dio no abriais ganado nunca.- dijo Ron.

-Mira Weasley yo k tu miraba a ver con kien me meto.

-Y yo k tu haria lo mismo,- dijo Ron.

-Si es k acaso me vas a hacer tu algo, ya te demostre el año pasado k no eras ribal para mi.

-Eso fue el año pasado.

Harry miraba a los dos, se dio cuenta de k Ron tenia mucho rencor hacia Lestrange x lo k habia pasado el año pasado, y se fijo en k Lestrange tenia muchas ganas de enfrentarse a Ron.

-Se puede saber k hacen aki no tendrian k estar en clase.

Snape acababa de llegar al pasillo y se fijo en los tres alunnos.

-Señor es k tanto Weasley como Potter me kerian atacar.

Harry abrio la boca como en forma de asombro y luego dijo:

-Pero si viniste tu a buscarme la boca a mi.

-Bueno veo señor Potter k no pierde el tiempo en meterse en lios no ha echo mas k salir de la enfermeria y ya esta buscando pelea.

Harry no se lo podia creer, miro a Snape y luego a Lestrange este estaba riendose.

-Señor Lestrange vayase ahora mismo a su clase, y ustedes dos vengan conmigo.

Harry y Ron siguieron a Snape hasta su despacho.

-Bueno esta noche los kiero aki a las nueve para cumplir su castigo.

-Perdone profesor pero yo no puedo venir esta noche.

-Y se puede saber k es lo k tiene k hacer para no venir a mi castigo, acaso piensa k una cita se va a poner x encima de mis castigos.

-Bueno señor es k esta noche a esa hora tengo k ir al despacho de Dumbledore.-

-Ya veo comprobare si eso es verdad, y si asi es ya le mandare una lechuza con el nuevo dia de su castigo, y usted señor Weasley lo kiero aki a las nuebe.

Ron no dijo nada mas k si señor y Snape los mando k salieran y se fueran a su clase.

Harry y Ron llegaron a clase de Encantamientos y llamaron a la puerta Lupin los mando pasar y estos entraron.

-A k se debe sus tardanza?.

-Bueno es k tube k ver al profesor Dumbledore,- dijo Harry y Ron prosiguio.- y luego nos encontramos con el Profesor Snape.

-Bueno luego comprobare si es verdad mientras tanto sientense.

Harry se sento solo y Ron se fue en busca de Neville.

Harry busco con la mirada a Hermione, se preguntaba x k su amigo no se habia sentado con ella, pero al encontrarla se dio cuenta de xk, esta estaba sentada con Seamus y estaban coguidos de la mano.

Harry dejo de fijarse en ella y presto atencion a Lupin.

La clase termino, era la ultima de ese dia, Harry espero a k todos salieran keria hablar con Lupin, pedirle disculpas x todo, y decirle k no pensaba lo k les habia dicho, keria pedirle ayuda reconocer k no podia estar solo k necesitaba a alguien a su lado.

Lupin se dio la buelta para salir de la clase y vio a Harry, decidido a hacer como si no lo hubiese visto, solo le hablaria si el chico le hablaba primero.

Lupin estaba ya en la puerta cuando Harry coguio aire se levanto y dijo:

-Profesor podria hablar con usted un momento?.

Lupin se paro y cerro la puerta se dio la buelta y miro al moreno, este tenia la cabeza baja pero al ver k el profesor se daba la buelta levanto la mirada y lo miro a los ojos.

-Bueno k es lo k kieres?.

-Vera yo keria pedirle disculpas creo k el otro dia dije cosas k no sentia de verdad. Tambien decirle k tenia razon, soy un irresponsable, no hize mas k el tonto, actue de manera tonta, no fuy capaz de darme cuenta de k me estaba tendiendo una tranpa, no fuy capaz de fijarme en k estaba cometiendo un error, pense solo k asi seria mejor, k asi nadie correria peligro alguno, k todos estarian asalbo, no se me paso k me pudiera hechizar.

-Veo k ya te diste cuenta de todos los errores k cometiste.

-Si señor, pero yo keria pedirle perdon x lo k le dije en casa de Voldemort, en verdad lo siento.

-Potter se perfectamente k ahy ya estabas bajo el hechizo, al igual k nada de lo k has hecho hasta ahora a sido x k tu kisieras hacerlo.

-Bueno vera señor resulta ser k el hechizo k Voldemort me hizo era para k no sintiera nada, ningun sentimiento, pero no me hacia nada mas.

-Potter eso es lo k el te ha dicho, pero tambien te hizo como una modificacion de memoria, pero sinembargo, algo te hizo salir de esa mentira en la k vivias, el k no lo sabemos solo k saliste de ese trance en el k estabas.

-Bueno solo keria decirle eso y tambien k estoy enfrentando las consecuencias de lo k hice, y de todas las estupideces k he hecho y dicho en este ultimo año y medio.

-Espero k sigas asi y k no buelvas a cometer otra estupidez como esta.

-No de eso puede estar seguro señor, no volvere a caer en ninguna de sus tranpas, esta fue la ultima la proxima vez ya sera la definitiba.

-Espero tambien k aceptes k la gente te ayude.

Harry le sonrio, y estaba apunto de salir cuando se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

-Profesor podria preguntarle sobre una cosa k me da bueltas en la cabeza desde hace tiempo?.

-De k se trata?.

-Bueno es k hace ya un año hoy un poco de una combersacion de usted y el profesor Dumbledore, sobre una promesa y sobre una chica.

-Bueno eso es algo delicado.

-Ya entiendo, disculpe x preguntar.-dijo Harry coguiendo el pomo de la puerta.

-Bueno veras se trata de algo k le prometi a tu madre, es sobre tu tia.

-Sobre mi tia Petunia?.-dijo Harry extrañado.

-Si veras Harry ese verano cuando fuimos a tu casa y tu te fuiste en busca de Hermione, pues ella me conto una cosa k Lily me hizo prometer k no diria hasta k ella decidiera darlo a conocer.

-Y de k se trata?.

-Bueno cuando tu madre venia al coleguio ella tambien podia viajar astralmente, como ya sabras.

-Si eso ya me lo contaron.

-Pues veras resulta k tu tia y ella se podian comunicar entre ellas, era algo k no conseguian entender ya k tu tia no era una bruja, pero x lo visto tenia algo de poder no tanto como tu padre pero si un poco, nadie lo habia detectado, ni sikiera la gente del ministerio, tu madre y ella acordaron k solo en caso de emergencia se comunicarian asi, y k no lo sabria nadie, pero yo un dia vi a tu madre hablando sola y la crey loca asi k empecemos a distanciarnos un poco, hasta k un dia ella me lo conto, de echo solo me lo dijo a mi a nadie mas.

-Y xk se lo conto mi tia ese verano, k fue lo k la impulso a decirselo?.

-Veras ella sabia k un tal Lupin estaba enterado de todo Lily x lo visto se lo habia dicho, ella me pregunto si era yo el k sabia eso,yo se lo afirme y entonces me dijo k se lo dijera a Dumbledore junto con otra cosa.

-K cosa es esa?.

-Bueno Potter eso ya no te lo puedo decir.

Harry no pregunto mas solo dijo:

-Bueno asi k mi tia tenia algo de bruja despues de todo, kien lo diria.

"Si tu supieras" penso Lupin.

-Bueno creo k sera mejor k se vaya llendo al gran comedor si no no le kedara comida.

Harry y Lupin salieron de la clase y se fueron juntos al gran comedor, al entrar x la puerta juntos Sirius se sintio un poco aislado al ver k el moreno habia hablado antes con Lupin k con el.

Harry miro a la mesa de Gryfindor y vio k Draco lo llamaba para k se sentara con el, luego miro a la mesa de profesores y miro a Sirius directamente a los ojos este le sostubo la mirada con un poco de dureza, pero se desconcerto un poco cuando vio k el moreno le dedicaba una sonrisa le indicaba k saliera y se daba media buelta para salir del gran comedor.

Lupin k se habia sentado al lado de Sirius le dijo.

-Creo k kiere hablar contigo.

-Creo k me di cuenta Remus, pero no esperara k sea tan facil k le perdone.

-Siempre con su orgullo, no se acuerda de lo mal k le fue su orgullo a los 17 años, recuerde k es muy difilcil conseguir k un chico de esa edad de su brazo a torcer, y mucho menos k pida disulpas señor Black.

Sirius miro al director k lo miraba y luego se lebanto de la mesa y se diriguio a donde Harry se encontraba.

-Se puede saber k desea Potter.

-Podria hablar un momento con usted profesor.

A Harry le costaba mucho mas hablar con Sirius k con Lupin, ya k sabia k le habia echo mucho mas daño a el, habia decidido dejarlo para el final y ahora no se atrebia a hablarle.

-Sigame a mi despacho.

Estubieron andando sin hablar durante todo el camino hasta el despacho de DCAO, Sirius entro y Harry lo siguio, despues Sirius cerro la puerta y le dijo:

-Usted dira.

-Bueno-comenzo Harry todavia no habia sido capaz de mirar a su padrino a los ojos como este le habia pedido.

-Señor Potter diga lo k tenga k decir yo kiero comer, no se usted.

Harry se puso mas nervioso y dijo:

-Vera es k yo keria decirle k ...-

-A mi si me kiere decir algo mireme a la cara, si no es capaz entonces vayase no tenemos mas k decirnos.

Harry levanto la mirada y miro a Sirius y luego dijo:

-Perdone Profesor, yo solo keria pedirle disculpas x como le hable el otro dia, y keria decirle k no pensaba lo k dije, fue solo un arrebato, no pense lo k le decia.

-Alguna vez piensa señor Potter?...-Harry sintio una punzada y miro a Sirius y este añadio:-antes de actuar.

-Lo lamento dije estupideces, no keria herirle.

-Como se le ocurrio pensar k le culpaba x la muerte de sus padres, como se te ocurrio pensar k te odiaba,- harry bajo la mirada y Sirius continuo:- Harry mirame como pudiste ni sikiera decirme eso a mi Harry yo k di todo x ti, yo k estube en un infierno x otra de tus tonterias, acaso crees k te salvaria o te ayudaria si te odiara si te creyera culpable de algo?.

-No, yo solo me sentia fatal, no pense en lo k decia, yo no pienso lo k dije, solo lo dije xk estaba enfadado, aunke sabia k teniais razon no kise darosla y kise hacer lo posible x herirlos, no sabia lo k decia.

Sirius no dijo nada siguio mirando a Harrry y este luego de un rato dijo:

-Bueno tambien keria pedirle disculpas x las cosas k le hice o le dije antes de eso, y decirle k tenia razon, k fuy un idiota, k se k actue como un tonto, y k espero k alguna vez pueda perdonarme, y keria pedirle ayuda, ya me di cuenta k la solucion no es la k yo creia.

-Harry estas perdonado desde el principio, yo nunca, nunca estube enfadado de verdad, solo keria k te dieras cuenta de las cosas k estabas haciendo, y de k no tenias razon.

Harry lo miro y luego Sirius dijo:

-Pero esta ultima vez si me hiciste daño, me dijiste cosas orribles, cosas k me hicieron mucho daño.

De los ojos de Harry salio una lagrima y dijo:

-Sirius de verdad k lo siento, no fue mi intencion no sentia lo k dije.

-Bueno eso ya esta olvidado ahora yo kiero comer no se tu.

Harry lo miro sonrio y salieron para el gran comedor.

Al llegar Harry se sento con Draco y se dio cuenta de k Ginny miro mal a Draco y Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-Oye creo k seria mejor k no nos sentaramos juntos, Ginny no esta muy contenta.

-Harry ya te dije k no te voy a dejar de hablar xk a ella no le guste.

Terminaron de cenar y Harry se fue a la sala comun, a las 9 menos cuarto Harry salio de su cuarto y se dirijio a la sala comun para pasar x el retrato de la dama gorda, este estaba al final de la escalera de los chicos cuando escucho a Hermione hablar.

-Bueno si kieres yo no tengo problema.-

Luego escucho la voz de Seamus.

-Bueno entonces esta noche aki vale?.

-Si a k hora?.

-Pues a las 12 te parece bien?.

-Si a esa hora es perfecto.

-Tengo muchas ganas de estar a solas contigo Hermione.

-Y yo.- dijo esta, Harry vio como Hermione lo abrazaba y lo besaba, no pudo evitar el sentir un odio inmenso hacia Seamus, y a la vez una gran tristeza x su mejilla corrio una lagrima, y al pasar x al lado de estos Harry bajo la mirada.

Hermione al verlo salir x el retrato se separo de Seamus, y se fijo en el retrato, Seamus la miro y le dijo:

-Pasa algo cariño?.

-No no es nada.- dijo esta ya k Seamus al estar de espaldas no habia visto a Harry.

Ron estaba en la escalera de los chicos y habia visto la mirada de Harry y la de Hermione, sintio un poco de tristeza, ya k sabia k estos estaban sufriendo, pero no se iva a meter eso es algo k tienen k solucionar ellos, penso y despues bajo y salio x el retrato despues de despedirse de Seamus y Hermione.

Harry llego al despacho de Dumbledore, alli ya estaba Luna, k al verlo lo saludo y le sonrio.

-Hola k tal te encuentras?.

-Bien.-dijo el moreno.

-Bueno es k hoy no te vi en todo el dia, ni en la cena.

-Es k llege tarde.

-Ha bueno no pasa nada.

Estubieron en el despacho de Dumbledore hasta las doce menos diez, Harry llego a la sala comun estaba echo polvo asi k se sento en uno de los sillones a obserbar el fuego y a pensar, pero se kedo dormido.

Oyo un ruido y se desperto, al mirar detras del sillon se dio cuenta de kienes eran los k hacian tanto ruido y vio a Hermione y a Seamus besandose, Harry penso k no se habian dado cuenta de k el estaba alli penso en irse sin hacer ruido hasta la escalera de los chicos, pero vio k era imposible ya k Hermione y Seamus se apoyaron el la pared de al lado, Harry dejo de mirar la escena se sentia muy mal, keria matar a Seamus y a la vez estaba destrozado ya k sabia k ella estaba con el debido a sus idioteces, el la habia perdido x sus tonterias, y ademas le habia echo mucho daño, mas k a ninguno, en ese momento le vino la imagen de Hermione en el suelo y medio muerta, Harry se agarro la cabeza y empezo a negar, él comenzo a llorar.

Al cabo de una hora Seamus subio a su habitacion, Harry seguia llorando en silencio en el sillon, se seco las lagrimas y siguio mirando el fuego y pensando, Hermione se estaba acercando al fuego y le salian lagrimas de los ojos, esta estaba pensando en Harry, keria tenerlo a su lado, decirle k no lo odiaba, k le perdonaba, k lo keria mas k a nadie, y ya k estaba cerca del fuego dijo en un susurro:

-Harry yo ...-

Este k no habia visto a la castaña salto del sillon x el susto, ya k Hermione estaba muy cerca del sillon cuando habia dicho su nombre, y la miro.

Hermione al verlo tambien dio un salto pero para atras y entonces dijo:

-K haces tu aki?.

-Bueno es k me kede dormido en el sillon.

Hermione pensando en lo k habia pasado con Seamus y en k luego habia estado llorando y en k lo habia llamado se ruborizo y dijo:

-Desde cuando estas despierto.

Harry no kiso decirle k la habia visto con Seamus asi k le mintio y le dijo:

-Me acabo de despertar, senti a alguien acercarse, y tu k haces aki?.- dijo este.

-Bueno es k no podia dormir, y baje un momento ahora si me disculpas Potter me voy a la cama.

-Si es x mi no hace falta yo ya me iba a mi cuarto.

Harry comenzo a handar iva hacia las escaleras de los chicos y al pasar cerca de Hermione esta lo miro, el la miro tambien, estubieron un rato mirandose y luego Harry siguio andando hasta su escalera, Hermione lo siguio de reojo sin volverse, este subio las escaleras y ya en la puerta de su cuarto decidio darse media buelta y bajar las escaleras otra vez, pero lo hizo muy despacio, para k la castaña no lo oyera, esta estaba de pie en medio de la sala, pensando en el moreno, y en cuanto lo keria, sintio k unas lagrimas le caian x sus mejillas Harry la estaba observando cuando oyo una voz detras del k le dijo:

-No esta bien espiar a la gente lo sabias?.

Harry sintio un repullo y se dio la buelta y Neville lo miro.

-Neville esto no es lo k parece.

-Ya venga Harry se perfectamente k la sigues keriendo.

Harry no le dijo nada solo bajo la mirada y Neville le dijo:

-Draco y Luna me lo han esplicado todo, y kiero k sepas k sigues contando con mi amistad.

Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-Gracias Neville.

Los dos subieron a su cuarto y se echaron a dormir.

Harry se desperto al dia siguiente, no sabia k habia soñado, no era capaz de recordarlo se vistio y salio de su cuarto al llegar a la sala comun vio k Necille lo llamaba.

-Hey Harry bamos a desallunar.

Harry lo siguio y ivan hablando muy animadamente hasta k llegaron al gran comedor, alli se les unieron Dracon y Luna.

Estos dos se sentaron con ellos en la mesa, cuando Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Seamus entraron al gran comedor no miraron a ninguno de los cuatro Ron y Luna habian discutido xk ella no le habia contado a donde habia ido ayer a las 9, y xk seguia hablando a Harry.

-Oye Luna k te paso con Ron?.- dijo Neville mirandola.

-Bueno, k kiere saber a donde voy a todas horas, y k a mi nadie me dice con kien o con kien no debo ir.

-Entonces es x mi culpa, Luna no deverias de pelearte con el x mi, el tiene razon, no se como vosotros seguis siendo mis amigos.

-Harry ya te dijimos k cuentas con nosotros.

-Bueno y k es eso de k kiere saber a donde vas?.

-Pues nada k ayer keria k le dijera a donde iba a las 9.

Harry la miro y esta le dijo:

-Y no se lo voy a decir esto no es asunto suyo, y ya veras se va a volver a moskear cuando sepa k todos los dias a esa hora lo tengo k dejar.

Harry no dijo nada mas, las clases pasaron como si nada, y a la hora de la cena vio como Ron y Luna salian juntos del gran comedor, Harry salio de este a las 8:30 y vio en el vestibulo a Ron y a Luna y oyo como Ron le decia:

-Se puede saber k es lo k tienes k hacer hoy?.

-Bueno Ron veras es k no es solo hoy si no todos los dias.

-Pero k dices y eso xk, se puede saber a donde vas?.

-Pues no no puedes saberlo.

Luna vio k Harry estaba subiendo las escaleras del vestibulo, este le dedico una sonrisa a la rubia, y ella se la devolvio, Ron los miro y se enfurecio, miro a Luna y dijo:

-Se puede saber como es k le hablas, despues de lo k le hizo a Hermione creia k ella era tu amiga, y sin embargo la traicionas.

-Ron yo no estoy traicionando a nadie, Harry necesita apoyo y si no eres capaz de verlo es k no eres su amigo.

-Es k yo no soy su amigo.-dijo este mirandola enfadado.

-Ni nunca lo as sido x lo k estoy comprobando.-Luna se fue y dejo a Ron alli, este k estaba dispuesto a haberiguar a donde iva Luna se fue corriendo a su habitacion y coguio la capa de Harry y se la puso, este la busco x todo el castillo pero no la encontro volvio a su sala comun y subio a su cuarto, vio k el moreno no habia vuelto, espero a k llegara y cuando este entro en el cuarto Ron miro la hora eran las 12 de la noche.

Al dia siguiente Luna volvio a reunirse con Dumbledore y con Harry, y las clases iban bien, solo k ha Harry le costaba mucho hacer k ese poder k tenia saliera a la luz.

Dumbledore lo obligo a dormir todas las noches con el colgante puesto de echo lo obligo a llebarlo siempre puesto, y cada vez k algun profesor veia k no lo llevaba puesto este se llebaba una buena bronca y lo obligaban a ponerselo, el castigo de Snape no fue tan malo este solo lo mando limpiar los trofeos de forma muggle, Harry estaba tan acostumbrado k no le preocupo, no tardo nada en hacerlo, y cuando termino se diriguio al despacho de Dumbledore, para seguir con las clases.

Ron todos los dias intentaba seguir a Luna pero no lo conseguia, un dia decidio ponersela antes y seguirla.

-Bueno ahora vere k haces todos los dias.

Ron se puso la capa en el vestibulo y vio k Luna esperaba en el a alguien, cuando estaba pensando en kien podria ser, este vio k miraba a la escalera con una gran sonrisa y el tambien miro y vio a Harry k bajaba x la escalera.

Vio como el se acercaba y comenzaban a hablar, para su sorpresa este vio k Draco tambien se unia a ellos.

-Draco, como es k estas aki?.

-Bueno veras me dijo k asistiera hoy con vosotros.

Los tres comenzaron a subir la escalera y llegaron al pasillo del despacho de Dumbledore y entraron, Ron intento entrar pero no fue capaz.

-Bueno veo k sigen siendo puntuales, señor Malfoy a partir de hoy usted tambien asistira a estas clases.

-Pero profesor yo xk tengo k venir.

-Bueno señor Malfoy necesito a alguien de la misma capacida de Harry, y usted, el señor Lombotong, y weasley son los k mas lo alcanzan, junto con la señorita Granger, pero creo k sera mas combeniente k sea usted ya k los demas no kerran ayudar.

-Bueno profesor Neville no se negaria, el tambien perdono a Harry.-

-Bueno veo k despues de todo tiene mas amigos de los k usted mismo imaginaba.

Harry no dijo nada solo escucho a su profesor.

-Bueno haya vamos, este entrenamiento sera sobre todo para k hechices a Malfoy con cualkiera de los hechizos hasta ahora probados, Harry recuerda k no es para hacerle daño.

Harry comenzo con el mas sencillo y Malfoy salio disparado contra la puerta cuando se iba a dar con esta Luna lo paro.

-Bueno veo k me voy a pasar mucho tiempo en el aire.- comento Draco mirando a Harry

Los entrenamientos siguieron hasta cerca de las doce, cuando salieron de alli, Harry iba apoyado en Luna y en Draco, estaba muy cansado, entre los dos lo subieron hasta la torre, alli Mcgonagall los estaba esperando para decir la contraseña y asi k entrara en la sala, Ron los siguio y cuando vio k estos entraban en la sala corrio para entrar el tambien y no kedarse fuera.

-Señor Malfoy subalo a su cuarto y luego baje lo esperare aki para acompañarlo a su sala comun.

Malfoy hizo lo k la profesora le mando.

-Bueno Harry nos vemos mañana.

-Gracias Draco, x todo.

-De nada, esto no es nada.

Ron entro en el cuarto se metio detras de su cortina se kito la capa y se tumbo, espero a k Draco saliera del cuarto para levantarse y fijarse en k el moreno ya se habia dormido.

Los dias transcurrieron con normalidad, Ron habia dejado de seguir a Luna tras ver k siempre iva al mismo lado, pero se moskeo mas cuando llego un dia antes de las vacaciones de navidad y le dijo a Luna:

-Bueno estas navidades las pasaremos juntos en Grimmult place, ya veras no lo pasaremos genial.

Luna y Draco se miraron al igual k Neville, estos bajaron la mirada y Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Seamus los miraron, Hermione fue la k hablo.

-K os ocurre chicos?.

-Bueno veras Hermione es k estas navidades no las vamos a pasar juntos.-dijo Neville mirando a la castaña.

-Como k no no van a Grimmult Place?.- pregunto Ron.

-Pues veras el caso es k no, nosotros no vamos a Grinmult.- dijo Draco.

-Y eso xk?.- dijo una Ginny muy enfadada mirando a su novio.

-Es k no podemos deciros el xk, pero nosotros tres no iremos con vosotros.

-Bueno vale si eso es lo k kereis de acuerdo no pasa nada hacer lo k kerais.- dijo Ginny muy enfadada.

-Ginny no es lo k kiero pero tengo una cosa k hacer.

-El k?.

-Ya te dije k no te lo puedo decir.

Ron y Hermione los miraron, Hermione tenia una mirada triste, y no era capaz a mirar a Seamus, esta estaba pensando en si el moreno iria con ellos a Grinmult Place o no.

-Bueno lo siento chicos pero nos tenemos k ir ya.- dijo Luna levantandose seguida de Draco y Neville.

-Pero como si todavia no estamos de vacaciones.-

-Ya bueno nosotros nos vamos hoy asi k hasta k nos volvamos a ver.- dijo Draco dandole un beso a Ginny en la mejilla.

Hermione se despidio de ellos y estos se fueron andando hasta la puerta del castillo, alli los otros pudieron ver k habia cuatro baules, y el profesor Dumbledore esperando.

-Se van con Dumbledore.- dijo Ron sorprendido.

-No me lo puedo creer y eso xk, como es k se van con el?.

Hermione se levanto y se fijo en ellos.

Harry acababa de salir de la cabaña de Hagrig ya k habia ido a despedirse de el, ya k hacia tiempo k no lo veia despues de todo lo k habia pasado no lo habia visto ni una sola vez.

Este se fijo en k Ginny, Ron, Seamus, y Hermione estaban mirando a la puerta del castillo, este se fijo y al ver llegar un carruaje este grito y dijo:

-Ostras llego tarde, esperadme.-dijo este pasando al lado de estos corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Harry eres unico venga corre.-dijo Luna k se habia asomado x una de las ventanas del carruaje.

Hermione y Ron miraban la escena y Ron dijo:

-Pero si el tambien va, como es eso?.-

-Oye chicos no es x nada pero yo no sabia k ellos se hablaban con Potter, creia k despues de lo k hizo no le dirijirian la palabra.

-Bueno cada uno es libre de hacer lo k se les plazca.- dijo Hermione.

-Sabes k, yo voy a hablar un momento con el profesor Black.- dijo Ginny echando a andar.

Ron y Hermione la siguieron, pero Seamus no este se fue al invernadero ya k les tocaba clase alli.

Sirius estaba en su despacho y se disponia a ir a clase cuando abrio la puerta y vio a los tres alli plantados.

-Chicos k haceis aki, vais a llegar tarde a las clases.

-Profesor keriamos hacerle una pregunta.

-De k se trata?.

-Vera es k acabamos de ver al profesor Dumbledore, a Luna, a Draco, a Neville y a Pottter k se iban juntos, y estos nos han dicho k no pasaran las vacaciones con nosotros y keriamos saber xk?.- dijo Ginny mirando a Sirius muy seria.

Este los miro y les dijo:

-Bueno no creo k eso les incumba a ninguno de ustedes.- dijo este mirandolos mas serio todavia.

Ellos se kedaron callados, y la puerta se abrio y entro Lupin.

-Sirius k haces aki, no tienes clase?.

-Si asi es Remus, pero es k ellos vinieron a hacerme una pregunta.

- An, y de k se trata?.

-Bueno es k keriamos saber x k nuestros amigos se han ido con Dumbledore y con Potter.- dijo Ron mirando a Remus.

Este al igual k Sirius al oir k lo llamaban Potter le sento muy mal y les hablo con un tono muy serio al igual k habia echo Sirius.

-Bueno vera señor Weasley eso no les incumbe a ustedes.

-Como k no, son nuestros amigos?.- dijo Ginny gritando y luego añadio.- a nosotros nos importa lo k ellos hagan.

-Ya veo k fieles amigos sois me lo demostrasteis hace poco.- dijo Remus mirandolos a los tres.

-A k se refiere con eso?.- dijo Ginny mirandolo ahora mas enfadada.

-Kiere saber lo k pienso de vuestra amistad?.- dijo Sirius mirandolos tambien.

Hermione no decia nada, solo escuchaba.

-Si k es lo k piensa haber digamelo.- dijo Ron mirandolos a anbos.

-Pues pienso k no vale nada, y creo k en realidad no es nada, y k no la valorais.

-Si dice eso x Potter no esperara k le perdonemos despues de lo k hizo?.- dijo Ginny mirandolos.

-Si no es capaz de entender las cosas, si no es capaz de comprender, o de apoyar a alguien en su momento, como espera k piense k saben el significado de amistad?.- dijo Remus.

Hermione los miro y entonces hablo.

-Si no fuera nuestro amigo, no lo habria intentado salvar.-

-Ya veo, para ti con eso ya vasta no, le salbaste la vida y ya esta, no pensaste k os necesitaba ahora mas k nunca verdad?.

-El se lo busco, nosotros no vamos a pedirle perdon x nada, no le hicimos nada.

-A no, yo no digo k le tengan k pedir disculpas, de echo nunca dije eso pero acaso se acercaron a el para k el les pudiera pedir perdon, no, lo dejaron solo, el ya se dio cuenta de la gente con la k puede contar.

-A si, pues perfecto sabe lo k le digo k eso es genial, haber si asi no buelve nunca a hablarnos, y asi no nos amarga mas la existencia, el solo nos ha puesto en peligro, y a mi me intento matar. Y kiere k yo le perdone, kiere k le hable como si nada, cree k eso es facil?.

-Y tu crees k es facil para el, k no se derumba cada vez k te mira y recuerda lo k paso, crees k el no sufre, k se divierte k le gusta el ver como los k el pensaba k eran sus amigos no puede hablarles ni acercarse, dime crees k se divierte?.-Dijo Remus mirando a Hermione.

-Pues si no le resulta facil eso no es culpa nuestra, k no hubiera sido tan estupido, k no hubiera echo lo k hizo, no se como piensa usted k lo voy a perdonar eso no lo voy a hacer, el me hizo mucho daño, el se paso mucho conmigo.

-Y tu Hermione has intentado hablar con el despues de lo k sucedio, xk estabas alli, lo viste llorar, lo oiste llamarte a voces pidiendote perdon, lo oiste decir k el no keria haberlo echo.

-Y yo lo salve con eso se lo page todo lo k haya echo x mi, pero no le perdonare nunca eso no lo voy a hacer.

Hermione se fijo en Ron y Ginny k estaban muy blancos y miraban a la chimenea, Sirius y Lupin tambien los miraron y despues se fijaron en donde miraban ellos dos, alli en la chimenea estaba Harry de pie mirandolos a todos y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Harry k haces aki?.- pregunto Lupin mirando al moreno, y acercandose a el.

Harry no dijo nada solo miraba a sus amigos, y sobre todo a la castaña, esta se habia llevado las manos a la boca y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, Ron y Ginny no decian nada, estaban muy parados, x todo lo k habia dicho Hermione y Harry habia escuchado.

-Harry como es k estas akí?.- dijo Sirius k estaba muy parado ya k no sabia cuanto habia escuchado el chico de la combersacion.

Hermione abrio la boca para hablar y dijo:

-Harry yo...-

-No digas nada ya lo has dicho todo, no necesitas preocuparte, no te voy a molestar nunca de eso puedes estar segura, te agradezco k me hayas salvado la vida la otra vez, y te pido disculpas x todo lo k te hice, no fue mi intencion hacerte daño, no keria en ningun momento k eso pasara, se k fuy un estupido y se k fue mi culpa lo k paso, y creeme k no estoy orgulloso de eso, todos los dias pienso en eso y cada dia me pregunto como fue k fuiste a salvarme, como es k me ayudaste despues de lo k te hice, pero no te preocupes no tenia pensado acercarme a ti, se k eso es imposible al igual k se k no me perdonarias, y aunke tu lo hicieras yo nunca seria capaz de perdonarme a mi mismo, eso k hice fue lo k mas me duele, eso es lo k me esta matando x dentro, espero k me puedas perdonar alguna vez, y vosotros no os preocupeis os entiendo muy bien, si fuera yo vosotros haria lo mismo, solo os pido k a Draco y a los demas no les trateis mal x hablarme, es solo k los necesitaba.- Harry seguia teniendo lagrimas en los ojos, al igual k Hermione k estaba muy arrepentida de lo k habia dicho, ella no keria decir eso, le salio sin mas, pero no lo pensaba.

Sirius se acerco hasta donde estaba Lupin y le dijo a Harry:

-Bueno k es lo k kerias?.

-Solo venia a decirte, k ya habiamos llegado, k llegemos bien y k no te preocupes, hemos conectado la red flu a tu despacho para k puedas ir cuando kieras tu y Lupin.

-De acuerdo, ire en cuanto se acaben las clases Harry alli nos veremos.

-Adios, dijo este, coguio un poco de polvos Flu y dijo:

-Sortiera.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny no escucharon nada mas despues de esto veian como Harry decia algo en la chimenea y desaparecia.

Lupin desizo el encantamiento de estos y dijo:

-Ya esta contentos, eso era lo k keriais?.

-Yo no, no era eso lo k keriamos.- dijo Ginny k estaba tambien con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno Hermione puedes estar satisfecha, el ya sabe lo k piensas, y no se acercara a ti.

Hermione lo miro y siguio llorando cada vez mas fuerte, esta se derrumbo en el suelo y Sirius la miro y le dijo:

- Ves ahora lo k pasa x decir las cosas sin pensar, ahora eres tu la k has hecho una estupidez.

En una casa muy grande en Londres Draco y Luna estaban arreglando las cosas y acomodandolas en sus armarios, ya k pasarian alli 15 dias.

Neville estaba con Dumbledore en el salon esperando a Harry este aparecio en la chimenea, seguia teniendo lagrimas en los ojos, y al ver a Dumbledore lo miro y bajo su mirada.

-Harry k es lo k paso?.

-Nada es tan solo k se me metio ceniza en los ojos.

Harry se fue a su cuarto y alli se echo en la cama, se puso a pensar en la castaña, y miro su mesita y alli habia una foto de Ron y Hermione este la coguio la miro y luego la volvio a colocar en su sitio y penso:

"Ya esta no era eso lo k buscabas, los has perdido a los dos, x tonto acabas de perder a los dos, ya no los vas a recuperar nunca." Harry sintio un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y se lo agarro fuerte, sintio k no podia respirar, este se agarro el pecho con mas fuerza y penso " dejalo ya, Dumbledore no se puede dar cuenta de k me duele tanto, este dolor lo tengo k aguantar, no le puedo decir a Dumbledore, ni se puede dar cuenta nadie."

Despues de un rato el dolor se le fue kitando, este se levanto y se fue a la cocina alli estaba Tonks haciendo algo de comer con Luna, este se acerco y dijo:

-Puedo ayudar en algo?.

-Bueno eso estaria bien.- dijo Luna mirandolo.

-K kereis k haga?.-

-Pues si pones la mesa, te lo agradeceria.- harry la puso y comieron todos, este le pidio disculpas a Tonks x lo k le habia hecho en Hosmeade.

Esta le dijo k sabia lo k habia hecho y el xk y k no pasaba nada.

Sirius y Lupin se les unieron unas horas mas tarde, Harry los miraba y estos a el con una mirada de preocupacion.

Harry se fue temprano a la cama, y Lupin y Sirius le contaron todo lo k habia pasado en el despacho de Sirius a Dumbledor, y lo k Harry habia podido escuchar.

En Grinmult Place acababan de llegar Ron, Ginny y Hermione, estos tenian una cara muy triste la señora Weasley fue la k los recibio como siempre.

-Hola chicos, como estais?.- dijo esta dandoles un abrazo a los tres.

-Bien mama, y tu como estas?.-

-Yo bastante bien cielo.-dijo esta mirndolos- y donde estan los demas como es k solo habeis venido vosotros tres?.

-Bueno eso te lo esplicaremos luego Molly cielo.

-AH Arthur, como kieras. bueno chicos subir y poneros comodos.- Estos subieron a sus cuartos y se cambiaron, cada uno en una habitacion, mas tarde llegaron Fred y George, k habian ido a recoger a los padres de Hermione al trabajo como todos los dias hacian.

Hermione al verlos los saludo y les abrazo muy fuerte, el padre de Luna llego mas tarde y este al no ver a su hija pregunto donde se encontraba y si estaba bien.

-Señor Lovegod trankilicese su hija esta con Albus Dumbledore, esta en un sitio seguro.

-Pero xk no vino aki, xk no esta commigo?.

-Si kiere verla nosotros lo podemos llevar alli.- dijo Sirius k acababa de llegar.

-Bueno si no les importa me gustaria verla.-

-Bueno pues no se hable mas mañana le llevare.-

-Mañana xk no hoy.

-Vera es k eso no puede ser, ella ya esta durmiendo estaba muy cansada.

-Bueno pues mañana iremos.

Todos estubieron deacuerdo en k lo llevarian al dia siguiente, Sirius no ceno si no k se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Al dia siguiente llevo al señor Lovegod a la casa en la k se encontraba Luna con los demas, al llegar vieron el salon destrozado y a tres chicos y una chica luchando, el señor Lovegod miro la escena y dijo:

-Pero k es esto, como k aki estaria mas segura?.

-Señor Lovegod mucho gusto en verle.- dijo Dumbledore k acababa de entrar en el salon.

-Albus explicame esto ahora mismo xk no lo entiendo.

-Papa, como estas?.- dijo Luna corriendo hasta el y abrazandolo.

-Hija, como es k no fuiste a Grinmult Place?.-

-Bueno es k vine a ayudar a Harry a entrenar, yo y otros dos amigos.

-O ya veo.

Estubieron todo el dia con el padre de Luna y con la abuela de Neville, k al llegar a Grinmult Place y ver k su nieto no estaba comenzo a preguntar donde se encontraba, y tubieron k llevarla, esta decidio k se kedaria con ellos para hacerles la comida y la casa.

Los dias pasaron normalmente ellos entrenando en esa casa, y Hermione y los demas, en la otra casa, esta estaba siendo decorada para navidad, aunke los tres mas jovenes de esta no es k estubieran muy contentos.

Llego el dia de Navidad y Dumbledore les informo k esa noche la pasarian en Grinmult Place todos juntos.

-A k bien voy a ver a mi papa y a mi Rony.

-Y yo vere a Ginny.

Harry no keria ver a ninguno de ellos asi k miro a Dumbledore y le dijo:

-Profesor puedo kedarme aki esta noche, no kiero ir alli.

-Bueno Harry yo no puedo dejarte aki solo, seria mejor k vinieras.

-Pero profesor yo no kiero ir.

Dumbledore le dio permiso para kedarse si keria, este se lo agradecio y se subio a su cuarto.

-Harry no creo k esto sea lo mejor.-dijo Draco k subio con el.

-Draco no kiero imponerles mi presencia, ellos no me kieren ver, y es mejor asi.

-Harry no te voy a dejar aki asi k si tu no vas yo tampoco.-

-Bueno lo siento x mi Rony xk no lo vere hasta k empecemos las clases.-dijo Luna k estaba en la puerta.

-No eso no, solo falta k no los veais me odiaran mas todavia.- dijo Harry mirandolos.

-No pasa nada ellos no sabian k nosotros ibamos a ir hoy asi k no hay problema.

Harry los miro y dijo:

-Pero no es justo k x mi no los veais.-

-No pasa nada.-

-Chicos no podeis hacer eso.

-Si tu no vas nosotros tampoco.-

-Esta bien ire.

Y asi llego la noche, en Grinmult Place los chicos estaban cada uno en un cuarto, Ron estaba echado en su cama cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo este sin levantarse de la cama.

-Baya un recibimiento, si lo llego a saber no vengo.-dijo Luna desde la puerta.

Este se levanto de la cama de un salto y se fue a por ella y la coguio x la cintura y le dijo:

-Has venido.

-Aja asi es he venido, bueno de echo hemos benido todos.

Ron la beso y luego se separo de ella y dijo:

-El tambien esta aki?.

-Si te refieres a Harry si el esta aki.

-Despues de lo k oyo ha venido ?.-pregunto Ron.

-A k te refieres, xk no iba a venir?.

-Bueno despues de lo k paso el dia k os fuisteis no creia k el fuera a venir.

-Se puede saber de k hablas.- dijo Luna mirando al pelirojo.

-Es k no te dijo lo k oyo ese dia ?-

-No se de k me hablas k fue lo k escucho? dimelo.

Ron le conto a Luna todo lo k habia pasado en el despacho de Sirius esta salio del cuerto del chico muy enfadada, y al pasar x el cuarto de Ginny oyo a Draco gritar:

-Como fuisteis capaces de hacerle eso, no entendeis nada, ahora comprendo xk estaba asi, esto es increible yo me largo de aki no me lo puedo creer como podeis ser tan frios..- Draco abrio la puerta y salio y despues dio un portazo.

-Draco, veo k ya te enteraste.- dijo Luna mirandolo.

-Si, no se como pudieron decir todo eso, y Hermione como pudo hablar asi?.

-Ya entiendo xk Harry no keria venir, sera mejor k bajemos para estar con el.

-Si vamos.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al salon alli estaba Harry sentado en un sillon solo mirando a la chimenea.

-Hey amigo, kieres k hagamos algo?.

-No, no me siento muy agusto.

-Tu eres Harry Potter?.- pregunto un hombre con el pelo moreno, alto con gafas y los ojos de color marron.

-Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-Kien es usted?.

-Yo soy el Padre de Hermione.

-Si soy yo.- dijo este levantandose y mirando al hombre a los ojos.

-Asi k te atreves a venir aki, como puedes ser tan cara dura, despues de lo k le has hecho a mi hija, te atreves a ponerte delante de mi.

-Perdone señor, no fue mi intencion ofenderle, si kiere me puedo marchar.

-X supuesto k es lo k kiero, maldito niñato,- este se acerco a Harry y le dio un puñetazo.

Draco y Luna coguieron al señor Granger y lo separaron de Harry este se toco el labio y lo miro y entonces dijo:

-Lamento mucho lo k le hice a Hermione no fue mi intencion, nunca kerria haberle echo daño, le pido k me perdone.

-Eso es lo k dices, pero bien k la mandaste al hospital verdad, ahora vas a ser tu el k vaya alli.

El padre de Hermone se solto de Draco y de Luna y se abalanzo sobre Harry y cuando le iba a dar un puñetazo Sirius entro en la habiatacion y agarro al padre de Hermione y lo empujo para atras, y le dijo:

-No se le ocurra ponerle una mano encima, me escucho señor Granger?.-dijo este mirandolo.

-Ese cerdo mando a mi hija al hospital y ahora me las va a pagar.

Hermione k habia entrado con Sirius y su madre al salon miro la escena y dijo:

-Papa dejalo en paz.- Harry miro a Hermione y el padre de ella tambien, ella miro a Harry y este bajo la mirada y se lebanto del suelo.

-Pero Hija ese cretino te hizo daño.-

-Eso es cosa mia, no kiero k lo buelvas a tocar papa.- Hermione miraba a su padre y no se dio cuenta de k su madre se acercaba a Harry.

-Asi k tu fuiste el k le hizo eso?.

Harry miro a la mujer de pelo Rubio k la miraba, tenia el pelo rizado como Hermione y los ojos del mismo color, este no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y la bajo.

La señora Granger le dio una bofetada y Harry no dijo nada, se kedo alli de pie agarrandose la mejila.

La señora Granger se fue donde su marido y lo saco de la sala, esta miro a Harry x ultima vez, vio como el chico miraba a su hija y le corria una lagrima x los ojos, entonces ella se extraño y penso:" Como pudo hacerle eso, si el la ama?"

En lo k kedaba para la cena no paso nada mas, Draco y Luna no se separaron del en ningun momento, Ron y Ginny intentaron hablar con ellos.

-Esto Luna podemos hablar?.-

-Yo contigo no tengo nada k hablar, y menos si eres una persona tan fria,- esta salio de la cocina y se fue con Harry y le llevo una Limonada.

Ginny no tubo mejor suerte este solamente la ignoro y le dijo k cuando dejara de ser tan incompresiba k le hablara.

Llego la hora de cenar y todos se sentaron a la mesa, Harry se sento con Luna y Draco cada uno a un lado, a Ginny la sentaron al lado de Draco y a Ron al lado de Luna, estos no les miraron en ningun momento, solo hablaban con Harry aunke este no hablaba mucho, tampoco comio casi, Hermione se sentaba delante del y sus padres a su lado, la señora Granger le dijo a Hermione:

-Bueno cielo y k tal con ese chico del k me hablaste el de la foto, ese chico es muy guapo como me dijiste k se llamaba?- esta despues de decirlo se fijo en Harry este seguia mirando el plato, pero escuchandolas.

-Se llama Seamus mama.

-Eso y k vais en serio?.

Harry puso mucha atencion a ver k contestaba la castaña, la madre se dio cuenta y sonrio y luego volvio a decir:

-A mi me gustaria k si, ya k es muy apuesto y ademas se nota k es un caballero, estoy segura de k seras muy feliz con el.

Nadie decia nada todos escuchaban la combersacion, Luna y Draco miraban a Harry y este seguia mirando el plato.

-Bueno mama si vamos en serio, x ahora si.

-De veras eso es genial haber cuando no lo presentas hija me encantaria conocerlo.

-Cuando kieras.

-Entonces x k no lo invitas a k venga mañana?.

-Mama esta no es mi casa tendria k pedirle permiso al dueño.

-Y a kien pertenece esta casa, k x cierto le tengo k dar las gracias x dejarnos k nos kedemos, y decirle k es una casa preciosa.

-Bueno pues la casa es de Sirius.- dijo la castaña.

-A es de usted?.

-No señora la casa no es mia le pertenece a...- pero Sirius no pudo terminar, x la puerta de la sala entro una niña de unos once años corriendo y cuando llego a Harry le dijo:

-Hola Harry, como estas?.

-Yanis k haces aki?.

-Me tome la molestia de invitarla a cenar, al igual k a sus padres Harry.-Dijo Dumbledore k entraba x la puerta con el señor y la señora Feltom.

-Muy buenas noches, Harry espero k no te moleste k ayamos venido a tu casa a cenar?.

-No x supuesto k no es un placer.

La señora Granger miro a Harry y dijo:

-Entonces la casa es del?.

-Asi es señora Granger asi k si le tiene k dar las gracias a alguien es a el.

Harry no dijo nada, Yanis estaba sentada en sus pies y lo abrazaba fuerte.

-Harry esta casa es imcreible, oye como es k no te vi el ultimo dia de clase te estube buscando.-

-Bueno es k me tube k ir para instalarme en una casa.

-Es k no vives aki?.

-No yo no vivo aki, aki estan todos ellos menos Luna, Neville y su abuela, Draco y Yo.

La niña no dijo nada mas.

-Bueno hija entonces no veo el problema, dudo k a el le importe k trigas a Seamus aki mañana.

Harry no dijo nada, Ron miraba a uno y a otro y luego dijo:

-Señor Granger le gusto el partido de Quidich de ayer.

-Si estubo muy bien, espero k jugeis mas a menudo, para poder verlos mas.

-Bueno aki tiene a dos de los mejores jugadores de Howarts.-dijo Luna.

-A si y kienes son esos dos?.-pregunto el señor Granger.,- me gustaria verlos jugar mañana.

-Bueno pues aki esta el mejor de todos los buscadores k aya conocido Howarts, aparte de su padre y su abuelo.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Bueno y kien es?.-dijo el padre de Hermione impaciente.

-Este.-dijo Yanis k seguia en brazos de Harry.

-El?.-dijo el señor Granger mirando a Harry de abajo a arriba y luego dijo:- pues kien lo diria, y cual es el otro?.

-Pues el.-dijo Yanis señalando a Ron.

-Bueno de este si me lo creo.

-Seguro k Seamus tambien juega muy bien verdad hija?.

-Señora, Seamus no esta en el ekipo.-dijo Luna k estaba empezando a artarse de k probocara a Harry.

-No, pero estoy segura de k lo haria muy bien.

-Pues hizo la prueba y lo hizo fatal.-dijo Ginny, menos mal k no esta en el ekipo.-despues de decir esto miro a Hermione y le pidio perdon con la mirada.

-Como puede ser k el muchacho siendo mas fuerte k ese chico no sea bueno?.-dijo el señor Granger,- x lo k vi se necesita un buen fisico, y este no es k este muy bien.

-Señor Granger no solo se necesita fisico si no tambien cerebro y Seamus no es k tenga mucho, ademas para ser buscador solo haze falta volar muy bien y tener buena vista, y aparte de eso, el capitan debe de ser buen estratega, asi k Harry lo tiene todo y x eso es el mejor.-dijo Luna.

-Oye perdona k te diga esto, pero tu eres la novia del?.-pregunto la madre de Hermione.

Luna la miro y le dijo:

-No, yo soy la novia de este k esta a mi lado.-dijo señalando a Ron.

-Entonces x k lo defiendes tanto?.-

-Xk es mi amigo y estoy artandome de k se metan con el.-

-Nosotros no hacemos eso, ademas no se k tiene de malo el hablar del novio de mi hija.

-Bueno eso no le incumbe a usted, ademas de k Harry es mucho mejor k Seamus en muchos aspectos.

-Seguro, jajajaja.- dijo el padre de Hermione.

Hermione miraba a sus padres y a Luna, Harry miraba a Luna, y le dijo:

-Luna no tiene importancia, k digan lo k kieran, no ves k a mi me da igual.

-Eso es normal, a ti te da todo igual.-dijo Ron.

-Ron no se a k viene ese comentario.- dijo Luna mirandolo.

-Pues a eso a k le da todo igual, lo k ,los demas sientan, piensen, todo a el solo le importa el mismo.

-Ron te estas pasando.-dijo Luna.

-No solo digo la verdad.-

-Weasley no creo k sea el momento de hablar de esto.-dijo Draco.

-Este es tan buen momento como otro.-dijo Ginny.

-Ginny dejalo ya.-

-No, creo k llego el momento de aclarar todo esto.

-Chicos no creo k sea ni el momento ni el lugar de discutir.

-Sirius callate.-dijeron Ron, Ginny, Luna y Draco a la vez.

-Esto es increible.-

-Mira lo k a el le pasa es k es un amargado, y no le importa nadie ni nada.

-Si fuera asi no estaria aki hoy.-dijo Luna.

-K kieres decir?.-

-Pues k nosotros vinimos aki x k el decidio k no era justo k no os vieramos a ti y a tu hermana, y vino aun sabiendo k aki no iba a ser bien recibido.-

-Si no lo es, es x su culpa.

-Sea la culpa o no de el, esta arrepentido ya os pidio perdon, k mas kereis?.

-Luna dejalo ya, os estais pasando.-dijo Harry.

-No Harry yo y Luna te keremos pedir disculpas x haberte echo venir a este infierno.

-Es algo k se busco el con sus idioteces, es lo k el keria.- dijo Hermione levantandose y mirando a Luna.

-Mira Hermione cayate, no se como puedes ni sikiera hablar ahora, Ron y Ginny nos contaron lo k paso el otro dia, si lo llego a saber antes no hubieramos venido aki para nada.

-Si te refieres a lo k paso en el despacho de Sirius eso no es asunto tuyo.

-K no, perdona pero Harry sigue siendo mi amigo aunke no lo sea tuyo mio si lo es.

-Veo k no te importa lo k me hizo.

-No es eso y lo sabes, es solo k yo si se escuchar, y ademas ya te pidio perdon, y el no lo hizo keriendo.

-Luna esto esta fuera de lugar x favor dejenlo ya.

-Mira tu cayate ya, esto ya se paso mucho de buelta y va siendo hora de k se arregle.

Dumbledore pidio k todos salieran del salon, dejando solos a los chicos, a los padres de Hermione a Lupin y a Sirius.

-Bueno esto es el colmo, me estas diciendo k estas disculpando a ese niñato, despues de lo k le hizo a mi hija?.

-Señor Granger usted cayese k no tiene nada k ver en esto.-dijo Luna.

-Mira Luna no le hables asi a mi padre.-

-Pues diles k dejen en paz a Harry, ellos llevan toda la noche buscandole la boca.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo Hermione.

-Sabes perfectamente k si lo es.-dijo Draco,- llevan toda la noche hablando de Seamus.-

-Y eso k tiene de malo?.- pregunto la señora Granger.

-Usted ya lo sabe se dio cuenta hace un buen rato, y aun asi siguio metiendo jaleo.

-Niña no se a k te refieres?.

-Señora Granger callese me di cuenta en el salon k lo sabia, y lo utilizo para hacerle daño a Harry.

Sirius los miraba a todos al igual k Lupin, estos se habian kedado x si acaso eso iba a mas.

Harry seguia sin decir nada.

-Y ese x k no habla esto es x su culpa.-dijo el señor Granger.

-Mire yo ya dije lo k tenia k decir, ya pedi disculpas y ya dije k nunca mas me acercaria a su hija, ella ya me lo dejo bien claro el otro dia.

-Si, eso es otra cosa k keria aclaraer contigo Hermione.-dijo Luna.

-No tengo k hablar nada contigo, eso es asunto mio.-

-Si, solo keria decirte k no pense k fueras tan fria, despues de lo k le hiciste encima te atreviste a decirle todo eso.

-K le hice si se puede saber?.

-Hermione toda la escuela sabe k le pusiste los cuernos con Lestrnge.

Harry miro a Luna y Hermione miro a Harry.

-Como es k ella sabe eso?.-

-Yo no dije nada a nadie.- dijo Harry.

-Es k no sabes k te vio Dean el se lo conto a todos, tambien vio como Harry lo veia y salia corriendo de alli.

-Pero eso ya esta aclarado.

- A si, pues explicamelo, x k yo no se nada.

-Sirius no te dijo k el me habia echado una maldicion, el no lo dijo cuando ya te habias ido. Ademas de k no eres kien para pedirme explicaciones tu te liaste con Pansy.

-Y tu con Seamus.- dijo este.

-Pero fue despues de k tu te liaras con esa.

-Yo no me daba cuenta de lo k hacia, si no piensas k me habria liado con ella de verdad, x favor tengo mejor gusto.

-Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-Pues no se xk te iba a importar k yo este con Seamus despues de lo k me hiciste.

-Ya te dije k no lo hice keriendo, ademas tu me dijiste k no creias k yo te lo hubiera hecho.

-Pero tu me confirmaste k si k lo habias echo.

Las demas dicusiones k habia se cayaron al ver k ellos dos seguian discutiendo y gritandose.

-A si, tambien recuerdo k esa noche me buscaste tu.

-Si xk esperaba k no fuera verdad k me hubieses atacado.

-Y xk estabas tan ansiosa x saber si habia sido yo?.

-Pues x k no keria pensar k de verdad te habias convertido en una persona despreciable, a la k ahora odio a muerte.

-Si asi es xk me salbaste la vida?.

-Pues x k tu me llamaste, estabas llorando y gritando mi nombre.-dijo esta.

-Aunke asi fuera, xk fuiste.

-X lastima x eso fuy.

-Sabes k hay una cosa k creo k no sabes?-dijo el moreno.

-A si y de k se trata rico?.-

-Pues k solo una persona k me amase me podia sacar de alli.-

Hermione no fue capaz a contestarle, lo miro y luego le dijo:

-Eso no es cierto ya k yo ya no te kiero.

Los demas los miraban, los padres de Hermione miraban atonitos, ellos no sabian k su hija habia salido con el en una ocasion.

-Si eso es verdad, x k la otra noche me llamabas?.-

-Eso es mentira.-

-Hermione estaba despierto, desde k llegaste a la sala con Seamus.

-Lo escuchaste todo.

Ron los miro y entonces dijo:

-Harry como es k estabas alli no me digas k bajaste para espiarlos.

-Pero k dices coincidio k me kede ayi dormido.

-Ya y xk no te fuiste cuando nos viste?.-dijo Hermione.

-Tal vez x k las escaleras k daban a mi cuarto estaban obstruidas, x ti y x Seamus.-dijo este.

-Entonces nos viste.

-Si, y tambien te oi.

-Jovencito k kiere decir con k tambien la oyo?.- dijo el padre de Hermione k estaba un poco fuera de sus casillas.

-Preguntele a ella.-dijo este.

Todos miraron a Hermione y esta dijo:

-Papa no le hagas caso esta diciendo tonterias, no paso nada.

-Se puede saber de k hablas?.-dijo Harry.

-De k hablas tu?.-

-Pues de cuando me llamaste mientras llorabas.

Hermione se kedo callada y lo miro, todos los miraban y los padres de Hermione miraban a su hija, su madre se dio cuenta de k ella tambien lo keria a el.

-Si dije tu nombre, pero no termine la frase, lo k seguia era Te odio, pero tu saltaste del sofa y me asustaste.

Ron se kedo muy kieto al escuchar estas palabras, Ginny y Luna miraron a Hermione con una expresion de desaprobacion, Draco sin embargo se fijaba en la cara del moreno al igual k Sirius y Remus.

Los padres de Hermione la miraban y la madre de esta dejo de mirarla a ella y se fijo en el moreno, vio su mirada y penso " no entiendo esto, el la trato fatal, pero sin embargo la ama, y mi hija se esta haciendo daño a ella misma y a ese joven." se volvio a mirar a Harry y luego penso. " como pudo un muchacho asi hacer lo k hizo, no se ve k sea capaz de tanto."

Harry la miro y le dijo:

-Creo k ya esta todo dicho.- Harry se dirigio a la puerta y Hermione le dijo:

-Eso huye, eso es lo unio k sabes hacer, nunca dices nada te vas y ya esta.

Harry se paro y la miro y le dijo:

-K kieres k te diga?.

-Intenta defenderte, dime k es lo k piensas, dime xk me hiciste eso, dime xk me has hecho tanto daño.-

Harry la miro y ella dijo:

-Xfavor dejadnos solos.

-Pero hija..-

-No papa sal de aki ya.

La madre de Hermione coguio a su marido y salio de alli con el, Sirius y Lupin tambien salieron, Sus amigos tambien salieron, y asi se kedaron ellos dos solos en el salon.

Hermione saco su varita y apunto a la puerta esta dijo un hechizo silenciador y miro al moreno.

-Y bien vas a hablar?.

-No se k kieres k te diga?.-

-Ya te lo dije.

-No se para k kieres saber lo k pienso, y ya te explike k no fue mi intencion herirte, si hubiera sido asi nunca te habria dejado un mensaje.

-Y de k me sirvio para esperarte y k luego te liaras con Pansy.-

-Ya te he dicho k de eso no me acuerdo, no se ni como lo pude hacer.

-Y xk me intentaste matar?.

-Yo no sabia lo k hacia es mas me entere de lo k habia pasado el dia k te bese despues de haber estado entrenando, me lo mostraste tu en el sitio donde me encontraba.

-K dices?.

-K yo nunca supe xk Seamus, Ron y Ginny me pegaron, me entere ese dia, y decidi morir en ese mismo instante en el k vi lo k te habia echo.

-Harry xk no me preguntaste lo de Lestrange, tan solo te fuiste sin mas?.

-No keria k me pusieras escusas no keria k me engañaras,estaba furioso no iba a escucharte si te veia enfrente.

-Xk te uniste a el?.

-Keria vencerlo desde dentro, pero me salio mal la jugada, x lo visto algo hizo k el hechizo desapareciera.

-Y no sabes k fue?.

-No, solo recuerdo k te bese y despues de k te fueras cai al suelo, luego desperte en la enfermeria, con Ron y contigo alli.- aunke si recuerdo el haberte visto mostrandome esas cosas, y el ver a Voldemort ofreciendome una pocion para k el dolor desapareciese.

-Xk no te la tomaste, xk dejaste k te matara?.

-No keria volver, no keria veros, despues de todo lo k paso no keria tener k pediros perdon, keria k todo acabara keria desaparecer ya, y asi dejar de aceros sufrir a todos, pero sobre todo no keria verte a ti, no keria verte y saber k ya no me hablarias, k me odiabas, no soportaba el saber k yo te habia echo eso, no soportaba el pensar k te habia besado despues de lo k te habia echo.

Hermione lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sabes como me senti cuando te vi en akella camilla, cuando descubri k eras tu el k estaba alli, sabes como lo pase cuando me dijeron k estabas...- Hermione no keria decirlo, le hacia mucho daño el pensar k estubo apunto de perderlo.

-Hermione yo no keria k sufrieras, kise alejarte de mi, pero tu no kisiste, cada vez k lo intentaba cada vez mas te acercabas, y cuando ya me hice a la idea de k nunca me abandonarias te vi con Lestrange, mi mundo se undio a mis pies, me derumbe, senti k Voldemort tenia razon, el me lo habia dicho, incluso me lo mostro, y yo aun asi le dije k era imposible, k tu nunca lo harias, y sin embargo te vi alli con el besandole sin poner resistencia, parecia k te gustaba, k disfrutabas del beso.

-Harry ya te dije k no fue mi culpa el me hecho la maldicion imperius.

-Eso lo se ahora pero no antes, no lo sabia yo solo keria vengarme de ti nada mas, y matar a ese Lestrange, y a la vez buscar una forma de vencer a Voldemort.

-Harry hiciste lo k el keria.

-Ya me di cuenta, el me hecho un hechizo, y poco a poco consiguio controlarme.

-Harry sigo sin entender xk me atacaste.

-No lo se ya te dije k yo no me acuerdo de eso, eso me lo mostraste tu.

Hermione lo miro y luego le dijo:

-Y xk no me dices nada de lo k te acabo de decir hace un rato?.

-De k?.

-De k te odio.

-Pues xk estas en tu derecho, no tengo ninguna defensa, es logico k me odies, es logico k estes con Seamus, y k a mi no me kieras ni ver, y tambien es loguico k kieras apartarte de mi ya os he hecho sufrir suficiente.

Harry se diriguio a la puerta y le dijo:

-Pero x si te interesa, yo nunca deje de kererte x eso estoy peor, xk aun keriendote tanto no se como te pude hacer eso.

Harry salio del salon y Hermione tenia lagrimas en los ojos y se kedo pensando "Yo tambien te kiero demasiado."

Los demas estaban en la cocina esperandolos Harry no fue hacia alli si no k se fue a su cuarto, y al llegar sintio k le salian lagrimas x los ojos, y a la vez sintio un fuerte dolor en el pecho este se lo agarro fuertemente, y despues se fue hasta su cama.

Harry no entendia xk le dolia la herida tanto.

Harry y los demas se iban ya de esa casa y este estaba en su cuarto vistiendose, le faltaba la parte de arriba cuando entro Ginny y le dijo:

-Podemos hablar?.

Harry se puso lo mas rapido k pudo la camiseta y le dijo:

-Podrias llamar.

-Lo siento yo venia a hablar contigo...-

-Perdona jovencito puedo tener unas palabras contigo?.-dijo la madre de Hermione k aparecio detras de Ginny.

Harry la miro y le dijo:

-De k se trata?.

-Bueno muchacho si no te importa prefiero k sea en pribado.

Ginny le dijo:

-Bueno ya te vere en Howarts y alli hablamos.

Ginny se fue y cerro la puerta.

-Usted dira k es lo k kiere, si se trata de si puede venir Seamus aki, xmi no hay ningun problema.- dijo este.

La madre de Hermione sonrio y luego lo miro y le dijo:

-Veo k no me ekiboke ayer?.-

-No entiendo k kiere decir?.

-Te llamas Harry Potter no es asi?.

-Si.- dijo este k no sabia para k habia ido la madre de Hermione a su cuarto.

-Bueno Potter, creo k x lo k me han contado eres muy popular, mi hija se pasaba horas leyendo un libro cuando tenia once años, cuando se entero de k era una bruja y me leia una y otra vez lo mismo todos los dias del mismo libro.

-No se xk me cuenta esto.

-Bueno veras, el caso es k ese fragmento hablaba sobre un chico k x lo visto habia sobrevivido a una maldicion inperdonable, y k asi habia vencido a un mago muy poderoso y malvado, y k el pekeño solo salio con una marca en la frente. Ayer cuando te di la bofetada y tu pelo se movio pude ver tu cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Si es x eso si soy yo del k hablan en ese y muchos otros libros, " el niño k sobrevivio", keria algo mas?.

-Bueno muchacho si, el caso es k el verano despues de su primer año me conto k habia conocido al chico, k se habia echo su amigo, el y otro chico mas k decia k le solia sacar de kicio, ella me presento a ese chico este verano es el pelirrojo, le pregunte k si el famoso chico del k no paraba de hablar habia venido, ella me dijo k no, k no habia podido venir.

En su segundo año me llego una carta diciendome k mi hija estaba petrificada, y cuando pude ir al coleguio de ella ese famoso niño la habia salvado, habia conseguido salvar a mi niña. Ella no hacia mas k hablar de ustedes dos y de sus dibersas aventuras.

En el tercer año ella me conto k lo habias pasado mal, pero k habias encontrado a un pariente, k ya no estabas tan solo, tambien me habia contado k vivias con unos familiares k no es k te hicieran mucho bien.

Luego llego su cuarto año, me escribio una carta diciendome k te habian metido en un concurso muy peligroso ella estaba muy angustiada, me suscribio a el profeta para k siguieras las noticias k en el salian sobre el torneo.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando en kinto año ella cancelo mi suscripcion y me dijo k ese periodico no traia mas k tonterias, y el verano anterior un hombre llego a mi casa, a mi marido y a mi nos dejo inconscientes, y x lo visto mato a un mago k habia ido alli para defender a Hermione, este hombre le dijo k se alejara de ti, k no siguiera a tu lado o si no la mataba, ella se nego a dejar de seguir siendo tu amiga, el se enfurecio, y la empezo a torturar, luego le hizo otra oferta k ella tambien rechazo y era k se uniera a el k lo ayudara a vencerte.

Harry no dejo de escucharla, asi k Hermione se lo habia contado todo a su madre sobre el, la madre de Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-Pero sabes lo k nunca me conto, k estaba enamorada de ti, tampoco me dijo k estubisteis saliendo de eso me entere ayer en vuestra pekeña charla.

Harry no le dijo nada solo bajo la mirada y ella continuo.

-Me sorprendi mucho cuando me dijeron k tu la habias atacado, la unica vez k te vi fue en mi casa cuando fuiste a salvarla, y ahy vi k eras de fiar, de echo me la devolviste sana y salva, me senti trankila al saber k tu la protejias, y ayer cuando te vi pense k era imposible k tu le hubieras echo eso, pero todos hasta tu dicen k si k lo hiciste.

Harry la miro y le dijo:

-X lo k puedo recordar todo apunta a k fuy yo.-dijo este.

-Bueno de corazon espero k sea una ekibocacion, xk debes de estar destrozado al saber k intentaste matar a la persona a la k amas.

Harry al oir esto miro a la madre de Hermione y esta le sonrio y le dijo:

-Me di cuenta ayer, cuando te di la bofetada, y tu solo la mirabas a ella, y cuando vi k una lagrima caia x tu rostro ahy ya terminaste de confirmarmelo, anoche intente x todos los medios k se lo acabaras diciendo, pero no consegui mucho, solo consegui k os hicierais mucho mas daño, te pido disculpas.

-No se preocupe, eso ya era inebitable usted solo acelero las cosas.

-Bueno de verdad espero k podrais arreglar las cosas, Harry te puedo llamar asi?.

-Si no se preocupe.

-Harry no tienes xk irte si no kieres.

-Tengo k irme.

-Podrias kedarte tan solo hoy?.-

-Perdone pero se le olvida kien viene hoy aki?.

-No, no se me olvida pero kiero veros a los dos juntos, x favor kedate hoy mañana podras irte.

-Esta bien me ire mañana.

La señora Granger salio de la habitacion de Harry y este al salir les dijo a los demas k se kedarian alli un dia mas, Luna, Draco y Neville les preguntaron xk y este les dijo k asi podrian arreglar las cosas con sus respectibas parejas y Neville le dijo:

-Claro y k Seamus venga hoy no tiene nada k ver verdad Harry?.

-Dejalo Neville, todos nos dimos cuenta de xk se keda asi k no hace falta k pongas escusas Harry.- dijo Draco.- y de todas formas tienes razon asi podre hablar con Ginny.

Draco salio de la habitacion de Harry y fue en busca de Ginny, Luna tambien se fue en busca de Ron, y Neville se fue con los gemelos, ya k estos habian cerrado la tienda durante unos dias.

Llego la hora de comer y llamaron a la puerta la señora Weasley abrio y Seamus entro en la casa acompañado x Remus y x Sirius, a este no le hizo mucha gracia k este fuera a la casa.

Harry bajaba x las escaleras justo cuando este entraba y Hermione y sus padres salian del salon.

-Seamus, ya llegaste k bien.-

-Hola Hermione, aki tienes mi regalo.- Muy buenas señor y señora Granger.

-Baya, Baya asi k tu eres el joven k esta con mi hija?.-

El padre de Hermione miraba a Seamus como si tubiera una lupa.

El chico sin embargo se fijaba en Harry k acababa de pasar a su lado y se habia sentado en el salon.

-Hermione como es k ese esta aki?.- le dijo a la chica en bajo.

-Seamus es su casa.

-K has dicho?.

-Pues k esta es la casa de Harry.

Seamus no dijo nada solo miraba lo enerme k era la casa.

Paso al salon y se sento en una silla Harry estaba en un sillon, Hermione estaba nerviosa ya k ella pensaba k Harry ya se habia marchado.

-Bueno y tu k tal eres en los estudios?.- pregunto el padre de Hermione.

-Bueno papa es muy bueno, saca muy buenas notas.

-Aunke no tan buenas como las de Hermione, las mias, las de Ron, las de Neville y las de Harry, este es el mejor de todo el curso, junto con su hija.- dijo Draco k acababa de entrar en el salon y se sento junto a Harry.

-Bueno y k piensas hacer despues de estudiar jovencito?.- pregunto la madre de Hermione k no dejaba de fijarse en su hija y en lo nerviosa k estaba x la presencia del moreno.

-Bueno yo kiero ser profesor de Howarts.-dijo este mirando a la señora Granger.

La señora Weasley les dijo k se fueran sentando para comer k ya estaba preparada la comida.

-Bueno veo k hoy seguimos siendo demasiados.- dijo el señor Granger mirando hacia Harry.

-Bueno kerido cuantos mas seamos mejor.

La señora Granger le giño un ojo a Harry sin k nadie mas k el pudiera verla.

Sirius entro al salon y al ver a Harry alli dijo:

-Hombre Harry no te ibas hoy?.

-Ya ves, decidi kedarme un poco mas.- dijo este mirando a Seamus, Sirius lo miro y dijo:

-O ya veo comprendo.

-Bueno señor Granger no keria ver un buen partido de Quidich pues k mejor k esta tarde para k vea uno.- dijo Ron mirando al padre de Hermione.

-Bueno eso seria una idea muy buena.

Todos dijeron k estaban de acuerdo, asi k luego en la tarde salieron al jardin de atras para jugar.

-Bueno y como seran los ekipos.- dijo la señora Granger.

-Pues haber kien va a jugar?.

Harry no levanto la mano prefirio no jugar.

-Bueno haber Ron, Sirius, Tonks, Fred, George, Draco, Seamus, bueno ahora el otro ekipo.

Luna, Bill, Charly, Ginny, Neville, y Remus, pero nos falta un jugador, hermione k te animas.-dijo el señor Weasley.

-Bueno xk no.

-Pues yo creo k deberia de jugar el, no es tan bueno, pues k lo demuestre.-dijo el señor Granger.

Su esposa miro a Harry y luego a su hija y esta dijo:

-Papa pero si no kiere no hay xk obligarlo.

-Pero yo kiero verlo jugar, kiero ver si es tan bueno como decia esa chica.-

Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-Si de verdad me kiere ver jugar de acuerdo.

Este se kito del arbol donde estaba apoyado y alargo la mano para coger su escoba k venia volando, se acerco y le dijo al señor Weasley:

-Cuando kiera.

-Bueno ahy k eleguir los puestos.

-Ron sera el guardian, Sirius, Tonks, y Seamus seran cazadores, Fred y George seran bateadores, y yo el buscador.- dijo Draco.

-Bueno en nuestro ekipo seremos, Luna, Ginny y Neville cazadores, Lupin sera el guardian Harry el Buscador, y Bill y yo los Bateadores.

-Muy bien pues asi sera. Los capitanes kien seran?.

De nuestro ekipo Harry no?- dijo Ginny.

-Si dijeron el resto.

-Pues del nuestro k sea Seamus.

-Deacuerdo capitanes daos la mano y a jugar.

Harry y Seamus se dieron la mano este ultimo apreto mucho y Harry solo le sonrio aguantando k le apretara.

La señora Weasley vio como los dos se miraban, y asi comenzaron a jugar.

-Aki empieza nuestro partido, vemos como Ginny lleva el quafel y se lo pasa a Luna esta se lo debuelve y se para ante el guardian le lanza un beso y asi Ginny consigue marcar. Pero hijo no te dejes embaucar, Luna eso no es justo.

Luna le sonrio al señor Weasley y siguio a Sirius k tenia la quafell.

-Sirius lleva el quafell y se la pasa a Tonks, esta se la pasa a Seamus, pero una blucller mandada x Bill hace k este la pierda, y hay esta Ginny k la recoge.

Vemos k el ekipo de Harry sigue sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, este es un buen capitan sabe actuar y hay lo vemos eskibar una bluller k le ha lanzado Fred, pero k bien vuelas Harry.

Y aki vemos a Seamus este lleba el quafell y se lo pasa a Tonks, pero ahy esta Neville x orden de Harry y atrapa la quafell y se acerca a los aros aki esta Ron esperandole Harry se ha hacercado a Neville y le ha dicho algo, y ahy esta tira Neville, pero no no a los aros si no a Ginny k lo estaba esperando, tira Ginny y marca.

Aki vemos a Harry corriendo a visto la Smich, y ahy esta Draco k lo ha alcanzado, estos dos son muy buenos buscadores, pero ahy esta Harry y si la ha coguido, pero k pasa se dirige hacia...-

-Hermione kitate no la puedo comtrolar.

Hermione se kedo paralizada y Harry salto de su escoba y coguio a Hermione y hizo k cayeran los dos, la escoba de Harry siguio volando sola, Harry se levanto un poco y miro a Hermione y le dijo:

-Estas bien?.-

-Si, no te preocupes.

Se miraron durante un momento hasta k Harry se levanto y le tendio la mano para k se levantara.

-Hija estas bien?.-dijo el señor Granger acercandose a ella.

-Si papa estoy bien no me paso nada.

-Tu eres tonto Potter o k te pasa, como se te ocurre volar asi hacia ella.

-Seamus no lo hice x k si.-dijo este mirando a Seamus.

-Pues no se xk pero no te creo.

-Me da igual k me creas o no.-

Seamus empujo a Harry y este lo miro y le dijo:

-Seamus dejalo, no creo k sea el mejor momento para esto.

La madre de Hermione miraba a Harry y a Seamus.

-Bueno chicos lo importante es k ella esta bien no os parece?.-dijo esta acercandose a ellos.

-Si asi es.- dijo Harry, dandose la buelta para entrar en su casa.

-No creo k eso fuese lo k tu kerias.- dijo Seamus Harry lo ignoro y siguio andando.

-K pasa Potter no te vasto con intentarlo una vez k tenias k hacerlo una segunda.-

-Seamus dejalo en paz, el no lo hizo keriendo.

-Eso es lo k el dice, pero kien no lo garantiza ya intento matarla una vez, nada le impide intentarlo otra vez.

-Seamus te aconsejo k te cayes.- dijo Harry.

-A si Potter es k acaso me vas a hacer algo, tu eres un cobarde no se k es lo k me vas a hacer tu.

-Seamus ya esta bien deja a Harry en paz de una vez.

-No Hermione la ultima vez Ron me paro pero esta vez no me va a parar nadie.

Seamus se fue hacia Harry y lo empujo este cayo al suelo y despues se lebanto y le dijo:

-Seamus no kiero pelear contigo dejame en paz.

-Potter no te pienso dejar hasta k me pages lo k le hiciste a Hermione.

-Cuantas veces tengo k decir k no fue mi intencion hacerla daño.

-No te creo Potter.-tras decir esto le dio un puño a Harry, este le dio en el labio.

Harry se toco el labio y luego dijo:

-Muy bien si es lo k kieres.- Harry le dio otro puñetazo a Seamus, Hermione fue hacia ellos y les dijo:

-Parar los dos ya, esto no tiene sentido.

-Hermione no te metas.- Seamus saco su varita y le dijo:- te reto a un Duelo Potter.

-Estas tonto Seamus, sabes perfectamente k no puedes ganarle en un duelo.- dijo Neville.

-Neville k tu no puedas no kiere decir k yo no.

Neville no le dijo nada mas solo miro a Seamus con muy mala cara y entonces Harry le dijo:

-Seamus no kiero hacerte daño olvidame de una vez.

Harry se dio la buelta y Seamus lo ataco, el hechizo le dio a Harry en la espalda, Hermione miro a Seamus y le dijo.

-Eso no es justo Seamus el estaba de espaldas, Seamus dejalo el no kiere luchar.-

La señora Weasley miraba a todos los presentes y dijo:

-Acaso no van a hacer nada?.

-Vera es k si le reta a un duelo nadie se puede meter.

-Pero k estais diciendo, le va a hacer daño Sirius para a Seamus.-

-Lo siento Hermione el a retado a Harry ahora a no ser k Seamus gane o pierda no podemos hacer nada.

Harry se levanto y miro a Seamus y le dijo:

-Estas seguro de k te kieres enfrentar a mi?.-

-X supuesto Potter no creeras k te tengo miedo verdad.-

-Seamus te doy una ultima oportunidad, rindete luego no te kejes.

-Harry x favor no pelees te lo pido xfavor.- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.

-Hermione yo no soy el k kiere pelear pero no va a dejar k me baya hasta k nos enfrentemos.

-Asi es, k no te kepa duda.

Harry miro a Sirius y le dijo:

-Sirius xfavor imboca mi varita.

Sirius levanto su varita y dijo" accio varita de Harry".

La varita de este volo hasta Sirius y este se la entrego a Harry.

-Harry te lo pido x favor dejalo rindete no le sigas el juego.

-Hermione no te preocupes no le voy a hacer daño.

-K bueno te crees en Potter, veremos a ver si despues te la sigues dando.

Harry lo miro y se llevo las manos al cuello, saco el colgante k tenia al kitarselo le dijo a Hermione.

-Perdona k me lo kite pero si no lo puedo matar.-y se lo dio a esta.

Hermione miro el colgante y vio k de el salia una luz verde, Hermione miro a Harry y le dijo:

-X favor ten cuidado.

-Descuida no le hare daño.- Harry miro a Seamus y le dijo:

-Cuando kieras, te dejo empezar.

-Te arrepentiras Expelliarmus.-

-Proteguio.

El hechizo de Seamus fue desviado de su trayectoria.

Harry habia puesto una especie de escudo a los k habia afuera para k ninguno de los hechizos k saliera desviado le diera a nadie de los presentes.

-Seamus no creia k empezarias tan debilmente.-

-Sectus Sentinian.-dijo Seamus, Harry lo volvio a desbiar y dijo:

-Expeliarmus.-

El hechizo le dio a Seamus en el pecho y este salio volando, se iba a dar contra un arbol y Harry dijo:

-Extrem paris.

Aparecio una pared blanda k hizo k este se diera contra ella Harry miro a Seamus y este le ataco, este si le dio a Harry en el pecho, Harry comenzo a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho y sintio k no podia respirar, este cayo de rodillas, y Seamus grito:

-Expeliarmus.

Harry salio volando y se dio contra la pared de la casa Hermione salio corriendo hacia el pero Harry le dijo:

-Hermione no te muebas de donde estas.

-Pero Harry te ha hecho daño.

-Hermione no salgas de ahy, Sirius cogela no la sueltes.

-Seamus x favor dejalo ya.-

-Hermione el no te va a hacer caso.

-Bueno Potter no eras tan bueno demuestramelo.

Harry se levanto lo miro y le dijo:

-Seamus esto se termina aki, si no te hubiera ebitado el golpe ya abrias perdido.

Harry levanto la varita y dijo:

-Expeliarmus sentius.

Seamus salio disparado contra la pared k Harry habia puesto, este se kedo en el suelo y Harry dijo:

-Accio varita.- y la varita de este fue a parar a sus manos.

Harry kito la barrera y se dejo caer al suelo, Hermione se acerco a Seamus y al verlo inconsciente le dijo:

-K es lo k le has hecho?.

-Esta dormido nada mas, toma dasela cuando despierte.

La señora Granger se acerco a Harry y le dijo:

-Te encuentras bien muchacho?.

-Si, no es nada.

-Pues para no ser nada te duele mucho, ademas despues de la herida k hay tienes debe de haberte dolido ese golpe.

Harry la miro y al ver k nadie estaba cerca le dijo:

-No le diga a nadie de la herida, nadie lo puede saber.

La madre de Hermione asintio y Harry se levanto y se fue a la casa subio las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto, una vez alli se echo a dormir un poco.

Cuando Harry se desperto bajo al salon y habian pasado dos horas despues de lo ocurrido Hermione estaba con Seamus, sus padres y los demas en el salon. Harry entro en el y Seamus lo miro muy mal Harry solo lo ignoro y le dijo a Hermione:

-Me puedes dar el colgante?.

Hermione se levanto saco el colgante de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Harry este lo coguio y se lo puso. La madre de Hermione miro el colgante y dijo:

-Kien te lo regalo, es muy guapo.

Harry miro a Hermione y le dijo:

-Una antigua amiga.

Hermione le devolvio la mirada y luego se sento, el moreno se fue donde Draco estaba hablando con Ginny y Luna, un poco mas cerca del fuego estaban los demas Weasley Lupin y Sirius hablando, junto con Neville.

-Bueno Harry nos vamos mañana no es asi?.

-Si asi es mañana nos iremos.

Hermione estaba pendiente mas de lo k Luna decia k de lo k Seamus y su padre hablaban.

"Entonces se van mañana"

-Hija entonces, tu k vas a hacer despues de Howarts?.

-Pues no lo se madre.

-Esto Ron k es lo k piensas hacer tu despues de Howarts?.- pregunto la madre de Hermione y luego dijo:- bueno k piensan hacer todos ustedes?.-

-Bueno yo voy a probar a ser auror.- dijo Ron.

-Y vosotros chicos?-dijo esta mirando al grupo donde estaba Harry.

-Yo probare a ser profesor de Pociones.- dijo Malfoy.

-Nosotros ya tenemos nuestra tienda:- dijeron Fred y George.

-Yo voy a ver k tal se me da lo de sanadora:- dijo Ginny.

-Y yo tomare la direccion del periodico de mi padre.- dijo Luna.

-Yo lo intentare con el puesto de profesor de Herbologia.- dijo Neville

-Y tu Harry k vas a hacer despues de Howarts?.-

Harry no respondio de inmediato, estubo apunto de decir k Auror pero luego penso, k para eso primero tendria k vencer a Voldemort, Harry miro a Hermione y dijo:

-No lo se todavia.

Hermione miro a su madre y dijo:

-El keria ser Auror.

-Pero cambiaste de idea, k fue lo k te hizo cambiar de idea?.

-Pues cosas. dijo este

Neville miro a Harry y bajo la mirada.

Hermione se fijo en Neville y vio k este sabia algo k ella no.

-Asi k ibais para aurores, esos son como nuestros policias no es asi hija?.

-Si madre asi es.

-Y tienen armas al igual k los nuestros?.-

-No ellos solo utilizan la magia.

-Ah vale.

Harry se paso el resto de la tarde mirando a Hermione de reojo para k nadie se diera cuenta y Seamus hablando con los padres de Hermione, llego la hora de la cena y se sentaron todos.

-Bueno Seamus despues de cenar te llebaremos a casa.- dijo Sirius.

-Ha es k no os dije, mis padres se han ido de viaje y me dijeron k preguntara si podria kedarme con ustedes hasta k acaben las vacaciones.

Ron dejo de comer y miro a Sirius, este sinembargo miraba a Harry al igual k la madre de Hermione.

Hermione tambien miraba al moreno y este al oir lo k Seamus dijo levanto la mirada de su plato tan rapido k se hizo daño en el cuello.

-Bueno y bien k dicen puedo o no kedarme aki?.

Harry no dijo nada, Hermione lo miraba al igual k todos los demas y este dijo:

-Claro k si no pasa nada.

La madre de Hermione miro al moreno y penso " encima de lo k le hizo esta tarde el lo deja k se kede."

Harry lo dejo k se kedara x hermione para no hacerle daño a ella pero en realidad tenia ganas de enviarlo muy lejos x lo k le habia hecho en la tarde.

Ron miro a Harry sorprendido y penso "Este esta tonto, deja al lobo k le robe en sus narices".

Harry se lebanto d la mesa y se fue a su cuarto ya alli se puso a mirar x la ventana.

Mientras tanto Ron tambien se lebanto y toco a la puerta del moreno este dijo:

-Adelante.

-Podemos hablar un momento?.

-K es lo k kieres?.

-Bueno entre otra cosa pedirte perdon x haber sido tan frio contigo, y decirte k no era mi intencion tratarte tan mal es tan solo k keria k vieses y sintieses lo k yo senti cuando me trataste tan mal.

Harry lo miro, pero volvio otra vez a mirar a la ventana y le dijo:

-Bueno no eres tu el k se tiene k disculpar si no yo, creo k me pase mucho contigo te trate muy mal, y ademas fuy capaz de mandarte a la enfermeria, cometi muchas estupideces, pero es k Voldemort me engaño, y yo fuy tan tonto k cay en su encerrona, me deje arrastrar hasta el fondo.

- Harry perdoname x lo k te voy a decir ahora, pero tu estas tonto o k?.

Harry se extraño y miro al pelirojo y le dijo:

-Vaya y eso k acabamos de reconciliarnos,. no has tardado en insultarme, yo diria k batiste tu propio record.

-Bueno, es k pareces tonto, no ves lo k has hecho Seamus se va a kedar aki las vacaciones con Hermione, y fuiste tu el k le dio el permiso, eso es tonto y mas si sigues keriendola como se k la kieres.

-Ron eso no es asunto mio, ella ya eliguio, ademas se merece ser feliz y yo no voy a meterme.

-Tienes razon es idiota perdido.- digo Draco k acababa de entrar en la habitacion.

-Bueno al menos ya estais de acuerdo en algo aunke no se si eso me gusta demasiado, x k para una vez k estais de acuerdo es contra mi.- dijo el moreno.

-Bueno k kieres k te digamos, k lo estas haciendo estupendamente, k es lo mejor k puedes hacer, el lanzarla a los brazos de otro, pues no es lo k te vamos a decir.-dijo Luna k habia entrado con Draco, y Harry se dio la buelta para ver kien mas habia alli, y Neville y Ginny tambien se encontraban en la habitacion.

-Todos pensais igual?.

-Asi es todos pensamos k eres un imbecil, como se te ocurre decirle k si.

-Bueno vale ya, es lo k ella keria, si hubiera dicho k no ella se habria ido con el.

En la habitacion se oyo un crack y Fred y George aparecieron junto con Bill y Charly.

-Bueno chicos de k hablais?.

-De las tonterias k puede llegar a hacer una persona.

-Creo k ya sabemos a lo k os referis, y si kereis nuestra opinion.-dijo Fred

-Creemos k Harry no hizo nada mas k una tonteria.- termino George.

-Pues yo sin embargo pienso k lo k hizo estubo muy bien, asi acaba de demostrar k no le guarda rencor a Seamus, y a la vez k el no es tan resentido.- opino Bill.

-Ademas no os habeis dado cuenta de k la madre de Hermione esta mas pendiente de nuestro chico k de Seamus?.- dijo Charly

-Bueno al menos ahy dos k me apoyan.-dijo Harry.

-Pero chicos, Harry se va mañana, y le deja el campo libre a Seamus.-

-Bueno eso si k no seria muy listo x tu parte.

-Ya pero tengo k irme, al igual k ellos.-

-Pero xk?.-

-Ron es k nosotros estamos ayudando a Harry a entrenarse, x eso desaparezco todos los dias a las 9.

-Pero xk no entrenais aki?.

-Ron es muy peligroso ahy mucha gente y alguien podria salir herido.

-No si lo haceis en uno de los pisos de mas arriba y prohibiis k pase alguien mientras vosotros entrenais.

-Ya y Seamus no va a usmear, el no puede saber k Dumbledore me esta entrenando, nadie k no sea de la orden debe saberlo.- dijo Harry.

-Pero Luna, Neville, y Draco lo sabian.

-Es k bueno nosotros cuatro ya pertenecemos a la orden, y ya hemos trabajado en alguna mision.- dijo Luna.

-Como es eso?.

-Bueno es k no siempre nos ibamos a entrenar, tambien ibamos a misiones nocturnas.- dijo Neville.

Ron y Ginny estaban alucinando.

-Chicos esto no puede salir de aki, nadie puede saber k pertenecemos a ella, ni sikiera Hermione, entendido Ginny?.- dijo Luna mirandola.

-Pero no es justo k ella no lo sepa, tambien es nuestra amiga.-dijo esta.

-Te recuerdo k te hemos contado un secreto de la orden si lo dices acabaras muy mal Hermanita.-dijo Fred.

-Entonces vosotros si lo sabiais.- dijo Ron.

-Pues claro hermanito k esperabas, somos de la orden k no se te olvide.

Harry miro a Ron y a Ginny y no pudo evitar k Hermione se le viniera a la mente, despues de todo lo k habian pasado juntos, x una metedura de pata del la habia perdido, y ya no volveria a ser como antes.

Los demas se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir x orden de la señora Weasley. Harry estaba en la cama acostado cuando entro la señora Weasley y dijo:

-Harry necesito k Seamus duerma aki.

-Xk es k no hay mas habitaciones?.- dijo el moreno.

-Veras Harry es k todos se fueron a dormir ya y estan dormidos, si no habria pasado a alguien para k no tubierais k dormir juntos.

"Esto es genial" penso Harry " lo k me faltaba ahora aguantarlo x la noche".

-De acuerdo.-

Seamus entro en el cuarto y se cambio cuando la señora Weasley se habia ido, y antes de meterse en la cama le dijo:

-K se siente al ver k te la estoy kitando?.-

-Ya lo descubriras.- dijo Harry.

-K kieres decir con eso, no pensaras k ella va a volver contigo verdad?.

Harry se dio la buelta y le dijo:

-Xk no te imaguinas k no existo y me olvidas.

-Xk no te imaginas tu k ya la has perdido y la olvidas.

-Seamus dejame dormir, y duermete tu tambien.

Seamus abrio la boca para hablar y Harry k no estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo salio del cuarto y se fue a la salita, se sento en uno de los sillones y durmio alli.

-Harry tesoro despierta.-dijo la señora Weasley.- xk has dormido aki?.

-Xnada, k hora es?.-

A Harry le dolia todo el cuerpo, tenia la espalda echa polvo, no se podia decir k ese sillon era muy comodo.

-Harry son las 9, sube y duerme un poco en tu cama, debes de estar echo polvo.

Harry no dijo nada, se lebanto del sillon y salio del salon, y se fue a su habitacion. Al entrar se tiro en su cama y se durmio al instante.

-Harry dormilon despierta k ya es hora.- dijo Luna k habia ido a despertarlo.

Harry la coguio y la abrazo y dijo:

-Dejame un poco mas anda.

Luna lo miro y le dijo:

-Dormilon k yo no soy Hermione.-esto lo dijo bajito.

Harry abrio los ojos y al ver a Luna la solto y dijo:

-Ya se kien eras, solo keria asustarte.

-Bueno ya va siendo hora de k te lebantes no crees.

-K hora es?.

-Son las 12.

-Tan temprano, dejame dormir, despiertame a la hora de comer.

-Harry como k tan temprano, venga arriba.

La señora Weasley entro x la puerta y dijo:

-Kerida dejalo un rato mas, no durmio muy agusto hoy.

Luna miro a Harry y este le hizo burla y se volvio a tapar.

Ya era la hora de comer cuando Ron fue a llamar a Harry, al llegar a la habitacion vio a Neville y a Draco k estaban cerca de la cama.

-Se puede saber k haceis?.

-Ya lo veras, te vas a reir.

Draco dijo un hechizo y a Harry se le cambio el pijama y lo vistieron con ropa de chica, Neville saco una camara y le tiro una foto, Ron y Draco no paraban de reir.

Neville guardo la camara Draco le cambio la ropa y dijo:

-Harry ya es hora de comer venga levantate.

-Mi madre dice k ya dormiste suficiente.

Harry abrio los ojos y grito y dijo:

-X dios baya grotesca vision nada mas despertarme, prefiero la de esta mañana.

-Y cual fue?.- dijo Ron.

-Pues tu novia.- dijo Harry.

Ron lo miro y este dijo:

-Bueno venga k mi madre te va a matar.

-Vale ir bajando yo bajo en nada.

Draco, Ron y Neville salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras sin parar de reirse ya k veian a Harry vestido con ropa de chica.

Estos entraron a la cocina donde estaban todos y al entrar todo el mundo comenzo a reirse.

Draco, Ron y Neville no sabian a k venia tanta risa y entonces Ron dijo:

-Se puede saber de k se rien?.-

-Bueno Rony cielo no se si te fijaste k no creo k lo tuyo sean los vestidos.- Draco miro al pelirojo y al verlo lo vio con un vetido rosa de volantes, estaba pintado y tenia una moña en la cabeza, este se empezo a reir y Neville tambien.

-Draco cielo yo no me reiria tanto, no creo k te kede bien tu modelito.

Draco se miro y Neville y Ron comenzaron a reirse al verlo k llebaba una minifalda, con un top y una felpa en el pelo.

La abuela de Neville entro en la cocina y al ver a su nieto dijo:

-Pero hijo, pero k haces con uno de mis vestidos, y encima con mi mejor bolso, y mi sombrero faborito.

Todos se reian menos ellos tres k estaban mirandose, Harry bajo x las escaleras y al verlos les dijo:

-No sabia esa faceta vuestra.

-Harry has sido tu?.- dijo Ron mirando al moreno.

Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-Yo acaso tendria algun motibo para hacerlo.

-Estabas despierto.- dijo Neville.

-Harry esta es la mejor broma k he visto desde hace mucho.- Dijo Lupin mirando a los tres chicos y riendose.

Hermione entro en la cocinas y al ver a Ron no pudo evitar echarse a reir.

-Hermione x favor tu tambien no.

-Se puede saber xk no nos podemos cambiar?.- dijo Draco.

-Harry x favor ya esta bien ya te has vengado.- dijo Ron.

Harry seguia riendo junto con los demas, Seamus entro en la cocina y al ver a estos tres comenzo a reirse sin parar.

-Harry x favor.

-Esto se lo has hecho tu Harry, k bueno, pero xk lo hiciste?.

-Pues x esto.- Neville les iba a dar las fotos y Harry abrio mucho los ojos y dijo:

-Neville ni se te ocurra enseñarlas.

-Si nos kitas esto no las enseño, pero si no estoy seguro de k a todos les gustara y yo se de una k le encantara a las chicas.- dijo Neville.

-Bueno enseñalas, total me lo estoy pasando bomba viendo vuestro pase de modelos.

Neville entrego las fotos a Luna y esta comenzo a reir y dijo:

-Rony cielo estas fotos son increibles.

-A k sale muy guapo?.- dijo Ron.

-Si cielo la verdad es k si k sales muy bien, no se si eres chica o chico.-

-Ron se estraño y coguio las fotos en ellas se les veia a los tres con diferentes ropas.

-Baya cariño si k estas bien dotado.-dijo Luna le paso la foto a Ginny y le dijo:

-Mira tu novio esta te va a gustar.

Ginny al verlo se sonrojo y le dijo:

-Vaya no sabia eso de ti Draco.

La señora Weasley le kito la foto a su hija y dijo:

-Valgame dios, como se os ocurre enseñar esta foto.

Draco y Ron fueron a x la foto y al verla se pusieron muy rojos y Harry no dejaba de reir.

-Esto es pasarse Harry.- dijo Ron.

-Lo siento chicos pero fue exactamente lo k vosotros me hicisteis a mi.

-Bueno ya esta no ya puedes cambiarnos la ropa?.-

-Lo siento chicos pero hasta k todos los de la casa no os vean no puedo hacer nada.

-Como has dicho?.

-K tendreis k estar asi hasta k todos los k duermen aki os hayan visto.

Ron entonces dijo:

-Pero mi padre no buelve hasta la noche.

Hermione volvio a echarse a reir, todos la miraron y luego dijo:

-Chicos me temo k vais a estar un buen tiempo asi, mis padres no buelven hasta la semana k viene.

Todos en la cocina comenzaron a reirse.

Estaban comiendo cuando llamaron a la puerta y entraron Fred, George, Bill y Charly.

Los tres chicos se escondieron para subir a su cuarto sin k ellos los vieran pero Harry dijo:

-Chicos os recuerdo k si no os ven todos el hechizo no desaparecera.

Ron, Draco y Neville se dieron la buelta y fueron al salon.

Fred, George, Bill y Charly estaban alli y Fred fue el primero en verlos:

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja estais muy monos chicos jsjajajajajajajaja.-dijo este sin parar de reirse.

George miro a su hermano y le dijo:

-Pero de k te ries Fred, jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja estais muy guapas.- George acababa de verlos y al igual k su hermano comenzo a reir.

Harry k estaba en la puerta no dejaba de reirse, Bill y Charly miraron a los chicos, intentaron aguantarse la risa pero no pudieron evitarlo y se hecharon a reir al igual k los gemelos.

-Harry se lo hiciste tu? estubo muy bueno, y xk no se cambian acaso estan agusto asi?.

-No es k hasta k todos los de la casa los vean no pueden cambiarse.

-Hey Harry esta broma seria buenisima para nuestro negocio nos tienes k decir como lo hiciste.

-Vale ya os lo contare.

-Bueno chicos ya esta bien, ya podeis dejar de reir.- dijo Ron mirando a sus dos Hermanos mayores.

-Lo sentimos Ron ya no volveremos a reirnos.- estos se pararon de reirse un momento pero Bill no pudo aguantar mas y volvio otra vez a reirse, y al igual k este Charly tambien.

Con las risa no se dieron cuenta de k habian llamado a la puerta y Neville, Ron y Draco salieron al vestibulo Harry los siguio.

Dumbledore estaba en el vestibulo junto a Snape, estos acababan de llegar y al darse la buelta vieron a los tres chicos.

Harry entro en el vestibulo siguiendolos y al ver a Dumbledore se aguanto la risa, ya k los tres se habian kedado blancos al ver al director y a Snape alli.

-Veo señor Malfoy k decidio cambiarse de vestuario, pero si me permite k le diga una cosa ese modelo no le va mucho.- Snape se kedo mirandolos y Dumbledore dijo:

-Bueno Severus cada uno tiene sus gustos, no me negaras k el señorito Weasley no le va muy bien el rosa.-

Harry no aguanto mas y se echo a reir.

Fred y los demas tambien comenzaron a reir, habian escuchado la voz de Snape y kerian saber k era lo k pasaba.

-Debo de pensar k esto es una de vuestras bromas no es asi?- dijo Dumbledore mirando a los gemelos.

-No señor ojala fuese asi, esta es obra de Harry.

Dumbledore miro al moreno y le dijo:

-Veo k tambien coguio el sentido del humor de su padre.

Harry le sonrio y Dumbledore añadio antes de irse al salon:

- Señor Longboton ese Sombrero le keda muy bien.-

Los otros volvieron a reir. Ron, Draco, y Neville estaban rojos x la verguenza.

Llego la hora de la cena y el señor Weasley llego a casa y entro en la cocina y dijo:

-Cariño traigo visita, el señor Felton kiso venir a cenar, Dumbledore lo invito ayer.

Harry abrio mucho los ojos y la señora Weasley dijo:

-Cariño como es k no me lo dijiste antes?.

-Lo siento a mi me pillo cuando me venia para casa. acaba de ir al salon.

Harry abrio mucho mas los ojos se levanto y seguido x Ginny, Luna, Seamus y Hermione fueron al salon. El señor Weasley los siguio y oyo una carcajada en el salon.

El señor Weasley corrio mas hasta el salon y vio al señor Felton k no dejaba de reir.

-Veo señor Weasley k aki nunca se aburren.

-A k se refiere primer ministro.

Ron miro a su padre y el señor Weasley abrio mucho los ojos, y luego miro a los lados de Ron y vio a Draco y a Neville.

Intento no reirse, pero no pudo, aunke mientras se reia pensaba en lo k diria el primer ministro despues de akello.

Ron y los otros se fueron del salon a sus habitaciones, los demas los siguieron y Harry dijo:

-Yo no sabia k Dumbledore, Snape y el primer ministro iban a venir precisamente hoy.

-Bueno esto es genial, y a saber cuanta gente nos vera mas, tenemos k estar asi toda una semana.

La puerta del cuarto se abrio y x ella entro la señora Weasley y dijo:

-Hermione kerida tus padres han buelto ya, Dumbledore los llevo de forma k pudieran volver el mismo dia.

Ron, Draco y Neville salieron del cuarto y se fueron corriendo a ver a los padres de Hermione los demas los siguieron y Harry dijo:

-Se me olvido decirles k en cuanto los vieran se kedarian sin nada de ropa.

-K dices, mi padre los mata.

Ron, Draco y Neville llegaron a la cocina y al verlos los padres de Hermione la ropa desaparecio Harry llego justo a tiempo y les puso su ropa a cada uno.

La señora Granger estaba sonrojada, asi k era obvio k algo habia visto. El señor Granger se habia empezado a reir, y despues de un rato dijo:

-Bueno chicos es k no vais a seguir con el paso de modelos, os kedaba muy bien la ropa.

Los tres chicos salieron de alli un poco enfadados, y se fueron a su cuarto, mas tarde la señora Weasley los llamo para cenar, y todos bajoron.

-Bueno y Dumbledore como es k has venido hoy?.

-Es k vine a recogerlos.

-Es k os vais a ir al final?- dijo Ginny.

-Si ya te lo dijimos ayer, tenemos k irnos.

-Pero xk, kedaros aki, estamos muy bien ahora.

-Ron nosotros nos tenemos k ir, ya nos veremos en Howarts, y alli hablaremos.- dijo Harry.

-Ya veo k ya os arreglasteis.- dijo Sirius.

-Si ya somos amigos otra vez.- dijo Ginny.

-Entonces la discunsion de antes de ayer sirvio para algo?.- pregunto la señora Granger.

-Bueno podria decirse k si.- dijo Luna.

-K discusion, k fue lo k paso?.- dijo Seamus.

-Nada es algo k no tiene importancia.- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno si lo dices tu asi sera.- dijo este y miro a Harry de reojo y entonces le dio un beso a Hermione en los labios.

Harry los miraba de reojo pero hizo como si no los hubiera visto y siguio hablando con Draco como si nada de Quidich.

-Chicos x favor kedaos.

-No podemos, tenemos k irnos.- dijo Draco.

-Pero acaso es k estais mal aki cielo?.-pregunto la señora Weasley.

-No de ningun modo, pero es k no podemos kedarnos, tenemos k hacer cosas antes de volver a Howarts.

-Pero si no nos pusieron casi deveres.- dijo Seamus.

-A ti no te los pondria, pero a mi si, y muchos.- dijo Harry.

-Ya bueno, creo k va siendo hora de k os lleve.- dijo Dumbledore.

Estaban en la puerta para salir y Ron les dijo:

-Venga no os bayais kedaros, podeis ir todas las mañanas entrenais y despues volveis.-

-Eso es una buena idea.- dijo Ginny, - ademas asi nos veriamos todos los dias.- dijo esta besando a Draco.

-Ginny xfavor, tenemos k irnos ya.-

-Harry de verdad k no vas a hacer nada?.-

-Ron no puedo hacer nada, venga cuidate amigo.-

Harry se acerco a la puerta y salio de la casa, al igual k Luna, Draco y Neville.- decidle a Dumbledore k le esperamos aki fuera.

-Vale, cuidaros mucho y tener cuidado en los entrenamientos.- dijo Ron y luego agrego- si vuelve con alguna herida Harry me las pagas.- y despues beso a Luna en los labios muy suabemente.

-Trankilo la cuidare muy bien.- dijo este.

Ron entro en la casa con sus amigos.

Harry y los demas estaban hablando enfrente de la casa.

-Bueno ya esta, ahora ya no podemos volvernos atras.- dijo Luna.

-Tienes razon, espero k lo entiendan, Ron y Ginny no les hizo mucha gracia el k nos vayamos.- dijo Draco.

-Lo siento chicos, si kereis podeis kedaros, no os preocupeis xmi estare bien.

-Harry no se x k decidiste irte.

-Draco no hubiera soportado el verlo todo el dia besandola, entiendelo, no seria capaz de resistirme y acabaria pegando a Seamus.

-Bueno si es solo x eso,- pero Draco se lo penso y luego dijo:- y k tiene de malo si le pegas?.

Harry lo miro y este dijo:

-K? es verdad no entiendo k tiene de malo.

-Draco dejalo anda.

Estaban cayados esperando a Dumbledore en la calle cuando oyeron una voz.

-Jajajajajaja.

Harry reconocio esa risa y miro para todos lados.

-Harry k te pasa?.-

-No lo habeis oido?.-

-El k?.

-Jajajajajajaja ya eres mio.

-Eso.

Luna, Draco y Neville se pusieron al lado de Harry los cuatro se llevaron la mano a donde tenian las varitas pero no las coguieron.

-Se puede saber k haces aki?.- dijo Neville, a este no le temblaba la voz, hablaba muy seguro y confiado.

-Baya k bien, veo k sigue funcionando mi regalo.- dijo la voz.

-De k estas hablando?.-

-De tu espejo, ese k llevas en tu bolsillo, no me mostraba nada hasta hace un rato, debes de haber salido del sitio donde te escondias, me enseña donde estas en todo memento, no me digas k eso no te lo dije, k descuidado x mi parte.

La voz volvio a reirse pero ahora con mas intensidad.

-Acaso eres un cobarde para no mostrarte ante nosotros?.- dijo Luna.

-Veo k eres demasiado bocazas niña.

-Bueno eso no es asunto suyo.-

-Veamos x kien empiezo, tal vez x Malfoy.- de una eskina salio un rayo k iba hacia Malfoy pero no consiguio darle Harry habia llegado y lo habia desviado.

-Siempre en medio verdad Potter?.

-Esa es una de mis virtudes.-dijo este.

-Y esa fue la virtud k llebo a tu padre a la muerte.- dijo este.- el meterse donde no lo llaman.

-Bueno algo tenia k heredar no crees?.- dijo este con calma.

-Bueno k tal si ahora voy x Lonbotong.- salio un rayo hacia Neville pero Harry tambien lo desvio.

-Me fastidias mucho, lo sabias?.-

-Ese es mi principal cometido.- dijo el moreno intentando encontrarlo.

-Pues haber k tal si voy a por la bocazas.-salio un rayo hacia Luna y Harry lo desvio pero no vio el k hiba hacia el, y este le dio.

-Ves Potter no me puedes vencer.

-A puestas algo?.- dijo Harry intentando no mostrar k el hechizo de Voldemort le habia echo daño.

Harry lebanto una barreda al rededor de el y sus amigos.

Voldemort lanzo otro hechizo y este reboto.

-Veo k has mejorado Potter, pero no lo suficiente, recuerdas esto?.- Voldemort se dejo ver y le mostro el colgante a Harry este al verlo dijo:

-Si, si k lo reconozco.

-Bueno estonces sabras k si me lo pongo mi poder se duplica, y sere mas fuerte k tu.- Voldemort volvio a desaparecer de su vista y se rio con su risa k helaba el cuerpo.

-Ya me lo puse mocoso ahora veras.- Voldemort lanzo un hechizo hacia Draco y este sobrepaso la barrera, pero Harry llego a tiempo y empujo a Malfoy.

-Esto se pone mejor x momentos, ahora ya no podras vencerme mocoso.- volvio ha lanzar un rayo en direccion a Harry pero Neville aparecio de la nada y con suma facilidad desvio el hachizo de Voldemort.

-Veo k si k mereces ser hijo de Fran Lonbotong, pero no eres ribal para mi niño.- este lanzo otro hechizo mas Harry aparto a Luna y a Neville y se puso delante de sus tres amigos y dijo:

-Soy yo tu ribal, asi lo decidiste hace tiempo pues k asi sea.-de la varita de Harry salio un rayo y le dio a Voldemort, este aparecio y dijo:

-Como me encontraste mocoso?.-

-Solo segui el haz de luz k dejan tus hachizos.

-Bien esto se ve interesante, Haber si ahora me encuentras Potter.-

Voldemort lanzo otro hechizo y Harry tambien, consiguio desbiar el hechizo de Voldemort y antes de k este atacara otra vez dijo:

-Chicos poneos como en un circulo y en cuanto atake todos a la vez decimos un hechizo en diferentes direcciones.

-Deacuerdo.- dijeron los demas.

Voldemort les hizo otro hechizo y ellos dijeron los suyos, el de Draco fue el k hacerto.

-Malditos crios, como podeis pensar k me vais a vencer.-

-Pues no lo hacemos del todo mal.- dijo Neville.

-Veremos a ver si te ries tanto despues de esto.- en la calle se oyo un crack y aparecieron tres encapuchados.

-Bueno, espero k os divirtais chicos.- dijo Voldemort.

-Dejame a mi a Lonbotong.- dijo la voz de una mujer.- en el ministerio se me escapo pero aki no tendra esa suerte.

-Veo k ya no te acuerdas de lo k te paso la ultima vez k intentaste atacar a un amigo mio.- dijo Harry.

-Crees k te tengo miedo Potter?.- dijo esta.

-Pues si no es asi demuestramelo.- dijo este volviendose hacia ella.

-Baya k sorpresa, veo hijo mio k no seguiste mis consejos, te dije k te fijaras con kien te mezclabas.- dijo Lucyus.

-Padre?.- pregunto Draco.

-Yo deje de ser tu padre la noche k te fuiste con ese y con el traidor.

-Bueno veo k tu tampoco te acuerdas Lucyus os tendre k refrescar la memoria.- dijo Harry.

Lucyus y Bella atacaron al mismo tiempo, Harry lebanto la barrera alrededor de todos y los hechizos de estos rebotaron.

-Veo Potter k sigues intentando protejerlos a toda costa.- dijo la voz de una mujer.

-No puede ser.- dijo Harry.

-El k?.- dijo la voz,- no me digas k no te gusta el escucharme.

Harry retrocedio un poco, era imposible k ella estubiera ahy.

-Bueno veo k te ha gustado volver a ver a mi nueba amiguita.- dijo Voldemort.

-Pero eso es imposible.- dijo Harry.

-Pues ya ves no es imposible aki estoy delante de ti.-

Harry vio como se kitaba la capucha y una melena muy larga y peliroja le caia.

-Ves como no te mentia cuando te dije k podia darte lo k siempre habias deseado.-

Harry no podia hablar, los verdes ojos de la mujer lo miraban y esta tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, pero era imposible k fuera ella, pero sin embargo era su voz, era igual k la voz k escuchaba cada vez k en el tercer curso un dementor se le acercaba, la misma voz k al final de su cuarto año habia oido, y su rostro, y su cuerpo eran exactamente iguales, igual k el expectro k salio de la varita de Voldemort ese año, el expectro de su madre, y ahora estaba alli lo miraba, le habia hablado, era ella en realidad?.

-Veo k te has kedado sin habla Potter.

-Como?...- Harry no era capaz de decir nada, solo la miraba, keria ir y abrazarla sentirla, aunke solo fuera una vez, keria k ella le dijera algo, keria decirle tantas cosas, pero no era capaz de articular palabra.

Voldemort no paraba de reir, y se dejo ver y se puso al lado de la peliroja de ojos verdes, y le dijo:

-Bueno k te parece?.- Harry no le escuchaba el solo la veia a ella, el solo keria estar alli viendola, y si era posible abrazarla.

Harry dio unos pasos hacia ella y en un susurro dijo:

-Mama.-

Draco estaba mirando al moreno y le dijo:

-Harry no vayas, es una trampa Harry , x dios Harry dejalo no salgas.

Pero Harry no escuchaba a nadie.

Este siguio handando hacia la mujer, ella entonces le hablo y le dijo:

-Eso es ven, ven conmigo.

-Harry iba acercandose a ella cada vez le latia el corazon mas fuerte.

Voldemort sonrio y entonces dijo:

-Ahora.

Todos los mortinfagos presentes le lanzaron un crucius a Harry este cayo al suelo y miro a su madre esta reia y seguia haciendo el hechizo, este no pudo aguantar las lagrimas, ella lo estaba intentando matar, su madre se reia mientras lo torturaba, este dejo caer su varita y se rindio ante estos no hizo nada x impedir k lo atacaran, pero de repente todos dejaron de torturarlo, Neville, Luna y Draco habian comenzado a lanzarles hechizos a los mortinfagos para k dejaran a Harry, Voldemort lo miro y le dijo:

-Te dije k era mejor no sentir, te avise de k eso del amor no existia, aki tienes la prueba, dicen k el amor de una madre es lo mas poderoso, pero sin embargo ella te ha atacado, tu propia madre, a mi mi padre me abandono y a ti tu madre te intenta matar, yo te avise.-

Voldemort dejo de hablar y Harry solo se fijaba en la mujer esta levanto la varita para atacar a Harry, este no se movio ni intento desviarlo, pero vio un rayo de luz k se dirijia hacia ella y se levanto y se puso en medio, para impedir k le diera el rayo a la mujer, este cayo al suelo x el impacto.

-Harry xk hiciste eso, estas tonto.- Luna lo llamaba pero el no respondio.

Dentro de la casa Dumbledore le dijo a Ron:

-Oye donde se han metido?.-

-Estan afuera esperandolo, creyeron k no era combeniente k Seamus los viera salir con usted.

-Muy bien, yo me marcho ya.

Dumbledore se acerco al perchero y coguio su capa de viaje alli habia una ventana y al ver lo k sucedia fuera dijo:

-Sirius, Lupin, vengan rapido.

Sirius llego con Lupin de la cocina y dijeron:

-K sucede Albus?.

-Sera mejor k le digais a Arthur k salga con nosotros.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa y nadie de los k habia en la caye se dieron cuenta, Draco estaba peleando con su padre, este le llebaba ventaja, pero de todas maneras Lupin fue en su ayuda.

Sirius fue donde Neville y lo ayudo con Bella.

Arthur se dirijio con Dumbledore hacia Harry, Voldemort, y el otro mortinfago.

-Ton, sera mejor k te marches.- dijo este con trankilidad

-De veras viejo, creo k no te has fijado en la situacion, el chico ya esta al borde de la muerte, x no decir k esta muerto.

-Y nosotros somos siete para dos, no creo k estes en una muy buena situacion.- dijo Sirius k se habia acercado, Lucyus y Bella se habian ido de alli.

-Bueno creo k sera mejor k te marches.- dijo Lupin.

-Baya, no crey veros tan pronto, mis viejos amigos Sirius y Remus.-

Estos dos se kedaron como petrificados al escuchar esa voz.

La persona k estaba al lado de Voldemort se dio la buelta y les sonrio.

"Es ella reconoceria esa sonrisa en cualkier parte,- penso Sirius,- y esos ojos son los de ella, pero como demonios?" - penso Lupin.

-Veo k no os da gusto el volver a verme.- dijo esta.

-Lily, pero esto es imposible.- dijo Remus.

-Ya ves k no.- dijo Voldemort.

-Bueno nos vamos ya cariño?.- dijo este coguiendola x la cintura.

-Si, creo k no les gusto k les visitara, bueno no pasa nada.- Lily se agarro a Voldemort y luego dijo:- Bueno ya te matare en otra ocasion maldito mocoso, esta vez te salbaste pero la proxima vez no sera asi Potter.

Sirius y Remus la vieron desaparecer, Draco, Luna y Neville se acercaron a Harry, este estaba con la mirada perdida, no escuchaba a nadie solo oia la voz de su madre mientras le decia k lo hiba a matar.

Dumbledore y los demas entraron en la casa y este dijo:

-Dentro de una hora reunion de la orden, al completo los kiero a todos alli.

-Pero Dumbledore Harry no esta en condiciones de asistir a ninguna reunion.- dijo Arthur,- al igual k Remus y Sirius ha sido un golpe muy duro.

-Tendran k estar todos, y no lo voy a repertir.

Sirius habia subido a Harry a su cuarto, este se dejaba arrastrar, no le importaba nada, ni a donde lo llebaran, al sentir la cama a su lado se dejo caer bocabajo en ella, Sirius lo obserbo un buen rato, y luego salio del cuarto recordando a la Lily k acababa de ver hacia menos de cinco minutos.

-Luna como es k no os habeis ido?.- Dijo Ron hacercandose a ella.

-Ron.- dijo esta y lo abrazo, comenzo a llorar recordando a Harry en el suelo y la mirada del moreno, su mirada de incredubilidad, la de sorpresa, la de tristeza, la de abatimiento, su mirada de destrozado y la de el final, esa era la k mas le dolia, la mirada k tenia su amigo al oir esas palabras,esa mirada de derrotado, se abandono, estaba segura de k se abria dejado matar,lo habia visto en sus ojos, el keria morir, no keria seguir viviendo, estaba destrozado, y seguia sufriendo.

Draco se abrazo a Ginny y despues de un rato Dumbledore entro en la habitacion en la k estos estaban y dijo:

-Bueno, os kiero un media hora abajo a todos.- dijo mirandolos.- tendremos una reunion, de la orden al completo, Draco, Neville y Luna kiero k prepareis un informe sobre lo sucedido ahy fuera, y kiero k lo conteis en la reunion.

-Nosotros tenemos k estar?- dijo Ginny.

-Asi es señorita Weasley.

Dumbledore salio de la habitacion, y se dirijio al cuarto del moreno, este se paro en la puerta, y tras unos minutos de pensar abrio la puerta y entro dentro.

Al ver al chico su exprexion cambio de immediato, vio como el chico estaba hundido, en su mundo, se fijo en k tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y k no cesaban de salir mas, vio en su mirada una suma tristeza, Voldemort tenia razon, estaba muerto, no bien fisicamente, pero si su alma, su corazon, todo menos su cuerpo estaba como muerto, este se acerco al chico y le dijo:

-Harry se x lo k estas pasando.-

Harry no se molesto ni en hablarle, simplemente no lo escuchaba, solo veia y oia a su madre.

-Harry se k debes de estar destrozado, lo k te ha hecho es muy cruel, pero nada nos dice k sea ella de verdad, Harry, xfavor debes de reponerte, debes de intentar reaccionar, dentro de media hora habra una reunion y necesito k estes en ella, se k no es facil para ti, pero tienes k hacerlo.

Harry no lo miro, solo murmuro algo k Dumbledore no pudo oir.

-Puedes repertirlo, no te escuche.- dijo Dumbledore mirando al chico.

Harry volvio a decirselo y esta vez si lo escucho pero decidio hacer como si no, se dio la buelta y ya k estaba al otro lado dijo antes de cerrarla:

-Te espero abajo, no faltes x favor.- este cerro y se fue x el pasillo pensando en lo k el chico le habia dicho, o mas bien le habia pedido, la voz de Harry le resono en la cabeza, esa voz angustiada, esa voz k denotaba tristeza y dolor, y le decia "Mateme xfavor, libreme ya de este dolor."

Dumbledore no pudo evitar k una lagrima le saliera de sus ojos azules, no fue capaz de ir al salon, bajaria despues busco una habitacion vacia y se metio en ella, alli encontro una foto del buatizo de Harry, sin duda esa seria la habitacion de Sirius, este se acerco a la foto y la coguio en ella estaban Sirius, James, Remus y a la derecha dos mujeres una era morena, tenia los ojos azules y su pelo negro muy largo k le caia suelto hasta la cintura, dumbledore no la reconocio, y alli sonriente con su hijo en brazos estaba ella, su mirada era angelical, parecia una muñekita de porcelana, asi era ella, se veia en su mirada, la mujer alegre,

decidida, atrevida, inteligente, y feliz, sobre todo feliz k era. No tenia nada k ver con la expresion k tenia la mujer k habian visto, esa tenia la mirada fria, distante, y se veia odio, asco y repulsion hacia los demas, pero sin embargo era su voz su cuerpo, eso no habia cambiado, era la misma mujer, k habia visto en una ocasion en sexto curso, la misma mirada fria.

Dumbledore se kedo mirando la foto un rato mas, no dejaba de pensar en lo k Harry le habia dicho y se sentia muy abatido, sabia k el estaba sufriendo y mucho y el no sabia k hacer para k este dejara de sufrir.

Al llegar abajo fue a la cocina y dijo:

-Esta ya todo preparado?.-

-Si ya estan todos en el salon, bueno menos Harry, el todavia no ha bajado.- dijo la señora Weasley y luego dijo:- Dumbledore k fue lo k paso?.

-Molly hazme el favor de esperar un poco dentro de nada se aclarara todo, diles a todos k esperen un momento ahora ire yo.

-Dumbledore crees k es prudente k los padres de Hermione, y Seamus esten presentes en la reunion.- dijo Sirius k acababa de entrar en la cocina.

-Sirius creo k si, ellos deben de saber el peligro k corren, y ademas su hija esta tambien metida en esto deben de saber lo k ocurrio, Seamus, estaba en el Ed en kinto curso, asi k esta claro k keria luchar contra Voldemort.

-Bueno si piensas k es mejor asi de acuerdo, pero te pediria k dejes a Harry al margen de esto xfavor.

-Sirius no puedo y lo sabes, tiene k estar presente.

Sirius no dijo nada mas, se diriguio al salon con Molly y estos les dijeron k esperaran k Dumbledore no tardaria en llegar.

Dumbledore subio al cuarto de Harry abrio la puerta y vio k el moreno seguia igual k como lo habia dejado, se le acerco y le dijo:

-Harry debes de bajar conmigo, despues podras hacer lo k te plazca.

Harry no dijo nada se levanto lentamente y se dirijio a la puerta, salio x ella, iba mirando al suelo, iria a esa reunion y despues se encerraria, no keria ver a nadie, solo keria estar solo. Dumbledore fue detras del, entraron al salon y Harry se sento en un sillon al final del salon, Hermione al verlo entrar lo miro y al ver la exprexion del chico se pregunto k era lo k habia pasado.

Luego se fijo en Luna, Draco, y Neville, estos miraban a Harry con una mirada de tristeza, Hermione al igual k todos los demas se preguntaban k demonios habia pasado, y xk estaban alli, la madre de Hermione miro al moreno y al ver su cara se le encoguio el corazon.

-Bueno estamos aki x k ha habido un atake, señorita Luna, señores Malfoy, Lonbotong y Potter si me hacen el favor de explicar k fue lo k paso ahy fuera.-

Harry no se movio pero los otros tres se lebantaron y se miraron, esperaron a Harry y Dumbledore dijo:

-Pueden empezar con su informacion.- decidio k era mejor k el chico no hablara si el no keria.

-Bueno lo k sucedio fue k salimos para esperarle afuera, y mientras lo esperabamos, aparecio Voldemort, este comenzo a atacarnos, pero como Harry siempre repelia sus atakes decidio llamar a unos cuantos mortinfagos.-Luna se detubo y miro al moreno este seguia con la misma mirada k cuando estaba en el suelo, despues continuo.- Uno de los mortinfagos eras Lucyus Malfoy, otra era Bellaxtriz Lestrange, y el ultimo no sabemos kien era.- mintio esta, pero Dumbledore la miro y esta dijo:

-Aunke creemos k era Lilian Evans, el comenzo ha hablar con Harry y despues de k Harry abandonara el escudo k habia proyectado para k ningun hechizo nos hiciese daño todos le hicieron un crucius a la vez.- Luna paro de hablar, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, entonces Draco continuo:

-Cuando vimos lo k estaban haciendo decidimos atacar, y hay fue donde ustedes llegaron y nos ayudaron.

Cuando este termino Dumbledore se levanto estos se sentaron, y la madre de Hermione dijo:

-Perdone pero kien es esa Lilian Evans, los otros los conozco, los vi en fotos de su periodico pero ella no me suena.

Hermione se habia llevado las manos a la boca y ahora miraba al moreno, se fijo mas detenidamente en el, y vio lo mismo k Luna, muchas ganas de morir, de rendirse ante esta. Snape se levanto de su silla al escuchar esto y miro a Dumbledore y a Harry, Molly al igual k Hermione se habia llevado las manos a su boca, y miro tambien al moreno.

-Lily Evans, eso es imposible, seguro k os ekivocais, Malfoy debes de estar en un error, ella esta muerta.- dijo Snape.

-Severus creeme era ella.- dijo Remus.

-Imposible, ella nunca haria eso, es imposible, y ademas esta muerta Albus ella murio.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Minerva, Severus era ella yo la vi, al igual k Sirius, Remus, Arthur, la señorita Lovegood, y los señoritos Malfoy, Lonbotong, y Potter.

-Albus sigo diciendo k no puede ser.- dijo Molly.

-Bueno me van a decir kien es esa mujer?- dijo el padre de Hermione.- parece k la conocen bien, pero a mi me gustaria saber kien es y si es peligrosa.

-Ella es la madre de Harry.- dijo Neville.

-No me lo puedo creer osea k la madre de ese tambien esta con ese miserable, pero bueno, no estubo su hijo ahy es loguico ahora entiendo de xk se metio ahy, de tal palo tal astilla.-dijo el padre de Hermione.

Harry miro al padre de Hermione y se levanto se acerco a el y le dijo:

-Se puede explicar mejor.-

-Pues eso, tu madre era una de esos malditos k intentan matar a mi hija, y tu le seguiste los pasos sois los dos unos malditos.-

Harry se sentia muy furioso, miraba al padre de Hermione con desprecio y odio.

-Papa la madre de Harry murio cuando el solo tenia un año.

-Si y ahora esta paseandose x ahy intentando matar a alguien. Seguro k esta loca.

-Papa no te das cuenta de lo k estas diciendo, ella murio para impedir k Harry muriera, ella era una bruja magnifica, y era muy buena, nunca se unio a ese hombre horrible, ella murio diciendole k no se uniria a el, y ahora ese cretino la ha hecho volver y k se le una.

El padre de Hermione volvio a hablar y dijo:

-Hija es imposible k alguien k esta muerto buelva, ademas sigo diciendo k esa mujer se merece k la maten, como a todos los k esten en alguna ocasion de parte de ese k intento matarte, y eso lo incluye a el.

Harry estaba demasiado enfadado, las cosas comenzaron a volar como habia pasado la vez k se habia enfrentado a Lestrange despues de haber atacado a Ron, este sentia ganas de chillar, de gritar, keria hacerle tragar a ese hombre lo k acababa de decir.

-Usted no tiene ningun derecho de hablar asi de ella, y le advierto de k no respondo si lo buelve a hacer.- dijo Harry.

-Venga chico haber k me vas a hacer si digo k tu madre es una asesina.- pero a Harrry no le dio tiempo a hacer nada, Remus y Sirius le habian dado un puñetazo a el padre de Hermione, ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta de k el otro iba, y asi le dieron los dos a la vez.

-Pero como se les ocurre?.-

-K sea la ultima vez k menciona a Lily con su askerosa boca.- dijo Sirius

-Y k ni se le ocurra el volver a insultarla.- dijo Remus.

Todos los miraban, Harry estaba muy furioso, el padre de Hermione estaba en el suelo, se agarraba el estomago, el impacto de los dos puños le habia echo polbo.

-Estan locos, como se les ocurre pegarle.

-Eso le enseñara a respetar a la gente.- dijo Sirius.- y si se le ocurre el volver a decir algo de Lily, o de Harry le juro k esto no sera nada.-

-Sirius xfavor sientate, esta no es la forma de arreglar las cosas.

-Cariño ven, sera mejor k te recuestes un rato.-La señora Granger ayudo a su marido a salir del salon, y lo llebo hasta el cuarto en donde dormian, la reunion se detubo hasta k ella volvio, Harry se habia buelto otra vez al sillon, y seguia igual k antes, le habia buelto a la mente el recuerdo de su madre muriendo, y ahora la veia atacandolo. El no podia dejar de llorar, sus amigos lo miraban pero ninguno era capaz de hablarle, sabian k lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Harry te pido disculpas en nombre de mi marido, el no sabe entender las cosas, te ruego k le perdones.- le dijo la señora Granger.

-Bueno volvamos a el asunto.-dijo Dumbledore.

La madre de Hermione se sento al lado d su hija, esta miraba al moreno con lagrimas en los ojos.

La reunion siguio su curso, decidieron k los chicos no saldrian de la casa para nada, y k tampoco saldrian de Howarts, k irian acompañados a todas partes, tambien decidieron lo k harian con las misiones, estos siempre irian en grupo, nunca los mandarian x separado, y Harry seria el k se ocuparia de guiarlos en las misiones, se decidio k seguirian con el entrenamiento, y k Ron y los demas se unirian a el incluido Seamus.

Cuando la reunio cuncluyo Harry fue el primero en salir, se fue a su cuarto y lo cerro con un hechizo muy poderoso para k nadie pudiera entrar, era uno de los k le habia enseñado Voldemort, y era muy bueno.

-Harry se echo en la cama, solo veia el rostro de su madre, en el espejo de Oedes k habia visto en primer año, en su cuarto año en forma de expectro, en kinto año en el pensadero de Snape, en sus sueños en sexto año, y ahora ahy, en persona, la habia tenido muy cerca, y ella solo lo ataco, lo intento matar.

Harry no dejaba de llorar, xk la habia echo regresar, xk se la habia arrebatado, xk lo habia echo , no le bastaba ya con todo lo k habia sufrido,es k tenia k hacerle mas daño, no podia dejarlo ya, "la proxima vez sera la ultima, en esa ocasion se acabara todo, no kiero luchar mas, no kiero tener k volver a verla asi, ya me ha destrozado hasta su recuerdo, ya si k es verdad k ya no tenia nada feliz k recordar, ya no podria hacer nada ante los dementores, su unico recuerdo feliz era su madre, pero hasta sus recuerdos se los habia destrozado, sabia k no lo hiba a dejar en paz nunca, pero no creyo nunca k yegara hasta ese punto."

Llamaron a la puerta, pero este los ignoro no keria ni ver ni hablar con nadie.

-Harry cielo la comida ya esta preparada.

Harry no contesto, no keria comer, no keria nada, solo abandonar desaparecer de este mundo, xk Hermione no lo dejo morir, entonces no la abria visto, xk Dumbledore lo volvio a salbar, xk no lo dejaban morir ya en paz, eso era lo k el keria.

Los dias pasaban en Grinmult Place, Harry seguia en su cuarto, llebaba mucho sin salir de alli, habian intentado entrar pero el hechizo k habia puesto era demasiado potente para k lo decisiesen, la madre de Hermione habia intentado hablar con el, pero no consiguio nada al igual k Sirius, y Remus.

-Hija no crees k deberias de intentar hablar con el.?.

-Yo y el no tenemos nada k hablar, ademas madre, no sabria k decirle, esta muy mal, no se k podria decirle, en el caso de Sirius era mas facil, en este es su madre, no la conocio, todos le dijeron k lo dio todo x el, incluso se siente culpable de su muerte, el piensa k su madre la mato el, x haber nacido.

-Hija intentalo, no hace caso a nadie, tal vez si tu hablas con el.

-Mama k te hace pensar k a mi me baya a escuchar.

-Hija tu eres muy buena en magia tal vez tu consigas abrir esa puerta, ya k Dumbledore salio de viaje, y no puedo hacerlo el.

-Yo lo puedo intentar pero no aseguro nada.

Hermione salio de su cuarto y estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando llego Seamus.

-A donde vas?.- dijo este mirandola subir las escaleras:- no iras a verlo verdad, xk k yo sepa solo esta su cuarto en ese piso.

-Si voy a intentar hablar con el.-

-Pero k dices, Hermione estas tonta te intento matar.

-Ya lo se, pero lo esta pasando muy mal, Seamus entiendelo es su madre.

-Hermione no estoy de acuerdo con k bayas.

-A mi me da igual, no lo voy a abandonar, no lo voy a dejar.-

-Eso es k todavia lo kieres, x eso kieres verlo.-

-Seamus deja de decir tonterias, a sido mi mejor amigo durante seis años, es loguico k kiera verlo.

-Hermione no kiero k subas.-

-Seamus voy a hacerlo te guste o no no lo voy a abandonar ya te lo he icho.

Hermione estubo apunto de bajar un escalon en direccion a Seamus, pero luego se dio la buelta y subio rapido las escaleras.

Seamus la vio como subia, se dio la buelta y se fue al salon.

Harry estaba en el cuarto mirando x la ventana, seguian teniendo lagrimas n los ojos, no podia parar de llorar cada vez k recordaba a su madre. No se habia molestado ni en arreglar la habitacion, ni en vestirse, solo se lebantaba para ir al baño k habia en su cuarto, bebia agua cuando tenia sed, pero no habia kerido comer nada, no tenia hambre, y su pelo estaba igual de rebelde k siempre, este se hecho en la cama con el pijama puesto, desde hacia tres dias k se habia metido en su cuarto y se lo habia puesto no se habia cambiado de ropa.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados se habia kitado las gafas y las tenia puesta a su lado, su habitacion era un desastre, tenia fotos x todas partes,todas x ahy, sus libros y objetos estaban todos x el suelo, lo habia tirado todo, cada vez k recordaba todo lo k le habia echo Voldemort este sin kerer hacia k todas sus cosas volaran x su habitacion, y k sus objetos se rompieran.

Hermione llego a la puerta, estaba pensando en lo k le diria al moreno, y llamo a la puerta y dijo:

-Harry xfavor abre tengo k hablar contigo.

Harry estaba en sus pensamientos pero al oir a la castaña le dijo:

-Dejame solo, no os ha kedado claro k no kiero hablar con nadie.

-Harry o sales tu o te juro k voy a entrar yo.- dijo Hermione con su tono de mandato abitual.

-Hermione dejame enpaz.

-Harry no me voy a ir de aki hasta k hablemos, y creeme k vamos a hablar.

-Tu misma dijiste k no me ibas a volver a dirijir la palabra, pues llebalo acabo y olvidame.

-Harry es la ultima oportunidad k te doy o abres tu o tiro tu puerta.

-Ja, kiero ver como lo intentas.

Hermione no dijo nada mas, lanzo un hechizo a la puerta y este le reboto, asi uno tras otro, cuando ya llebaba mas de media hora intentando entrar Sirius le dijo:

-Hermione es imposible, lo hemos intentado todo, sera mejor k lo dejes ya todos los hechizos te estan rebotando, mira como tienes ya la camiseta.

-Sirius he dicho k voy a entrar y eso es lo k voy a hacer.- Hermione grito otro hachizo y este si consiguio derribar la puerta, Sirius se kedo mirando a la castaña, y esta sonreia,- ves como lo conseguia.

Harry se habia incorporado en la cama y miraba a la castaña asombrado, no creia k ella conociera el contra enbrujo:

-Se puede saber como lo has hecho?.- dijo Sirius.

-No es el unico k lee libros de artes oscuras.- dijo Hermione.

Harry coguio su varita y apunto a la puerta, Hermione entro en la habiatacion antes de k este hiciera el hechizo, y la puerta kedo otra vez hechizada.

-Te dije k lo consguiria.- dijo esta.

-Es k no me puedes dejar en paz?.

-No, no te voy a dejar hasta k hablemos.-

-Pues ponte comoda, xk no te pienso escuchar.-

Harry se echo en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

Hermione dijo un hechizo y ordeno todo el cuarto, y luego se fue a la cama de al lado de Harry y se recosto en ella, y dijo:

-Un techo muy interesante, algo soso para mi gusto pero bueno.

Harry siguio sin decir nada, Hermione se lebanto de la cama y dijo:

-Yo tengo hambre asi k voy a comer.

Se sento en la silla de la mesa de Harry y hizo aparecer un plato con unos sanwicht y se los comio, Harry seguia sin mirarla, esta de vez en cuando decia alguna cosa y el seguia sin hablarle.

Entonces Hermione escucho una voz k le decia:" canta la cancion de la cucaracha vera como acaba x hablarle."

Hermione se sento en la cama y comenzo:

-"LA CUCARACHA, LA CUCARACHA YA NO PUEDE CAMINAR X K LE FALTAN, X K LE FALTAN LAS PATITAS DE ATRAS."

Harry abrio mucho los ojos y dijo:

-A no eso si k no lo pienso aguantar.

-Pues entonces ablemos.

-He dicho k no kiero, estas sorda.

-No y tu tampoco espero k te guste la cancion entonces."LA CUCARACHA, LA CUCARACHA YA NO PUEDE CAMINAR X K LE FALTAN, X K LE FALTAN LAS PATITAS DE ATRAS."

Harry la miro y dijo:

-Silencius.-

Hermione dejo de escuchar su propia voz y entonces miro a Harry.

Este le sonrio y le dijo:

-Decias, es k no te escucho.

Volvio otra vez a tumbarse en la cama, y se kedo mirando al techo, Hermione comenzo a andar x toda la habitacion, Harry la miro un momento y luego siguio pensando, Hermione se paro lo miro enfadada y se acerco a el, este hizo como si no la viera y Hermione le dio una bofetada.

-pero se puede saber k haces, xk no te largas de una vez, Finite incantariun.-Hermione ya podia hablar.

-Mira no me voy a ir y eso es para k dejes de andar en las nubes.

-Ojala estuviera ahy.- dijo el moreno.

-Mira se k lo k te ha pasado no es facil de aceptarlo, pero encerrarte no es la solucion.

-Ya y segun tu cual es la solucion, k salga de aki, k aguante k todos me miren con lastima, k me hablen solo xk como me ven sufrir deciden acercarse, al igual k tu, k es lo k haces aki?

-Me preocupo x ti.

-Pues yo no lo necesito, asi k te puedes ir, recuerda lo k me dijiste y cumplelo, estoy arto de k me tengas lastima, ya tengo bastante.

-Harry estas ekibocado no es x lastima.

-A no y xk si no, tu me odias, me lo dijiste, y estas en tu derecho ahora vete de aki, sal dejame solo, no kiero k me hables olvidame, alejate de mi, como muy bien dijiste yo solo os traigo problemas y os pongo en peligro pues largate y dejame.

-Eso no lo decia en serio.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO Y TU LO SABES, ES SOLO K AHORA TE DOY PENA, X CULPA DE ESE. PERO EL OTRO DIA NO DUDASTE EN DECIR TODO ESO, AL IGUAL K LA OTRA NOCHE, YA ME LO DEJASTE CLARO YO LO ENTENDI AHORA TE TOCA A TI ENTENDER K NO KIERO VERTE.

Hermione miraba al moreno muy seria y pensaba" xk narices tubo k oirme decir eso, xk le dije algo k no era verdad, tengo k decirle k es mentira".

-Harry no pienso lo k dije el otro dia.

-Pues no es lo k parecia, hazme el favor de irte y dejarme.

-No me voy a ir, me da igual k me kieras ver o no, me da igual k kieras escucharme o no de todas formas te lo voy a decir.

-Xk sigues insistiendo, no te parece k ya es suficiente dejame solo, dejame k yo solo piense en lo k pasa dejame.

-No lo pienso hacer, se en k piensas, y de ante mano te digo k no lo voy a permitir.

-No creo k sepas nada de lo k pienso.

-Pues se mas de lo k tu te crees.

-Hermione nunca sabras lo k pienso o siento en este momento.

-Pero si se k no voy a dejarte morir.

Harry la miro y le dijo:

-Eso no lo vas a impedir.

-Asi k si k te vas a dejar vencer, vas a dejar k te mate, kieres morir?

-Asi es, esa es la unica forma de dejar de sufrir, si muero este infierno desaparecera.

-No pienso dejar k pase.

-A mi ya no me importa nada, ya lo perdi todo, perdi hasta mis recuerdos, ya lo consiguio, ya no me keda nada x lo k luchar.

-Harry no te puedes rendir,tienes k seguir adelante, tal vez no era ella, tal vez solo era una ilusion.

-HERMIONE ERA ELLA, ERA MI MADRE, ME HIZO UN CRUCIUS, Y ME DIJO K ME IBA A MATAR, TU NO LA VISTE, YA LO OISTE EN LA REUNION ERA ELLA SIRIUS, REMUS, TODOS LOS K LA VIERON COINCIDEN.

-Harry es imposible k la haya traido, eso no lo puede hacer.

-Mira Sirius el lo trajo, el esta aki, esta conmigo, xk no podria haberla traido?.

-Harry Sirius estaba encerrado en una dimension, pero tu madre estaba muerta.

-Hermione tu no la viste, no estabas alli, no la miraste a los ojos, no la escuchaste hablar.

-Harry yo tienes razon yo no la vi, pero es imposible.

-Pues ya ves k no.

Los dos se cayaron Harry volvia a tener lagrimas en los ojos, Hermione lo miraba, y otra vez vio la misma cara k esa noche cuando volvio.

-Harry xfavor kitate esa idea de la cabeza, esa no es la solucion.

-De verdad, entonces cual es?.-

Hermione no supo k contestarle, se acerco al moreno y se sento al lado de este.

-Xfavor Harry deja ya de pensar en eso, deja de llorar, no me gusta verte asi.

-Pues entonces sal.- dijo este.

Hermione lo miro y este le debolvio la mirada.

-Xfavor, kita esa expresion, kitala no me mires con esos ojos.

-Hermione xfavor vete dejame aki solo kiero pensar.

Hermione le coguio la cara y lo miro a los ojos, este le sostubo la mirada, Hermione entonces le dijo:

-Todavia te keda algo k no te podra kitar.

Harry miraba a la castaña a los ojos, tenia los ojos llorosos, no podia dejar de mirarla, y entonces le dijo:

-Hermione no me keda nada, no te ekibokes.

Hermione se le acerco y le dijo:

-Lo k sientes eso no te lo podra kitar.

-Eso es imposible, yo no podria...- pero no pudo continuar la castaña estaba muy cerca del y no pudo evitar el besarla en los labios, Hermione dejo k la besara, primero no kiso seguir ese beso, sabia k no podia, ella estaba con Seamus, pero no pudo evitarlo y le siguio el beso, Hermione le paso las manos x el cuello y lo acerco a ella, este la coguio x la cintura y tambien se la acerco.

Hermione se separo un poco del moreno y le dijo:

-No creo k esto este bien.- Harry la volvio a besar Hermione se dejo llevar, y Harry penso k estaba besandola, la tenia entre sus brazos, pero de repente Seamus le vino a la mente, y este se aparto de ella.

Harry se lebanto de la cama y se dirijio hacia la silla de su mesa, Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-Harry yo lo siento, no fue mi intencion.

-Hermione xfavor vete.

Hermione no se movio y le dijo:

-Ya te he dicho k no me voy a ir.

Harry la miro y esta a el Hermione se levanto y se dirijio hacia Harry, este se lebanto antes de k ella llegara, Hermione le dijo:

-Harry no pienso salir si tu no sales conmigo.

-Hermione no voy a salir de aki, no kiero ver a nadie.

-Pues entonces nos kedan unos dias aki.

Harry se volvio a sentar en la cama y Hermione tambien, este kiso apartar la mirada de la chica, pero esta se lo impidio.

-Me vas a tener k ver todos los dias, y a todas horas.

Harry se tumbo en la cama y miro hacia el techo, Hermione se asomo y le dijo:

-Soy capaz de poner una foto ahy arriba para k me mires aun estando echado.

Harry se dio la buelta y Hermione se fue al otro lado de la cama y lo volvio a mirar.

-Hermione Seamus se va a enfadar si no estas con el, dejame y vete.

-No me voy a ir.

Harry se volvio a sentar en la cama y cerro los ojos, pero aun asi la seguia viendo ya k la tenia en su mente.

-Aggggggggggggg.- dijo este.

Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-Y ahora k te pasa?.

Harry no le dijo nada, Hermione siiguio hay sentada, coguio un libro k habia en el baul de Harry, este la miro y al ver el libro le dijo:

-Hermione deja el libro xfavor.

-Xk?.

-Dejamelo un momento.

-Pero xk?.

Hermione se levanto de la cama cuando Harry se acerco para kitarselo, esta lo abrio y comenzo a pasar las paguinas, Harry volvio a intentar kitarselo pero no lo consiguio, Hermione siguio mirandolo.

Y ahy entre una de las hojas habia una foto de ella, estaba en bañador, el moreno consiguio kitarsela y ella lo miro y le dijo:

-Se puede saber cuando conseguiste esta foto?.

Harry se la guardo y no le contesto.

-Harry dimelo.

-Bueno veras, esta foto la cogui de un albun de Ginny.

-Asi k se la coguiste a Ginny.

-Si, aunke se la debolvi, solo k le hice una copia.

Hermione lo miro enfadada y le dijo:

-Damela, no tendrias k tener esa foto.

-Estas loca si piensas k te la voy a dar.

-Pero es mia.

-No es mia, yo la pague.

-Bueno te dare lo k costo, pero damela.

Hermione se fue hacia el, y Harry se aparto Hermione se hiba a caer y se agarro de Harry, los dos cayeron al suelo, Harry debajo de Hermione, este la miro y le dijo:

-Sera posible, mira lo k has hecho.

Hermione se iba a levantar pero Harry la coguio y le dijo:

-Xk tanta prisa?.

Hermione lo miro y se intento lebantar, pero Harry se dio la buelta y kedaron al rebes, Harry la miraba a los ojos y esta le dijo:

-Xfavor Harry kitate.-

-Ya voy.- se fue levantando poco a poco, y ayudo a Hermione a levantarse, cuando estaban de pie Hermione se acerco a el y ahora fue ella la k lo beso.

Harry la sujeto de la cintura y le correspondio al beso, esta se aferro a su cuello con las dos manos y se acerco al moreno mucho, Harry la agarro fuerte, y Hermione comenzo a handar hacia atras, y cayeron a la cama, Harry seguia besandola, y ella comenzo a acariciarle el pelo, Harry se separo de ella un poco, y ella le kito las gafas y las puso en la mesita, comenzaron a besarse otra vez, pero ahora Hermione se puso encima de Harry y lo besaba, los dos estaban muy agusto el uno con el otro, Hermione comenzo a kitarle la camiseta a Harry, pero este no la dejo y la volvio a besar Hermione dejo k este le besara el cuello, y mientras le besaba le metio las manos x debajo de la camiseta, y la volvio a besar mientras le hacia caricias en la espalda.

Hermione lo besaba a el de igual manera, los dos kerian seguir pero Harry no podia, no keria k viera la herida k tenia, asi k se fue separando de ella poco a poco.

Hermione tambien se separo de el, Harry se fue a levantar pero tropezo y volvio a kedar encima de ella, la puerta se abrio de repente:

-Ostras, lo siento.

Harry se kito de encima de Hermione y dijo:

-No esto no es lo k parece.

-Tiene razon, es k tropezo, y caimos.

-Bueno a nosotros nos da igual no nos teneis k dar explicaciones.-dijo Luna, esta estaba con Draco, Ron y Ginny.

-Ya bueno pero no penseis mal, k no paso nada.-dijo Hermione y penso" x poco pero no paso nada".

Harry se puso las gafas y les dijo:

-Como consiguieron abrir la puerta?.

-Estaba sin hechizar.-dijo Ron.

Harry recordo cuando habia dicho el hechizo desacedor el de finite incantariun.

-Bueno vas a bajar de una vez o no.- dijo Ron

-Chicos, me gustaria estar solo, no es x k no me guste estar con vosotros es k tengo k pensar k voy a hacer.

Harry los miro a todos pero ninguno le hizo caso entonces este tubo k ceder y salir, todavia veia a su madre en su mente, pero no estaba dispuesto a pasarse todo el tiempo pensando en eso, iba a intentar ordenar sus ideas, pero no iba a luchar, no keria luchar eso era lo unico k tenia claro, ya estaba cansado de soportar tantas cosas, no iba a seguir peleando, la proxima vez seria la ultima alli ya no volveria, esa seria su despedida.

Al llegar a la cocina todos lo miraron este se habia vestio bien, y se habia bañado, los demas se sentaron a la mesa con el, los k alli habia no dijeron ni le hicieron ninguna pregunta.

-Bueno Harry cuando empezaremos con el entrenamiento?.- dijo Draco.

-Pues apartir de mañana.- "aunke me da igual". penso este.

Sirius entro en la cocina y miro a Harry pero decidio no decirle nada, ya k ni el se encontraba en condiciones de hablar de eso.

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron al salon ha hablar un poco, Remus y Sirius estaban frente al fuego, los dos estaban pensando no hablaban para nada, Harry se les acerco y les dijo:

-Asi k yo no puedo kedarme encerrado, pero vosotros podeis estar deprimidos no es asi, yo creo k tengo mucho mas derecho a estar desecho k vosotros,.

-Harry, solo estabamos mirando el fuego.- dijo Sirius.

-Y yo solo estaba mirando el techo de mi habitacion.- dijo el moreno. En su cara no habia felicidad, pero si decision, determinacion no keria k Voldemort sintiera k se estaba muriendo x dentro y se habia propuesto encerrar eso k sentia.

-Bueno creo k tienes razon Harry intentaremos no pensasr en eso.- dijo Remus.

-Aunke sera un poco dificil.- dijo Sirius

-No hace falta k me lo digas a mi.

Harry se sento con sus amigos, Seamus y Hermione estaban aparte, Harry miraba a Hermione y esta a el, y los dos recordaban lo k habia pasado en su cuarto.

-Hermione me estas escuchando?.-

-Eh Seamus k decias?.

-K si vas a venir aki en semana santa.?.-

-Pues claro k si, donde kieres k baya?.-

-Entonces volveras aki?.-

-Si Seamus, mis padres estan aki, y yo vendre con ellos.

Harry seguia mirandola cada vez tenia mas ganas de acercarse y de besarla, y Hermione x su parte keria hacer lo mismo.

Harry decidio dejar de mirarla ya k si no iba acabar haciendolo, y comenzo a hablar con Draco y Luna estos estaban diciendo los hechizos k aprenderian los otros al dia siguiente.

Harry, Draco, Luna y Neville en lugar de eso harian hechizos mucho mas abanzados ya k tenian mas nivel k los otros.

-Bueno y vosotros sois los k nos vais a enseñar?.- pregunto Ginny.

-No, nosotros seremos vuestros profesores.- dijo Sirius k se habia acercado a ellos.

-Asi es, y vuestros hermanos mayores.- dijo Remus.

-Entonces vosotros nos enseñareis?.- dijo Seamus, k se habia acercado con Hermione coguiendola de la mano.

-Asi es Finigan, nosotros seremos los k les enseñemos.-

-Menos a Harry, Luna, Draco y Neville ya k estos tienen un nivel muy superior al vuestro y x eso les enseñara Dumbledore, y otros aurores.

-Ya veo.- dijo Hermione.

Harry la volvio a mirar y esta a el, se kedaron un rato mirandose y Hermione le hizo un gesto con la cabeza pero este no la entendio y entonces utilizo la Legeremancia para entrar en su mente y le dijo:

-Se puede saber k kieres decirme?.

-Sal y sube al ultimo piso yo ahora te sigo kiero decirte una cosa.

-Esta bien.

Harry se kedo un rato mas en el salon y vio como Seamus intentaba besar a Hermione y esta con mucha suabidad lo apartaba de manera k el no se diera cuenta de k es k no keria k la besara, Draco miro al moreno y entonces dijo:

-Harry si kieres irte puedes, no creo k te haga mucha gracia el verlos asi.- dijo este mirando a Hermione y a Seamus.

-Tienes razon, me voy a dormir es lo mejor.

Harry se lebanto y salio del salon, y subio hasta el desban y se kedo alli esperando a Hermione.

Esta no tardo en aparecer.

-Bueno k es lo k kerias decirme?.- dijo este sin mirarla y apoyado en la pared.

Hermione se le acerco y lo beso, Harry no se lo esperaba, y se dio en la cabeza contra la pared pero no le importo y le siguio el beso, Seamus se le vino a la mente pero penso" a la porra con el" y la siguio besando Hermione lo abrazaba con mucha intensidad y Harry a ella tambien, Hermione le toco el pecho y Harry sintio un fuerte dolor en el, se separo un poco de ella y intento aguantarlo, luego la miro y le dijo:

-Hermione esto no esta bien.-

-Harry no me pude contener, tenia k besarte, no puedo aguantarme.- Harry se acerco a ella el dolor se habia pasado y le dijo:

-Hermione a mi me cuesta mucho mas k a ti pero .- Harry no siguio hablando y la volvio a besar, se separo un poco de ella y continuo.- si alguien nos viera.- y la volvio a besar.- y ademas Seamus tu estas con el.- Harry la coguio de la cintura y se la acerco todo lo k pudo a el, y siguio besandola esta se agarro a su cuello y se junto todo lo k pudo a el.

Harry dejo de besarla en los labios y comenzo con su cuello, Hermione se agarro fuerte a el y tambien le beso en el cuello, despues de un rato se separaron y Harry le dijo:

-Creo k seras mejor k lo dejemos.-kedaron en k primero bajaria el para k no sospecharan nada.

Harry entro en su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama, cerro los ojos y vio a Hermione mientras la besaba.

Hermione se fue a su cuarto y hizo lo mismo se dejo caer en la cama, y penso en el moreno.

Ron entro en el cuarto de Harry y vio k este sonreia con los ojos cerrados y le dijo:

-Olle vaya cambio.

-Ron k haces aki?.-

-Bueno mi madre me dijo k volvemos a ser compañeros de habitacion, al llegar Seamus nos han cambiado a todos.

-Ha ok.

-Sabes lo peor de todo?.-

-El k?.

-K Ginny y Luna duermen en la misma habitacion, asi k ya no creo k pueda estar mucho tiempo k digamos a solas con ella.

-Y Draco con kien duerme?.

-Ese solo a partir de mañana.

-Y eso?.

-Es cuando Fred y George buelven a su tienda.- dijo el pelirojo.

-Y Neville?-

-Con Seamus, y otra k tiene morro es Hermione, esa tambien tiene una habitacion para ella sola.

Harry no le dijo nada pero Ron siguio hablando y al ver k Harry no le escuchaba dijo:

-Y bueno como veo k tu y Hermione estabais muy bien aki pues eso debe ser k ya os amigasteis.-

-K dices, aki no paso nada, solo tropece.-dijo Harry poniendose un poco rojo.

-Asi k Aki no paso nada no, entonces donde?.-

-Pero k dices Ron? no hubo nada ni lo habra.- dijo el moreno.

Hermione se kedo dormida muy rapido pensando en el moreno.

Al dia siguiente Hermione se levanto y fue a la cocina, al cabo de un rato aparecio Harry esta le sonrio, y el a ella tambien, los dos miraron hacia la puerta y vieron k no se habia levantado nadie todavia, Hermione se le acerco y le coguio la mano y subieron al cuarto de esta.

Harry se dejo arrastrar, estaba deseando de llegar a donde fuera k fueran, al ver k entraban en el cuarto de ella espero a k esta cerrara la puerta y ella se dio la buelta y lo beso, Harry y ella se fundieron en el beso Hermione se aparto de el y le dijo:

-Esto es una locura.- pero volvio a besarlo.

Despues de ese beso Harry salio del cuarto se apoyo en la puerta, estaba deseando estar con ella pero no podian seguir mientras la besaba le vino a la mente cuando la habia torturado, este se fue a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama, no sabia como dejar de ver a Hermione en el suelo desmayada, pero de repente algo se le vino a la mente, vio a Hermione sujeta x dos Hombres de negro y uno k se le acercaba, Harry intento recordar algo mas, pero no pudo le empezo a doler la cabeza.

Se tumbo en su cama bocarriba y saco su colgante y lo miro en el estaba una inscripcion, recordo la k habia anteriormente y de la piedra verde salio un rayo de luz del mismo color k hizo k en esta apareciera lo siguiente grabado H y H para siempre.

"K facil es escribirlo ojala fuera igual de facil k suceda" penso este luego se lo volvio a meter otra vez x dentro. Harry se incorporo en la cama y miro a su amigo k estaba despertandose.

-Luna, no siguas para ya.

-Oye Ron despierta ya.

Ron abrio los ojos y Harry le dijo:

-A saber k era lo k soñabas.

-Xk lo dices?.-

-Luna, no siguas para ya.- dijo este imitando la voz de su amigo.

-Ah callate ya.- Ron le tiro la almohada a este.

Los dos salieron del cuarto y se fueron a la cocina, en esta ya estaban las chicas, Neville y Draco, Neville no tenia muy buena cara y Harry se le acerco y le dijo:

-K paso mala noche?.-

-Si muy mala.- dijo este.

-K paso?.- dijo Ron sentandose al lado de Luna.

-Ese imbecil.-

-Bueno no creo k tengas k insultarlo Neville.

-Hermione ese tio es tonto.- dijo este.

-Se puede saber k te hizo?.- dijo Ginny.

-El muy idiota comenzo a tirarte, y a decir k como podiamos ser tan tontos de ser tus amigos, dijo k tu eras un debilucho y k si no fuera xk lo dormiste k te habria vencido.- dijo Neville mirando a Harry y luego añadio.- pobre imbecil, se creera k puede vencerte.-

-Bueno ese no es motibo para k lo insultes, el te dio su opinion sobre ese tema.

-Muy bien aki esta la siempre objetiba Hermione.- dijo Ron.- pero me perdonaras pero pienso k es un idiota, Harry deberia darle una leccion para k deje de fanfarronear.

-Y si no se la dare yo, x despreciarme como lo hizo el otro dia.- dijo Neville.

-Bueno ves tu ya no solo lo odias x lo de Harry si no xk te hizo kedar como inferior.- dijo Hermione.- y ademas no se xk la tomasteis con el, no creo k ninguno tenga motivos, excepto Neville xk se metio directamente con el.

-Y Harry no crees?.-

-Pues la verdad es k no, ya k lo unico k hace es probocarlo, con k lo ignore tiene de sobra.-

-Eso es muy facil de decir, pero al igual k otras cosas eso es muy dificil de hacer.- dijo Harry.

Hermione lo miro y luego siguio tomandose su desalluno.

-Pues Harry yo k tu pasaba del.- dijo esta.

-Es k tu no oyes todo lo k le dice, no para de llamarlo asesino y el no es un asesino.- dijo Luna.

-Pero eso es x lo k me hizo a mi, el esta intentando defenderme nada mas.-

-Ya pero retarle, o empujarle cada vez k puede no es manera de hacerlo.- dijo Neville.

-Y ademas Harry ya lo esta pasando bastante mal, con lo k tiene asi k dile k lo deje de una vez, si no se encontrara con mas de un problema.- dijo Draco.

Estos siguieron desallunando pero cambiaron de tema x peticion de Harry, al cabo de un rato entro Seamus, miro muy mal a Harry se acerco a Hermione y la beso y luego lo miro con una sonrisa:

-K tal has dormido mi cielo?.-

-Muy bien y tu?.- dijo Hermione.

-Bastante bien, soñe contigo.-

Hermione lo miro le sonrio y le dio un corto beso en los labios, esta se levanto y Seamus la siguio y antes de desaparecer x la puerta miro a Harry y le dijo:

-Ves kien gana.-

Harry lo miro con cara dibertida y penso" ojala supieras con kien estubo antes k contigo imbecil."

Harry y los demas se fueron al tercer piso alli los estaba esperando Remus y Sirius.

-Bueno chicos vamos a empezar.- Hermione y Seamus ya estaban alli, Harry sonrio y penso " ella lo trajo aki, ja k chasco se habra llevado".

-Harry vosotros teneis k ir a la habitacion de al lado, y cuidado k es donde yo duermo.- dijo Remus.

-Trankilo, si rompemos algo nosotros te lo arreglamos.-

-Intentad k no se rompa nada mejor ¿si?.

Harry le sonrio y salio con Draco, Luna y Neville de la habitacion.

-Bueno veo k ya llegaron.- dijo Dumbledore, este estaba acompañado x tres personas mas, una era Tonks, otra era Kingsley, y x ultimo estaba el profesor Moddy.

-Bueno cada uno se pondra con uno de nosotros.- dijo kingsley,- yo sere con el señor Lombotong, Tonks sera con la señorita Lovegood, Moddy sera con Malfoy y Dumbledore con Potter.

-Asi estaremos apartir de hoy hasta k llegen los otros y se os unan.

-Dumbledore y Harry son los de mas poder x ello estan juntos, Moddy le sigue en fuerza x ello Malfoy va con el, luego voy yo, x eso estas commigo Neville y x ultimo Tonks, esta es del mismo nivel k yo, y x eso esta con Lovegood, ya k ustedes dos son del mismo nivel.

-Harry este entrenamiento consiste en un duelo entre nosotros y vosotros, si tu Neville derrotas a Kingsley pasaras con Moddy, al igual k tu Luna. Draco tu sin embargo pasaras a ir con Snape k se unira a nosotros cuando tu seas capaz de vencer a Moddy, y tu Harry solo estaras con Dumbledore, a ti no se te cambiara el profesor en ningun momento.- dijo Tonks.

-Bueno comenzemos.

La habitacion se lleno de rayos de todos los colores, algunos daban contra los muebles y otros contra los k luchaban, Dumbledore y Harry eran los mas trankilos, Dumbledore le daba consejos a Harry de como hacer k el hechizo fuera mejor, y con mas punteria, le decia algun k otro hechizo para k practicara, aunke Harry ya era capaz de vencer a Dumbledore este solo utilizaba su poder sin el collar, y estaba mas pendiente de practicar su concentracion, y de su punteria.

El entrenamiento termino y Dumbledore puso todas las cosas en su sitio, ninguno habia sido capaz de vencer, todos habian kedado en empate y Moddy dijo cuando los chicos habian salido:

-Esto va a ser dificil, son muy buenos, alguno consiguio ganar?.

-Pues la verdad es k no, yo creia k Neville no era tan bueno.- dijo Kingsley

-Te dije k habia mejorado, kiere vengar a sus padres como sea, esta decidido a encargarse de Bella.

-Bueno y Luna k tal?.-

-Ella es muy buena, sobre todo en defensa esta muy bien en eso no le di ni una sola vez.- dijo Tonks.

-Y k hay de Harry?.- dijo Moddy.

-Pues k me podria vencer con los ojos cerrados, me hes dificil vencerlo si no tiene el colgante imaginate si lo tubiera, se ha hecho muy fuerte, es bueno en defensa y en atake, es muy agil y tambien muy rapido, pero me preocupa.

-Xk lo dices?.

-Bueno desde k vio a su madre noto algo en sus ojos no se descifrar k es pero me inkieta, es algo k me da miedo.

Dumbledore y los demas salieron de esa habitacion y bajaron a hablar con Sirius y los demas del entrenamiento de los otros.

-Bueno k hacemos?.- dijo Harry.

-Es k no estas cansado?.- dijo Draco.

-Pues la verdad no, estoy aburrido.

-Eres increible yo estoy echo polbo.- dijo Neville.

-Pues yo no.- dijo Harry.

Los demas entraron en el salon y Hermione les dijo:

-K tal?

-Muertos- dijo Luna k estaba echada en el sillon.

-Pues no creo k sea tan duro.- dijo Seamus.- de echo creo k es muy facil.

-Bueno k es lo k haceis vosotros?.- dijo Luna con un tono enfadado.

-Pues aprendemos un monton de echizos, y los repetimos muchas veces.- dijo Ginny.

Ron tambien entro en el salon y se fue al lado de luna, Ginny se tumbo al lado del rubio y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Y ustedes k hicieron, xk se les ve muy cansados.

-Pues yo no estoy nada cansado son estos k son unos blandos.- dijo Harry haciendole burla a Luna k acababa de hacerle ella a el.

-De k se trata?.- insistio Ginny.

-Pues tenemos k hacer duelos con los aurores, y ir venciendolos.-dijo Draco.

-Eso es todo, seguro k os han metido una paliza a todos.- dijo Seamus.

-Pues fijese señor Finigan k no fuimos capaz de vencer a ninguno de ellos.- dijo Moddy.

-Eso es imposible, seguro k no usaron todo su poder.-

-Esta insinuando k no los entrenamos bien?.-

-No es solo k no se como no pudieron con ellos, a Potter yo fuy capaz de tirarlo al suelo, asi k no debe de ser tan bueno, y Neville, bueno el nunca fue bueno en esta clase de cosas.

Harry y Neville se levantaron y lo miraron.

-Acaso kieres k te lo demostremos imbecil.- dijo Neville.

-Estaria bien. dijo Seamus.

-Cuando tu kieras, maldito idiota, veras como luego te arepientes de lo k has dicho.

-Bueno y con kien kieres perder primero?.- dijo Harry mirandolo con mucho odio.

-Pues contigo estaria muy bien.- dijo este.

-Estoy dispuesto cuando tu decidas.

-No Harry, comenzare yo.- dijo Neville.

-Pues k asi sea.- dijo este.

-Donde kieres k nos enfrentemos?.-

-En el patio de atras.- dijo Seamus.

Neville y el se dirijieron hasta alli, y los demas los siguieron, hasta sus entrenadores fueron para ver el duelo.

-Comenzais a la de tres.- dijo remus.- no vale maldiciones imperdonables, ni nada k pueda hacer k el contrario muera. esta claro?.

-Si.- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Bueno una, dos y tres.

El duelo fue muy desigualado Neville solo tubo k hacerle tres hechizos para dejarlo sin su varita y en el suelo.

-Eso te pasa x subestimarme, bueno y k se siente?.- dijo neville.

-Tienes razon, te subestime y no utilice todos mis conocimientos de magia, pero la proxima vez no me venceras tan facilmente Neville.- dijo este.

-Bueno con esto ya esta.- dijo Hermione.

-No todavia me tengo k enfrentar a Potter.-

-Mira k hay k ser si Neville te vencio como no vas a perder contra Harry?- dijo Draco.

-Malfoy tu callate esto no va contigo.- dijo Seamus.

-Yo no kiero luchar.- dijo Harry.

-Pues no puedes decir k no a un duelo.- dijo Ron.

-Si k puedo me rindo.- dijo este.- no tengo ganas de luchar.

-Es k eres un cobarde?.-

-Si Seamus soy tan cobarde k no me enfrento a ti pero si al mago mas poderosos de todos los tiempos.- dijo este y se dio la buelta y entro en su casa.

Harry no habia kerido enfrentarse a el xk Hermione se lo habia pedido.

Las vacaciones de Navidad terminaron, y llego el dia de volver a Howarts. Estaban en la estacion del tren, Ron y su familia Luna con su padre, Hermione con sus padres, Neville con su abuela, Seamus, habia kedado con sus padres alli para despedirse de ellos, y la madre de Seamus le dijo:

-Y bueno kien es tu novia? ya k estamos aki kiero conocerla.-

Seamus se acerco a Hermione y le dijo:

-Puedes venir un momento? mi madre te kiere conocer.

Hermione dudo un poco pero luego fue con el y sus padres los acompañaron, ya k el padre de esta insistio.

Harry x su parte estaba con Draco en una colunna apoyados, ya k ninguno de los dos tenia a sus padres para despedirse.

-Oye xk no bamos subiendo ya.

-Bueno no seria mala idea pero bamos a despedirnos para k no digan nada.

Harry y el se acercaron a los Weasley y se despidieron de ellos pero antes de k Draco fuera con Harry a despedirse del padre de Luna y la abuela de Neville, el padre de Ginny lo coguio del brazo y le dijo:

-Podemos hablar un momento Malfoy?.-

-Si x supuesto señor Weasley.

Harry se fue y los dejo solos.

-Bueno yo solo keria decirte k eres bien recibido en mi casa, k no tengo nada encontra tuya y k xfavor cuides mucho a Ginny eh intentes k no le suceda nada, es mi unica hija y no me gustaria k le pasara nada, x eso te la confio.

-Trankilo señor Weasley k no le va a pasar nada, no la pienso perder, ahora k la consegui tener a mi lado nadie me la va a kitar.

-Muy bien muchacho pues nada mas cuidate, y no os metais en lios.

-Creo k se lo dice al chico ekivocado el k se mete en lios es el no yo.

Draco le sonrio y el señor Weasley le dijo:

-Bueno digamos k tu tampoco eres un santo.

-Bueno lo aceptare e intentare no meterme en lios.

Harry ya se habia despedido de los otros e iba a subir al tren cuando alguien lo llamo.

-Mama esta es Hermione Granger, y estos son sus padres.

-Encantada kerida.

-Mucho gusto señora y señor Finigan.- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno k chica mas bonita, y dices k es hija de Muggels.- dijo su madre.

-Asi es mama.

-Bueno yo soy maga pero mi marido no.- dijo la señora Finigan.

-A mi casi me da un infarto cuando me entere de k tanto mi mujer como mi hijo eran magos.

-Y a k se dedican ustedes?.-

-Nosotros somos dentistas señora.- dijo el padre de Hermione.

-A asi k son dentistas a eso esta muy bien, y tu vas a seguir los pasos de tus padres o te vas a dedicar a otra cosa?.-

-Pues la verdad es k no estoy muy segura de lo k voy a hacer despues del coleguio.- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno seguro k haras bien lo k te propongas.- dijo Seamus y luego añadio- ella es la mejor de todos en las clases madre.

-Ella y algunos alunnos mas.- dijo la madre de Hermione, esta estaba fijandose en el moreno y en como se despedia de la gente, y cuando lo vio k se iba a subir al tren dijo:

-Harry espera, si me perdonan tengo k irme un momento.-

-Pero jane a donde vas no tienes nada k hablar con ese muchacho.- dijo el padre de Hermione.

-Eso lo diras tu verdad?.-

-Bueno y Seamus k tal las vacaciones te lo pasaste bien?.- dijo su padre.

-Si papa me lo pase muy bien, estube en casa de Harry Potter.

-Olle hijo ese chico con el k habla la madre de Hermione, no es Harry Potter.-

-Si asi es mama, pero a donde vas?.

La madre de Seamus se habia separado de ellos y ahora se acercaba a Harry y a la señora Granger y cuando ya estaba muy cerca dijo:

-Muy buenas yo soy la señora Finigan, la madre de Seamus, tu eres Harry Potter no es asi?.-

-Si señora, encantado de conocerla.-

-Veo k eres muy educado, keria agradecerte k hayas dejado a mi hijo k se kedara en tu casa, y tambien aprobechar para pedirte disculpas.-

-A mi xk?.- dijo Harry.

-Bueno x todo lo k le dije a mi hijo en 5 año, y x no haberte creido desde un principio.- dijo esta.

-No se preocupe no fue la unica.- dijo este sin tomarle importancia.-

-Bueno me voy solo keria decirte eso, y desearte k te vaya bien el curso.

La madre de Seamus se fue de alli, y los dejo solos.

-Y k es lo k keria decirme señora Granger?.- dijo Harry.

-Keria pedirte un favor si no te importa.-

-Y de k se trata?.-

-Keria k cuidaras de hermione, es k tengo miedo de k le pase algo.

-Este trankila, esta con Seamus y el no dejara k le pase nada, y aun asi no dejaria k le hicieran daño.- dijo este.

-Bueno confio en k la cuidaras, asi k k te baya bien, y ten mucho cuidado, y no os metais en lios.

-Este trankila, no lo hare.

Y asi llego la hora de partir hasta el coleguio, el tren salio de la estacion,y tomo su rumbo hacia la escuela, ellos iban en dos compartimentos repartidos, en uno de ellos iban Neville, Draco Ginny y Harry, y en el otro Ron, Luna, Hermione, y Seamus.

Harry iba pensando en su madre y en los recuerdos k tenia de ella, y se le volvio a aparecer en la noche en k lo habia atacado.

Los dias pasaron en Howarts sin mayor problema, Harry seguia entrenando al igual k sus compañeros solo k el lo hacia a solas con Dumbledore, en esos entrenamientos Dumbledore le habia pedido a Harry diferentes cosas, y algunas veces se lo habia llevado del castillo para tener mas especio para entrenar, y en otras ocasiones todos salian para hacer guardia en diferentes sitios, una de las noches les toco a la mitad en Hosmeade y la otra mitad en pekeño Hangleton ya k estos estaban intentando aberiguar los pasos k Voldemort daba.

-Bueno chicos esto esta muy trankilo.- dijo Lupin.

-Si hoy tal vez no ataken en Hosmeade.- dijo hermione k estaba con el en el pueblo.

-Si tal vez Hermione pero de todas maneras debemos de estar alerta, y no bajar la guardia.-le dijo este.

-Trankilo profesor k no la bamos a bajar.- dijo Seamus.

-Bueno Ron y Ginny tienen k darse una buelta x las tres esobas, comprueben k Rousmerta este bien.-

-Deacuerdo profesor.- dijo Ron, y con Ginny se fueron hasta alli, ellos ya sabian aparecerse, Ron lo habia conseguido a la primera, y Ginny al igual k Luna hacia una semana k lo habian aprendido. Pero decidieron ir handando, xk asi se fijaban en los alrrededores.

Mientras tanto en pekeño Hangleton, Draco le decia a Harry.

-No sabes los escalofrios k me daba esa casa, cada vez k mi padre me obligaba a acompañarlo.

-creeme k si lo se, estube viviendo alli, cuando estube con el, es escalofriante, y sobre todo la torre.

-Y el sotano, eso es lo peor en mi opinion.- dijo Sirius k estaba con ellos.

-Bueno dejar de hablar, y prestar a tencion, ese no es Lucyus?.- dijo Luna

-Asi es ese es mi padre.- dijo Draco.

-Donde ira, esta solo.-

-Ya nos hemos dado cuenta.- dijo Draco.

Lucyus miro un momento para atras y despues de un rato saco algo de su tunica, y lo puso en su mano.

Harry lo miraba intrigado, k seria eso k tenia Lucyus?.-

Del bolsillo de Harry salio una luz verde Harry se sobresalto y dijo:

-Ahora k hacemos si ve donde me encuentro se dara cuenta de k los espiamos.

Desde alli pudieron escuchar como Malfoy decia.

-Date prisa, maldito Potter.- Lucyus volvio a mirar hacia atras y Harry se puso muy agachado x orden de Sirius y le dijo k mirara haber k keria ese maldito de Voldemort.

Harry saco el espejo y espero haber la imagen de Voldemort pero para su sorpresa no fue él el k aparecio en el espejo:

-Lucyus.- grito Harry este se sobresalto y le dijo:

-Eres tonto o k Potter no grites o se dara cuenta de k le cogi el espejo, no sabia k se oyera tanbien, es como si estubieras aki.- Harry no dijo nada, en realidad era k Lucyus lo habia oido ya k la voz k pego fue demasiado grande.

-Se puede saber k narices kieres tu?.- dijo Harry hablando normal.

-Bueno yo solo keria decirte, bueno k...- Lucyus no era capaz a decir nada mas, Harry se fijo entre los matorrales y vio k este miraba hacia atras, y Harry le dijo:

-No tengo todo el dia se puede saber k kieres?.-

-Ya va no seas tan impaciente Potter, esto yo solo keria decirte k si tu,- pero este se cayo ya k habia oido algo detras del, y Harry se asomo y vio k un mortinfago salia de la casa y se dirijia hacia el.

-Malfoy se puede saber k haces aki fuera?.-

-Nada Estargus y ademas no tengo k darte explicaciones a ti.- dijo este.

-El señor me ha pedido k te vijile de cerca lo sabias Malfoy?.-

-Y xk iba a hacer eso el señor?.-

-Pues cree k estas tramando algo, esta seguro de k kieres hacer algo.-

-Pues ya ves k se ekiboca.

-K es lo k tienes ahy Malfoy?.-

-No te interesa- dijo este se le notaba un poco asustado.

-Bueno tu veras o me lo das x las buenas o x las malas.-

-Estargus dejame enpaz, dudo k nuestro señor te haya ordenado nada.

-De echo me ordeno k te matara directamente, y es lo k voy a hacer.- Esturgus saco su varita y apunto a Lucyus, este lo miro y le dijo:

-Pero k haces necio baja eso.-

-No, son ordenes y las tengo k obedecer, es bien sabido k no esta bien desobedecer sus ordenes, y tu muy bien lo sabes, al igual k no le guste k fallen sus planes, y tu ya has hecho k fallen muchos.- dijo este.

Harry miraba desde el matorral y decidio k tenia k saber k era lo k Lucyus keria decirle, y x lo k se veia debia de haberiguarlo rapido o si no no seria posible, ya k Estargus estaba decidido a matarlo ya k este odiaba a Malfoy, era de algo k se habia dado cuenta cuando estaba con ellos en las reuniones.

-Sera verdad k lo ha mandado matarlo, o sera solo una trampa, para k Harry venga hasta aki?.- dijo Draco k seguia la escena sin perder detalle.

-No lo se sera mejor k nos fijemos.- dijo Sirius.-

Harry decidio hablar y dijo:

-Pero k narices pretende Estargus, eso es de locos.- Este se habia olvidado de k tenia el espejo en las manos y su voz resono donde Malfoy estaba.

-Estupido cayate.- susurro Malfoy de manera k Estargus no lo oyera, Harry se tapo la boca y los de su ekipo lo miraban con cara furiosa.

-Perdon fue sin kerer se me olvido.

Malfoy miro a Estargus y este le dijo:

-Esa era la voz de ese maldito niñato Potter, asi k estabas hablando con el, esto le gustara a nuestro señor.

Malfoy saco su varita y apunto a Estargus y dijo un hechizo, luego se dio la buelta y miro el espejo:

-Potter no me keda mucho tiempo pero tengo k decirte k.- pero un rayo lo alcanzo y Malfoy cayo y el espejo se cayo muy lejos de el.

-Bueno esto sera mas dibertido de lo k esperaba.

Harry se puso en pie y les dijo a los otros.

-No os mobais yo voy a aberiguar k es lo k Malfoy kiere decirme con tanta urgencia.

Harry salio de su escondite, se puso su capucha, tenia la capa de imbisibilidad y se acerco a Malfoy k seguia en el suelo y le dijo:

-Dime k es lo k kieres decirme.- dijo este Malfoy se sobresalto y dijo:

-Potter?.-

-Shhhhhhhhhh si soy yo, k narices kieres de mi?.

-Solo decirte dos cosas, una k me prometas k cuidaras y k no dejaras k el mate a Draco , el es mi hijo y aunke no se lo he demostrado yo lo kiero, al igual k a su madre es x esto k te voy a decir otra cosa, pero has de prometerme k lo protejeras ante todos, y k no dejaras k lo maten.

A Harry le parecio extraña la actitud de Malfoy pero le dijo:

- Se puede saber a k viene ese cambio?.-

-Prometemelo Potter.-

Pero Estargus se acerco y le dijo:

-Con kien hablas Malfoy, ya te volviste loco?.-

-No sigo estando igual de cuerdo k siempre.

-Esto ya se termino.- Estargus dijo un hechizo y le dio a Malfoy en el pecho este no pudo hacer nada para k no le diera, y Harry vio la misma marca k el tenia en el pecho en Malfoy solo k la de este era mucho peor, y ya estaba muy mal.

Draco iba a gritar y a correr hacia Estargus pero Sirius le tapo la boca y lo sujeto.

Estargus comenzo a reirse y dijo:

-Ya esta, ya solo te kedan cinco minutos, acaso diez, preferi darte esta muerte en vez del avara, es k es mas lenta y mas dibertida, sobre todo cuando ves la cara de sufrimiento de tu ribal.

Harry miraba a Estargus, y luego dirijio su mirada hasta donde ellos estaban escondidos Harry se fijo en Draco y luego le dijo a Malfoy:

-Kieres ver a Draco una vez mas, y decirle tu lo k me dijiste a mi?.-

Malfoy abrio mucho los ojos y luego asintio.

Harry lo cubrio con la capa de imbisibilidad, y desaparecio con Malfoy hasta donde los otros estaban.

-Se puede saber donde te has ido, maldito imbecil, no se xk huyes vas a morir igual, jajajajajajajaja.- rio este.

Harry se descubrio a el y a Malfoy y Draco al ver a su padre alli lo miro a los ojos, Draco tenia la mirada fria y estaba furioso, pero no le demostro aprecio a su padre, no estaba dispuesto a k su padre lo viese con ganas de venganza x el y entonces le dijo a Harry:

-Xk lo has traido aki?.-

-Keria verte x ultima vez.- dijo Harry

-A mi?

-Si, Draco hijo keria pedirte perdon, se k no fuy el mejor de los padres, pero yo os keria a tu madre y a ti a mi modo, ya sabes k nunca me gusto demostrar las cosas, entre otros motivos xk si no se daria cuenta de k me podia chantajear contigo o con tu madre.- Malfoy dejo de hablar y se agarro fuerte el pecho x el dolor, Harry sabia el dolor k era, ya k el lo sentia muy a menudo.-

Draco perdoname x todo, kiero k sepas k de verdad yo te kise un monton, y ahora Potter tienes k tener cuidado, el esta cada vez mas fuerte, el ha embrujado a tu madre, pero tengo k decirte k si lo vences ese embrujo desaparecera, y tu madre sera libre, aunke volvera al sitio de donde salio, ella esta aki unida a la vida de mi señor si el cae ella tambien, pero no puedes hacer nada x ella, esta manipulada, y no x un hechizo cualkiera si no uno muy poderoso, ella esta aki solo para servirle a el, y aunke tu seas su hijo ella no tendra contemplaciones, ella es su esclaba y hara todo lo k le mande, y no hay manera alguna de k ese echizo se rompa, ni sikiera tu puedes..- Malfoy volvio a cayar y luego retomo el habla y dijo:

-Y otra cosa, el esta interesado en alguien, no se en kien, ya no confia en mi como antes, pero te va a kitar a dos personas, tienes k tener cuidado, y referente a lo k te dije antes, PROMETEMELO.- Malfoy se agarro mas fuerte y ahora hablaba muy debil.- prometelo, ten cuidado y protejete bien, con ella de su parte ya no tienes escudo alguno, ella ya no te sirbe como proteccion. ahora dimelo, dime lo k te pedi, kiero oir k me lo dices si no no me ire empaz, pro...me...te...lo.- dijo este Draco lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y le dijo:

-Padre yo te vengare, yo me encargare de ese Estargus, me las va a pagar, y aki y ahora te prometo k se reunira contigo en el otro mundo x mi mano, el y Goyle, x haber matado a mama.

-Draco, cuidate.- Malfoy volvio su mirada a Harry y le dijo:- Puedo o no contar... con ...k ... lo vas a hacer?.-

Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-Es una promesa k cumplire si es preciso con mi vida, se lo prometo.-

Malfoy le sonrio y le dijo:

-Eres igual k tu madre, aunke sean enemigos tu los ayudas, no cambies muchacho no dejes k te corrompan, ella era una mujer escepcional, nunca se rindio ante nada ni nadie, y tu padre era muy valiente, yo lo odiaba no te voy a engañar, pero los dos eran los mejores.- Malfoy ya estaba apunto de morir cuando añadio.- es una promesa recuerda k no la puedes romper, si lo haces volvere a xti.- dijo amenazadoramente,- ya te dije lo k keria asi k Narcisa ya estoy contigo, Draco esta en buenas manos.- miro a su hijo y dijo:- no dejes de creer en lo k crees ahora, te kiero hijo.- y asi cerro los ojos para siempre.

Sirius no dijo nada, solo miraba k el moreno tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, ahora tendria k ver a su madre morir x segunda vez, penso Sirius y luego miro a Draco y este le debolvio la mirada, este tambien tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero sin prebio aviso Draco se acerco a Sirius y este lo abrazo, Sirius le dio su apoyo y dijo:

-Creo k sera mejor k nos vayamos de aki.-

Y dicho esto desaparecieron, y llegaron a Hosmeade.

-Bueno k tal vuestra..- pero Lupin se detubo al ver k los tres chicos tenian lagrimas, y k Sirius estaba muy serio, Ginny se acerco a Draco y lo abrazo, y Lupin dijo:

-K fue lo k paso Sirius?.-

-Bueno bamos al castillo alli te explicaremos.

Llegaron al castillo nadie hablaba, Luna y Ron iban abrazados al igual k Draco y Ginny, Harry iba delante pensando en lo k Lucyus le habia dicho.

¿A kien kerria coger Voldemort? Lucyus le habia dicho k keria a dos personas, ¿pero a kienes?.

Luego penso en las condiciones de matar a Voldemort, su madre moriria con el, seria responsable otra vez de k ella se fuera de aki?.

Harry se paro de andar, y levanto la vista, y alli estaba la luz de la cabaña de Hagrig, tal vez podria hablar con él, hacia tiempo k no lo hacia, y no sabia xk pero necesitaba hablar con el.

Los demas siguieron andando nadie se dio cuenta de k harry se habia parado, y este comenzo a handar pero estavez en direccion de la cabaña de Hagrig.

Llego a la puerta y toco.

-Kien anda ahy?.-

Hagrig abrio la puerta y al ver a Harry le dijo:

-K haces tu aki?.- estaba un poco molesto con el x no haberlo ido a visitar mas a menudo.

-Bueno yo, vi k tenias la luz encendida y kise verte.

-Hombre te acordaste de k existo?.

-Lo siento Hagrig es k han pasado tantas cosas k se me paso, pero no te enfades x favor.

-Anda venga pasa y tomate una taza de te.- Harry paso a la casa y Fang se le lanzo encima pidiendole caricias y dandole lametazos en las manos, Hagrig cerro la puerta y se sento.

-Curiosamente estaba haciendo te.- dijo este.- llevo una temporada k no puedo dormir, x cosas k pasan en el boske, es k los centauros estan un poco reboltosos, y me estan dando problemas.

Harry no dijo nada, estaba todavia pensando en lo de Lucyus y Hagrig lo miro y le dijo:

-Te pasa algo muchacho?.

-Eh k, no no me pasa nada.

Harry miro la foto del padre de Hagrig y el, y entonces le dijo:

-K sentiste cuando se fue?.-

-K kieres decir, a kien te refieres?.- dijo este mirando al moreno, luego vio la foto y dijo:

-Bueno fue muy duro, demasiado, pero bueno, eso ya paso y no es momento de recordarlo.

-Hagrig sabes k mi madre volvio?.

-Algo me habian comentado.

-Sabes k la vi, y k intento matarme?.

A Hagrig se le cayo el baso de las manos y miro al moreno y le dijo:

-Eso no me lo habian contado, pero como pudo hacer eso?.-

-La verdad yo tampoco lo entendia.- dijo este, sintio k las lagrimas kerian salir, pero el las retubo,.- pero Lucyus Malfoy me lo explico.

-Has dicho Lucyus Malfoy, Harry no te creas lo k ese maldito tipo te diga.- dijo este con una mirada seria. coguio otra taza y la lleno de te y se la dio a Harry.

-El me lo dijo, el me lo conto.- dijo este sin hacer caso de lo k Hagrig le decia.

-Harry te digo k Lucyus Malfoy es un cretino, un mentiroso y...-

-Malfoy esta muerto, murio esta noche.- dijo este

Hagrig no dijo nada mas, bebio un sorbo de su baso y le dijo:

-Y como lo sabes?.-

-Murio a mi lado y al lado de los k estaban de guardia conmigo.- dijo este

-Lo matasteis vosotros?.- dijo Hagrig.

-No, lo mato Estargus.- dijo este

-Y como es k murio con vosotros?.

-Hagrig el keria decirme una cosa y Estargus lo pillo y lo mato, pero no con el avara, si no con otra cosa, yo cogi a Lucyus, me dijo k keria ver a Draco antes de irse y asi lo hizo.- dijo este.

-Y k fue lo k te dijo exactamente?.-

- Me dijo k si mataba a Voldemort- Hagrig se estremacio, no era capaz de oir ese nombre.- tambien la mataria a ella.

Hagrig lo miro y Harry le dijo:

-Entiendes lo k te digo, Hagrig matare a mi madre, yo tendre k matarla x segunda vez.- dijo este ahora ya no le aguantaban las lagrimas en los ojos, y le resbalaban x sus mejillas.

-Harry, pero debes de asegurarte de k es tu madre, k no es una ilusion.

-Hagrig el me lo dijo, ella esta atada a la vida de Voldemort si el muere ella tambien.

Hagrig no sabia k decirle al moreno y cuando iba a contestar se oyo un crack y aparecio una pluma de fenix Harry la miro y la coguio y Hagrig le dijo:

-Harry buelve al castillo, venga te acompañare.

Hagrig coguio su ballesta y salio de la cabaña con Harry a su lado, estos se diriguieron al castillo pero algo les salio al paso:

-Magorian, Bane, k hacen fuera del boske?.

-Bueno, kisimos contrarestrar una opinion con Firence.- dijo Bane.

-Ya veo xk no se buelven?.-

-A eso ibamos.- dijo Bane otra vez, pero cuando el iba andando el otro centauro se paro delante de Harry y le dijo:

-Tu eres Harry Potter, contesta.-

-No tiene xk decirte kien es Magorian.

-Contestame potrillo.- dijo este sin hacer caso de Hagrig y Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-Si.-

-bueno entonces, no veo k se supene k haces fuera del castillo a estas horas?.- dijo Bane.

-No creo k les tenga k dar explicaciones a ustedes.- dijo Hagrig.

-Y tu como puedes dejarlo k hande x ahy a estas horas?.- dijo Magorian mirando a Hagrig.- no sabes k es muy peligroso para el?.

-Se puede saber xk estan tan interesados en el?.-

-Harry Potter te tenemos mucho respeto, aunke seas un mago sabemos k no eres como otros k se creen superiores a nosotros x eso te daremos un consejo, evita las noches.- tras decir esto Magorian se dio la buelta y se fue con Bane.

Hagrig y Harry se fueron al castillo al llegar Mcgonagal y Sirius estaban en la puerta y este le dijo a Harry:

-Se puede saber donde te metiste, y xk no nos habisate?.-

-Estaba conmigo Sirius, fue a verme a la cabaña.-

-Potter sabe usted k no puede andar x ahy solo no es cierto?.-

-Si profesora Mcgonagall, pero no estaba solo estaba con Hagrig.

-Me da igual señor Potter ya hablaremos de su castigo ahora vaya a su sala comun y duerma.-

Harry se despidio de Hagrig y le dijo k lo iria a ver con Ron y el resto al dia siguiente, y luego se despidio de Sirius y subio a la torre de Gryfindort.

Harry dijo la contraseña y entro, sus amigos estaban todos alli y Ron le dijo:

-Oye Harry k fue lo k paso, Luna y Draco no nos digeron nada, y ademas Luna dijo k eso no lo tendrias k contar tu y Draco si keriais k nosotros lo supieramos.-

Harry lo miro pero no dijo nada y se fue hacia las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos y subio hasta llegar a su cuarto.

-K les habra pasado?.- dijo Seamus.

-No tengo la menor idea, Ginny haber si mañana le sacas algo a Draco.

Al dia siguiente todos estaban en el gran comedor cuando llego la hora del correo y a Hermione le llego el profeta, y a Draco una carta, este miro a Harry y se lebanto pero antes de irse le dijo:

-Me acompañarias, xfavor.-

-Si claro, venga vamos.

Estos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del gran comedor. Hermione acababa de abrir el periodico y estaba leyendo los titulares y se llebo la mano a la boca y dijo:

-Pobre Draco.-

-K pasa?- dijo Ginny.

-Mira.-

Hermione les paso el periodico y estos vieron k traia.

"Muerte de Lucyus Malfoy".

Ayer noche Lucyus Malfoy fue ayado en las calles de Hosmeade muerto, se dice k fue obra de los mortinfagos, y k fue asesinado x traicionar al k no debe ser nombrado, hace dos años Lucyus Malfoy habia sido metido en Azcaban x estar a desoras en el ministerio y con un grupo de mortinfagos fugados ese mismo año, ahora de la respetable rama de los Malfoy solo keda Draco Malfoy el hijo de Lucyus Malfoy y Narcisa Black.

Este ahora se encuentra estudiando en Howarts, no sabemos k sera de el despues del coleguio, ya k sus unicos familiares son Bellaxtrix Lextrange k se sabe k es una fiel mortinfaga, y Sirius Black, este era el primo de Narcisa, no sabemos si estos dos viviran juntos, o si este decidira hacer otra cosa, tambien debemos de recordarles k Narcisa Malfoy fue encontrada muerta en su casa, tambien se dice k fue asesinada x los mortinfagos, pero esta x no kerer unirse a ellos y a su marido.

Tal vez sea esto lo k llebo a Lucyus a traicionar al k no debe ser nombrado, pero no estamos seguros."

Bueno eso es todo lo k dice.- dijo Ginny k habia dejado de leer.

Harry y Draco estaban en el patio interior, y Draco tenia la carta en su mano, la abrio y la leyo:

-Estimado señor Malfoy.- comenzo.

Le escribo para decirle k su padre dejo dicho antes de morir k todo le pertenece a usted, y k se le fuera entregado todos los papeles y todo el dinero el mismo dia k el muriese, le notifico k su camara de gringots a sido cambiada debido a k la suya era muy pekeña para meter su herencia, le comunico k su nueba camara es la 318, tendra k embiar a alguien a x su llabe, o pasar usted mismo x ella.

Draco termino de leer y le dijo al moreno:

-Ya estoy solo completamente.-

-No, no estas solo tienes a Sirius, el es un familiar tuyo, todavia lo tienes a el, y ademas tienes a Ginny, o es k no te importa?.-

-Si, si k me importa, pero Sirius, no creo k kiera k viva con el.

-Y eso xk?.- dijo alguien detras de ellos.

-Sirius k haces aki?.- dijo Harry.

-Bueno estaba dando una buelta y os oi hablar, bueno Draco creo k tenemos k ir a Gringots, venga k te acompaño.

Los dos se fueron y dejaron alli a Harry.

Xla tarde Harry estaba en el vestibulo parado esperando a k Sirius volviera de ir con Draco, estaba mirando todo el vestibulo de arriba abajo y se fijo en una estatua de un mago muy serio con la barita levantada, tenia una tunica larguisima k le cubria hasta los pies, y tenia un sombrero muy grande acabado en pico, Harry al verla se le vino a la mente Dumbledore, se le parecia con esa expresion tan seria.

-Harry k haces aki?.-

-Bueno yo estaba esperando k Sirius buelva.- dijo este.

-Bueno y k miras tanto de la estatua de Merlin.- dijo Lupin mirandola.

-Pues es k se parece mucho a Dumbledore.- dijo este.

-Bueno, no eres el unico k lo piensa, Sirius y tu padre tambien lo pensaron en su momento, en una ocasion le pusieron una tunica de Dumbledore, no me preguntes como la consiguieron, no tengo ni idea.El caso es k hicieron k la estatua lo imitara en algunas cosas, y abajo si te fijas veras k ahy una inscripcion k ellos pusieron." Albus Dumbledore profesor de Encantamientos". -leyo Lupin

y luego lo miro y le dijo:

- y lo mejor es k nunca supo kien habia sido y menos mal, x k dijo k kien lo hubiera hecho tendria k eliminar esa inscripcion con metodos muggels, y k no comerian hasta k esta desapareciese, y ya veras lo dificil k puede ser kitar algo hecho con magia, fijate si le hicieron bien el hechizo de imitacion, k cada vez k cualkiera de nosotros los merodeadores pasaba x delante este nos regañaba, aunke no hubiera motibo, pero es k como Dumbledore siempre se la pasaba riñendonos pero de todos modos nos li...-Lupin dejo de hablar ya k alguien lo interumpio.

-Aunke no negara k siempre tenia motibos para ello verdad señor Lupin?.- dijo Dumbledore acercandose a el.- asi k fueron ustedes kienes lo hicieron, interesante.- dijo este, Lupin estaba helado y Harry sonreia.

-Bueno de eso ya hace mucho tiempo.- dijo este.

-De k hace mucho tiempo?.- dijo Sirius k acababa de aparecer con Draco en el vestibulo.-

-Se acuerda de cuando esta estatua me imitaba señor Black?.- dijo Dumbledore este asintio y Dumbledore continuo.- Pues da la casualidad k gracias a su amigo Lupin acabo de descubrir de kien fue esa broma tan estraordinaria.- dijo este y Sirius miro a Lupin y le dijo:

-Vocazas, pero bueno Dumbledore de eso hace tiempo como decia Lupin, mucho.

-Si tienen razon, pero la inscripcion sigue intacta, saben k kiere decir eso?.-

Harry los miro y Sirius dijo:

-Pues la verdad es k...-

-Bueno usted se acuerda del castigo k les pondria a los responsable?.- dijo este.- bueno no tiene importancia su amigo Lupin si lo recuerda, asi k se lo recordara.

Sirius miro a Lupin y Dumbledore dijo:

-Pueden comenzar cuando kieran recuerden k keda una hora para la cena, yo me apuraria.- Dumbledore hizo aparecer un cubo con agua y dos esponjas.

-Seras vocazas, y mira k es rencoroso.- dijo Sirius.

-Señor Black kiero k sepa k lo he oido.- Dumbledore se iba alejando y Sirius lo imito cuando este habia desaparecido de su vista.

-Baya esto es genial, ver a dos profesores cumpliendo castigo.- dijo Draco este estaba mas animado despues de lo sucedido y luego le dijo a Harry:- vamos a ser compañeros de piso, ademas de k compartimos tutor legal, mi padre y mi madre x lo visto desde hace un año habian dispuesto k si ellos morian el se encargara de mi, mi padre x lo visto no keria, pero despues dejo una carta diciendo k estaba de acuerdo con la decision de ella, la escribio ayer.

Draco bajo la mirada, pero luego la levanto y bajando las escaleras aparecio Snape, este se echo a reir al ver a Sirius y a Lupin limpiando la inscripcion y luego dijo:

-Baya, baya, asi k fueron ustedes los de la bromita, x fin los han descubierto, esto sera dibertido verlo, Black te has dejado un poco de la A ahy mira.- dijo este.

-Kejicus xk no te largas de aki?.- dijo Sirius.

-No me llames asi Black, cuantas veces e de decirtelo?.-

-Pues unas cien mas.- dijo este k seguia frotando.

Draco los miro y dijo:

-Xk lo llaman Kejicus profesor?.-

-No creo k sea de su incumbencia Malfoy.- despues de decirle esto se suabizo el tono y le dijo:- y tu k tal estas, como te encuentras, has pensado lo k haras cuando salgas de Howarts?.-

-vera profesor yo estoy bien, y si ya se lo k voy a hacer mis padres dejaron dicho k Sirius Black seria mi tutor legal cuando ellos murieran.-

-Pero eso es imposible.- dijo Snape.- yo soy tu tutor legal.- dijo este

-Pero k dices Kejicus benimos de Gringots, y del ministerio y en todos lados esta mi nombre como su tutor legal, Narcisa lo decidio antes de morir.-

-Bueno veras Black es k resulta k soy su padrino, eso no lo sabian?.

-Pues en todos lados dice k tiene k venir conmigo.- dijo Sirius k se habia levantado para hablar con Snape.

-Eso tendremos k aclararlo con el ministerio, el tendria k venir conmigo, yo soy su padrino.

-Pero profesor Snape, xk nunca me lo dijeron?.- dijo Draco.

-Tu madre lo decidio, k no lo supieras, ya k yo seria tu profesor, y ademas a mi me buscaban si sabia k habia algun lazo k me uniera a alguien te intentarian hacer algo para cogerme, como ya comprobaste el verano de kinto a sexto año cuando yo y Potter fuimos a rescatarte.-Dijo este.

-Bueno pero eso ya lo hablaremos en otro momento.- dijo Sirius.

-Potter podrias venir Dumbledore me pidio k fueras a su despacho.

-Si claro.- dijo este siguiendolo.

Iban andando x el pasillo cuando Snape le dijo:

-Y tu te encuentras bien?.-

A Harry le extraño k le preguntara pero de todas maneras dijo:

-Lo mejor k se puede estar.- dijo este.

-Bueno, se k Malfoy te hizo prometerle algo, me podrias decir el k?.- dijo este.

-No puedo, es algo k le prometi a el, y con k lo sepa yo esta bien.- dijo este, y asi llegaron a la gargola Harry subio y toco a la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Bueno Harry, yo keria hablar contigo sobre lo sucedido ayer, se k no es agradable el tema pero necesito k me digas k te dijo Malfoy.-

-No se lo dijo Sirius?.-

-No Harry, el me dijo k no escuchaba bien k es lo k decia, me dijo k tu estabas en el suelo a su lado, y k solo keria hablar contigo.- dijo este.

-Pues baya podria haber intentado escuchar algo.- dijo este.

Dumbledore lo miro y le dijo:

-Bueno Harry sientate y hablaremos.

Harry le hizo caso y se sento.

-Bueno kieres beber algo?.- dijo Dumbledore.

Harry le dijo k si k una taza de te.

Este hizo aparecer una, y Harry la tomo, al rato de beberla sintio una punzada en la cabeza y sintio k la garganta le kemaba, Harry miro a Dumbledore y este lo miraba con una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Te encuentras bien Harry?.-

Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-Si.

-Bueno pues comencemos, sabes donde esta el cuartel de la orden?.-

Harry no sabia xk pero no podia mentir y dijo:

-Si lo se.

-Pues dimelo.

-No puedo decirlo yo no soy el guardian.

-Y kien es el guardia?.

-Albus Dumbledore.- dijo este.

-Bueno Harry kiero k me digas k hablaste con Malfoy a traves del espejo.-

Harry le dijo lo k Malfoy le habia dicho a traves del espejo y luego Dumbledore le dijo:

-Muy bien Harry asi me gusta, ahora kiero k me digas todo lo k puedas sobre los planes de Albus Dumbledore para derotar al señor oscuro.- dijo este.

Harry le conto los planes k Dumbledore le habia dicho, mientras tanto en el vestibulo Lupin y Sirius seguian limpiando:

-Veo k si k puede k acaben para la cena.- dijo Dumbledore. Snape bajaba x la escalera otra vez y al ver a Dumbledore dijo:

-No es posible, pero esto no puede ser.- Snape echo a correr hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, Sirius al verlo le dijo:

-Pero usted no estaba hablando con Harry?.-

-Yo? no, pero venia buscandolo saben donde esta debo hablar con el?.-

-Pero si Snape acaba de venir diciendo k usted lo llamamba.

Dumbledore los miro y dijo:

-Pues es obvio k no es asi.

Snape llego donde la gargola y saco su varita pero se la escondio detras y subio hasta el despacho al llegar solo encontro a Harry en el suelo, este tenia la cara blanca Snape al verlo le dijo:

-Potter, se puede saber k paso?.-

Snape no recibio respuesta, entonces coguio a Harry y lo llebo a la enfermeria alli llamo a la enfermera Pomfrey y le dijo k lo atendiera.

-Pero Severus, el esta embenenado, si no se con k no lo puedo ayudar.

Snape fue otra vez al despacho de Dumbledore y al llegar se encontro con este en las escaleras solo k estaba con Sirius y con Lupin:

-Severus k es lo k sucede?.

-Señor, creo k sera mejor k se espere tengo k hacer una cosa antes.

Este entro en el despacho de Dumbledore seguido x los otros tres Snape buscaba un baso, algo k tubiera likido para saber k era lo k habia bebido el moreno, pero alli no habia nada, ni baso ni na.

Snape salio de alli y volvio a la enfermeria.

-No hay nada de nada, no lo entiendo, como me deje engañar?

-Severus k es esto, k es lo k esta pasando?.- dijo Dumbledore k lo habia seguido.

-vera yo, el caso es k usted me mando a buscar a Potter para hablar con el, yo lo lleve y al bajar las escaleras para ir al vestibulo lo vi alli, en resumen alguien se hizo pasar x usted y yo me lo trage como un tonto, pero Potter tambien, ya k ha sido enbenenado, no se con k alli no habia ni baso ni nada desde donde haya podido beber, Dumbledore le juro k no sabia k no era usted.- dijo Snape se le veia asustado, y aunke fuera algo sorprendente para Sirius y Lupin estaba preocupado por Harry.

-Severus intenta aberiguar algo, tu eres el profesor de pociones, algo tendras k saber.- dijo Lupin.

-Preguntale a el el es el de artes oscuras.- dijo Snape.

Harry abrio los ojos y se encontro en la enfermeria, miro para todos lados y vio a las cinco personas k estaban a su lado, este los miro y les dijo:

-Profesor Dumbledore, me dio veritaserun, me pregunto x Malfoy, me pregunto x sus planes, y luego x la profecia, pero oimos un ruido y el se asusto, y entonces no me dio tiempo a contestarle, me hecho un maleficio, pero gracias a el escudo no me hizo casi nada, el dijo k actuaba como un veneno, y k poco a poco se iba stendiendo, yo estaba en el suelo, no pude hacer nada, x lo visto echo algo paralizante a la bebida ademas del veritaserun.- dijo el moreno.

-Asi k no fue un veneno?.- dijo Snape.

-No profesor, fue un hechizo, nunca lo habia oido de echo no sabia k existieran hechizos k hicieran eso.- dijo este.

-Es k no hay demasiados de ese tipo, son muy poco usados, x k si sabes proyectar un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte este no te hara tanto daño como te deberia de hacer de echo a ti solo te desmayo, y te puso un poco palido.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Un poco?.- dijo Snape.- estaba blanco como la pared.-

Harry se lebanto de la cama y Dumbledore le dijo:

-Sabes cuanto duran los efectos de esa pocion?.-

-No profesor.- dijo Harry.

-Bueno pues como minimo 24 horas, asi k yo k tu no me pondria en situaciones muy embarazosas, aunke si me aceis el favor de salir de aki, necesito hablar con el a solas.- Harry lo miro y vio como todos se iban.-

-Muy bien, Harry k fue lo k te dijo Malfoy?.

Harry no se lo podia creer estaba utilizando el veritaserun para k le dijera toda la informacion, este se lo dijo todo hasta lo de la promesa k le hizo.

-Bueno y tu k piensas al respecto, es decir k sientes?.

Harry lo miro asombrado, y sin mas comenzo a decir:

-Pues yo no estoy bien, como kiere k este, ella es mi madre, y ya murio x mi culpa una vez, y ahora la tengo k matar otra vez, como le sentaria a usted el tener k matar a su madre, no creo k a nadie le haga gracia eso.-

-Si Harry tienes razon a nadie le haria gracia tener k hacer eso, keria hacerte una ultima pregunta Tu no kieres luchar verdad?

Harry dio gracias x k Dumbledore no le hiciera la pregunta k el no keria contestarle.

-No, no kiero ya estoy cansado de tener k luchar, es algo k ya no soporto.

-Pero tu tienes k matarlo, o si no te matara el a ti.- Dumbledore se kedo un rato pensando y luego dijo:

-Harry hay algo k te keria preguntar desde hace tiempo Todavia kieres k haga lo k me pediste enGrimult Place la noche k viste a tu madre?.

Harry intento recordar k era lo k le habia pedido y luego recordo k le habia dicho a alguien k lo matase, k ya estaba arto de sufrir.

-Se lo dije a usted?.- dijo este sorprendido, podria haberselo dicho a un monton de gente y se lo dice a el.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-Si señor sigo pensando igual.

-Harry entonces kieres morir?.

Hay estaba la pregunta k no keria contestarle.

-Si señor.

-Pero ahy otras formas de dejar de sufrir.

-Pues digame alguna eficaz, yo no podre dejar de sufrir si el no muere, y si lo mato a el estare matando a mi madre, y luego me kedare con el sufrimiento doble de k la mate yo dos veces.

Dumbledore miraba al moreno, sabia k tenia razon, no habia nada para dejar de sufrir, en ese caso la muerte era la liberacion Dumbledore lo miro y le dijo:

-Harry alguna vez has pensado en los k se kedarian aki si tu muriese?.-

-Xk cree k sigo aki si no?.- dijo este

Dumbledore se dio la buelta ya salio de la enfermeria Harry habia estado apunto de decirle una cosa a Dumbledore k habia tenido ganas de decirle hace mucho tiempo pero se mordio la lengua para no abrir la boca, y cuando la puerta de la enfermeria se cerro puso el grito en el cielo.

Llego la hora de la cena y Harry vio a Hagrig y le dijo k habia tenido problemas, y k no habia podido ir a verlo, pero le dijo k el dia siguiente iria el con todos sus amigos a verlo.

-Harry k planes tenemos para mañana? es sabado y no me kiero aburrir.- dijo Ron

-Pues tenemos una cita todos en la cabaña de Hagrig se lo he prometido hace un momento.

-Bueno y despues?.- dijo Ginny.

-Ya veremos.

Hermione entro con Seamus coguido de la mano y se acercaban a la mesa cuando Ron dijo:

-Ese tio es tonto verdad?.-

-Es idiota e imbecil.- dijo Harry.

Hermione se sento al lado de Draco y Seamus a su lado y dijo:

-K tal estan?.-

Antes de k nadie dijera nada Harry dijo:

-Antes de k llegaras tu fenomenal.

Todos lo miraron y Hermione dijo:

-Bueno y de k hablaban antes de k llegaramos nosotros?.-

-Pues de lo idiota k es tu novio.-

Ron abrio mucho la boca y Seamus lo miro y se lebanto y coguio a Harry del cuello de su tunica y le dijo:

-Se puede saber k te pasa Potter acaso kieres pelea?.

-Pues la verdad es k no.- dijo este.

-Entonces a k viene lo k acabas de decir?

-Es la verdad solo dije la verdad.- dijo este k se acbaba de soltar de Seamus.

-Potter me estas calentando mucho como sigas te las vas a ver conmigo.- Seamus dejo de ablar harry habia buelto a sentarse otra vez para comer.

-Se puede saber k haces Potter?

-Pues comer es k no es obvio.- dijo este

-Potter acaso piensas k estoy ciego y no lo veo?

-No, yo no pienso k estes ciego.- dijo este

Harry se lebanto y salio del gran comedor seguido de Hermione.

En la mesa de los profesores Sirius le dijo a Lupin:

-Yo creo k seria mejor k fueramos con Harry lunatico si no se va a liar y bien.

Estos se lebantaron y salieron del gran comedor.

-Harry James Potter parate ahy ahora mismo.- dijo Hermione este la miro y pidio a dios k no le hiciera ninguna pregunta.

-Se puede saber k estabas haciendo ahy dentro?

-Decir la verdad, acaso es un delito?

-Te estas pasando no crees?

-Pues no.- dijo este Lupin y Sirius ya estaban mas cerca de ellos y Hermione le dijo:

-Acaso crees k me hace gracia lo k haces?

Harry la miro y le dijo:

-No, no creo k te haga gracia.- dijo este.

-Entonces xk te metes con el?.-

Harry se mordio la lengua, no podia decir k lo hacia x k ella estaba con el, al ver a Sirius y Lupin dio gracias a dios cuando estaba apunto de contestar a la pregunta Sirius se puso a cantar a pleno pulmon, de manera k Harry contesto y Hermione no lo escucho

-K has dicho?

Sirius y Lupin volvieron a cantar y otra vez la voz de Harry kedo inaudible.

-podeis cayaros ya, no oigo lo k me dice.

-Hermione perdona pero Harry kedo con Dumbledore esta noche y se tiene k ir ya.- dijo Lupin.

-Gracias.- dijo Harry cuando ya se habian alejado.

-K fue lo k hiciste?.

-Le dije la verdad de lo k haciamos antes de k llegaran ellos.

-Y k hacian?

-Decir k Seamus era un idiota.- dijo este.

-Ya veo sera mejor k estes con nosotros hasta mañana x la tarde.

-No puedo, tengo k ver a Hagrig en la mañana, y ademas tengo k ir a la torre de Gryfindor recordad k Mcgonagall me obliga a estar en ella dentro de Diez minutos.

-Pues en ese caso deberias de irte a la cama cuanto antes.

-Eso hare.- dijo el moreno y tanto Srius como Lupin lo acampañaron hasta la torre de Gryfindort. Una vez alli este entro y se fue directo a su cama.

Harry estaba echado en la cama mirando al techo y Ron entro.

-Asi k estabas aki?.-

-Asi es.-

-Bueno, como se te ocurre decirle la verdad a ese tio, se puso como una furia, y Hermione esta otro tanto de lo mismo te esta esperando en la sala comun, cree k estas con Dumbledore, cuando vea k no vienes veras.

-Oye Ron xk no te kedas conmigo esperando a ...-Entro Hermione x la puerta.

-Pero tu no tenias una cita con Dumbledore, k haces aki?.-

-Pues no no la tenia, y estoy durmiendo.- dijo este.

-Ron xfavor dejanos solos un momento.- dijo esta.

-Hermione es el cuarto de los chicos k crees k pensaran si os pillan aki solos?.-

-Me da igual lo k piensen, te dije k kiero hablar con el a solas.

Ron miro a Harry y este le hizo un gesto de k no se fuera.

-Hermione no puedo irme, si entra Seamus y os encuentra aki solos, se va a armar.-

-Te dije k me da igual, k salgas ya.-

-Esta es mi habitacion Hermione no eres kien para echarme.- dijo este un poco enfadado.

-Ron xfavor si no te vas te voy a hechizar, asi k sal ya.- dijo esta sacando su varita.

Ron miro a Harry y le dijo:

-Esto, creo k sera mejor k salga, ya sabes como se las gasta es igual k Ginny y no me apetece pasarme una semana con la cara hinchada.-

-Eres un cobarde.- dijo Harry cuando este salia x la puerta y Ron le dijo:

-Soy sensato.- y cerro detras suya.

Hermione miro a Harry y este se tumbo en la cama he hzo lo imposible x dormirse, si ella le preguntaba algo tendria k decir la verdad, y no le hacia ninguna gracia.

-Ahora me vas a escuchar.

-Como kieras, mientras sea solo escuchar me da igual.- dijo este.

-Estoy artandome de tu actitud, estas un poco tonto ultimamente no dejas escapar ni una sola oportunidad para meterte con el, y el esta pasando de ti, x k yo se lo pedi, pero aun asi tu siges, estoy arta de los dos con esto vas a conseguir k ya no siga con vosotros, el es mi novio y tengo k estar con el y si tu no lo aguantas es problema tuyo, pero no kiero mas tonterias o dejare de estar con vosotros y te lo digo enserio.- Hermione se kedo alli kieta mirando al moreno, este solo intentaba no pensar en lo k le acababa de decirle, y pidio x todo k no le preguntara k pensaba en ese momento.

-Es k no piensas decir nada?-

-No.- dijo este.

-Acaso no te importa k deje de estar con vosotros.

-Si es lo k kieres yo no te voy a retener.- dijo este.

-Eso es lo k piensas?.-

Mierda, xk habre dicho eso, esto no es justo maldita sea.

-No, no es lo k pienso.-

-Entonces k es lo k piensas?.-

-Pues pienso k estas exagerando, yo no me meto siempre con el, y ademas lo k hice oi solo le dije la verdad, era de eso de lo k hablabamos antes de k llegarais vosotros, opa k pregunta, y referente a lo k dejes de andar con nosotros no no me aria ninguna gracia,al contrario me arias polbo.- mientras decia esto se habia levantado y ahora estaba enfrente de ella.- Ademas de k es mentira k el haya dejado de meterse conmigo, todas las noches me comienza a decir cosas, y cada vez k estas cerca y llega el te da un beso y me mira y se rie, si sera idiota.- dijo Harry.

-Eso no es cierto, el no hace eso.

-Si, si k lo hace y lo hace xk sabe k a mi eso me hace polvo x dentro, x k sabe k todavia te kiero, x k sabe k no te saco de mi mente, sabes lo k me dijo el dia k lo coguiste de la mano y fuiste con el al entrenamiento, pobre penso k lo llevavas a otra parta, me dijo "Ves ahora kien gana".- esto ultimo lo dijo imitando la voz de este.- me dieron ganas de decirle k hacia unos momentos k mis labios habian sido prisioneros de los tuyos, en tu habitacion.- Hermione lo miraba ahora a los ojos y Harry intentaba kitarle la mirada, estaba deseando besarla en ese momento, pero no podia, ese tambien era el cuarto de Seamus y si se le ocurria entrar en ese momento, seria como habia dicho Ron un desastre.

-De verdad pensaste en decirselo?.

-Si pero no lo hice, y no lo hare, no se lo pienso decir puedes estar trankila k x mi no lo sabra.- dijo este, y luego penso " lo jodido sera si me lo pregunta entre hoy y mañana a las 6 de la tarde."

-Harry creo k sera mejor k me vaya.-

-Si pienso lo mismo.- dijo este.

-Xk?.- dijo ella.

-Xk como no salgas rapido no podre evitar el besarte, y eso no seria correcto.- dijo este y luego se tapo la boca un poco, "pero k narices he dicho, esta maldita pocion me va a volver loco" penso este.

Hermione lo miraba estrañada no habia esperado esa respuesta, la habia pillado x sorpresa, esperaba cualkier respuesta en lugar de esa.

-Lo dices en serio?.-

Harry cerro los ojos y oyo k de su boca salia un :

-Completamente en serio.-

Hermione lo volvio a mirar y le dijo:

-Pues hazlo.- Harry abrio mucho los ojos y le dijo:

-Como?.-

-K lo hagas, k me beses.- Harry la miro y le dijo:

-No puedo hacerlo, Seamus podria entrar, y si nos pilla.-Pero ahora miraba a la castaña a los ojos y se le acerco esta lo miro y Harry primero le dio un corto beso en los labios, y luego le pidio permiso para seguir, esta se lo dio y comenzaron a besarse, Harry le puso una mano en la mejilla mientras le daba ese beso, para Hermione fue el beso mas tierno k habia recibido del moreno o incluso de Seamus. Estos se separaron y Hermione tenia una lagrima en los ojos y tras ese beso salio de la habitacion y se fue a su cuarto, Harry se volvio a su cama y se tumbo y al ratito entro Ron:

-K le hiciste, xk se fue llorando?.

-No lo se, yo solo la bese.-

-K dices, estas tonto si Seamus se entera te va a matar.-

-Pues con k no se entere basta no crees?.- dijo este y luego se puso el pijama y se echo a dormir.

El dia siguiente llego y Harry estaba durmiendo en la cama y no se keria levantar creia k seria mejor asi, ya k nadie podria decirle nada.

-Oye Harry k son las doce venga arriba dormilon.- dijo Ron.

-Dejame, no me encuentro dl todo bien, ya me labantare ahora despues cuando este mejor, y cerro los ojos otra vez.

Ron lo dejo y salio de la habitacion dejandolo alli.

Harry decidio k se kedaria ahy hasta las seis y k no saldria.

Llamaron a la puerta y Harry no contesto, Neville entro y se sento en su cama, Harry tenia las cortinas corridas de su cama y Neville no lo vio, este comenzo a llorar, a Harry le extraño, se fijo en el a traves de la cortina y vio k este tenia en la mano una carta, Harry no kiso decir nada no keria k Neville se sintiera mal.

-Xk?.- neville volvio a llorar,- esto no deberia ser asi, esa maldita mujer me las va a pagar, si le pasa algo a mi madre, a mi padre o a mi abuela, esa mujer me las pagara.- para asombro de Harry las cosas se comenzaron a mover, no de la misma manera k cuando harry lo probocaba, si no un poco mas debil, Harry corrio la cortina y le dijo:

-K es lo k te pasa Neville?.

Neville dio un salto y todo lo k estaba en el aire se cayo, este miro al moreno y le dijo:

-Harry, k haces tu aki?.-

-No keria salir, no keria k nadie me viese, pero k es lo k te sucede a ti?.

-Es esa maldita mujer Lestrange, entro en San mungo y ataco a mis padres, ellos ahora estan muy grabes, pero no los pudo matar x k mi abuela habia ido a verlos y la pillo, x eso Lestrange tambien la ataco a ella y esta tambien en estado critico, ella ya es mayor, y aunke el hechizo no fuera mortal, en ella podria ser peligroso.

Harry miro a Neville y le dijo:

-Creeme se como te sientes.

-De verdad, Harry perdoname pero no es lo mismo el vivir con ella y perderla k el k los hayas perdido nada mas nacer, no hiciste nada con ellos, y no tenias un lazo afectibo k os uniera mucho, ya k solo viviste con ellos un año.-

-Tienes razon, yo no pude sentir lo k era k alguien k me kisiese me riñera, ni lo k era un beso de algun familiar k me apreciase, siento mucho haber intentado hablar contigo, ahora si me perdonas.- Harry estaba muy molesto con Neville, y se levanto de la cama coguio su ropa se la puso y salio del cuarto.

Neville intento pedirle disculpas, y decirle k no habia sido su intencion el decirle eso.

Harry salio de la sala comun y se puso a dar paseos x el castillo sin ir a ningun lado en concreto,estaba andando pero sin darse cuenta de a donde iba, se paro un momento y levanto la vista, se fijo en k estaba en un jardin inmenso, era la primera vez k lo veia, pero le gusto mucho, este se sento en el cesped y siguio contemplando el paisaje, penso en k luego miraria si ese jardin salia en el mapa del merodeador, y si su padre y los merodeadores lo sabian, si no era asi estaba decidido a esconderse alli siempre k kisiese estar solo, seria su lugar secreto.

Harry se fijo bien en el sitio, este era enorme, tenia un monton de flores, y variedad infinita de arboles o plantas, no se oia ni un ruido, pero estaba muy bien ahy, estaba agusto estando alli sentado contemplandolo todo, se tumbo en la hierba y cerro los ojos, Harry estaba alli sentado mirando hacia ninguna parte en especial, y alguien se le acerco x detras.

-Tu kien eres chico?.- le pregunto el muchacho era mas mayor k Harry tendria unos veinte años o x ahy.

-Yo soy Harry.- dijo este mirandolo.

El chico lo inspecciono de arriba a abajo y despues le dijo:

-K es eso k tienes en la frente?.- dijo el hombre se habia acercado a el y se habia sentado en la hierba al lado de Harry.

-Eso es una cicatriz.- dijo este.

-Y como te la hiciste?.-

-Fue una maldicion mal lograda.- dijo este.

-Asi k eso te lo produjo una maldicion, y cual fue?.-

-La maldicion Avara kedabra.- dijo Harry.

-Y sigues vivo despues de k te echaran esa maldicion, pero si nadie salio viva de ella nunca.

A Harry le extraño, k ese muchacho no supiera kien era, pero le agrado ya k asi no lo trataria de ninguna forma en concreto si no k hablarian sin mas.

-Y como encontraste este lugar?.- le pregunto el muchacho.

-Yo, bueno pues si he de serte sincero no tengo ni idea, no se como llegue aki, estaba dando bueltas y cuando me fije estaba aki.

-A k curso perteneces?.-

-Al ultimo año de Howarts.- dijo este.

-Asi k estas en septimo año, y a k casa pertenece Harry?.-

-Yo pertenezco a la casa de Gryfindor.- dijo este.

-Asi k eres un Gryfindor, pero uno verdadero o en realidad no merecias estar en esta casa?.- dijo este

Harry al no poder mentir le dijo:

-Bueno en primer año el sombrero estaba dividido en si ponerme en Gryfindor o Slythering.- dijo este.

-Eso es imposible, el sombrero nunca tiene dudas sobre sus decisiones.

-Pues conmigo las tubo hasta el segundo año.

-K paso para k cambiara de idea, y a cual te dijo k pertenecias?.-

-Pues veras me puse el sombrero x motibos k no vienen al caso y al ponermelo algo me golpeo en la cabeza, era la espada de Godrig Gryfindort y este me dijo k ya era claro a la casa k correspondia, si no nunca abria salido la espada.-

El chico miro de arriba a abajo a Harry y le dijo:

-Xk tubiste k ponerte el sombrero, no entiendo, xk salio la espada?.-

-Bueno veras es k estaba en apuros cuando paso, me encontraba en la camara de los secretos de Salazar Slytherin.-

-Como entraste en ella, eso es imposible a no ser k seas su heredero?.-

-O k sepas el idioma de las serpientes.- dijo Harry.

-Y tu lo sabes?.-

-Si, pero eso es otra historia, como te iba diciendo, me encontraba en la camara debido a k el heredero de Slytherin habia capturado a una amiga mia, y yo fuy a ayudarla, en la pelea el llamo a un basilisco y a mi vino a ayudarme el sombrero y el fenix de mi director.- dijo Harry.

-Asi k te enfrentabas al heredero de Slytherin, y lo hiciste x una amiga tuya, debe ser k demostrastre las cualidades de un Gryfindor, k son Valor, agallas, el no rendirse ante ningun obstaculo, pero sin duda la mas importante el ser amigo de tus amigos, esa es en realidad la cualidad de un Gryfindor, ser capaz de ayudar a tus amigos cuando estos lo necesitan.-

Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-Bueno hemos estado hablando de mi todo el tiempo, y tu kien eres?.-

-Yo soy Godrig Gryfindort.- dijo este Harry lo miro muy sorprendido y luego le dijo:

-Estas de broma verdad?.

-Xk deberia estarlo?.-

-Pues para kedarte conmigo, kien eres?.-

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Pero si de verdad eres Godrig Gryfindor, eso es imposible deberias de estar muerto, o demasiado anciano ni para moverte.

-Veras, yo soy un recuerdo, yo estoy aki esperando a alguien.- dijo este

-Y a kien esperas?.-

-No lo se, solo se k espero a alguien, eres la primera persona k ha entrado aki desde k construi esto, yo soy el k cuida de todo esto, nadie a entrado aki desde hace muchisimo tiempo, mi keria Hufelpaff.- dijo este.

-Te refieres a la otra fundadora de Howarts?.-

-Asi es, ella y yo eramos pareja, pero nos acabamos separando, ella fue la unica k vio esto ademas de yo, y ahora tu. Me pregunto si seria a ti al k estoy esperando?

Harry se encoguio de hombros como diciendo k no tenia ni idea.

-Y bueno xk estabas paseando?.- dijo este.

-Bueno es k keria estar solo.

-Y xk?.-

-Es k no keria tener k ver a ninguno de mis amigos x ahora.-

-Pues no lo entindo xk huir de tus amigos?.-

-No huyo, es solo k kiero estar solo un rato.-

-Pero a k se debe, es k acaso tienes problemas?.-

-Mas de los k pudieras imaginarte nunca.

-Cuentamelos, eso te hara bien, venga cuentame esos problemas k tienes, k te sucede?.

-Es una historia muy larga.-

-Tengo tiempo x eso no te preocupes.- dijo Godrig.

-Bueno veras, es k mi vida es un poco desastrosa, para empezar perdi a mis padres a manos del mago mas malbado k ha existido en todos los tiempos, cuando intento matarme no pudo, y la maldicion le reboto a el, asi k desaparecio, pero no se como no murio del todo.

El caso es k vivi hasta los once años con muggels, mis tios, nunca me dijeron nada de mis padres, no de k yo era mago, asi k cuando me entere pues fue lo mejor k me habia pasado nunca, ya k con mis tios no es k estubiese muy bien k digamos, bueno llegue a Howarts y en el primer año tube k impedir k Voldemort k asi se llama el mago, y a su vez es el heredero de Slytherin, keria robar una piedra filosofal k estaba aki oculta, yo se lo impedi, en el segundo año me volvi a enfrentar a el, aunke solo era un espiritu, luego en el tercer año encontre a mi padrino k habia sido acusado x algo k el no habia echo, luego esta el cuarto año,en este se celebro el torneo de los teres magos,pero un mortinfago, asi se llama los seguidores de Voldemort truco el caliz k seleccionaba a los candidatos y en vez de tres magos salieron cuatro, me enfrente a dragones a todas las criaturas del lago, y a un enorme laberinto, cuando cogui la copa esta era un trasladador me llevo a un cementerio y un mortinfago mato a mi compañero, el k habia coguido la copa conmigo, y asisti a la resureccion de Voldemort, esta vez nos enfrentamos cara a cara, y como nuestras varitas son hermanas pues se unieron, y gracias a eso pude escapar, xk rompi el lazo y eche a correr todo lo k pude hasta la copa k me llevo a howarts, y asi llegamos al kinto año, en este cometi un error y me deje engañar, el me hizo creer k tenia a mi padrino y me hizo ir al ministerio, a x una profecia k nos concernia a el y a mi, y k solo uno de los dos podia coger, como el supuestamente estaba muerto, pues no podia aparecer en el ministerio, asi k me utilizo, al cogerla varios mortinfagos me estaban esperando, x esa idiotez mia puse en peligro a muchos amigos mios, mass tarde aparecieron mienbros de la orden del fenix, es una escuadrilla de magos k lucha contra voldemort y sus seguidores, Albus Dumbledore es el jefe, el es mi director el k dirige Howarts ahora, hubo un gran enfrentamiento y Sirius mi padrino murio, y asi llego el sexto año, en este año mis poderes crecieron increiblemente, y ademas, hice otra estupidez, creyendo k engañaria a Voldemort me uni a el, keria aprender todo lo k pudiese sobre como vencerlo, pero le puse una condicion, k ni a mis amigos y ni a sus familias les pasase nada, y ademas yo me deje tentar x el ya k me prometio k e podia debolber lo k yo mas ansiaba, mi familia, y me lo demostro debolviendole la vida a mi padrino, y me hizo ubn hechizo para controlarme, y durante unos meses lo consiguio, pero sin saber como habia conseguido salir de el, mientras el estubo controlandome cometi un monton de estupideces, entre otras lanzar a la chica k kiero a los brazos de un imbecil, y perdi a mis mejores amigos debido a un monton de cosas k hize, pero despues de todo lo k hize, ellos me perdonaron, y siguieron a mi lado, y hace unas semanas el me volvio a atcar pero esta vez venia con alguien, era mi madre la habia buelto a la vida, y ella intento matarme, despues de eso me entere k si lo mato a el la matare a ella ya k esta, esta atada a la vida del.- dijo Harry, el miro a Godrig y este tenia una cara de asombro increible, entonces le dijo a Harry:

-Si k has tenido una vida movidita si, bueno y tu k piensas hacer?.-

-No lo se, es muy dificil, ella ya ha muerto x mi culpa una vez, y no kiero matarla otra vez, pero yo soy el k esta destinado a matarlo, el k debe acabar con el.

-Yo creo k es una decision k tendras k tomar tu, y creo k va siendo hora de despedirnos, ya nos veremos si consigues encontrar el camino para venir hasta aki.-dijo Godrig k se habia levantado de la hierba y le estendia la mano a Harry, este se la acepto y al levantarse se desperto, abrio mucho los ojos, y se incorporo.-

-A sido todo un sueño.-

Harry se apoyo en la hierba y se levanto del suelo, fue caminando hasta una puerta k habia al fondo y la abrio, este salio a un gran pasillo enorme, y vio k habia un monton de puertas, y penso" como narices encontrare la puerta k sea la proxima vez".-

-Solo podras abrir una puerta si buelves, si no es la correcta entonces no podras entrar xk esta puerta desaparecera.- dijo una voz.

Harry siguio x el pasillo enorme y sin mas llego al tercer piso, este miro su reloj y ya vio k eran las seis menos diez, el efecto del veritaserun iba a terminar, asi k se dedico a buscar a sus amigos.-

Fue al lago y alli estaban todos incluido Neville, Harry los saludo a todos.

-Hola chicos.-

-Hola Harry, si k te kedaste un buen rato en la cama en.-

-No estube alli todo el tiempo Ron, pero bueno no tiene importancia, vamos a ver a Hagrig antes de k sea mas tarde.-

-Si vamos.- dijeron todos.

Se dirijieron hasta la cabaña y pasaron un buen rato alli, luego se fueron al castillo, Neville paro a Harry y le dijo:

-No fue mi intencion decirte eso.-

-Lo se no te preocupes, solo dijiste la verdad, pero piensa k es mejor haber estado algo con ellos y poder recordarlos, k no ser capaz ni de recordar su cara hasta k te dan una foto.- dijo este.

Neville no le dijo nada mas y siguieron hacia adelante.

Al terminar de cenar subieron a sus habitaciones Harry penso k al dia siguiente intentaria entrar en ese jardin otra vez, pero miro primero en el mapa, y vio k no habia ni rastro de ese pasillo tan largo del tercer piso.

Harry se sento en uno de los sillones de la sala comun y Neville tambien, y le dijo:

-Harry k piensas hacer?.-

-A k te refieres?.- le dijo este Neville bajo la voz y le dijo:

-A lo de la profecia, eres el unico k lo puede vencer, pero no creo k te sea nada facil hacer eso, Malfoy nos conto lo de su padre, y lo k te habia dicho de tu madre, Harry de verdad k siento mucho haberte dicho eso.-

-Neville no pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado, y referente a ese otro asunto no se k voy a hacer, estoy pensandolo.- dijo este.

-Bueno Harry yo solo keria decirte k cuentas con mi apoyo, y k lo de la profecia no se lo dire a nadie.

-Esta bien, ahora deja ese tema, k no kiero ni k Ron ni k Hermione se enteren de nada, ellos no pueden saber k uno de los dos tiene k morir.- dijo este en bajo para k solo Neville lo oyera.

Hermione los miraba desde lejos, y pensaba " k se traeran estos entre manos, de k estaran hablando".-

-Oye Hermione mañana podremos estar solos?.- dijo Seamus.

-Es k ya kede con mis amigos Seamus otro dia si?.

-Pero ellos lo entenderan, seguro.-

-No lo creo.

-Pero Hermione como no lo van a entender, Ron y Luna son pareja, y Draco y Ginny tambien, y ademas se k mañana viene alguien k a Neville le agradara, asi k no hay ningun problema.- dijo este.

Al dia siguiente llamaron a la puerta del cuarto de los chicos.

-Kien es?.- dijo Ron k estaba medio dormido.

-Esta Neville ahy?.-

-Ginny si donde kieres k este.

-Pues dile k salga, aki hay alguien esperandolo.

Ron le tiro la almohada a neville y le dijo:

-Oye k te estan esperando fuera.- neville se desperto del todo se vistio y le lanzo la almohada otra vez a Ron.

Neville abrio la puerta y salio y se encontro con Ginny:

-K es lo k pasa?.-

-Ven k estoy segura de k te va a gustar bajar.- Neville bajo las escaleras y al llegar a la sala comun miro a una chica k alli lo esperaba:

-Hola neville, k tal has estado?.-

-Nisa, como es k estas aki?.-

-Te echaba de menos, no te veo desde el verano, ni a ti ni a mi padre.

Neville la abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios y asi se fueron a dar una buelta.

-Ginny podemos hablar?.- le dijo Seamus a Ginny k estaba en uno de los sillones.

-K kieres?-

-Veras, xk no le propones a Draco el ir a pasear x ahy los dos solos?.-

-Y xk deberia hacer eso?

-Xk asi yo y Hermione estariamos mejor.- dijo este-

-pues no, kedemos en k estariamos todos juntos hoy.

Seamus no dijo nada mas, y a la hora del desayuno bajaron todos a desayunar, Harry estaba un poco incomodo, ya k siempre tenia a Neville para hablar pero al llegar Nisa ya estaria solo rodeado de tres parejas y se sentia fuera de lugar:

-Chicos, yo tengo k irme es k kede con Sirius.- mintio este, habia pensado en intentar encontrar el jardin, ya k no se sentia con animo de aguartar a las tres parejas.

-Harry no tienes xk irte, no te bamos a dejar excluido.- dijo Hermione k lo habia seguido hasta el vestibulo.

-Hermione dejalo, kiero estar con Sirius hoy.- dijo este y se fue al tercer piso y miro k no hubiera nadie detras del, y comenzo a caminar x el pasillo del tercer piso y de repente aparecio el gran pasillo lleno de puertas.

Harry se fijo en las puertas, decidio k las miraria todas antes de abrir alguna, este hizo eso, pero todas eran iguales, Harry siguio mirando una y otra vez todas las puertas de ese pasillo, y llevaba ya una hora dando bueltas cuando se fijo k en el pomo de las puertas habia animales debujados, Harry distinguio k en una habia un leon, y se acerco al pomo para abrirla pero de repente se fijo en la k habia al lado y la abrio, este tubo ante si el gran jardin, se cerro la puerta y Godirg Gryfindor aparecio y le dijo:

-Como supiste cual era la puerta?-

-X los animales de los pomos.- dijo este

-Pero como supiste cual era la correcta?.-

-Pues si te digo la verdad estube apunto de abrir la k no era, estube apunto de abrir la del leon, xk es el simbolo de Gryfindor, pero recorde algo k me habias dicho ayer.

-El k?.-

-K amabas a Hufelpaff, y al ver al huron decidi decantarme x esa.

Godrig lo miro y le sonrio y luego le dijo:

-Buena memoria chico.

Harry le debolvio la sonrisa con un gracias.

-Y hoy tambien kerias huir de tus amigos?.-

-Es k cada uno tiene su pareja, y me sentia un poco como sujeta velas, comprendes?.-

-Si, si k lo entiendo, sabes k es lo k he estado haciendo desde k ayer viniste?.

-La verdad es k no?.- dijo este.

-Pues veras, estube buscando informacion x el castillo de ti, no me habias dicho k te apellidabas Potter.

-Bueno es k no keria k al decirte mi nombre completo hicieras lo k todo el mundo y fueras amable con migo solo x lo de Voldemort.- se excuso este.

-Trankilo te comprendo eres, muy famoso en el mundo de los magos, y en el del mas haya, los fantasmas del castillo te conocen bien alguno k otro me ha dicho k eres un aparato de atraer problemas.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Bueno eso es lo k dicen algunos k no son fantasmas tambien.- dijo Harry.

-Sabes una cosa k descubri?.-

-El k?.-

-Vi la espada en el despacho de tu director, le pedi permiso para echarle un vistazo, y estubimos hablando de varias cosas de ti.-

Harry se preguntaba k le habria dicho Dumbledore.

-Bueno kiero k sepas k te aprecia muchisimo, sabes k eres como un hijo para el?.- dijo este.

-No, creo k sea tanto.- dijo Harry

-Pues si, si k lo eres, me conto cosas de tu vida, k tu ya me habias contado, pero con mas detalle y descubri k es a ti a kien yo esperaba, x algunas cosas k me conto, como k habias nacido en el balle de Godrig, alli fue donde estaba mi mansion antes de k la destruyeran x orden mia.- dijo este.

-Y eso k tiene k ver?.-

-Veras Harry Potter, tu eres mi heredero, eres el heredero de Gryfindor, k ironia, k tu mayor enemigo sea el heredero de Slytherin, aunke yo creo k es x eso x lo k sois enemigos, yo creo k el te eliguio a ti, ademas de xk creyo k eras su igual, x eso de la sangre, xk algo le decia k eras mi heredero, y como ya sabras Salazar y yo tubimos nuestras disputas en su tiempo, no nos llebabamos muy bien, y x lo k se esas riñas han echo k las casas de Gryfindort y Slytherin se enfrenten siempre k puedan.- dijo este sin darle mas importancia.

-Me estas diciendo k yo y Voldemort estamos destinados a luchar, tambien x ser herederos de ustedes?.-

-Asi es.- dijo este.

-Y se puede saber, k es lo k heredo de ti?.- dijo este.

-Pues esto.- le dio un libro a Harry y este lo coguio y luego le dijo:- y x ultimo esto otro.- este le dio un anillo, no era muy grande, era mas bien pekeño, pero tenia una pekeña figura de un leon en el centro, Harry lo coguio y se lo puso.

-Bueno eso es todo lo k keria decirte, y bueno sabes k este sitio era mi sitio preferido, x eso lo escondi, digamos k este es mi camara secreta.- dijo Godrig.

-Pero como estas tan seguro de k me esperabas a mi?.-

-Eso es algo k ya respondi a tu director, cuando el crea combeniente el te lo dira, y ahora ya te dejo, y x cierto seria mejor k intentaras arreglar las cosas con tus amigos.-

Harry lo miro como se iba, y se sento en el cesped y comenzo a ver el libro k este le habia dado, era un diario, solo k este tenia algunos hechizos puestos, y habia una pekeña nota sobre el anillo k el tenia en el dedo.

Harry se paso ahy todo el dia, no fue ni a comer no tenia hambre, y solo leia lo del libro, y intentaba hacer alguno de los hechizos, algunos eran sin pronunciacion, para k nadie supiese k hechizo iba a hacer.

Harry consiguio hacer algunos, y en mas de una ocasion se tubo k poner a secar su capa, o x el contrario echarle agua, x k se habia incendiado.

Este salio de alli para la hora de cenar, se fue al gran comedor y se sento a la mesa, no estaba ninguno de sus amigos en la mesa, y penso k estarian dando una buelta x ahy.

-Harry estas aki?.- dijo una niña pekeña.

-Yanis hola.-

-Donde estabas? llebamos buscandote desde k desapareciste esta mañana.-

-Estube en el castillo todo el tiempo.- dijo el moreno.

-Pues dime donde, x k yo me conozco el castillo como ya sabes muy bien y no te he encontrado.- dijo Sirius k estaba detras de el.

-Es k estaba en el tercer piso, en una habitacion.

-Harry estube ahy, y no estabas en ese piso, y me conozco todas las puertas de ese pasillo.

-Sirius pues estaba en una de esas puertas.- dijo Harry.

-Esta vez k pase, la proxima vez dime donde te metes.-

-Esta bien, lo hare.

-Harry.- dijo Ron k acababa de entrar en el comedor seguido x los demas.

-Hola.

-Donde estabas ami...- pero no pudo terminar la frase, se kedo sin habla cuando Hermione se acerco al moreno y le dio una bofetada.

-Se puede saber donde estabas, nos tenias preocupados estupido, xk no nos dijiste donde estabas?.- dijo Hermione, Harry la miro estaba un poco enfadado y la cara le ardia y le dijo:

-Acaso eres mi niñera Hermione, no tengo xk decirte a donde voy, tal vez antes si pero ahora no, eso ahora le corresponde a Seamus, es a el al k debes de vigilar las 24 horas del dia y saber donde se encuentra.- dijo este.

-Sabes lo preocupada k estaba?.- dijo Hermione, todo el gran comedor estaba mirandolos, y ellos no se habian dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-Pues no deberias de estarlo, y ya te he dicho xk, y te voy a pedir k dejes de meterte en mi vida.- dijo este.

-Eso es lo k kieres k deje de meterme en tu vida?.-

-Si, eso es lo k kiero, k dejes de seguir mis pasos a todos lados.- dijo este.

-Pues asi sera, trankilo a partir de hoy ya no te "seguire los pasos" como tu dices.- al decir esto puso la voz de Harry como imitandolo.

Harry la miro y despues se dio la buelta y salio del gran comedor y Hermione hizo lo mismo, solo k esta vez lo estaba siguiendo.

Harry llego a la torre de Gryfindor dijo la contraseña y entro x el retrato, Hermione lo siguio y entro tambien, y Harry subio a su cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta Hermione entro y la cerro ella.

-No te acabo de decir k dejes de seguirme, es k estas sorda?.-

-Dime k es eso?.- dijo esta

-No tengo k decirte nada, eso no es asunto tuyo.- dijo Harry y este puso el libro en lo alto de su cama.

Hermione lo coguio y lo intento abrir, pero no pudo:

-Se puede saber xk no se abre?.-

-Es k solo yo puedo abrirlo, y kieres dejar mis cosas.- dijo este

Hermione consiguio leer lo k traia en la contra portada y dijo:

-De donde sacaste ese libro, es de Godrig gryfindor?.- Harry la miro asombrado y una voz dijo:

-Chica lista si señor, y obserbadora x lo k veo.

Harry estaba escuchando la voz de Godrig y dijo:

-K es lo k kieres tu ahora?.-

-Es ella Harry?.- dijo la voz al oido de Harry.

-Si.- dijo este y entonces Godrig Gryfindor se dejo ver, Hermione alucino al ver a un chico de pelo k le llegaba hasta los hombros negro, sus ojos eran marrones intensos, y su mirada era trankilizadora, se le veia trankilo, y se dibujo una sonrisa al ver a Hermione y le dijo a Harry:

-Chico eres demasiado antipatico con ella.- dijo este.

Hermione solo lo miraba, y el chico se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mano y dijo:

-Yo soy Godrig Gryfindort a su servicio señorita...-

-Granger, Hermione.- dijo esta.

-Bueno se puede saber k fue lo k paso?.- dijo mirando a Harry.

-Pues nada k la lista va y en mitad del gran comedor me metio una bofetada.

-Para k te desapareces, xk no habisaste donde estarias, estaba preocupada x ti.- dijo ella.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces k no necesito tu preocupacion, k no la necesito.- dijo este.

-Ya, eso mismo me has dicho hace un momento, pero podrias haberme dicho donde estabas.-

-Te repito lo de antes, no eres mi niñera, y no tengo xk decirte a donde voy las 24 horas del dia.

-Tienes razon, y como te dije antes ya no lo hare mas, pero kiero k me digas k es eso?.- dijo señalando al libro y al anillo.

-Eso señorita se lo di yo, el libro es algo k contiene algunos hechizos, y el anillo es un simple anillo, es para k todos sepan k es el heredero de Gryfindor, es decir mi heredero.- dijo este mirando a Hermione.

-Estas mintiendo ese no es un simple anillo, estoy segura.- dijo esta.

-Baya eres muy insistente.-

-No sabes cuanto.- dijo Harry

-Dime la verdad.- dijo Hermione.

-Ya te lo ha dicho, es un anillo nada mas.

-Harry dime k es, kiero saberlo, y lo kiero saber ya.

Harry la miro y Godrig dijo:

-Asi k kieres saberlo, muy bien, Harry hazme el favor de dejarme el anillo.-

Harry se lo kito y se lo dio a Godirg este se lo puso dijo unas palabras y del anillo comenzo a salir la espada k Harry años atras habia sacado del sombrero.

-Ya esta, esto es lo k esconde el anillo.- dijo Godrig Hermione miro la espada y este se la ofrecio para k la coguiera, esta la coguio y obserbo la espada luego esta se la debolvio a Godrig y dijo otra vez un hechizo y la espada desaparecio.

-Sabes k tienes el temperamento de Huffelpaz.- dijo Godrig.

-Se refiere a la fundadora?.

-Asi es era igual k tu en lo referente a la testarudez, bueno Harry ya nos veremos, ahora te dejo arreglar tus problemas sentimentales.- dijo este.

Harry guardo el libro y el anillo en su mesita y se dispuso a ponerse el pijama y le dijo a Hermione.

-Puedes irte no ves k me voy a cambiar?.-

-Xk no kerias decirnoslo?.-

-Y xk os tengo k contar todo?.-

-Somos tus amigos.- dijo Hermione

-Y eso os da derecho a k yo no tenga ningun secreto?.- dijo el moreno este se habia buelto y la miraba.- ademas, me diras k tu no tienes secretos con nosotros, k no lo cuentas todo.- dijo Harry

-Puede k haya alguna k otra cosa k no os diga, pero lo importante siempre os lo cuento. dijo esta.

-Bueno y si yo no creia importante k lo supierais xk insististe tanto en saberlo, y no me digas xk soy tu amiga, esa escusa ya no me vale.- Hermione se dio la buelta y iba a salir d la habitacion pero Harry fue mas rapido y se puso en la puerta y no la dejo pasar.

-No kerias k me fuera?.-

-No kerias kedarte?.- dijo este

-Pero cambie de idea dejame salir.-

-No hasta k me contestes Hermione.-

-K kieres k te diga?.-

-La verdad, k dejes de mentirte a ti, a mi y a Seamus, kiero la verdad, xk te preocupas tanto xmi.

-Si ya lo sabes xk no me dejas salir, se k puedes hacer Legeremancia.-

-Kiero escucharte decirmelo, kiero oirtelo decir.- dijo este

-Xk te kiero, x eso es x lo k me preocupo x ti, contento?.- dijo Hermione.

Harry se kito de la puerta y le dijo:

-Mucho.- Hermione salio del cuarto y se fue a su habitacion, Harry se estaba kitando la capa, y la corbata, y estaba desabrochandose la camisa cuando entro Seamus x la puerta, y le dijo:

-K hacias aki con ella a solas?.-

-Eso sera mejor k se lo preguntes a ella.- Harry tenia los botones de arriba desabrochados, y se podia ver el colgante, y un poco de negro de la herida k tenia en el pecho.

-Te lo estoy preguntando a ti Potter.- dijo este.

-Solo hablabamos.- dijo Harry Seamus lo miro de arriba a abajo este tenia un poco el pelo mas desordenado k de costumbre, x la capa, k al kitarsela se le habia rebuelto el pelo.

-No te creo.-

-K poco confias en ella entonces.- dijo Harry.-

-De ella si me fio pero de ti no.-

-Nunca le haria nada k ella no kiera.- dijo Harry Seamus lo miro y le dijo:

-Acaso ella keria k la mataras Potter?.-

-Eso no lo hize intencionadamente, ya te lo he dicho.- dijo este.

-Y yo te he dicho k no te creo, no kiero k te buelbas a acercar a ella, nunca.-

-Y como me lo vas a impedir?.- dijo Harry ahora miraba a Seamus de la misma manera k lo miraba el.

-Si hace falta te matare.- dijo este.

-Kiero ver como lo intentas si kiera.- dijo Harry.

Seamus no se lo penso dos veces y le arreo un puño en toda la cara, Harry se dio contra la puerta y esta se abrio, Harry lo miro y le dijo.

-Esta vez no pienso echarme para atras, Seamus ya me has cansado.- dijo Harry.

Y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, Seamus se torcio, pero se recupero rapido y se tiro hacia Harry y los dos volvieron a caer x las escaleras como la ultima vez, llegaron a la sala comun harry consiguio levantarse del suelo y empujo a Seamus.

Este se lebanto y le dio un puñetazo a Harry en el pecho, Harry al sentir el golpe en la herida se agarro muy fuerte, cuando este le paso un poco se lo devolvio a Seamus, estaban los dos sangrando x la boca, y la nariz, y Seamus tenia algunas heridas en los nudillos. Harry se agarraba el pecho con fuerza pero seguia mirando a Seamus.

-Potter no te acerkes a ella.-repitio Seamus.

-Ya te he dicho k no me pienso alejar.- dijo Harry.

Seamus le volvio a dar otro puñetazo y esta vez Seamus kedo encima de Harry comenzo a darle puñetazos en la cara, y en eso vio el colgante y la inscripcion k en el habia" H y H para siempre".

Seamus lo miro y le dijo:

-Kien te lo regalo?.-

-Hermione el año pasado.- dijo Harry y consiguio kitarselo de encima y ahora era el el k le daba.

-Hermione esta conmigo, dejala en paz.- dijo Seamus k se habia liberado de Harry.

-Eso, lo hare cuando ella me lo diga, no pienso hacerte caso a ti.- dijo Harry.

-Se puede saber k pasa aki?.- dijo Hermione , y ahora los miraba a los dos.

-Tu novio k se puso histerico cuando vio k salias del cuarto, y k habias estado a solas hablando conmigo.

-Seamus se puede saber k te pasa?.-

-Y tu me lo preguntas, estas muy rara ultimamente, y cada vez k me doy la buelta estas con el.- dijo señalando a Harry.

-Eso no es cierto ademas el es mi amigo.- dijo Hermione.

-Y no hace mucho tu novio.- dijo este.

-Eso no tiene nada k ver, ahora estoy contigo, no se xk piensas k te iba a poner los cuernos?.- dijo Hermione.

-Pues a Harry se los pusiste con lestrange.- dijo una chica k habia alli de pie.

Hermione la miro muy mal y Harry no fue capaz a decir nada.

-Si tan poco confias en mi, creo k sera mejor k lo dejemos aki.- dijo Hermione volviendo a mirar a Seamus.-

Este la miro y dijo:

-Yo de ti si me fio es de el del k no me fio.- dijo este señalando a Harry.

-Ya te dije k no la he besado desde hace muchisimo tiempo y me llebe un tortazo, te piensas k soy masoca.- dijo Harry, dio gracias x k eso no hubiera pasado el dia anterior.

Ron se acerco y les dijo:

-Se puede saber k pasa aki, venga todos fuera, no hay nada k ver.-

-Ron gracias.- dijo Hermione.

-Harry, Seamus bayan ahora los dos a la enfermeria y ya arreglaran esto en otro momento.- dijo Ron.

Hary se estaba poniendo en pie pero de repente sintio el dolor en el pecho y cayo al suelo desmayado lo ultimo k oyo fue a Hermione llamandolo:

-Harry, Harry k te pasa, Harry lebanta.-

-Hermione sera mejor llevarlo a la enfermeria.- dijo Ron.

-Si bamos.-

Seamus miro a Hermione y le dijo:

-Pues si vas aki se acaba todo, no seguiremos juntos.- dijo el chico.

Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-Estas seguro de lo k dices?.-

-Tu eligues o el o yo.

Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-Elegi hace mucho desde primer año.-

Y tras decir esto Hermione y Ron salieron de alli llebando a Harry a la enfermeria Seamus los siguio pero sin hablar nada con ellos.

Al llegar madan Pomfrey estaba hablando con Dumbledore y al ver a harry dijo:

-Esto no me lo puedo creer, pero si ayer mismo estubo aki, se puede saber k le paso ahora?.-

Seamus aparecio detras de ellos y Dumbledore dijo:

-Ya veo lo k sucedio, señorita Granger creo k tendremos k hablar, y en cuanto a estos dos ya recibiran su correspondiente castigo.

-X dios Albus has visto esto?.- dijo madame Pomfrey, le habia desabrochado la camisa a Harry al ver un poco de morado debajo, pero se encontro con la herida de este, esta estaba mas estendida, Dumbledore se dio la buelta y al ver la herida dijo:

-Esto no es posible.- Dumbledore se acerco a el, y inspecciono la herida, despues de un rato Hermione fue la k hablo:

-Profesor Dumbledore esa herida no es la k le hizo Voldemort?.-

-Asi es señorita Granger esta es la herida k casi lo mata.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero era mas pekeña, era como un cuarto de esa.-

-Lo se señorita Granger.- dijo Dumbledore Ron miraba a hermione y esta presentia lo peor y entonces dijo:

-Profesor, esa herida le puede probocar la muerte?.- dijo esto en un susurro y Dumbledore no le contesto, ni el mismo estaba seguro, pero se temia k asi fuera.

Hermione comenzo a llorar, Seamus la miro mientras se fijaba en Harry y luego en Ron, Harry comenzo a moverse y abrio los ojos.-

-Harry estas bien?.- dijo la señora Pomfrey.

-Si xk?.- dijo este, entonces vio k tenia la camisa abierta y se la cerro muy rapido, Harry miro a los k alli habia y dijo:

-Se puede saber k pasa?.-

-Harry esa herida, no era asi.- dijo Hermione.

-Si k era asi.- dijo Harry

-Potter kiero k me mires y me digas la verdad, esa herida te ha estado doliendo?.-

-No, profesor.- dijo Harry, sabia lo k Dumbledore estaba haciendo pero ya habia cerrado su mente nada mas ver k habian descubierto la herida.

-Eso no es cierto, Harry hoy te has desmayado x un dolor ahy, te agarraste el pecho despues de la pelea.- dijo Ron.

-Pero eso fue xk el me pego ahy.- dijo Harry.

-Harry xk no nos dijiste k habia crecido?.-

-No lo crey importante, como no me dolia.-dijo este.

Harry y Seamus fueron curados, y tubieron k cumplir una semana de castigo.

Los dias pasaron volando Hermione ya no etaba con Seamus, pero Harry no habia kerido decirle nada, xk tenia miedo de k le preguntara acerca de la herida, y estando asi llego a la decision de k era mejor k no se vieran durante un tiempo.

Harry siguio llendo a las clases con Dumbledor, este el primer dia le dijo k no le hiciera preguntas y asi no le tendria k mentir.

Dumbledore no habia dicho ni objetado nada, y decidieron precticar algunos de los hechizos del diario de Godrig.

El uno de marzo Harry decidio kedar con todos sus amigos en una de las torres, y les dijo a sus profesores k los dejaran ese dia sin entrenamiento. Ellos accedieron y les pregumto el motibo de xk keria eso, y les dijo k subieran a una de las torres, y k alli se darian cuenta de xk.

Harry estaba alli cuando Dumbledore le dijo:

-Harry k es lo k estas haciendo.- a este le dio un susto k casi se cae para atras, y le dijo:

-Bueno estoy haciendo una fiesta de cumpleaños para Ron, es k es hoy profesor, y pense en hacerle algo especial.- Crask, Dobby acababa de aparecer en la torre.

-Harry Potter ya les avise a los demas, y su amigo Ron esta ahora con la profesora Mcgonagall.- dijo este.

-Gracias Dobby, ya puedes irte si kieres.- Crask, Dobby acababa de desaparecer de la torre, y Dumbledore le dijo:

-Esto lo has montado tu solo?.-

-Asi es.

-Y xk no pediste ayuda al resto de tus amigos?.-

-Es k no keria k comenzaran con sus preguntas infinitas.- dijo este, estaba colocando unas cuantas cosas en lo alto con la magia.

-Harry no creo k sea prudente k no les pidas ayuda.-

-Ya lo se, y se k se lo pueden tomar un poco a mal, pero es k necesitaba pensar sin k ninguno me hiciera preguntas.- dijo el moreno.

-Bueno y ya pensaste k es lo k vas a hacer?.-

-La verdad es k no, no se k hare cuando llegue el momento, y no se si lo sabre antes de k llegue, es algo k no puedo decidir a la ligera, kiera k no e mi madre, y no es facil el saber k va a morir x mi culpa.- dijo este.

-Harry sabes muy bien k ella esta aki como esclaba del k le kito la vida.

-Y usted sabe k si no llego a nacer yo ella estaria viva, ya k nunca abria ido a x mi y ella nunca abria dado su vida para salvar la mia.- dijo este.

La puerta de la torre se abrio y x ella entraron Luna, Neville, Hermione, Draco, Ginny y algunos mas, como Erni Macmillian, y Dean Thomas, y x muy pesar de Harry Seamus tambien estaba alli.

-Bueno y eto k es?.-

-Es una fiesta sorpresa para Ron, es su cumpleaños y keria darle una sorpresa.- dijo Harry.

-Buena idea Harry, menos mal k no le habiamos dado nuestros regalos, keriamos darselos en la noche de manera k pensara k nadie se habia acordado de su cumpleaños, pero bueno con esto de la fiesta sera mejor k se los entreguemos ahora.- dijo Luna.

-Bueno pues ir a x ellos, yo os espero aki, no tardeis no creo k la profesora mcgonagall le pueda entretener x mucho tiempo.

-Vale no tardamos.

Pasaron diez minutos y ya estaban todos alli, Ron estaba en la escalera k subia a la torre, se preguntaba xk Luna lo habia citado hay, era muy raro en ella eso.

El abrio la puerta, y un monton de confeti le cayo en la cabeza, y un grito muy fuerte de:

-Sorpresa, Feliz cumpleaños Ronald Weasley.- dijeron todos a la vez.

Ron les agradecio a todos lo de la fiesta y sus regalos, un poco mas tarde llegaron Colin y Dennis, estos tenian una camara cada uno, Harry les habia pedido el favor de k les sacaran fotos para k Ron las tubiera de recuerdo.

-Harry todo esto lo has organizado tu solo?.- dijo Ron.

-Xk lo preguntas? kien te lo dijo?.-

-Luna me lo acaba de decir, me dijo k lo de la fiesta era obra tuya.

-Bueno mia y de Dobby el me ayudo.- dijo este.

-Bueno pues gracias amigo.-

-De nada, x cierto toma mi regalo.

Ron coguio un pakete k le enteregaba Harry, en este habia unos guantes de Guardian, y una pekeña targeta.-

-K es esto Harry?.- dijo este coguiendo la pekeña tarjeta.

-Bueno eso es una tarjeta de partidos.- dijo Hary.

-Y para k sirbe si se puede saber?.-

-Ron eres tonto, con eso podras asistir a toda la temporada k viene a los partidos de los Chuley Canons.- dijo Neville k se habia acercado a ellos.

-De verdad?.-

-Asi es, no tendras k pagar para ver ninguno de los partidos a los k kieras asistir.- dijo Harry.

-Vaya esto es genial, podre asistir a todos los partidos, genial.- dijo Ron dando saltos de alegria.

Harry lo miro se veia k estaba contento, y eso a el le gusto, hermione se fijaba en el moreno llebaba intentando hablarle desde k descubrio lo de la herida, pero Harry habia echo k su entrenamiento fuese diario, y si no la evitaba, y cuando se veian en el pasillo, el comenzaba a hablar con alguien, y si no directamente se daba la vuelta y desaparecia x una eskina, esta se estaba artando de k la ignorara y decidio k ese dia no se le iba a escapar.

La fiesta duro hasta tarde, los profesores les dieron permiso hasta las dos de la mañana, pero le habian puesto la condicion a Harry de k tendria k kedar la torre impecable, y este se habia comprometido a dejarlo todo bien despues de la fiesta, Hermione le regalo una capa de Gala, para la graduacion de fin de curso, Seamus le regalo un albun de la temporada anterior de los Chuley Canons, Denis le regalo un artefacto magico k servia para poder ver en la oscuridad, Ginny le regalo un nuebo telescopio, y Draco le regalo una escoba nueva, la Nimbus 2001, dijo k su padre habia comprado de mas y k decidio regalarle una a Ron.

Luna le dijo k su regalo se lo entregaria en pribado, y todos se rieron, Sirius y los de la orden le regalaron un set para escobas y un manual de escobas, donde traia un monton de movimientos k podria practicar.

Los padres de Ron le regalaron un monton de gominolas y en el mismo pakete venia un monton de productos Weasley, de Fred y George.

Ya era la una y media cuando Harry dijo:

-Chicos tenemos k ir llendonos, a las 1:30 era la hora tope.- dijo este, aunke enrealidad era a las dos pero tenia k limpiar antes de irse a la cama.

Todos se fueron a la cama, Harry comenzo a recoger cosas, imboco unas bolsas y tambien comenzo a meter la basura dentro de las bolsas con la magia, no le llevo mas de un cuarto de hora el hacerlo, Harry miro al techo y sonrio y luego dijo:

-Baya cosas k tiene este Dobby.-

-Xk dices eso?.-Harry se dio la buelta y ahy estaba Hermione.-

-Hermione, K haces aki?.-

-Xk no nos dijiste k tenias k recoger, te hubieramos ayudado.- dijo esta.

-Bueno no me costaba nada hacerlo a mi solo.- dijo este.

Hermione se le acerco y le dijo:

-Harry xk has estado evitandome?.

-Yo no he hecho eso?.- dijo este.

-X dios Harry llevas haciendolo desde la pelea k tubiste con Seamus.- dijo esta.

-Bueno es solo k no keria k te sintieras incomoda.- dijo este.

-Y xk me iba a sentir incomoda, Harry eres mi amigo, y lo fuiste antes de k, bueno de lo k paso, y tu amistad esta x encima de todo lo demas.- dijo esta.

-Bueno yo lo siento, no keria hablar con nadie, keria pensar un poco en mis cosas.-

-Y k cosas son esas?.- dijo Hermione.

-En lo de Voldemort nada mas, en lo de mi madre, era solo en eso.- Harry no les habia dicho de la profecia asi k no le podia decir nada mas k eso.-

-Bueno y k pensaste.?

-Pues nada, sigo igual k siempre.- dijo este.

Hermione miro hacia arriba y dijo:

-No me digas k es...-

-Asi es, lo debio de poner Dobby, no se dio cuenta de k eso es para Navidad.- dijo el moreno.

-No tiene xk ser solo para esa epoca.- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, pero es mas normal en esa epoca.- dijo Harry.

-Si en eso tienes razon.- dijo esta.

Harry se retiro un poco y solto las bolsas en el suelo, se dio la buelta y paso x debajo del muerdago, Hermione tambien estaba justo debajo, Harry intento moberse y dijo:

-pero k narices..-

Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-K te pasa?.-

-Es k no me puedo mover.- dijo este.

Hermione lo intento pero tampoco pudo:

-Yo tampoco puedo moverme.- dijo esta.

Crask.- Harry Potter no se podra mover a no ser k la bese, es el poder del muerdago, y Dobby lo hechizo de esa forma.-

-Dobby, desaz el hechizo.- dijo Harry.

-Lo lamento pero tengo ordenes de otra persona señor.- dijo Dobby.

Harry lo miro y luego miro a Hermione y le dio un beso en los labios, Hermione cerro los ojos y Harry se aparto y intento volver a moberse.

-No podra, ese no es el beso, tiene k ser un beso de los otros o si no no funcionara.- dijo este.

Harry se fijo en el elfo y despues se inclino hasta los labios de Hermione, se miraron un momento a los ojos, y entonces ambos los cerraron, justo cuando sus labios se rozaron, Harry la beso esta vez como siempre lo habia echo, pero con mas ternura, Hermione le correspondio al beso, y Harry ya se podia mober, y una de sus manos se la puso en la cintura y la otra en la mejilla de ella, y la acariciaba, mientras k ella se agarraba a su cuello, Se oyo un crask y Harry supo k Dobby se habia ido, pero no se separo de Hermione de todas maneras, y en otra parte del castillo.

Crask, Dobby aparecio.

-Bueno k tal fue?.-

-Amigo de Harry Potter fue de maravilla, se estan besando ahora mismo, yo los deje solos.

-Muy bien Dobby.- dijo Luna.

-Muy buen trabajo, ya te regalaremos algo x esto.- dijo Sirius.

-Bueno ahora solo keda k sigan despues de este beso, espero k dejen de ser tan tercos los dos.- dijo Ginny.

-Tu crees k funcionara?.- dijo Draco.

-Esperemos k si Draco.- dijo Lupin.-

Dobby desaparecio y se fue a las cocinas, Harry y Hermione se separaron y Harry le dijo:

-Ya puedo moberme.-

-Y yo.- dijo esta.

Se dirijieron a la puerta y Hermione coguio el pomo y se paro Harry la miro y se acerco a ella y puso su mano encima de la de Hermione en el pomo y le dijo:

-Trankila, todo ira bien.- dijo este.

-Harry dime k estaras conmigo.-

-Nadie nos volvera a separar.- dijo este, y solto su mano y se kito un momento el collar y se lo mostro.- ves la inscripcion?.-

-Si.- dijo ella.

-Se puso sola.- dijo Harry, entonces se coloco el colgante le dio un beso corto en los labios y le dijo:

-Vamos?.-

-Si venga.-

Harry y hermione llegaron a la sala comun, y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, Harry se tumbo en la cama, y se durmio.

Estaba en un sitio oscuro y de la nada aparecio Voldemort.

-Veo Potter k estas muy bien, pero bueno solo keria decirte k el dia de nuestro enfrentamiento se acerca, dentro de poco moriras.

Harry no se lo podia creer como era k habia podido entrar en su mente si el tenia el collar puesto, era algo k le tendria k preguntar a Dumbledore cuando lo viese.

-K te hace pensar k sere yo el k muera y no tu?.- dijo este.

-Veras k soy mas fuerte k tu, sobre todo con este collar.- dijo Voldemort.

-Ya veremos si consigues vencerme.

-Trankilo muy pronto lo descubriremos. dijo este.

Harry se desperto y la cicatriz le dolia otra vez, solo k con mas intensidad, este se echo otra vez en la almohada, y penso " asi k ya nos acercamos al final, pues k asi sea, esta sera la ultima batalla k libremos, eso es lo k el kiere, y es lo mismo k yo deseo."

Harry se volvio a dormir, al dia siguiente fueron a clase todos, Harry habia mejorado tanto en la magia k se aburria ya k le salia todo casi a la primera, Hermione y los otros tambien habian mejorado bastante, Seamus ahora estaba todo el dia con ellos x ordenes de Dumbledore, le habia dicho k tenian k estar todos juntos a partir de ese dia x si en alguna ocasion tenian k avisarlos de algo.

Harry y Hermione habian decidido k delante de Seamus harian como si no tubieran nada, ninguno de los dos keria hacerle daño, Harry sabia lo k se sentia cuando alguien besaba a la chica k tu kerias, y aunke Seamus se lo hubiese hecho a el el decidio k no haria lo mismo.

Una tarde Harry salio al jardin del colegio, se acerco al arbol k habia cerca del lago y alli se sento, saco la Smich k Sirius le habia regalado y comenzo a jugar con ella, recordo el recuerdo de Snape y como su padre jugaba con ella, como deseaba el haberlos conocido mejor, el haber podido hablar con ellos, el haber tenido a alguien k lo apreciara, y xk no k lo regañara de vez en cuando, se preguntaba como seria el k te regañaran x cualkier cosa, aunke habia recibido muchas regañinas de sus tios, le daba igual, el los ignoraba, al principio no sabia x k lo trataban asi, pero mas tarde paso de ellos y de todas sus riñas, se preguntaba como seria ir de vacaciones con ellos, el seguia alli sentado pensando en todo eso, y no sabia k cuatro personas lo estaban observando.

-Recuerdas, eso era lo mismo k hacia James, solo k el era mas creido k Harry.- dijo Lupin.

-Tienes razon, como se parezen no se puede negar k es su hijo, pero baya mala suerte k tiene.-

-Si tienes razon, pero hay nosotros no podemos interbenir, sabes k tiene k tomar la decision el solito.

-Si, pero tu serias capaz, de hacer lo k le estamos pidiendo a el, kieras k no es su madre Lunatico.-

-Lo se, creeme k lo se, pero Voldemort debe de ser destruido cuando llegue el momento, o si no nadie podra hacer nada.

-Yo no se k pasara, si te digo la verdad desearia k nada de esto estubiese pasando, pero prefiero k Voldemort viva a hacer pasar a Harry x eso, creo k ya tiene bastante con lo k tiene.-

-Si pero Dumbledore no te dejara interbenir, ni a ti ni a mi, el dice k Harry sabra lo k tiene k hacer, si me pides mi opinion creo k confia mucho en Harry.-

-Si ya lo se, bueno vamos nos esta esperando en su despacho.- dijo Sirius echandole un ultimo vistazo al moreno.

Sirius y Lupin se fueron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore pero desde el boske prohibido.

-Se puede saber k te pasa?.-

-No lo se me dio un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza, no lo entiendo, ese maldito Potter, solo el verlo me da dolor de cabeza.-

-Sabes k eso k esta haciendo lo hacia su padre tambien?.-

-Si, si lo sabia se me vino a la mente cuando lo vi a el, ese Potter me da asco, al igual k su padre son los dos iguales, los dos me dan asco, k pena k nuestro maestro lo mato, si no lo hubiera echo yo misma.- dijo Lily .

-Si seguro.- dijo Bella x lo bajo.

-K has dicho?.-

-Nada nada, solo k pienso igual k tu, los dos me dan asco, y los dos han hecho lo mismo se fijaron en dos sangres sucias.-dijo Bella, esta odiaba a muerte a la mujer k tenia al lado pero su maestro le habia ordenado k la tratara como si fueran amigas de siempre.

-De una sangre sucia, eso es un ultraje, ademas como es eso Potter no se tenia k casar con tigo?.-

-Asi era, hasta k rompio nuestro compromiso x esa estupida, pero le di su merecido.- dijo esta.

-Bueno k es lo k tenemos k hacer aki?.-

-Nuestro señor nos ha dicho k esperemos hasta k nos den nuebas instrucciones.

Harry se lebanto del suelo y se dirijio al castillo, al entrar vio a Firence k iba hacia el:

-Hola Firence k tal te va en las clases?.- dijo este.

-Harry Potter te estaba esperando, podrias venir un momento he de hablar contigo cuanto antes.- dijo este.

-Si claro.- Harry lo siguio hasta la clase de Firence, este abrio la puerta y lo imbito a entrar. Harry entro y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio k alli estaban Bane y Magorian.

-Ya se amigaron despues de lo k paso en kinto?.- dijo este.

-Asi es, hemos decidido decirte algo.-

-De k se trata?.-

-Veras creemos k es mejor k sepas k la gerra se acerca, la ultima batalla.-

-Si ya lo se.- dijo este.

-Harry Potter sabemos lo k planeas hacer ese dia.- dijo Bane.

-Pero no es oportuno k lo hagas.- dijo Magorian.

-Lo k vaya a hacer es asunto mio.- dijo este.

-Lo sabemos, pero si pasa lo k planeas ya no habra marcha atras, todo el mundo magico caera.- dijo Firence.

-No me dijiste una vez k el futuro no lo podeis rebelar, ademas segun vosotros el futuro nunca es el k se lee en las estrellas.-dijo Harry.

-Harry Potter, es cierto k no siempre es cierto lo k las estrellas predicen, pero algo malo pasara esta noche, solo keriamos prebenirte, esta noche pasara algo es mejor k estes alerta, y ahora nos tenemos k marchar.- dijo Magorian.

-Pero xk no me decis k pasara esta noche?.-

-Como muy bien acabas de decir no podemos rebelarte lo k pasara en un futuro.- dijo Bane y asi salieron de la clase.

-Hary Potter es mejor k sigas nuestro consejo.- dijo Firence y este tambien salio del aula.

Harry se fue a su sala comun y descubrio k alli no habia nadie, asi k decidio ir a buscarlos, necesitaba decirles lo k Firence y los otros centauros le habian dicho.

Llego la hora de la cena y Harry no los habia encontrado, se fue al gran comedor y los vio alli.

-Se puede saber donde os habiais metido?.-

-Harry, xk no fuiste a la reunion k teniamos con Dumbledore esta tarde?.- dijo Ron.

-Anda, se me olvido x completo.- dijo el moeno llevandose las manos a la cabeza.

-La verdad es k no hablamos de nada muy importante, pero no es muy combeniente k faltes a demasiadas reuniones.- Harry se sento con ellos a comer. La cena paso trankila, y Harry se estaba lebantando de la mesa para seguir a sus amigos cuando una lechuza llego hacia el.

Harry la miro intrigado, este coguio un trozo de pergamino k llevava en el pico y ella se fue, harry lo abrio para leerlo, y al acabar se cayo en el banco.

Hermione se acerco a el y le dijo:

-K sucede Harry?.-

Este le paso el pergamino, y Hermione abrio mucho la boca y grito, Dumbledore y los demas profesores la miraron Hermione tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y miraba a Harry este la miro y despues bajo la mirada.

-Se puede saber k os pasa?.- dijo Sirius k se acababa de acercar a ellos.- Hermione lo miro y salio corriendo del gran comedor, dejando el trozo del pergamino en el suelo Sirius lo recoguio y dijo:

-O dios Hermione espera, Dumbledore seria combeniente k viniese.

Dumbledore se lebanto y se dirigio hacia Harry y Sirius, Harry se lebanto y hecho a correr.

-Harry a donde vas?.-

-Voy con ella.- dijo el moreno.

Hermione estaba en los terrenos de Howarts, estaba llorando, y en su mente aparecian una y otra vez el mensaje k acababa de leer" los padres de tu sangre sucia acaban de morir a mis manos keridisimo Harry" y debajo estaba la firma de Lili Evans.

Hermione no podia creerselo, estaba destrozada, keria vengar a sus padres, pero se encontraba con k no sabia donde se encontraba Hermione entonces grito:

-Lily Evans me las pagaras te lo juro.- y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-Baya, baya la pekeña sangre sucia kiere vengarse, pues comienza aki estoy, empieza con tu venganza.- dijo Lily.

Hermione saco su varita y apunto al corazon de Lily, dijo su hechizo y esta retrocedio unos pasos, y luego la miro a los ojos, Hermione se kedo paralizada en el acto esos ojos, eran los de Harry, eran sus ojos los k a ella tanto le gustaba mirar.

Harry acababa de salir del castillo y estaba buscando a Hermione x todas partes.

Lily miraba a Hermione y entonces le dijo:

-K pasa mocosa ya acabaste, eso es lo unico k puedes hacer?.-

-No, no puedo.- dijo Hermione.

-K paso sangre sucia no eres capaz de atacarla?.- dijo Bella k acababa de salir de su escondite.-

-Tu.- dijo esta mirandola.

-Asi es, no me digas k no kieres vengar a tus padres, fue ella bamos hazlo vengate.- desafio Bella.

-Estoy esperando bamos atacame.-

Hermione seguia kieta, no podia atacarla, era la madre de Harry y no podia hacerlo.

Harry llego hasta la eskina desde donde se podia ver el lago.

-Bueno si tu no empiezas empezare yo.-dijo Lily.- Pretificus totalus.

-Hermione lo desbio no iba a dejar k la atacaran, no la iba a atacar pero no dejaria k la vencieran.

-Veo k x lo menos si te defiendes.- dijo Bella.

-Esto se esta alargando, el dijo k lo hicieramos rapido.- dijo Lily.

-Si tienes razon, venga bamos.

Las dos a la vez dijeron un hechizo y le dio a Hermione esta cayo al suelo, y en ese momento un rayo le dio a bella en el pecho y esta cayo.

-Pero k demonios...- dijo Lily mirando a Bella.

-Trankila estoy bien, sera mejor k nos bayamos ya, coge a la chica.- Bella se estaba poniendo de pie y Lily se acerco a Hermione y la iba a lebantar pero un rayo le paso muy cerca pero no le dio.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla maldito.-

-Baya Potter, siempre acabas apareciendo pero esta vez no te servira de nada.- dijo Bella k ya estaba en pie y apuntaba a Harry.

-K haces aki Bella, creo k te deje claro k si te acercabas a mis amigos te acabaria matando.- dijo este.

-Venga kiero ver como lo haces, tu cogela y bamos.- dijo Bella.

-No la tokes.- dijo Harry lanzando otro rayo hacia la persona k estaba cerca de Hermione.

-Potter no te das cuenta de lo k estas haciendo Verdad?.- dijo Bella.

-A k te refieres.- Harry se fijaba en las dos personas k habia delante de el.

-Sera mejor k nos demos prisa o el maestro se enfurecera Bella.- dijo Lily esta ya habia conseguido coger de la muñeca a Hermione.

-No, sueltala.- pero esta vez no le lanzo ningun hechizo.- dejala, no la tokes.-

-Veo k despues de todo Potter dejaras k ella se venga con nosotras.- dijo Bella.- Harry no era capaz de atacarlas, no podia era superior a el, el no podia atacarla a ella.

-Accio escobas.- grito Bella y dos escobas saliron del boske prohibido, y ellas se subieron, y se fueron entere las dos llebaban a Hermione.

Harry se dejo caer en la tierra, se acababan de llebar lo k mas keria, y el no habia hecho nada x impedirlo las habia dejado escapar, pero era su madre, como le iba a hacer daño.

-Harry, donde esta Hermione?.-

-Se la acaba de llevar.- dijo este tenia lagrimas en los ojos, Sirius lo miro y le dijo:

-Kien?.-

-Bella y mi madre.- dijo este.

-Y las dejaste k se la llebaran, Harry eso es lo k la kieres?.-

-Era mi madre Sirius no fuy capaz de atacarla, no pude lo intente pero no pude.- dijo este.

-Harry sus padres estan bien, no han sido asesinados, solo lo hicieron para k ella saliera a vengarse, y x lo k veo han conseguido lo k kerian, se la han llebado, hay k informar a sus padres de esto.- dijo Sirius y se fue al castillo.

Harry estaba destrozado, la habian engañado igual k a el en kinto año, y ellos habian caido, y no solo eso si no k el las habia dejado k se la llebasen, habia dejado k se la kitasen.

Harry se lebanto del cesped y entro en el castillo al entrar vio a Firence y se fue directo a el.

-Xk, xk no me avisaste de k me la kitarian?.-

-Harry Potter no podia hacer eso.- dijo Firence.

-Pero xk no, si lo hubiera savido esto no habria pasado, no la habria perdido a ella no.- dijo este mirando al centauro.

Harry subio las escaleras, y al llegar a la sala comun de Gryfindor encontro a todos los Weasley alli, Fred, George, Bill, Charly e inclusibe el señor Weasley estaban alli.

-Harry, se la han llebado.- dijo Ginny esta estaba llorando, se abrazo a Harry este los miro y dijo:

-Yo no pude hacer nada.- dijo este.

-Harry no es culpa tuya,- dijo Ron este tambien tenia lagrimas en los ojos.- tu no podias hacer nada, estabas aki.- dijo este.

-Ron yo pude impedirlo, pero las deje ir.- dijo este.

Ron se fijo en el moreno y en las lagrimas de este y le dijo:

-Harry, donde esta Hermione?.-

-Pero si ya lo sabes, se la han llebado.- dijo este.

-K?.- dijeron todos los Weasley a la vez.-

-Pero no lo sabiais, entonces de kien estabais hablando vosotros?.-

-De mi madre Harry se la han llebado, fue en un momento, salio al jardin para mirar una cosa y se la llebaron. dijo Ginny.

Harry no se lo podia creer, se habian llebado tambien a la señora Weasley y entonces recordo lo k lucyus Malfoy le habia dicho.-

Harry sintio k se le caia el mundo encima, luego miro a todos los Weasley, no eras capaz a hablarles, todo era x su culpa, y ahora no sabia k debia hacer.

Dumbledore entro en la sala comun y dijo:

-Xfavor bajaz al gran comedor, habra una reunion hay en breves.

Toda la familia de Ron se dirijio al gran retrato y comenzaron a salir, Ron y Ginny fueron los ultimos en salir, Harry en cambio se kedo alli parado, y sin mas se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, comenzo a dar puñetazos en el suelo, mientras mas lagrimas le salian de los ojos, veia a su madre mientras cogia a Hermione, y a el alli parado mirando como se la llebaban, y ademas se habian llebado a la madre de Ron, todo era x su culpa keria vengarse, pero a la vez se sentia sin fuerzas para eso, keria matar a Voldemort pero el precio era demasiado alto.

-Harry, sera mejor k vajemos.- dijo Dumbledore mirando al moreno.

-Todo es x mi culpa.- dijo este.

-Harry no es tu culpa.-

-Si, si ke lo es, si no me hubieran conocido esto no habria pasado, cada vez me arrepiento mas de haberme enterado de k era mago.- dijo este.

-Harry crees k hubiera sido mejor?.-

-Si, x lo menos ellos no estarian ahora en la situacion en la k estan.- dijo harry.

-Y tu, como estarias tu Harry si nunca lo hubieras savido?.-

-No lo se.-

-Estarias muerto, ahora x lo menos tienes la posibilidad de enfrentarte a el, de vencerlo y vengarte x todo, si no lo hubieras sabido el habria intentado matarte, y asi nadie lo podria parar.

-A mi me da igual cual fuese mi suerte, pero les habria ahorrado muchos malos tragos.

-Harry, si no los hubieses conocido, Ginny estaria muerta hace ya cuatro años, y Arthur hace dos años, tu los salvaste, gracias a ti es k ellos siguen vivos, si no ya habrian muerto dos de ellos, y dices k no les has ahorrado sufrimiento, tal vez inclusibe ya estarian muertos todos ellos, x k si tu no hubieras intervenido todas las veces k lo has hecho, el hace 7 años k se habria recuperado, pero tu lo retrasaste hasta 4 años despues.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero ahora k?.-

-Bamos abajo, alli decidiremos k bamos a Hacer.

Harry se lebanto y salio de la sala seguido x Dumbledore.

Llegaron al gran comedor, y Harry vio k los padres de Hermione estaban alli, el no se atrevio a acercarse, los estubo obserbando de lejos, habia roto su promesa, habia dejado k se llebaran a Hermione y delante suya.

-Bueno tenemos k tomar algunas decisiones, k creeis k debemos hacer?.-

-Ir a rescatarlas, k mas piensan k pueden hacer.- dijo el padre de Hermione.

-No es tan facil señor granger, eso podria ser lo k ellos esperan, y nos tenderian una trampa.- dijo Lupin.

-Pero mi hija es la k esta secuestrada, kiero k me la regresen, la kiero aki conmigo y con mi mujer, y no piensen en otra cosa k no sea ir por ella.- Este se habia levantado de la silla y miraba a Dumbledore directamente a los ojos.

-Señor Granger mi mujer esta en la misma situacion k su hija, y si intentamos rescatarlas ellos las mataran, ademas de k nos tenderan una trampa.- dijo el señor Weasley k se habia lebantado de su silla al igual k el otro.

Harry los miraba a ambos, seguia con lagrimas en los ojos, desvio un poco la mirada y se topo con los ojos de la madre de Hermione, esta lo miro y bajo un poco la mirada, harry hizo lo mismo.

-Xfavor no estamos aki para pelear si no para buscar una buena solucion a este problemas ya de una vez.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Bueno pues adelante digan k van a hacer.- dijo el padre de Hermione.

-Bueno sera mejor k aberiguemos todo lo k podamos de donde pueden estar.- dijo Sirius.

-Eso ya lo sabemos se encuentran en la casa de los Riddley.- dijo Lupin.

-Bueno, y k mas sabemos?.- pregunto Fred.

-Tambien sabemos k estan alli, los mortinfagos, y varios dementores, ademas de dos gigantes.- dijo Moddy.

-De los gigante nos encaggagemo nosotrog.- dijo Madame Maxin.

-Asi es, con Graw.- dijo Hagrig.

-Los dementores seria mejor k varios de nosotros se dedicaran solo a ellos.

-Los miembros del ED sabian hacer el encantamieno Patronius.- dijo Ron.

-Si pero nunca lo hicieron con dementores de verdad.- objeto Harry.

-Pues va siendo hora de k veamos k tal los enseñaste Harry.- dijo Lupin.

-veamos, los del ED se dedicaran a los dementores, pero necesitaran apoyo en eso.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Bueno yo me ofrezco para ayudarlos.- dijo Tonks.

-Y yo.- dijo Lupin.

-Muy mien el resto de la orden nos encargaremos de los mortinfagos.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero no creo k sea prudente k los chicos bayan a la batalla con los mortinfagos.- dijo Kingley.

-Ya sabes k ellos solo se encargaran de los dementores, despues seran traidos a Howarts.- dijo Lupin.

-Bueno pues dejemos de hablar el tiempo apremia.-dijo Sirius.

-Ustedes se kedaran aki.- dijo Lupin dirigiendose a los padres de Hermione.

Todos salieron del gran comedor la madre de Hermione miro a Harry y le dijo:

-Traela.

-Ella volvera.- dijo este.

Todos fueron saliendo del castillo, algunos habian ido abuscar a los del ED. Cuando todos los del ED estaban presentes Harry les dijo:

-Os acordais de k os dije, k el hechizo patronius era muy dificil.-

-Si.-

-Bueno, teneis k coger vuestro deseo mas feliz el mas fuerte k tengais, y x favor no falleis, os vais a encargar de los dementores, nsotros nos encargaremos de lo demas.- dijo este.

-De acuerdo.-

-Muy bien, ustedes iran con nosotros.- dijo Tonks.

Todos fueron saliendo x la puerta de entrada, para poder desaparecerse, los alumnos k no se podian desaparecer los trasladaban los de la orden, aunke solo eran dos o tres.

Harry antes de desaparecerse miro a Dumbledore y este a el, Harry se despidio con la mirada, y se desaparecio.

Harry estaba en el jardin delantero de la casa de Riddley, la casa estaba muy oscura, no se veia ninguna luz, al poco fueron apareciendo el resto de los de la orden, Harry y estos estaban en la parte delantera, ya k los dementores estaban en la parte de atras, y los gigantes estaban en el boske cercano.

Harry dio unos pasos y un hechizo fue a parar a los pies de este.-

-No avances mas.- dijo una voz.

-Y k me lo va a impedir.- dijo este dando otro paso hacia adelante, mas hechizos fueron hacia el, pero ninguno le dio, Harry habia levantado su escudo y siguio avanzando hacia ellos.

-Potter sera mejor k no sigas avanzando.

-Ya os he dicho k kien me lo va a impedir.- dijo este.

Harry se detubo y se dio la buelta un momento, miro a los demas, este tenia una mirada fria, se veia su deseo de venganza y luego dijo:

-No son nada mas k cinco, donde estan los otros?.-

-Estan x llegar maldito, y veras lo k te podemos hacer.- dijo uno de ellos.

Harry los miro otra vez, y cada uno de los mortinfagos se habia puesto a su alrededor, y habian comenzado un hechizo, Harry sintio una punzada en la nuca y este se empezo a marear, los demas miraban a Harry este estaba muy enfadado, al ver k Harry no hacia nada Sirius decidio ayudarle.

-Harry, estan intentando blokearte.- dijo Luna.

-K kieres decir?.-

-Estan intentando encerrarlo en una jaula invisible para k no pueda usar la magia.- dijo Dumbledore.

Harry estaba en el centro de los cinco, este estaba con los ojos cerrados y una imagen le vino a la mente, habia dos hombres sujetandolo y otro k se acercaba a Hermione. Harry intento ver algo mas, pero no fue capaz le dolia demasiado la cabeza.

-Harry reacciona.- grito Sirius.

Este se habia acercado donde ellos estaban y iba a atacar a uno de los mortinfagos, pero Dumbledore le aviso kno lo hiciera, k podria herir a Harry.

-Muy listo viejo.- dijo uno de los mortinfagos.

-Ya ves, se puede saber como aprendisteis vosotros ese hechizo, solo esta en un libro y lo tengo yo.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Es muy facil, con la pocion multijugos, y un poco de sectambria, para k nadie pueda diferenciarlo.- dijo este.

-Asi k no solo intestasteis averiguar todo lo k pudisteis e intentar matar a Harry, si no k ademas me robasteis?.- dijo este muy trankilo.

-Asi es, ese libro nos dio un hechizo para mantener a Potter a raya, y ahora nadie puede atacarnos, x k si no el podria morir.- dijo otro de los mortinfagos riendose.

Harry mientras no dejaba de ver una y otra vez a Hermione en peligro, y a Lupin en el suelo, estaba recordando las imagenes del espejo, y cada vez k veia a alguien muerto su ira iba incrementando poco a poco, en una de las imagenes vio a su madre muerta y entonces la recordo atacandola, esto fue lo k mas lo emfurecio su pelo comenzo a moverse con una gran rafaga de viento k este proboco, Dumbledore miro a los ojos del chico y este le dijo:

-Apartense profesor.-

Los mortinfagos estaban un poco desconcertados, pero ninguno bajo su varita de su posicion, uno de ellos le dijo:

-Estas tonto, si rompes este pentagono puedes morir.-

-Eso es lo k tu crees?.- dijo Dumbledore.

-K kieres decir viejo?.-

-Pues k el no necesariamente tiene xk morir, es solo si rompe mal el pentagono, y el ya sabe lo k tiene k hacer.- dijo este.

Harry cerro los ojos un momento y levanto su mano en la k tenia la varita y grito:

-Extremun hechizae.-

Los cinco mortinfagos a la vez echaron a volar, perdiendo sus posturas y las varitas, uno de ellos cayo muy cerca de donde estaban los otros y Sirius lo cogio y le dijo:

-Donde estan los demas?.-

-Jajajajajajaja, os engañamos muy bien, ya no podreis hacer nada, el esta en el sitio mas seguro del mundo magico.

Harry miro a Dumbledor, y de repente una pluma de fenix fue a parar a manos de Dumbledore.

-Tenemos k volver rapido.- dijo este.

Harry cerro los ojos y imagino la puerta de la escuela, y se aparecio alli.

Dumbledore aparecio detras del y Sirus un poco mas tarde y dijo:

-Tenemos problemas, me temo k Lupin, Tonks, y los alunnos ya habian vuelto a la escuela eso kiere decir k estaran ahy dentro.- dijo este.

-Bueno y como se supene k entraremos, le habra puesto nuebos hechizos para k no pudiesemos entrar.

-Solo nos kedan los pasadizos.- dijo Harry.

-Estaran vijilados, Voldemort conoce muy bien la escuela.

-Pero no creo k superase a los merodeadores.- dijo Sirius.

-Pues comprobemoslo.- dijo Kinsgley.

-Venir x aki.- dijo este.

Fueron a la tienda de Hosneydukes, Sirius se fue al sotano seguido x los demas, y entranron x esa puerta.

Al llegar a la brujita uno de ellos se asomo y vio k alli no habia nadie.

-Tenemos suerte, este no se lo enseñemos a nadie k no fuera del grupo.- dijo Sirius.

Salieron todos del pasadizo y cerraron la bruja, Sirius y Harry estaban en eso cuando alguien dijo x detras.-

-Sabia k entrariais x aki.-

Harry y Sirius se kedaron petrificados al oirla.

-Mierda, ella era de nuestro grupo cuando lo descubrimos.- dijo Sirius dandose en la cabeza.

-K pasa Sirius no te alegras de verme?.- dijo esta.

-Siempre es un plaer verte primita.- dijo este.

-Bueno creo k ya k os habeis molestado en llegar hasta aki sera mejor k nosotros disfrutemos un poco.- dijo esta.

Neville la miro y dio un paso hacia delante y dijo:

-Venga, kiero ser el primero en jugar.- dijo este.

-Neville no es combeniente k te enfrentes a ella.- dijo Luna.

Detras de Bella aparecieron mas mortinfagos, Snape y los demas se pusieron en guardia, Harry y Ron los miraron, si habia alguien k estaba igual k el de mal ese era Ron, la castaña era como su hermana, y ademas era a su madre a la k tenian, estos esperaron a k dos mortinfagos se les acercaran, y levantaron a la vez las varitas y Harry dijo:

-Solo os hare tres preguntas, x cada mal respuesta un hechizo diferente, comienzo, donde la teneis?.-

-No pensaras k te lo vamos a decir verdad?.-

-Mala respuesta.- Ron fue el k hizo el hechizo, el mortinfago comenzo a retorcerse, y el otro lo veia, Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-Bien tu diras, si kieres comienzo yo contigo.- dijo este.

El mortinfago estaba aterrado, su amigo estaba sintiendo mas dolor k con la maldicion cruciatus, y decidio k no le merecia la pena el soportar ese dolor.

-Esta bien Potter te lo dire, ella se encuentra en la torre de astronomia, junto a la madre de ese pobreton.- dijo este.

-Muy bien chico bueno.-

-Tu eres idiota pero para k se lo dices, ahora el maestro nos va a matar.- dijo el mortinfago k habia a su lado.

-Pero k dices, como es k estas de pie?.- dijo el otro extrañado.

-Pero k dices llebo de pie todo el tiempo imbecil.- dijo este.

-No me digas k no sabes lo k es una ilusion?.- dijo Ron.

Harry les hecho un hechizo paralizante muy potente y se fue con Ron a la torre de astronomia.

-Oye chicos no pensareis dejarnos atras.- dijo Draco, este venia corriendo junto con Fred, George, Ginny y Luna.

-Neville se kedo enfrentandose a Lestrange.- dijo Luna.

-Espero k le vaya bien.- dijo Harry.

Siguieron corriendo hasta la torre de astronomia, Harry fue el primero en entrar, alli estaba Hermione y la señora Weasley, Ron entro con los demas despues de este.

-Harry, vete es una trampa vete de aki.- dijo Hermione, pero la puerta se cerro tras de ellos, estos se dieron la buelta, y alli habia varios mortinfagos, entre ellos estaba, Lestrange hijo, Estargus, Goyle, Crabbe, Avery, Lily y Voldemort.

-Baya baya, aki tenemos a todos los miembros d la fiesta, k interesante, esto sera muy divertido.- dijo Voldemort.

-Bueno puedo escoger yo primero?.- dijo Lestrange.

-Mientras no sea Potter ese esta reserbado para mi.- dijo este mirando al moreno.

-Pues me kedo con el pobreton.- dijo este mirando a Ron.

-Yo me encargare de uno de los gemelitos.- dijo Estargus.

-De eso nada, tu seras mio.- dijo Draco.

-Baya baya, el joven Malfoy es valiente.- dijo Estargus.

-Perfecto entonces comenzamos?.- dijo Draco mirandolo con odio.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de los gemelitos.- dijeron Crabbe y Goyle.

-Perfecto, Goyle vijilara la puerta.

-Yo me las vere con la niñita.- dijo Lily señalando a Ginny.

Luna los miro a todos y dijo:

-Bueno y yo con kien bailo?.- dijo esta.

Avery la miro y dijo:

-Ven aki k veras k acabas muy mal de este baile pekeña.-

Harry miro a sus compañeros luchando, Ginny y su madre estaban muy cerca, pero no habian empezado a luchar, Ginny tenia la varita abajo y no keria levantarla ante Lily x Harry.

-Veo k eres algo insignificante.- dijo Lily, y le lanzo un hechizo a Ginny Harry se iba a acercar cuando:

-Donde te crees k vas, tu eres mio, y nadie me kitara ese placer.- Voldemort se le puso delante con la varita en la mano.

-Veo k estas decidido a k este sea el final de todo?.-

-Asi es, hoy se acabaran todos mis problemas.-

-Pues cuando kieras comenzamos.- dijo el moreno.

Ginny solo eskibaba los atakes de Lily pero no la atacaba, le resultaba muy facil ya k tenia un buen nivel en defensa, Luna acabo rapido con Avery lo dejo inscomciente en el suelo, Crabbe, no kedo mucho mejor, Fred le habia cambiado el rostro x completo, George no tubo esa suerte x un descuido Goyle lo dejo fuera de combate y Draco estaba muy enfrascado en su pelea al igual k Ron, los dos les estaban dando mucha gerra a sus oponentes, Lestrange estaba furioso Ron le habia conseguido hacer un hechizo muy fuerte y este se habia dado contra la pared del fondo y le dolia casi todo el cuerpo.

Voldemort y Harry estaban luchando, Harry estaba mas pendiente de su madre y de Ginny k de Voldemort mismo, y cada vez k este desviaba uno de sus atakes el se enfurecia mas.

Ginny seguia defendiendose, pero un rayo le dio en el pecho y esta cayo contra su madre, la señora Weasley la abrazo fuerte para k no le hicieran mas daño, y la remplazo Luna.

Harry se fijo en Luna esta estaba muy enfadada y miraba a Lily a los ojos, Harry tubo un mal presentimiento, y le dijo a Voldemort:

-Esto se acaba aki.- Harry dijo un hechizo y Voldemort salio volando contra una de las paredes y kedo insconsciente, Harry se acerco a Luna y le dijo:

-Luna, k vas a hacer?.-

-Harry no te metas en esto esta mujer a atacado a Ginny y le ha hecho mucho daño, no se lo pienso permitir.-

-Baya no me digas k era amiguita tuya, pobrecita jajajajaja es una debilucha inutil jajajaja.- Harry miro a Luna como levantaba la varita hacia su madre y gritaba un hechizo este no le dio y Harry la miro y le dijo:

-Dejala.-

-Harry no lo ves ella no es la misma.

Harry levanto su varita hacia Luna y le dijo:

-No te dejare k hagas eso.

-Harry te has buelto loco kieres dejar de apuntarme?.-

-Si la atacas te juro k no respondo.- Harry miraba a Luna con lagrimas en los ojos esta lo miro muy fijamente y despues se fijo en Lily esta miraba al joven k tenia tan cerca no sabia xk pero le resultaba odioso, aunke este la estbiese defendiendo, luego se fijo en sus lagrimas y algo le vino a la mente, se vio a si misma con lagrimas gritando el nombre de alguien, pero no era capaz de recordar a kien llamaba.

Lily al no aguantar le lanzo un hechizo a Luna esta lo desbio y le dijo a Harry k no la atacaria a no ser k no tubiese otro remedio.

Voldemort volvio en si y le lanzo un rayo a Harry este le dio en toda la espalda, Harry dio unos pasos hacia delante y lo miro y entonces dijo:

-Ya te has despertado?.-

-Asi es maldito Potter y ahora te voy a matar.

Voldemort le lanzo un hechizo pero esta vez no le dio, y entonces saco de su bolsillo el colgante y se lo puso y le dijo:

-Esto acabara muy pronto.

Harry lo miro y sonrio y este le dijo:

-Se puede saber de k demonios te ries maldito crio?.-

-Pues de esto.- Harry saco su colgante y se lo mostro a Voldemort y luego dijo:- a k no sabias k de tu preciado collar salio otro, y me eliguio como dueño.- dijo este.

-No te servira de nada Potter.

Empezaron una pelea Harry era muy superior a el, pero no podia dar el golpe final habia decidido no hacerlo, no keria matar a su madre y ademas estaba decidido a dejar k lo matansen pero antes debia de sacar a sus amigos de alli.

-Veamos si eres capaz de parar este atake, "Crucius".- a Harry no le hizo nada y Voldemort se enfado hasta el punto de decir.- Bueno si no te puedo dañar a ti seguro k a ella si.- apunto hacia Hermione y le hizo un Crucius pero Ron k acababa de dejar al hijo de Lestrange fuera de combate aparecio para repeler el atake.

-Ron sacalas de aki.-

-No se x k piensas k lo voy a permitir.- dijo este.

Se fijo en el resto de sus amigos, Draco habia vencido a Estargus y lo habia atado muy fuerte para k no escapase, y tambien habia inmobilizado a Goyle, Ginny seguia en el suelo, al igual k George, Fred habia atado a Crabbe y a Avery, y lestrange estaba tambien atado para k no se escapase Harry los miro y dijo:

-Excelente trabajo chicos,- miro a Voldemort y le dijo:- dejalos salir de aki, y a ellas tambien y yo me kedo, no pienso escapar es mas pondre un hechizo k nadie conoce para k no puedan entrar en la torre, solo tu y yo nadie mas, k me dices?.-

Voldemort le miro y le dijo:

-K te hace pensar k te voy a haceptar ese trato?.-

-Tienes dos opciones o te enfrentas a mi solamente o a los cinco, te aseguro k entonces si k perderas.

Voldemort no dijo nada solo se fijo en su situacion y luego dijo:

-Asi k si ellos se van tu te kedas no es eso?.

-Exacto, no me marchare es mas estaremos aki hasta k esto se acabe.- dijo el moreno

Hermione se levanto del suelo y dijo:

-De eso nada.

-Hermione tu no te metas, vete con los demas.

-Bueno asi sera entonces.- dijo Voldemort he hizo k las puertas de la torre se abriesen.

-Bamos iros todos de aki.- dijo Harry.

-No, no me pienso ir de aki te dije k estaria contigo en la ultima batalla y asi sera.- dijo Hermione.

-Ron cogela y salir de aki.- dijo este.

Todos fueron saliendo y Ron coguio a Hermione con fuerza y la saco de la torre Luna estaba en el pasillo en la pared de enfrente de la puerta y miro al moreno y este le devolvio la mirada. Ella vio reflejada la misma mirada k vio en Grinmult Place entonces se dio cuenta del plan del moreno.

-Harry no lo hagas, Harry x favor.- Luna echo a correr hacia la puerta para entrar antes de k se cerrara pero oyo una voz en su cabeza mientras la puerta se cerraba y el moreno iba desapareciendo de su vista.

-Cuidala bien no dejes k se rinda no la abandones cuidadla bien xmi.-dijo este.

Luna comenzo a dar golpes en la puerta intentando derrivarla pero todo era inutil, Ron la miro y le dijo:

-No podras entrar.-

-Ron va a morir.-

-No digas eso el es mas fuerte k ese lo vencera ya veras.

-No, no lo comprendes el kiere morir va a dejar k Voldemort lo mate, eso era lo k keria va a dejar k el lo mate.- decia Luna mientras le caian lagrimas x los ojos ahora era Hermione la k aporreaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, mientras le gritaba k no lo hiciera k no la dejara.

Voldemort miro al moreno y le dijo:

-Ya se acerca tu final, esto sera muy reconfortante para mi, no sabias las ganas k tenia de k llegara este dia, demostrare k eres un insignificante crio k no merece la pena.- dijo este.

Lily lo miro y le dijo:

-Dejamelo a mi maestro kiero ser yo la k acabe con el, no pude acabar con su padre pero deme la dicha de acabar con el hijo.- dijo esta mirandolo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Voldemort la miro y paso de su mirada a la de Harry y dijo:

-Muy bien todo tuyo.- dijo este.

Harry se fijo en ella y vio como levantaba su varita hacia el, y decia su hechizo este no hizo nada x eskibarlo ni por impedirlo, el hechizo le dio en todo el pecho y lo empujo contra la pared Harry en su mente escucho una voz k le decia:

-K pasa Potter? no seras capaz de atacarla verdad, y menos siendo tu madre kerida, pero no te preocupes ella si k te atacara jajajajajaja.- dijo Voldemort.

Harry se lebanto y se puso de frente a lily esta le lanzo otro hechizo y le dijo:

-Este es el gran Potter, eres patetico, igual k tu padre, seguro k solo te metes con los mas deviles al igual k el.

Harry no dijo nada solo la miraba a los ojos, mientras unas lagrimas lo recorrian.

Harry recibio una y otra vez los hechizos de Lily, no intento nada este estaba en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza k le sangraba, y sangre en el labio y diversos moratones en el cuerpo.

-Muy bien Lily kerida, asi se hace continua k sepa lo k es sufrir.

Lily dijo unos hechizos mas y Harry no se lebantaba del suelo mientras en la otra parte.

-Neville, como te encuentras estas bien?.-

-Si Ron la he vencido he vengado a mi familia ella cayo la venci.- este estaba en el suelo muy herido y Lestrange estaba todavia peor k el, pero estaba muy bien atada para k no se escapara.

-Donde esta Harry?.- dijo Sirius,- x aki ya no hay mas, todos o estan vencidos o han uido.-

-Harry se esta enfrentando a Voldemort.- dijo Ron.

-Si no esta muerto ya.- dijo Luna, esta seguia con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

-K kieres decir con k esta contra Voldemort, xk no estais con el, y k es eso de k puede k este muerto?.-dijo Lupin.

-Veras el nos dijo k nos marchasemos k keria enfrentarse a Voldemort el solo, y lo de k tal vez este muerto es xk..-

-Harry antes de cerrar la puerta lo mire, tenia la misma mirada k en Grinmult Place, keria morir, y estoy segura de k es lo k va a hacer, se va a dejar matar, el no kiere k su madre muera no kiere ser el culpable de eso y ha decidido dejar k lo maten.- dijo Luna esta se tapo la cara.

-Pero no podemos permitirlo, donde estan?.-

-No podras entrar lo hemos intentado todo, y ademas el esta con Voldemort y Lily.

Dumbledore los miro a todos y se diriguio a la torre y al llegar vio a Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, la varita en su mano y k pronunciaba una y otra vez hechizos k daban contra la puerta pero no pasaba nada, esta estaba desesperada, dijo uno mas y al ver k no hacia efecto se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras lo llamaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Señorita Granger creo k sera mejor k baje con sus amigos.-

-No me mobere de aki sin el.- dicho esto se lebanto y volvio a lo k estaba haciendo.

Lily se acerco a el y dijo:

-Bueno ahora kiero escucharte peidr piedad, Crucio.- este le dio a Harry y este comenzo a gritar Hermione y Dumbledore lo escucharon desde fuera y Hermione se acerco a la puerta:

-Harry, Harry xfavor abre la puerta Harry dejame entrar.

Dumbledore saco la varita y le pidio k se apartara lanzo un hechizo pero no paso nada, Hermione se puso a su lado y los dos a la vez comenzaron a decir hechizos contra la puerta.

-Veo k esa sangre sucia no se rinde, bueno cuando acabe contigo ire a x ella.

Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-No dejare k le hagas ningun daño a ella.

-Eres ciego o no ves k no puedes hacer nada.-

Harry estaba en el suelo y Lily le lanzo otro crucius, Harry comenzo a revolcarse x el suelo y esta paro el crucius y se cogio la cabeza en su mente vio a James Potter besandola, no soportaba el dolor de cabeza y cayo de rodillas, y entonces dijo:

-James, ayudame.-

Voldemort la miro tenia la boca abierta y una expresion de sorpresa en su cara, como era posible k hubiera llamado a ese?.

-K es lo k has dicho?.-

-James.- grito esta mientras se coguia muy fuerte la cabeza, sentia un dolor muy inteso como si le fuera a estallar la cabeza.

Harry se fijo en ella y en k tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Miserable, como te atreves a nombrarlo, es imposible k te acuerdes del.- dijo este levanto su varita hacia Lily y le dijo:

-Si es a el lo k kieres eso tendras pero primero me las pagaras Crucius.- grito este mientras la miraba.

Harry abrio mucho los ojos al oir esto y dijo:

-Noooooooo, para xfavor no.- Harry se puso delante de su madre y recibio el hechizo Lily al oir la maldicion habia abierto los ojos y al ver al moreno recibiendo el hechizo dijo:

-Xk, xk has hecho eso?.-

Harry solo la miraba, y ella x primera vez se fijo en el y dijo:

-James?.-

Harry nego con la cabeza, Voldemort habia parado el hechizo y estaba apunto de lanzar otro cuando Lily dijo:

-No, no puede ser Harry?

-Si, soy yo mama.-este la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y ella comenzo a llorar mientras miraba al muchacho de 17 años k tenia enfrente.

-K bien ahora veras como muere tu hijo, delante de tus narices.- dijo este.

-No te dejare k lo mates.- dijo Lily mirandolo.

-No se como hiciste para k se acordase de ti pero me las vas a pagar es la ultima cosa k has hecho en tu vida maldito crio.- dijo este.

Harry se lebanto como pudo estaba lleno de heridas y no se podia mantener en pie, Voldemort se rio y le dijo:

-Ya estas acabado ahora ya nadie te podra salbar de la muerte segura Potter.

Lily los miraba a los dos y Harry lebanto su varita y dijo:

-Ahora me toca a mi.-

Harry dijo un hechizo y este salio volando contra la puerta y cayo al suelo se lebanto y le lanzo otro hechizo a Harry, este lebanto su escudo y se lo puso a su madre tambien esta lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, ella estaba viendo en su mente todo lo k le habia hecho al moreno, Harry volvio a lanzarle otro atake y este lo desvio.

Dumbledore y Hermione estaban probando con toda clase de hechizos pero era imposible abrir esa puerta.

Voldemort estaba en el suelo y Harry dijo:

-Accio varita.- la varita de Voldemort fue a parar a su mano, este lo miro y se rio y le dijo.

-Venga, matame, estoy esperando maldito crio matame, no es eso lo k kieres, pero fijate en ella, ella se vendra conmigo, nunca la volveras a ver, ella se ira, seras capaz de matar a tu madre?.- Harry lo apuntaba con la varita al pecho, estaba mirando a Lily y luego a Voldemort y retrocedio y bajo su varita y dijo:

-No, no puedo hacer esto.

Lily lo miro y le dijo:

-Harry no kiero vivir asi, no kiero ser su esclaba, liberame, matalo y dejame a mi libre, no kiero segir aki.-

Harry la miro y le dijo:

-No puedo hacer eso, no puedo matarte ya te fuiste una vez x mi culpa x salbarme a mi, no puedo permitir k buelvas a morir x mi culpa.- dijo este.

-Harry, yo elegi el morir x salbarte a ti, yo elegi k tu vivieses, no fue tu culpa en todo caso fue culpa mia x no haber sabido defenderme para no dejarte solo.

-Pero tu te sacrificaste x mi y papa tambien murio x mi culpa.-

-Harry lo dos keriamos k tu vivieses, devias hacerlo si el iba a x ti, solo tu puedes matarlo Harry solo tu puedes hacerlo, ese es tu destino, y ademas eres el unico k puede hacerlo.

-No, no lo hare no te matare no hare eso.

Hermione estaba desesperada no sabia k mas probar, entonces algo le vino a la mente y Hermione dijo:

-Godrig, Godrig Gryfindor, te necesito ven xfavor.

Delante de Hermione y Dumbledore aparecio Godrig y le dijo:

-K es lo k kieres?

-Ayudame xfavor dime algo para abrir esta maldita puerta, estoy segura k ese hechizo estaba en tu diario, dimelo x favor no lo puedo dejar solo.

-Esta es su lucha nadie debe interbenir, solo el debe luchar.

-No, no lo dejare solo, ayudame a entrar.

-Lo siento pero no puedo, esto lo tiene k resolber el solo.

-Si fuera Huffelpaf la k estubiese hay, la ayudarias, pues es lo mismo, yo lo kiero no puedo dejarlo solo, y menos sabiendo cuales son sus intenciones, no permitire k él me lo arrebate, no permitire k me lo kite.-

Godrig la miro y le dijo:

-Se k esto no le gustara, pero cuando esto acabe mi recuerdo ya no existira asi k no me podra decir nada.

Harry estaba mirando a su madre, y Voldemort mientras se habia lebantado, se tiro contra Harry este cayo hacia atras y la varita de Voldemort se le escapo de las manos y este la cogio Harry se puso en pie lo mas rapido k pudo. Y los dos a la vez dijeron su hechizo, un rayo verde salio de la varita de Voldemort mientras k de la de Harry salio un rayo rojo, los dos acertaron en el pecho del otro Harry abrio mucho los ojos, la maldicion le habia alcanzado de pleno, y antes de caer dijo:

-Gracias.- este cayo al suelo con los ojos cerrados, y sin pulso, el avara kedabra lo habia destruido despues de todo.

Lily vio como su hijo caia delante de ella con los ojos cerrados, ella estaba paralizada, acababa de perder a su hijo, el se lo habia arrebatado al final, lo habia matado, habia conseguido lo k keria.

-Noooooooooooo, Harry no Harry xfavor no.- Hermione y Dumbledore habian tirado la puerta abajo justo en el preciso momento en k el avara kedabra le daba a Harry en el pecho.

Lily cogio su varita y se lebanto y dijo:

-Maldito, me las vas a pagar.- pronuncio la maldicion del avara kedabra y esta le dio a Voldemort en pleno pecho, este dio un grito y kedo alli tirado con los ojos cerrados, Lily estaba cayendo al suelo cuando Dumbledore la coguio y dijo:

-Lo siento, yo no keria esto, ahora me ire con el, siento lo k haya podido hacer, yo lo keria mucho, pero eso ya no importa.- Lily cerro los ojos definitibamente, Dumbledore la solto en el suelo Hermione miraba a Harry desde la puerta estaba como en estado de sock el se habia ido la habia dejado a el no le habia importado nada la habia abandonado.

Dumbledore se acerco al moreno y lo miro,estaba blanco y muy frio, no se veia rastro de vida en el, en su cara se dibujaba una expresion de descanso y de trankilidad.

Ron y los demas entraron x la puerta Luna al ver a Dumbledore con lagrimas en los ojos se derrumbo en el suelo, Ron se acerco hasta Hermione esta estaba helada no era capaz a moberse solo lo miraba y lloraba, Draco estaba abrazado a Ginny y esta no dejaba de llorar, detras de ellos entraron Lupin, Sirius y la señora Weasley con su marido:

-Dumbledore k es lo k ha pasado aki?.- duijo Arthur k acababa de ver a Lily y a Voldemort muertos, luego de decir esto se fijo en Hermione y en los demas todos estaban llorando y la señora Weasley dijo:

-No puede ser Albus tienes k hacer algo no puede ser k el este muerto, no es justo, no puede ser.- esta se habia acercado al moreno y ahora lo abrazaba.

Sirius y Lupin no eran capaces a moberse miraban el cuerpo del moreno alli tumbado como si estubiese durmiendo, pero no era asi el se habia ido, habia muerto ya no lo tendrian ahy a su lado, Sirius comenzo a llorar y Lupin tambien, los dos estaban destrozados, Sirius comenzo a handar hacia él, con la esperanza de k estubiese vivo de k no estubiese muerto de verdad, con la esperanza de k fuera una broma del moreno.

Hermione llego hasta donde el estaba y se puso de rodillas a su lado y entonces comenzo a pegarle en el pecho y a decir:

-Xk me has dejado, xk te has ido, no es justo k me hagas esto no lo es no es justo k me dejes sola, xk, xk, xk, buelve, buelve a mi lado buelve con migo buelve aki, no me dejes sola buelbe Harry te estoy llamando buelve conmigo , Harry xfavor despierta mirame te estoy llamando, me dijiste k no me dejarias sola me lo prometiste Harry me dijiste k estarias conmigo siempre Harry despierta xfavor.- Hermione dejo de golpearlo y se hecho en el y siguio llorando.

-Harry te estan llamando.

-Godirg k haces aki?.-

-Te estan llamando debes de volver.-

-No kiero volver, no kiero seguir sufriendo.

-Harry tu madre ya no esta ella lo mato, cuando te mato ella lo mato a el, y asi a ella misma, Harry te estan llamando tienes k volver con ellos.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Harry el anillo k te di era para eso.

-K kieres decir?.-

-Harry tu anillo el k te regale, era para sacar tu alma de tu cuerpo si te lanzaba el avara kedabra, Harry este anillo saca tu alma ante un hechizo mortal para k no puedas morir, aunke eso solo lo puedes hacer una vez, y ademas si en esa vez tu cuerpo es destruido tu alma se kedara en el anillo para siempre, pero como tu cuerpo sigue intacto puedes volver a el, tu madre te vengo, y hay muchos k te esperan, ella te kiere demasiado, no puedes dejarla.

-Pero yo...-

-Pero tu nada Harry este proceso tiene un tiempo y se esta agotando debes de volver ya o no podras hacerlo nunca, y de verdad no kieres volver a verla?.-

Harry lo miro y dijo:

-No, si kiero volver con ella.-

Hermione seguia llorando, Dumbledore y Sirius estaban agachados al lado del moreno Dumbledore seguia con la mano de este coguida.

Harry supo k volvia a estar en su cuerpo x k le dolia todo, seguia con los ojos cerrados y intento cerrar las manos, una de ellas la pudo cerrar pero la otra no ya k esta estaba coguida x alguien asi k apreto la mano k lo sujetaba.

Dumbledore sintio k le apretaban la mano, pero era imposible, el chico estaba muerto, volvio a sentir el apreton y entonces miro al moreno y vio k este tenia una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos abiertos mirandolo, Dumbledore no se lo podia creer el habia buelto a resistir otro avara kedabra, no lo habia matado despues de todo.

Harry saco fuerzas y levanto la mano y acaricio el pelo de Hermione k seguia encima de su pecho.

El resto lo miraban sin poder decir nada, todos estaban asombrados de k el moreno hubiera podido sobrevivir a la maldicion.

Hermione sintio k alguien le acariciaba pero no lebanto la cabeza keria kedarse con el siempre.

-Harry, xk medejaste sola?.-

-No, lo hice.- dijo este.

Hermione lebanto un poco la cabeza y se encontro con el verde esmeralda de los ojos k ella tanto amaba, lo miro y de sus ojos volvieron a salir lagrimas y dijo:

-Harry, has buelto, estas aki, has despertado?.-

-Si, te oi llamarme.- dijo este.

Hermione lo abrazo y Harry le correspondio el abrazo.

Sirius lo miraba atonito y el resto tambien. Hermione se separo de el y dejo k lo llebaran a la enfermeria.

Los dias pasaron y Harry salio de la enfermeria, Ron y el resto hacia ya dias k habian salido, y todos le contaron sus respectibos duelos, y como los vencieron, menos George k estaba un poco abergonzado x haber perdido contra Goyle.

Harry llego a la sala comun alli estaban todos sus amigos hablando, Draco y Luna tenian permiso para estar alli.

-Hola Harry, k tal te encuentras?.- dijo Luna acercandose a el y dandole un abrazo.

-Bien gracias Luna.

Luna se separo de el y Hermione se le acerco y lo beso, Harry le respondio y luego se sentaron en un sillon los dos.

Ginny y Draco estaban en otro sillon, y Neville en otro.

-Bueno ya se termino todo.- dijo Ron.

-Si pero aun keda algo de trabajo, kedan mortinfagos.- dijo Harry.

-Pero lo peor ya paso.- dijo Ginny.

-Si, y los k a mi me interesaban ya estan bajo rejas.- dijo Draco.

-Bueno, y k creeis k pasara con los extasis?.

-Tu siempre pensando en lo mismo.- dijo Harry.

-Es k kiero saber k pasara con eso.-

Harry la abrazo y le dijo:

-Deja ese tema x ahora anda.

-Bueno vale.

-Harry Sirius me dijo k nada mas salir de aki nos iremos los dos a Grinmult Place con el, eso es dentro de dos semanas.- dijo Draco.

-Y k pasa com mis tios?.-

-Dice k ya hablo con ellos.-

-Ok.- dijo el moreno.

Las semanas pasaron, y les pusieron los extasis en esas dos ultimas semanas era la ultima noche en el castillo y la graduacion de los de Septimo año.Harry estaba vistiendose para la cena cuando encontro un sobre en su baul era la carta k Sirius le habia escrito cuando murio.

Kerido Harry, si lees esto es xk ya no estoy ahy contigo x lo tanto rompi lo prometido a tus padres de cuidarte, solo keria decirte k decidi dejartelo todo, mi casa, mi dinero todo pasara a tu nombre el dia k ya no este, espero k estes bien, no te rindas nunca piensa k en algunas ocasiones es mejor estar muerto, te juro k la estube llamando desde hacia mucho tiempo, y tubo k llegar cuando te conoci, en ese momento de mi vida, k de alguna forma habia recuperado a James, pero la vida es asi cuando mas agusto estas es cuando te hace la jugada, espero k tu siempre estes bien, y no te separes de tus amigos, no seria justo k tu los perdieras como yo perdi a los mios, cuidate mucho y vive al maximo xk puede k cuando mejor decidas k estas llegue y te fastidie.

Kiero k sepas k estos dos años k llebo conociendote aunke haya estado huyendo del ministerio son los dos mejores años k ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Bueno kiero k sepas k te kise te kiero y te kerre siempre como si fueras mi propio hijo cuidate mucho Harry, he intenta reunirte conmigo lo mas tarde posible.

Cuidate y cuida a tus amigos.

Harry dejo de leerla y la volvio a meter en su baul, luego bajo al gran comedor con los demas y se sento en la mesa de Gryfindor.

-Bueno, este dia es uno de los k mas odio en el año, es cuando debo despedir a los alunnos de septimo curso, y les deseo k todo les baya muy bien en el futuro, les deseo k sean capaces de afrontar lo k les espera, y k recuerden este colegio siempre espero k se lleben buenos recuerdos, y k no nos olviden nunca a ninguno de sus profesores.- Dumbledore miro al grupo de Harry y añadio:

-Y k conserben siempre las amistades k aki encontraron, espero k sigan el buen camino y k nunca se desvien del, bueno y ahora me toca otrogar el diploma de Premio anual.

Dumbledore coguio un pergamino y dijo:

-Señorita Granger podria acercarse un momento.- Hermione se lebanto y se acerco al director y dijo:

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore.

-Se lo merece.- le dio el diploma y un abrazo y asi uno a uno todos los profesores, cuando llego a Snape este la miro y le dijo:

-Veo k ya la perdere de vista sabelotodo insufrible, pero despues de todo la voy a hechar de menos no se a kien voy a ignorar ahora.- dijo este, y le estendio la mano para estreecharsela pero Hermione lo abrazo y le dijo.

-Sabe k?.

-K?.

-Se k le caigo bien, y usted a mi tambien.- se separo de el y se fue a la profesora Mcgonagal esta tenia lagrimas en los ojos y dijo:

-Espero k le vaya muy bien todo, y keria k supiese k siempre fue mi favorita.- Hermione la abrazo y esta a ella.

Se fue hacia la mesa de Gryfindor y Harry le dijo:

-K te dijeron?.-

-Eso es cosa mia.- dijo esta dandole un corto beso en los labios.

Harry no le pregunto mas, todos cenaron y Dumbledore dijo:

-Bueno este bankete se acabo, espero de corazon k todo les baya bien, y k algunos cambien esa mania k tienen de meterse en problemas.- al decir esto miro hacia Harry y este le dijo:

-No es culpa mia, ellos vienen a x mi.- dijo este.

Todos los del gran comedor comenzaron a reirse incluidos los profesores, todos se habian enterado de lo ocurrido gracias al profeta, y sabian k a Harry le habian ofrecido pertenecer a dibersos ekipos de Quidich, pero este los habia rechazado, ya k habia dicho k se dedicaria a ser Auror.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y se fueron a dormir.

Harry estaba pensando en su madre cuando se kedo dormido, esta aparecio en sus sueños y le dijo k fuera feliz y disfrutara todo lo k pudiese, y k no se dejase vencer x nadie.

Al dia siguiente todos se fueron a un compartimento del tren, el viaje fue muy trankilo, al llegar a la estacion se encontrraron con mucha gente.

-Hola chicos.- dijo el padre de Ron.

-Buenas.- dijeron todos.

-Bueno aki llego el momento de daros una noticia chicos.- dijo Sirius mirando a Harry y a Draco.

-De k se trata?.- dijo Harry.

-Pues k me teneis de compañero de piso.- dijo Lupin.

-Y a mi.- dijo Tonks k iba de la mano de Lupin.

-Genial cuantos mas mejor.- dijo Sirius.

Ron y los demas se despidieron y Hermione se acerco a sus padres y estos les dijeron:

-Bueno bamos, k veas nuestra nueba casa.- dijo la señora Weasley.

-Es k no volveremos a la nuestra?.-

-Hermione tras el atake esta kedo echa pedazos tubimos k copmprar una nueba.- dijo su padre.

Harry estaba subiendose al coche k Sirius y Lupin habian comprado y hechizado para k pudiera llevar a tantos, y el ekipaje, cuando los padres de Hermione y ella se acercaron.

-Bueno keriamos decirles k ya encontremos casa, y k ya no viviremos con ustedes.- dijo la madre de Hermione.

-Me podrias decir al menos donde es?.- dijo el padre de Hermione.

-Ya lo veras no vas a tardar en saberlo.

Hermione miro a su madre y a su padre y les dijo:

-Kiero k sepan algo, y k si no les gusta me da igual.- Hermione se acerco a Harry y lo beso este se kedo con los ojos muy fijos en el padre de Hermione k estaba rojo y parecia k fuera a estallar.

-Harry y yo somos novios.- dijo esta.

-Eso es genial.- dijo la madre de Hermione, esta se kedo muy parada no esperaba esa reaccion x parte de su madre si no la misma k su padre, este estaba apunto de gritar cuando su mujer le tapo la boca y le dijo:

-Es lo k ella escogio y tu no te vas a entrometer.

Coguio a su marido y se lo llebo al coche Hermione se despidio de todos y se fue con ellos.

Harry subio al coche y se fueron a Grinmult Place.

Ya estaban dentro y habian colocado todas las cosas en su sitio cuando sono el timbre.

Harry fue a abrir y Hermione estaba alli y este le dijo:

-K haces aki?.

-Bueno es k mi madre me dijo k si kieres venir a cenar a mi casa.

-Pero y donde esta tu casa?.

-Ven te la enseñare.

Harry salio de la casa con Hermione y la señora Granger estaba en la puerta de la casa de al lado.

-Vives ahy?.

-Asi es.- dijo esta.

Harry le sonrio y se fue con ella.

Al dia siguiente Dumbledore habia ido alli, y les aviso k lo tendrian alli muy a menudo, todos estaban de acuerdo y les dijeron k no habia problema.

Paso una semana y los Weasley fueron a visitarlos a la casa.

Harry estaba muy contento, x fin sabia lo k era ver a sus migos cuando kisiese, y estar rodeado de gente k apreciaba.

Un dia estaban en la casa Draco, Sirius, Lupin, Harry y Hermione, en el salon hablando y sono el timbre Draco fue a abrir y al cabo de un rato entro al salon con Snape.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo este.

-Kejicus se puede saber k haces aki?

-Bueno, veras yo venia a hablar contigo.-dijo este.

-Bueno tu diras.

-El caso es k keria saber si dejarias k Draco viviese conmigo?.-

-Pero Draco vive conmigo.

-Pero yo soy su padrino tengo derecho a vivir con el.

-Muy bien k Draco decida lo k kiere y ya esta.

-Bueno yo estoy muy agusto aki y no kiero irme.- dijo este bajando la cabeza.

Snape lo miro y luego miro a Sirius y dijo:

-Bueno, pues yo tambien me kedo.-

-K?.- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Bueno, si no te importa me gustaria venir a vivir aki.- dijo este.

-De eso ni hablar kejicus tu aki no.-

-Bueno eso lo decidira Harry, es él el dueño de la casa.- dijo este.

Harry miro a Draco y este le dijo k si con la cabeza, despues miro a su padrino le sonrio y dijo:

-X mi esta bien, ademas como tu mismo dijiste cuantos mas mejor.-

Draco le dio las gracias, Hermione se rio y Sirius y Lupin estaban alucinando.

-Pero Harry este y yo nos llebamos fatal.- dijo Sirius.

-Como era eso k me dijo Dumbledore en una ocasion, a si, No puedes hacer un esfuerzo x llebarte mejor con el.-

Harry miro a Draco y luego dijo:

-Segui su consejo y ahora vivimos juntos.

-Esta bien, trae mañana tus maletas.

-No hara falta estan en el vestibulo.- dijo este.

Los dias en esa casa eran mas dibertidos ahora,se podia ver a Sirius imitando a Snape cuando este no le veia o viceversa, Lupin x su parte decidio llebarse bien con el, Tonks no puso ninguna pega, al contrario la idea le agrado mucho.

Los Weasley alucinaron cuando se enteraron, y Dumbledore dijo k era muy buena idea.


End file.
